


Bigamy Life

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Bigamy Life [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bigamy relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 182,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: A story inspired how reader met and married Ace and Sabo





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for voting for this series. I appreciate the comments/ votes. It helps motivate me and prepare you readers for this story. This chapter is a little rushed and long but it's the intro, I promise it will get better ;)
> 
> Very important Note: All of this is inspired by a wonderful friend & Novelist Lyndsy. I simply adore her ideas and decided to make some of her ideas cannon on this story with permission of course <3 I would be stuck without her kindness, support and friendship. So I thank her very much from the bottom of my heart. So without further a due please enjoy this first chapter~

Marriage is the one thing you never believed would happen to you at such a young age. You were patient with love while girls your age had kids, a man or already married so fast into their age. Yikes. Those thoughts made you cringe. You weren't ready for that, but little did you know life has a tendency to surprise you with something you literally never imagined, because you never even considered it.

~Soulmates always appear in funny ways~

 

You type away on your computer listening to Lofi-hop music to mellow the mood of your story. A faint knock on your door echoes.

"Come in." You permit. You hear the click of the door open.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Your roommate asks.

"Fine. Just finishing up this chapter. What's up?" You spin on your chair to meet your best friend.

"Just checking up on how you're doing. I also wanted to know if you're down for movie night?"

"Sure. Beats the hell out of sitting down and moping about." You joke. "You mind if I invite Lyn? She has tomorrow off and wants to kick it."

"Hell yeah, bring her along. Tell her we're going to the store, and ask if she wants us to wait for her or go on ahead?" Vanessa said. You nod and shoot Lyn a text before getting dressed. You swipe your keys off from your desk and set your computer to rest. You head out with Vanessa waiting on the porch. Your phone pinged receiving a reply from Lyn. 

"She said to wait for her. She will be here in five. I guess she was on her way.

"I'm glad you're chipper than before. I ought to thank Lyn, but I can't help but feel I'm a lost friend." She starts. You raise a brow baffled.

"You are not. You're a much better friend than Chris. You check up on me, hear me out and understand. Give great advice even if you don't believe you don't. You're wonderful." You hear her scoff.

"Thanks. I know you're still bitter about her."

"Can you blame me? I feel abandoned and yet I'm still willing to give her a chance, but maybe it's better if I cut ties with her. It's just hard to get over her after the shit she pulled." You stare at your feet as you lose yourself in thought. The ravenette rubs your back.

"I know you took it harder."

"Feelings suck." You grumble earning a chuckle from her. A white car pulls up from behind your Beamer. Popping out of the car is none other than your friend Lyn.

"Hey guys! Ready for some fun?" She chirps. 

"Get yo ass in the car and let's get this party started." You remark.

 

While you shopped, your friend tried to debate on the snacks she wanted for the movie you planned to see. "Hot Cheetos or Onion rings?" You on the other hand were on your phone typing away new stories as a hobby. Fanfiction mostly of your favorite anime.

"Um...how about the ones that will burn your anus?" The Raven haired girl chuckles at your cheeky remark.

"Alright two bags of Hot Cheetos it is and some cheese dip. Now to the alcohol section!" She heroically points forward. You follow your nerdy friend and do the same there until you settled on all the ingredients. Meanwhile, Lyn scrolls through her phones being the one to order pizza. Thanks to her friends, or "brothers" as she calls them, she gets a discount. You didn't know much about the bruenette seeing as how you met her just recently, but you can honestly tell she was kinder and more understanding than any other your previous friends. Vanessa even took a liking to her. 

"Okay, pizza will be delivered once we get home. Rock paper scissors when we get home to see who pays."

"Deal." You and Vanessa say.

 

It didn't take long for you to get home. It was a come and go thing. You never are one to stick around stores for very long unless to be cheered up. All three of you help unload the groceries and prepare the snacks for the movie. Lyn's phone rings signaling the arrival of the pizza delivery.

"Pizza's here! Rock paper scissors time." You all place your hands in the center and count to three. Lyn has paper, as does Vanessa leaving you with rock when in reality you forgot the shapes so you stuck with your fist. "Sorry (Y/n) you lose."

"Hey at least we get a discount."

"We just might." She said. You head into your room and fetch your wallet. Your phone vibrates. A rarity for an introvert like yourself. You pick up the phone to see a notification on your social media. Your heart breaks when find a picture of your ex-friend kissing a thirty year old man as predicted. Someone far much older than her. You felt a mixture of feelings. Anger, sadness, jealousy but most important a broken heart. Your heart felt constricted while at the same time suffocating you. Tears threatened to fall but you refused. You didn't want to give in to the pain. You held onto your phone tightly as if it were going to break at any second from the pressure. Your vision slowly blurred as they watered from the tears. The door bell luckily, brings you out of your trance.

"Pizza girly!" You hear Lyn call out from the other room. You quickly wipe away remnants of your tears, set your phone aside and fixed your composure. The last thing you wanted is the delivery boy to pity you.

"Going!" You cry back. You head out of the room and straight to the door where you swing it open. You sniffle once more before you gape at the man stand before you. You blush more when you meet his crimson gaze knowing you were gawking him from head to toe. Which by the way was an accident. He mirrored your dazzled expression. His eyes glistening with interest. You've never been looked like that in your entire life. It was hard to believe this handsome man clearly way out of your league is gawking at you. You! A total mess. The delivery boy opens his mouth to speak,

"Hi." Is all he says as if breath taken.

"H-hi." You manage to say. A ghost a smile curves his lips. He could have just given you your order and be on his way but he didn't. He stared at you for the longest just as you did that or he was cocky about his appearance judging by his grin. Your marveling moment is ruined when Lyn comes from behind greeting the delivery boy.

"Ace!" She pipes up to give him a hug.

"Lyn? What are you doing here?" He accepts her hug. Your heart sank. Those butterflies now converted into nauseous.

"Crap." Is what you told yourself. You should have known it was too good to be true.


	2. Broken Hearts Need Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the first chapter wasn't enough so here you go :D

~Broken hearts and Company creates friendships~

"Lyn what are you doing here?" Ace asks.

"Just hanging out with some friends. I'm surprised you're working this late."

"Yeah, some idiot got fired and I had the chance to take his shift. It all works out." He smiled but a genuine one. It looked sad to you almost forced. Why? You wondered.

"Oh Ace, you really shouldn't overwork yourself. It's not healthy. You should take a rest."

"If I do that I'll only feel like shit." He mumbles that last part. He averts his gaze as if recalling something painful. It tugged at your heart strings. He shakes his head of any thoughts handing over the two boxes of pizza. "Here."

"Do I get a discount?" She beckons. Your instant thought was something perverted to get a discount. You didn't want to stand here and listen yet your feet remained planted all for him and you didn't know why. He chuckles.

"Well let me see. For two beautiful women? I think I can do that." He smirks. You blush slightly and groan.

"This guy." Is your initial thought. So cheesy. Lyn peers over to you and giggles already knowing how much of a tsundere you are when it comes to men and compliments.

"Yes! Thanks Freckles. Pay up (Y/n) you lost the bet." She teases. You nervously fumble through your pocket and pay up.

"Here keep the change." You said.

"Hey, when does your shift end?"

"Now. You guys are my last delivery. Why?" Lyn turns to you.

"Do you guys mind if he joins us? He also needs to be cheered up."

"Tell the whole neighborhood why don't you?" He groans. "I'm fine. I don't need your pity."

"Nonsense! A broken hearted person is never okay."

"Oh he was broken hearted." You thought. You frown feeling sorry. You felt just the same right now. He was trying to be brave just as you are. The realization hit you that Lyn and Ace were not dating meaning they were only close friends. You sigh in relief having your weight lifted of the slight jealousy. You could never be upset with Lyn. She would never do anything to harm you and you wouldn't do anything to hurt her either.

"Yeah he can join us. We're watching a movie. Deadpool 2. It's a broken heart club. I'm sure it will help soothe you. Unless you can't stay for one lousy movie?" He hums in thought. Then turns to you.

"What the hell." He shrugs. "I have nothing to do." You smile softly at him.

"Great! Oh I amost forgot. Where are my manners. Ace this is (Y/n) my new buddy and Vanessa who is inside you'll see her. (Y/n) this is one of my brother's I mentioned to you. They adopted me after I ran from home." 

"Really? Wow, it's nice to meet you Ace."

"Yeah same here. It's a real pleasure." You roll your eyes and walk in.

"Would you stop flirting with her? She has enough problems right now." Lyn scolds. You chuckle at their squabbling. You'd be sure to thank her later.

 

Two hours later into the movie and you still didn't feel better. You hardly ate your favorite foods. All you did is drink up your alcoholic beverages. Your friends talked here and there, Ace learned something new about the story behind Deadpool having little knowledge of the man. You stare at your phone occasionally deciding to sneak out during the mushy stuff carrying your drink with you on the front porch. Thumb swipes up, unlocking your phone displaying the picture you left off before Ace's interruption. You swipe to the side finding more pictures with captions like,

"My baby is real!!! I proved you guys wrong." It was sickening that she had lost her mind just because she wanted love. Love that isn't real and you knew she was just a mistress. You clench the phone tight and sniffle. You cover your face to hide your sadness. The door opens you figure it's Vanessa or Lyn hovering over your shoulder.

"Boyfriend troubles?" He speaks up. You gasp and wipe your tears away.

"A-Ace..." you stutter.

"Mind if I sit down with you?" You scoot to your far right to make space.

"No not at all." You say sadly. He takes the open seat to your side staring at the night sky and the few stars remaining in the sky.

"You shouldn't look at those pictures of him. They're only going to depress you."

"She." You correct.

"Pardon?"

"The man I don't recognize it's the girl that's my problem." He gapes in shock.

"Uh, oh! Oh...." He saddens. "So you're lesbian?"

"Bisexual." You correct again. You held yourself while staring at the photos completely feeling bitter. You hear him sigh in relief. That irked you something that made you snap. "But that doesn't mean I'm open for grabs or it's okay for you to take advantage of me."

"I never said any of that." He defends.

"You didn't have to. All day you've been staring at me flirting at me. I don't like to be stared at like a piece of meat." You wince after saying that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I don't like to be looked that way either." You snort. He glares are you. "What? Is it so hard to believe a guy doesn't like that?"

"Yeah it is. Especially because I know for a fact that boys are cocky." 

"That's a stereotype. Not all of them are cocky."

"Aren't they? You sort of gave me that impression earlier." He growls.

"Well I'm not! Not entirely."

"Hah! See? That's still something!" You smirk.

"Oh and I suppose all women bitches?" You scowl at him.

"That's a stereotype too. Not all of them are like that or deserve the word. I prefer to call it moody. Something women don't have control over. Sexist." You grumble.

"Look who's talking. You started this."

"Only because you irritated me!" You snarl.

"Why? I haven't done anything to you, but be nice. So is it really me you're upset or is it her?" You widen your eyes with complete confliction. Tears swelled in your eyes. You couldn't detain them anymore. They just called flooding out and in front of him. How pathetic. You cover your face and weep in silence. That tore the brute's heart. To see you so distraught and him being half the cause. He sets his drink aside to scoot to your side and rub your back. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

You shake your head. "No, you're right. I shouldn't have snapped at you like, taken this out on to you. I'm just so fucking conflicted about all of this. It's hard to move on." You whimper.

"I know what you mean. I recently got dumped." You sniffle as you raise your head piqued.

"You did?" He smiles warmly at you. To be able to see your face. Even when in shambles you appeared lovely to him.

"Yeah, it was mostly one sided. Friends with benefits kind of thing and in the end I gained feelings and got replaced with another guy."

"Oh." You frown feeling sorry for him yet at the same time confirmed that he was one of those men. It was a shame though not an entire surprise. "I'm sorry." Is all you say.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I knew the rules I just hoped for a chance. Guess I was wrong." He shrugs. "So what about you? What troubles you with your ex?" You turn to your phone contemplating on how to word your story.

"Chris is....was my best friend. She was my first everything. Almost everything. First crush, first best friend I got close to. First person I'd jump a wagon for her. It was one sided for me. I got rejected and sadly accepted it. What was messed up is she played with my feelings like a tool. I gladly played along if it was just to have her. I didn't know how to feel or what to do. I was stuck, intoxicated by this woman. I wanted so badly for our love to be real. In the end I realized it was toxic and I needed to get away. I cut ties with her and the minute I did she ran into rhe arms of another. I feel partcially to blame because I couldn't let go of her. She had her issues to deal with and I felt if I let go I would abandon her and I wasn't one to do that. I realized I meant nothing to her in the end but it's hard to get over when I'm the one who cares. It saddens me to such a kind girl with a horrible past, with demons shuts me out and falls into a life of fantasy. Anything to feel happy. I guess I want enough." Tears drip from your eyes again. "I wasn't strong enough to make her happy. Six years wasted for nothing."

Your head is tilted up to be viewed. His rough thumbs brush away your tears. Your vision blurred but you swore you saw him distressed.

"Six years?" He whispers. "You've dealt with someone for that long regardless of everything and yet you still care?" He scoffs. "If you ask me, you did the right thing. You're better off without her. Someone as kind as you shouldn't hold so much crap."

"You don't even know me."

"No, but I know enough. Judging by how honest, and your story is. It may sound naive but I already have an idea about you." You give a half smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

"There you guys are!" You both turn to Lyn startled. "You guys vanished on us. What are you doing?" You wipe your tears away.

"Just talking about how broken hearted we are. I think we're okay."

"Ah, two broken hearts coming together to form a friendship. That's always the best. I'm glad you guys are feeling better."

"Well thanks for the evening, I have to go otherwise Pops will have my head."

"Didn't you call him when I told you to?" He shrugs.

"I forgot. I was caught in the movie." The brunette raises a brow.

"More like you were distracted." She mumbles. You couldn't make the words out except for distracted.

"I'll see you guys later." He turns to you. "I hope you feel better soon." You nod.

"You too Ace." He takes a moment before forcing himself to spin on his heel and head over to his car. You watch him drive away as you think to yourself to see him again someday. You rise to your feet to head inside. Your friend grins wide with a shit eating grin.

"What?" You ask tilting your head.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad you're feeling better." You wondered what that really meant as she enters the house. You shrug it off as nothing as you head inside for the night.


	3. Meet The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the brothers at Thatch's birthday Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotations: "" means reader is talking and ' ' means reader said it in her mind or it's all in her mind so not to get confused. Reader does talk a lot to herself like Life is Strange Max xD

~A heart can mend with a little kindness~

It's been a month since your encounter with Ace. Preoccupying yourself with going out, and doodling and house cleaning. It may sound like you were doing nothing with your life but you were self employed. Your family owned a business and you were in partnership with your brother. He dealt with finances while you kept order. You weren't great with money or so you let them believe. You actually love math, you just struggled with getting the right answer. Ironically.

You lazed around today, while Vanessa hung out with her family. They were always doing something, you are invited of course but you weren't much of a socializer. You sat on your computer chair spinning in circles bored. You sigh thinking about her again she often haunted your dreams and thoughts. You did your best to forget her. You even stopped going on social media to avoid her. Not that you would use it anyways. Your phone vibrates. A message from Lyn.

Lyn: Hey~ what are you up to?

You: Nothing just moping about

Lyn: Again? I thought you were over her.

You: Working on it

Lyn: Well you have plans now. Come out with me. It's Thatch's birthday and everyone gets to bring a plus one. I'm bringing you.

You: Uh...

Lyn: Don't give me excuses come on. Please~? *Insert beg emoji*

You hum in thought. You really couldn't resist your friends. They made you feel special.

You: Okay

Lyn: Yay! I'm outside so whenever you're ready.

You: What the hell? How long have you been there?

Lyn: Just now. Hahaha

"Unbelievable." You scoff.

 

A twenty minute drive up to the wilderness part of town, there were fancy looking houses almost like farm houses. One in particular stood different among the rest. A two story, cabin like home surrounded by large hedges.

"Whoa." You gasp.

"Welcome to my childhood home. Well middle School home. Still childhood I guess?" 

"Fancy." She chuckles.

"Isn't it? Pops has a company of his own ran by his sons.

"How many does he have?" You hop out of the car with her. The brunette looks up in thought. Lips parted while humming.

"In total? There are six. Me included." You widen your eyes. That was a lot. Although you have a family of twelve which is counting cousins so you shouldn't be that surprised. You never actually met a large family before with six siblings involved. "There is That, the eldest, Marco is next in line, Ace, Sabo and the youngest is Luffy. I'm in between Ace and Marco." You chuckle.

"Oh so you're the big sister of Ace?"

"Yep! That's why he knows better than to try and play me." She winks. "Come on, the party must have started." She takes a few steps forward reaching the front door. Lyn whips around in search for missing frame. She looks over her shoulder to find you standing far away.

"You know, I think I'm good just standing here. I came and I saw." You say. Lyn looks at you bemused as she crosses her arms. She tugs you by your arm dragging you forth.

"Come on. Socializing with my family won't be that bad I mean it's just us. A small..." Her eyes widen surprised to see all of Luffy's friends making a commotion. Music blaring as they converse with one another. "...family." She finishes. "Well, I guess not. Oh well, you're bound to meet them at some point." The first person or creature you meet is a red-nosed, Pitbull with a blue nose mix. They smile at you as their tail wags excitedly after sniffing your scent. You gladly kneel down to say hello petting the sweet pitty. The one animal that makes you feel at ease when socializing.

"Chopper!" A green haired man calls out approaching you two. "Sorry about him. He gets very excited." He tugs the dog aside for you to enter.

"Not a problem. I adore all animals. Especially him such a sweetheart." He smirks.

"Not a lot of people approve of his breed. "

"Yeah, it saddens me. They're like any other dogs why are they outcasted when really they're sweet."

"I'm Zoro by the way." He said.

"(Y/n), nice to meet you." You bashfully say.

"Hey Zoro!" Lyn chimes. "Long time no see." You notice a small blush dusting his cheeks as he suddenly goes mute for a moment.

"Uh...yeah, hey Lyn. It has been a long time." There was an awkward silence left as you observe the two sharing a shy smile. You oblivious of hints raise a brow and cut the conversation short.

"Umm....sooo are we going in?" You interject.

"Huh? Oh! Yes definitely! Let me give you a tour." She shimmies away with you and sighs in relief.

"What the hell was that? You two got beef or something?" She shakes her head.

"No not at all. Just kind of hard to talk to." You raise a brow. "I'll explain later." Just as you finally start your tour, a lot mouthed boy calls out to Lyn through the blaring of music.

"LLLLLLYYYYNNNNN!!!" He cries launching himself at your friend. He wraps his body, literally every part of him like a snake around the beauty. "Lyn! Welcome back! How long are you back for?" She pats his head.

"Just today Luffy." The boy frowns. "I brought my friend over. Her name is (Y/n)." The male named Luffy smiles bright at you. 

"Oh, hey! Welcome. I'm Luffy!" You zoned out and reached for his cheek stretching it out.

"Wow, a real life devil fruit user. I never met anyone who has powers." You mutter completely wowed. 

"Oi! Let go of mah mouph!" He whines. You quickly release his skin.

"Oh, sorry!" You blush embarrassed for your rude manners. Then again you were never really taught any. Just had to learn along the way. His skin retracts with a 'snap' leaving a red mark on his cheek. He winces rubbing his cheek.

"It's okay, a lot of people are amazed by my abilities. They react the same you do." He laughs it off.

"Really? That must get annoying?"

"It kind of does, but you grow accustom to it. Shishishishi~" He sneers.

"Oh you sweet cinnamon roll." You whisper. The straw-hat boy wraps an arm around you and turns you towards the crowd of people

"Oi! Guys! Meet (Y/n)! She's Lyn's friend!"

"Welcome (Y/n)!" They all welcome with their raised drinking cups. Various faces greeting you with warmth. One greets you longer than the other. That being a blonde with a curly eyebrow and heart shaped eyes. That eyebrow though. So unsettling. You sheepishly say,

"Hey." Right back. Your friend pulls you away gently.

"Okay Luffy thanks. She's very shy so please take it easy on her yeah?"

"We will!" An orange haired woman pipes up. She appeared beautiful almost like a model but nothing compared to her companion with black hair. She gave you a mysterious, mature vibe. Lyn pulls you away from Luffy apologizing for his enthusiasm.

"Sorry he can be rambunctious and blunt. He means well though. He would never do anything to upset you. He just needs to learn to filter things. Unfortunately that will never happen cause we've tried a million times. Luffy is Luffy." She explains.

"I get it. It's cool. He just surprised me is all. I kind of liked being known but I still want to his just a little less." You said.

"That's good I hope soon you'll want to stay."

"Maybe. It depends if you can convince me." You grin.

"I just might. Now come, you have yet to meet the birthday boy." The brunette leads you I the large kitchen which was surprisingly much quiet than the living room. There were only two older men, one sitting on the island conversing with the chef wearing a pompadour? Who the hell actually likes that style? It reminds you of a giant ball of spiderwebs, or cotton candy. Your thoughts intervened by the same person.

"Lyn! Welcome home!" Arms outstretched to give her a hug.

"Hey Thatch. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Although I'm sad that I'm getting older. Thirty five years old." He sighs. "Just doesn't sit right."

"Awe don't worry Thatch you still got a long ways." You stood awkwardly to the side letting the two talk. From the corner of your eye you catch the blonde at the island staring at you up and down. You stiffen and blush, was he checking you out?

'Well he is cute for someone his age.' You thought. A small smile crept up your lips having ideas of how you may want to spend today and hopefully gain a boyfriend by the end of the day. Not that you were desperate. Oh on the contrary, you're a virgin, searching for your soulmate yet willing to experience dating. You never even had your first kiss. You were just that damn special to the eyes of the wicked. You shudder as you felt you were getting off subject.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Thatch asks.

"Guys this is (Y/n). (Y/n) This is Thatch and that blonde there is Marco. Both of them are my brother's I mentioned."

"Hello, nice to meet you two. Happy birthday."

"Awe thanks sweetheart." You blush over the nickname.

'Do they all flirt? It's like they haven't seen a woman before.' 

"(Y/n) good friend of mine. She's a bit shy so please treat her kindly. She's fragile right now." You glare at Lyn as she grins at you. 

'Now I know how Ace feels. She teases too much.' Meanwhile, Thatch and Marco share a brief look.

"Just to be clear your name is (Y/n)?" Thatch asks again. You furrow your brows and tilt your head inquisitively.

"Uh...yeah why?" The two glance each other once more before smiling wide.

"You're quite the talk here." He says.

"I am?" You shift your gaze to Lyn, but she herself is confused. You begin to wonder who on Earth would be talking about you. The only person you knew that was new is Ace. Unless...it couldn't be! Could it?

"Yeah! He won't stop talking about you. How he met this angel from up above at first glance. Described you in perfect detail too." You blush slowly your cheeks got darker the more they spoke.

"Yep, from your hair color to the shape of your body to literally almost everything. I was surprised to see you actually exist. I thought he was just hallucinating." Marco adds.

"Who is this mystery person anyways?" Lyn nudges Thatch. There she goes again. Oh the day she has has a crush on someone, you'd be sure to do the same.

"Who else would it be? It's Ace!" Your heart skipped a beat and as if you were in a freaking cartoon, the world around you paused changing to a new background like suddenly floating into the skies full of clouds in pastel colors. The image of Ace pops into your head. You shake your head once you felt his face get near. All those ideas blown away.

"That's funny guys. I'm sure it was someone else. There are plenty of women that look like me. I only ever met Ace once so I highly doubt it's me." You denied. Your heart ached a twinge at the idea that Ace liked someone else. Who were you to stop him if he was just an acquaintance to you. Lyn, Marco and Thatch eyed you for the longest in the most blank stare ever. 

"Hmmm she's insecure or humble. One of the two. He mentioned that." Your friend nods in agreement with her brother.

"I agree. One or the other. You really need to learn to be confident and accept that someone actually likes you."

"It's hard to believe when they don't prove it or say it." A crashing noise echoes in thr living room cutting the conversation. You were thankful to whomever caused the ruckus.

"Luffy! What did you do?" Thatch cries out in a scolding manner.

"N-nothing!" He stutters. The orange haired man sighs.

"Excuse me ladies." He kindly heads into the living room to deal with situation.

"Well you met all of them except one. Where is that blondie?" Lyn asks. 

"He's out in vacation. Him and his friends went out on a beach palooza."

"Really? Maybe Koala will finally get his attention and have that alone time she's always wanted." 

"Maybe. I'm surprised he hasn't hit that yet. They've been friends for a long time and never even once experimented on each other? That's hard to believe."

"Koala mentioned he was a busy man and always focused on his career. Sadly what Koala doesn't know is he sees her as a friend only. I'm just hoping his mind would change after something triggers him to look at her differently. I ship them."

"He's twenty-two, has everything he wants except for a personal life."

"Soon Marco, soon he will. If he can get what he wants then it won't be so hard for him to get a love life."

 

Five hours into the party nearly everyone was drunk. Lyn had accepted a drinking competition against Zoro and as much as you tried to sober her up when she lost, she eventually passed out leaving you to find a way home. You'd call Vanessa, but she was busy with her family and usually stayed over for the night. The music slightly playing as the remaining crew, Robin, Ussop and Brook played poker. You sat on the sofa watching. You joined in for the first round but you didn't much want to strategize at the moment. You had to figure a way home. You wandered around the house staring at the framed photos. One that caught your eye is a group photo of Pop, whom you believe is the tall biker man in the back, and the six brothers including Lyn when they were twelve. Marco and Thatch as teen's. You see the missing brother you have yet to meet. Sabo. He appeared funny looking. You frowned when you see the scar on his left eye. Dazed, your slender fingers trace the mark as if to heal it but you found it distinguishing to his features you could just adore it forever and you wouldn't have a problem seeing him for who he is. You scoff at the idea.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" You mumble. It's only been a month since you met Ace and ever since him you felt a little confident and more empathetic towards everything and everyone. Perhaps it was the after effects left from Chris's departure. You hear your phone vibrate realizing it was a call. You scurried out the house to talk in private.

"Hello?"

"Yo! You need a ride? I could go and drop you off at the apartment if you'd like? Then come back over here."

"No, no that's fine. I've decided to stay. I'm having fun with these people. We just started another round of poker. They're waiting for me."

"Are you sure?" She asks again. You hesitate.

"Yeah I'm sure. Have fun over there."

"Okay, I will. Night (Y/n)." 

"Night V." You hang up and let out a sigh as you bang your head against the tree. You jump when you hear an argument across the street. You recognized the wavy head of black hair to be Ace and a blue haired woman. You could hear half of their bickering from here. The few words you make out are: 'You're acting like a baby!' and 'Get over it!" The brunette groans and pushes Ace aside to hop into her car. She flips him off as she drives away. You cringe at how terrible that battle must be. The brute runs a hand through his hair frustrated over his situation. He spins on his heel after taking a deep breath to calm himself. When he lifts his head, he finally notices you watching him. He freezes.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." 

"How long have you been there?" You shrug.

"Ten minutes. I didn't hear anything don't worry. It's none of my business." You look down as you take a seat on the porch swing. He leans against the post staring at you in wonder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lyn invited me to meet your family for Thatch's birthday. I've never seen so many siblings in one roof. It's a first."

He scoffs. "Yeah then people get surprised when we're actually not related by blood but by papers."

 

"It must be nice to have a big family." You said.

"It is, but sometimes it can be annoying. Always crowded with no privacy." 

"Yeah I know what you mean. My cousins are practically like my siblings. Back when I lived with my parents they would visit often and I couldn't get a twinge of silence anymore. Now I kind of miss it. I miss them." He frowns.

"You're always welcome here. You can come here to see Lyn or me if you ever feel alone."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." There was an awkward silence between you. Nothing but the feeling of the summer night breeze and the chirping of crickets. You missed the outdoors and the stars away from the city. Much brighter and clearer. You remember the days you used to do that with your family. You missed living on a farm.

"Is the party still going?"

"No it just ended. Robin, Ussop and Brook are inside playing poker?"

"Lyn?"

"She passed out after I tried to sober her up." You chuckle. "She lost against Zoro."

"Yeah that guy is unbeatable. Do you need a ride home?"

"Huh? Oh! No I'm fine thanks. Just gonna chill here for awhile." He shakes his head in disbelief. He stretches a hand out for you to take.

"You're too shy it's cute. I don't mind. Come on let's get you home." You pout and blush in defiance yet take his hand as he pulls you up.

 

The drive was long or felt long. The silence between you two and the music was awkward. You didn't know what to talk about whereas he appeared lost in the confines of his mind. Probably that girl earlier has his head all messed up. The motion of the vehicle stops as it's parked into view of your apartment building. 

 

"Thank you...for the ride. You didn't have to but I appreciate it." You said. You both lock eyes unable to turn away as if wanting this moment to last.

"It's no problem. Like I said." You open the door to get off but halt. For some reason you had the urge to ask something you've never done. You never one to pry into people's business and comfort them especially to strangers, but for some reason he was a special case and you went for it. It bothered you so much. You bit your lip after contemplating.

"Are you going to be okay?" You ask. His eyes widen in surprise. 

"Yeah, of course I am." He hesitated. You didn't like that. You closed the door shut to confront him. You spoke up for once.

"No, you're not. You're not okay Ace. You helped me even though I was a stranger. Let me help you. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I told you before I am willing to help." He retorts with a slight agitation.

"Well I'm telling you Ace, that I'm the same. So what's wrong? Talk to me."

"You're right it's none of your business." That stung. You stubbornly refused to leave. You wanted to help him not as payment but because you felt the need to help others regardless of the status of friendship.

"I'm not leaving this car until you tell me at least something." You sternly said. You hear him growl a bit as he shuts off the engine. It took a minute when he finally relaxed to speak up.

"That girl you saw is the girl who dumped me." You wince having to hear his confession. You knew it too. Your intuition I never wrong. "I went over to confront her which ended up as angry sex." You bite your lip making it bleed. The dark hid your face so luckily he couldn't see how much this bothered you. Just hearing those words that he had relations with another when he wasn't yours made you feel sick. You felt pathetic yet you held it together. "I brought up the subject of possibly making a relationship. Her response was she was too busy to have one. I didn't doubt it but the truth of the matter is that she didn't want to settle down any time soon. She wanted to be with different people. Said she lost interest in me because I was being too clingy. If I gave space she would consider having me back and have that relationship, but that's a lie. I know that's not true. I know her so well. She dropped me off as a last good bye. I thought I could change her mind. She had hers set. You think I'd be used to it by now?" You sit there quietly processing everything in trying to figure out a way to alleviate the pain. All you could think of is one thing.

You hear him sniffle lightly. He was hiding himself from you. He must think he looks weak. You reach over to turn his face and wipe his tears away and bring him into a hug. You wanted to jump over to his side and give him a proper one but your thickness prevented you from doing so and you self conscious about being heavy. 

"Ace." You coo. You feel him shudder. Just the way you spoke his name like honey. So sweet he could just melt into your embrace. The hug was a surprise to him, but gladly accepts. He's never felt so relaxed like a high level of ecstasy from just a single hug. The scent of your hair, the comforting way you rub his back, the brush of your hot breath against his skin, as well as your finger tangling lightly in the back of his head. So soft like hugging a plush only better. He's encountered a few women but none like you. All of them stick figures with no meat in their bones. The idea of having you transpires only to be ruined when you pull away. Your lips brush past his cheek leaving him wanting more of you. He searched for you. The dark was so cruel today not even letting him have a sneak peek of your face. The only light being from the radio, but not even that is enough. All he could see is your plump lips and how there was a small bruise there. How? What happened? Before he could ask you say something first.

"You don't need her. You deserve better and you should find someone who actually wants a relationship. Thank you for sharing. She's toxic to you is what I'm getting. If that's the case, how about you talk to me if you have the urge to go back to her and you do the same with me? Keep each other away from our poison. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I can do that." 

"So are you gonna give me your number?" You ask. "Or are you just going to agree and just not bother?" He was taken aback. 

"Oh whoa what? I would never do that. Wait...I have to give you my number? Usually women give me their number." He teases.

"Yeah I'm not your typical girl if you haven't noticed." You said.

'And I'm lazy but you will never know that.' You thought to yourself. 

"Yeah I have noticed. I like it. It makes you interesting." You blush and raise a brow at that. "You're not easy either." He pulls out his phone as you punch his arm playfully. He winces. "Owe!"

"Just cause you're moping don't mean I will pity you." He laughs. A genuine laugh. Like music to your ears. Your heart forgot to beat.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." You copy his number and shoot him a quick message. "Thanks. I needed this."

"No problem. I literally do nothing so feel free to message me." You blurt out then pause realizing you confessed something you were ashamed of. 

'Crap he must think I'm a lazy loser who doesn't do anything.' You cringe.

"I'll remember that." Is all he says. You sigh in relief thankful that he dismissed that. You yawn. 

"Well, good night Ace. Sleep well tonight and please drive home safe." You didn't know it at the time but that was the first time he actually felt loved by you. He watched your frame walk away until you entered the apartment where you waved to him. He waved back and sighs in a smitten way.

You flop on the bed after dressing in your pajamas. You sigh content for the first time in two years. Your muscles felt relaxed as sleep slowly took you. Your phone rings. You check to see a message from Ace already. You smile as it reads,

"Night Beautiful."

"Cheesy bastard." You giggle before passing out. You knew if you shoot him another message you wouldn't sleep. You'd rather sleep for today and take in today's events. You admit today went swell.


	4. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in little summaries or wisdom prompt in Italics which will be in every chapter so you have a hint of what will happen in each chapter. The idea was inspired by the intro of Wilfred. I edited the first three chapters and added prompts if you're interested in viewing that.

~Perfection is viewed differently in the eyes of the smitten~

 

Five months. That's all it took for you and Ace to click. Every morning after exchanging numbers he greeted you with a,

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" You rolled your eyes. This man was persistent or just flirtatious. That made you cautious of him. Something about you is that you have trust issues when it came to romance and always held extra precaution to your heart. To say you were "fragile" as Lyn placed it is correct. You're an empathetic person and the slightest damage to your heart lasts longer than most. You being an introvert made I worse, but you held patience. That was the only good quality aside from kindness that you held. An example of long term heart break is Chris. She was the closest you can get to both Romance and friendship. You held experience with others yes, but none as close as her.

You type a reply to Ace.

You: I slept fine thanks. How about yourself?

Ace: I slept like a baby :)

You: That's good, I guess that talk helped you out

Ace: Yes, it did. Thanks again lovely

You: Okay this whole flirty thing has to stop. If you don't mind please? I just met you and I feel weird when you say it especially when we're just friends

Ace: Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just a habit.

You raise a brow and gain a clever idea to tease him.

You: You do the same to boys?

Ace: What? No!

You: It's okay Ace, this can be our little secret ;P

Ace: It's not a secret damn it!

You: It is now xD

He went silent after that. You hopped into the shower laughing as you felt you just destroyed your friendship with him but you doubt it. While bathing you hear your phone ring like crazy. You figured it was Ace. You ignored it until you hopped out the shower and dressed yourself for the day. You stare at your phone ready to make breakfast. Vanessa walks out nearly exhausted from studying for her future exams. She yawns and sits on the table after brewing some coffee.

"Morning!" You chirp.

"I honestly wish I didn't wake up." She grumbles groggily. You know your brows questionably.

"What do you mean?" You ask as you whip up some bacon and eggs with potatoes.

"Chris messaged me last night saying she quit her job."

"Finally huh?" Yes, she was toxic and you did your best to get over her. The hard part is having to listen and talk about her because Vanessa remained friends with her. She was your only friend and she was yours icluding Chris but that's all you three had. It was always the three of you until the whole shit storm with her. 

"That's not exactly good. I thought she did it because she got a new one. She left it cause she's moving to Canada to live with that guy."

"Wait she's actually bunking with him? As in an actual moving in with him relationship?" Your heart wrenches at the stupid idea.

"Yeah." She said. You stood quiet, gently focused on cooking your eggs. You server Vanessa a plate. You aren't sure what to feel, but right now is something your friend didn't need. Especially since she woke up. She happily munches on your breakfast. "So I got class in about an hour. Do you need me to pick up anything up on the way?" You shake your head.

"Nah you're good. If I do remember I'll message you." The ravenette nods finishing her plate before heading out. She opens the door after gathering her bag pausing before taking a step further. She looks over her shoulder to find you washing the dishes.

"Are you going to be alright?" You give small nod.

"Yeah, I will. If anything happens I'll let you know."

"Okay. Please do. I know you're taking it harder." The door closes behind her. Once you hear the engine running and gone you hold onto the edge of the sink trying to hold it in. Your body quakes with rage. You wanted this to end. You wanted her to break free and see the light. You wanted so badly to move on. You punch the counter top hard until your knuckles are red and bruised. There was a knock on the door. You growled. Who the hell could be up at this hour. It was only nine. You march over to the door swinging it open. You stiffen as a certain, peppy, freckled man greets you with a wide smile. It fades to that of concern when he sees your puffy red eyes daring to shed tears. He knew that face all too well. It's the same face he encountered the first day. You avert your gaze again stepping aside for him to enter. He cups your face instead. His gentle touch calmed you.

"What happened? Why are you upset?" A few droplets fall down your cheeks as you struggle to pull away from his grasp.

"I'm just upset okay? Stupid news about Chris is all." You sigh and sit yourself on the sofa. Ace closes the door following you to the couch.

"Oh. Damn, that's the least thing I would expect to hear. You seemed like you got over her quick." He plops down beside you. You wipe your dry tears away.

"I know, but it's not simple when your best friend is still friends with her. I thought I'd be okay to listen to this to help Vanessa cope but it's still hurts. I hate feelings. Having a heart."

"You really shouldn't hate it. I like your heart. It's nice. It makes you who you are. Unlike other women I know with black holes." You laugh at his small joke. He smirks succeeding in making you laugh. "Guess I came on time. Let's head out then."

 

"What?" You say.

"You're infected with that poison so today we're going out. Remember that deal. We cure each other of our poison." 

"I don't know. I kind of don't feel like going out. I just want to stay here and mope while listening to some tunes." You said.

"You can do that as we cruise around. I know you like that. Come on." You hum in thought nibbling at your thumb's nail. "You can smoke in the car while we cruise."

"You had me at pot." You rise up and head to your room to dress. He sneers at you as he waits in the living room. Ace wasn't a smoker, but he could drink alcohol easily. It was never his thing. He didn't understand what people saw in it and honestly had better things to do than to be under the influence. He rarely drank unless it's to numb the pain or eating. He understood why you would do it. You had trouble sleeping. Restless nights even anxiety or to numb the pain of depression. You wouldn't do it often just for those emergencies. You mentioned to him that addiction runs in the family and didn't want to fall into that category yet you understood why they would do it. Excuses and because they couldn't deal with the emotional pain like you. Ace saw how strong you were emotionally when you said those words. How much you had to deal with but continued with life. He admired you for that and at the same time couldn't help but desire you more. To remedy your pain. You are just a gorgeous being who deserved better. The playlist of music you would show them were all depressing and powerful. He wished to bring a little light into your world just as you have for him. Possibly the one thing you have in common is to help others who deserve it.

The door squeaks open as you walk out. He gawks at your beauty never ceasing to amaze him. To you they were just casual clothes, but you were a little into fashion. Black, denim shorts covering two inches of your thighs, black boots, a black fedora looking hat and a blouse only the lower half of the blouse is tied in a knot exposing your belly.

"Okay ready. Let's go." You say as you trot out of the house excitedly. He follows behind locking the door behind while he eyes your behind. The way you sway your hips as you walk. He's never seen such lumps look so appealing he could just take a bite out of you. You reach the car and honk his horn breaking him out of his thoughts. "Bro! Let's go! I need that kush!" You exclaim. He gestures a finger over his lips to shush you while he rushes up to the car.

 

Two hours of cruising you were already stoned. You inhaled while listening to chill music. One being My Kind of Woman by Mac DeMarco. You sang to song as you spew the remnants of your second bowl out the window. The meadow of wheat and endless hills as the road goes nowhere chilled you out.

"You're my, my, my, my kind of woman~" You sang then turn to Ace and tip his head up while you sang, "Oh baby, sweetheart. I'm feeling so tired~" You chuckle. The touch sent him that shocking sensation again especially the way you called him sweetheart. He turns to you enraptured by your smile. You were smiling. A genuine one just for him. His eyes flick to your lips finding them so inviting. They shift back up to you when you sang the next part that warmed his heart. He knew it was just a song you're singing but your voice was a melody to him. The words felt so real to him that he felt the same. His lips curve into a smile. 

"I'm really falling apart   
and it just don't make sense to me.  
I really don't know  
Why stick right next to me  
wherever I go."

His eyes turn back to the road although he was driving slow.

"That's cause you're my, my, my, my kind of woman. My oh my, what a girl~" He sings. You laugh at his reply or rather the continuation of the song.

"Thank you. I needed this."

"Just doing what we agreed." He said. You gasp as if mocking how hurt you were to his answer.

"Are we not friends Ace? Three months and you can't tell me we're friends?"

"Of course we are. I was just kidding." You squint your eyes at him and raise a brow. He chuckles over your adorable attempt to give him a suspicious look.

"You better be." You scoff.

"Well since you're high you want fetch some food and head to the park?" You gasp and hug Ace disregarding the dangers of driving. 

"Oh yes~!" He swerves a bit but manages to get on course and wrap an arm around your waist for a better hug. He sighs in relief. 

"Oi! You almost killed us woman!" He scolds.

"Awe, I'm sorry Acey I just wanted to thank you for being the best." You giggle.

"Acey? That's a new one. I never heard that one before?" He mumbles finding his new nickname amusing.

"No? Well it's my nickname to you then. Consider it permanent! No take backs."

"I wouldn't want to if it's from you." He grins. You sit back down.

"Awe I feel special."

"You should feel special everyday, because you are." He coos.

"Shush and drive me to food!" You lean back in your seat while cleaning your pipe.

 

Later that afternoon you sat at the park with Ace eating your meal together as kids of all age play on court or the jungle gym. Pet owners spending time with their dogs. You take a fry and savor it as you felt so stoned, the food tasted amazing.

"You know I've been meaning to ask." He starts. You hum. "We barely know each other at all. I know your likes and dislikes, hobbies, music but anything personal I don't know a thing." You gulp as you sigh heavily.

"It's rather embarrassing. I personally think I'm a loser while others sugar coat it."

"Is that what you believe? That irritates me that you have no confidence in yourself. That you view yourself so low." You shrug being used to it.

"Years of people always bringing you down. I was taught that you have to be strong. If you were weak you are outcasted. Like a wolf pack. You weren't allowed to cry, you weren't allowed to feel anything depressing except for pride. So in general I got used to assholes treating me badly or being talked behind people's backs. I just don't know how to face it or rise up. People say to prove them wrong but I'm too damaged to be pick myself up and do that. As you can tell. Most of it is because of my figure. How my mother, perceives it as imperfect. She wants me to be skin and bones like a model."

He frowns hearing your upsetting story. "Is that why you don't believe you are beautiful? Why you feel every man is playing you without giving you a chance?" You sigh and nod.

"(Y/n)....you have no idea how incredible you are. Even if you believe you don't have the perfect body." He cups your face forcing you to look at him. "You're lovely to me." You blush as you lock eyes filled with admiration. Your heart pounds against your chest increasing with each long take. You must look like a dumbass with your tired eyes. You snort and start laughing. Damn you. When you were nervous you would giggle a lot and being high made this moment worse. You practically laughed over his opinion of you. He groans tossing his head back then clicks his tongue in irritation. "Of course, you're high. You're not taking me seriously. Sorry my dumbass forgot." You wave your hand dismissively.

"No, no! I'm sorry Acey. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just got nervous. I thought that was sweet. Thank you." You relax yourself. "I'm happy I don't bother you. However I'm not sure I can love easily. Especially right now. I realized after given the news I'm not ready to date. I mean it took me literally took me two years to get over my ex." He furrows his brows. 

"Wait, ex? You had a boyfriend?" You chuckle over his curiosity.

"Yep! Well he was long distance and my first boyfriend. He didn't live far from me and we planned to see each other but there was always something stopping us like his work, car troubles for me and the difference between his city and mine. It was difficult to travel from train and then move to another. I wouldn't be able to pick him up. He only lived two hours away then moved closer to where I live which was only thirty minutes away. Unfortunately while he was moving, we were having issues. So I broke I off. I was unhappy, he didn't make an effort to see me. Not really but I was patient either way. What broke me was the fact that he didn't understand. Everything I said was a joke to him and he had an opinion about everything rather than being empathetic when I was upset. You know what the ironically part was?"

"What?" He hated to ask, but he wanted to know to be better than any boy you encountered. The tone of your voice getting low with each sentence you spoke. It tugged his heart.

"He acted exactly like Chris. So if I were in a relationship with her she would act just like him. I didn't know it at first until a month later. He promised we'd make it work and I believed in a future that never happened. A fantasy I so desperately want to happen. That's why I can't blame Chris for what she's going through except she's endangering herself because he's not really what he told her yet she accepts just to escape her hell hole, but we're right here too. We're here to help her. Guess we were never good enough." You bite your lip and hold your head. The high and emotional things did not mix but it numbed the pain. He rubs your back processing everything in.

"I'm sorry. I really hate to see you in such pain." You chuckle.

"Awe, it's okay. It's the past. Shit happens and you learn. You become stronger and wiser." You pat his hand.

"You sound like you went through a lot though." You shrug. 

"My life wasn't abusive. It was just lonely."

"Well I'll keep you company."

"Oh I know you will. You practically spam me like a puppy. "What are doing?" Or "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Look at this! Or guess what?" You reiterated. 

"Hey! I get excited. I can't show my new friend something awesome? If you don't want me being clingy just say so." He huffs.

"Oh on the contrary, I very much welcome it. I'm glad you wish to share stuff with me." He blushes slightly surprised.

"You.... don't mind my clinginess?" You shake your head.

"Nope not at all." You finish your last fry and pout. "Nooo! I'm out of fries!"

"We still have ten burgers."

"Chicken sandwich?" You ask. Ace rummages through the bag and pulls one out for you.

"Yes." You squeak happily and take it. He chuckles amused by your adorableness. He rests he's head on his hand admiring you.

"Say, one last question. What's your dream?"

"Well, I mean sometimes they're scary and wet but..."

"Not like that!" He scolds. "Your goals."

"Ah, that. Well my first one is I want to be an animator but given the circumstances of how life is going for me I might have to put that on pause for now. I might not ever be one, but that's okay cause aside from career what I really want in life...." You chew your food and gulp to better answer. You look down and blush. "You'll think it's stupid or typical."

"Awe, no I won't. Tell me. I want to know. I gotta know!" He urges you.

"Okay, okay. Well..." You fiddle with your fingers. "Honestly I want to fall in love, find my soulmate, be married and be a great mother." You look at him bashfully. "I want...a family of my own basically." His crimson eyes glisten with interest. A woman like yourself wanted that dream. You were just too perfect. Literally. Never been kissed, never had a boyfriend, nor known true happiness, you were kind, gorgeous looking with just a simple goal. He swore he saw a halo hang over you with wings and a radiant, holy aura surrounding you. His heart raced as many emotions filled him. He felt happy yet afraid and sad. Of what you may ask? He was afraid to lose you. To break your fragile heart or corrupt you. He wasn't worthy. He couldn't be, but the thought of someone else having you bothered the shit out of him. Could he possibly have you? Will you give him that opportunity? If so he would prove his worth a thousand times.

You snap your fingers. He jumps as he comes to. "You okay buddy? You zoned out on me." He blinks his eyes a few times as you wait for him to fully be functional.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. I was just shocked to hear what your dream is."

"Yeah I know, cheesy." He shakes his head.

"No, not all. We all have our own. I like yours. I can appreciate it almost like I am a hundred percent sure I have to protect your innocence now like Luffy." You giggle.

'Oh I'm not innocent if you knew how perverted I am in my fanfics.' You told yourself.

"Alright, that's enough secrets for one day. I know I haven't asked you yours but I'll come with a question eventually."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." He said. "Okay, let's get you home before you pass out on the lawn." You laugh recalling coming here and taking a nap outside with Ace. It wasn't bad, you found it relaxing.

 

You arrive to your lovely apartment and yawn. "An home sweet home. I'm ready to pass the fuck out."

"I hope you can walk there." 

"Oh I can Sherlock. I'm an independent woman ya hear?" You smirk.

"Oh I know. Oh! I forgot to mention, Lyn asked me to invite you to baseball fields. We're doing this summer barbeque where it's Luffy's team against our team. Want to come?"

"Sure! Sounds fun to see everyone again. I don't have to participate in the sport do I?"

"No, but I may or may not force you to." He teases.

"Aceeee!" You whine. "I don't like to run." He laughs harder as you complain.

"Okay, I won't actually force you to do it. You can just sit with the guys and look pretty."

"Fuck you! I am not an object." You protest.

"No but you are something shiny to look at when I win~" You roll your eyes.

"Oh Ace always persistent."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Don't be insecure over my compliments. They're genuine." You blush as he tries to coax his words.

"Yeah I know. I just can't help be cautious."

"I hope that goes away very soon so you won't have to feel pain anymore." He said.

"I do too. Bye Ace. Thanks for today." You stare at each other a little longer. Why you did this is mostly because you wanted him to do something. Make a first move and you, you were afraid to make the first move. You catch his hand on the wheel rub slight circles as if antsy to do something. You weren't sure what you wanted. Your heart and mind conflicted over wanting Ace though logically you wanted to wait, to see if he was patient with you. That's how cautious you are. And you wanted the one you fell for to be just as patient and loving as Ace even if it meant doing tests before accepting him romantically.

Finally you pull away and hop out of the car to both of your dismay.

"Bye." He responds. You head inside and again watches you until you're out of sight. 

 

Driving back he cuts the engine off and bangs his head on the steering wheel. So many thoughts ran through his mind. What could he do to stop these feelings? To give you time and space. Should he avoid you? No! He was in too deep. He refused to break your heart, but what choice was there? He didn't deserve you and being friends with you is hard. He couldn't just up and leave you all because of a little crush. Man did he feel hopeless. There was a knock on his window startling the brute. He jolts up in his seat and gasps to find a familiar face to his relief. Ace unbuckles his belt and hops out of his car.

"You okay?" The blonde asks.

"Yeah just trying to sort out some feelings." Sabo hums leaning on the car.

"Still on about Vivi? That seems to be all you've been about since I left."

"What? No. It's another girl. A friend I recently met." Sabo let's out an exasperated sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose 

"Ace, when are you goanna learn that you might as well date someone to get things our of your system. You always fall into friends with benefits and then you gain the feelings."

"No this is different." He corrects.

"Oh?"

"I know that doesn't work out for me, and someone said the same thing. To be in a relationship. That same person being her. My friend."

"Oh! She sounds smart." He compliments.

"She is. You have no idea. Smart, very wise, patient, and kind. Super shy but she tries to function. She's so many adorable things that make you want to preserve her forever. She's too good for this world and I mean that literally. She's the perfect relationship for me."

"Wow, sounds like you're in love." He smirks. "So what's keeping you?"

"I don't think I'm worthy. By that I don't want to break her heart. I don't want to be the cause of her pain whenever I fuck up. The reason she can't love again. If she knew my real identity. What we do. A devil like me doesn't deserve an angel." Sabo frowns pitying his brother knowing well that Ace deserves every bit of love and kindness as anyone else. He was human not the sins of his father. Why shouldn't be be worthy?

"You really ought to give yourself a chance and be with her. Not everything is meant to last perfect forever. Who knows, you might be the one for he and vise versa. If you still feel the same then just pace yourself. Slowly distance yourself, but not too much. She needs to adjust to the difference between love and friendship. Don't give her any opportunities if you wish to stay friends." Ace scoffs.

"Honestly she's already doing that. Friend zoning me. I don't know what it is between us. Occasional flirting but she's being cautious with her heart. She's just too old fashioned. Too good to be true."

"She sounds amazing. I've never heard or met anyone like that in this time. Usually it's attention they seek or money or sex. A girl with patience. That's new."

"Oi, don't get any ideas. She's still mine." Sabo chuckles over Ace's jealousy.

"I won't let anything come between us remember? But if anything happens do you think I can take her?"

"Seriously Sabo, don't joke about that. I really care for her."

"Alright, alright, I'm just so happy you've found a match for yourself. It's about time." He pats his back as they make their way towards the house.

"Thanks, you're going to have to do the same sometime." Sabo clicks his tongue.

"Everyone keeps telling me that and I know. I also know I can't let that fear of my past where I would have been in an arranged marriage get to me."

"Sounds like you're afraid to be tied down." Ace accused.

"Something like that. It's just my past haunting me. I've tried relationships though with Rebecca but that didn't last long. I was too busy and now I just don't know. Maybe I'm just trying to find the right girl?"

"I'm sure you will." The freckled man pats his brother's back reassuringly. "Then you'll have the perfect life and everyone can shut the hell up." Sabo chuckles.

"I sure hope so. It's getting annoying. Pops keeps asking me for grand children."

"Same."

Oh they had no idea what is to come.


	5. Unexpected Love

~Love never goes according to plan~

 

Summer in August wasn't that bad in the country side. Cicada's chirping throughout the forest while a group of friends and family prepare for their game. A few non contestants help set up for the barbeque.

"Ace!" Lyn calls out. "Did you remember to invite (Y/n)?" She crosses her arms awaiting his response.

"Of course I did. She said she was coming."��"Of course he remembered, he's in love." Marco teased. Ace turns to Marco protesting with a blush on his cheeks.

"Shut it!" Lyn, Marco, Sabo and Luffy laugh mockingly.

"Wait, (Y/n) is coming? I haven't seen her in a long time. I can't wait." Luffy chirps.

"Not as much as Ace." Lyn teases earning a groan. Luffy laughs.

"Awe, he's blushing. He's so shy."

"That's it! Come here you!" Ace snaps comically chasing his laughing brother around the field.

"You all sound like you've met her already." Sabo adds.

"Oh! Sabo you haven't met her yet have you? Yeah we all met her during Thatch's birthday party. Everyone loved her although, she was quiet, but they all mentioned she was nice to talk to."

"I haven't met her either." Koala interjects. "Yet we keep hearing great things about her. I'm sort of excited to meet her."

"Me too. Let's see this mystery girl Ace so adores." Sabo sneers.�  
"She should be here soon. At least I hope. I'll call and see what's up." The brunette walks to the side to call you in privacy over the chatter of people.

 

You on the bed with three bottles of liquor empty on your bed as you snored. The ringing of your phone alarmed you awake. You sit up abruptly by the annoying ringing. You turn to your phone and answer.

"Hello?" you say groggily.

"Hey!" Just that chiming greeting rattled your head giving you a throbbing headache. You his holding your head. "Are you coming to the barbeque?"�  
"Uhhhhh….." you look at the time on your phone. 1:15 p.m. Is what it read. "Shit." You mutter before placing your phone back to your ear. "Yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a few to get ready."

"You're not ready? If you're not feeling well you don't have to come." You shake your head.

"No, I'm coming I'm fine just had a small drinking sorrow thing with Vanessa help each other out."

"You're hungover? Oh woman you should just stay in bed then." She suggests.

"No, I’m coming. I don't want to disappoint because my dumbass forgot." You said as you push the bottles off making 'clinking' noises. 

"Are you sure? I can pick you up if you want?"

"I can drive. It's not as bad as you think I promise." You hear her hum as if contemplating.

"Okay…if you say so love. We'll be waiting. Take your time."��"I will. See you there. I have to go pee."

"Uh, okay. Later then!" She hangs up. You drop your phone on your bed as you hop over your friend on the floor to reach the bathroom. How could you stupidly forget about today. Ace had invited you. You were just so high you figured you'd be on time or at the very least probably flake at the minute. You didn't want to do that. You wanted to start being a yes woman and stop being a loser. Your motivation? Ace gave you the confidence and purpose to feel brighter. You honestly are looking forward to seeing him. It sent your heart into a flutter. His silly little grin he always has plastered on his face when he sees you. You scoff. So childish yet so perfect. You were okay with him being a little childish even though you said you didn't like that. Something about Ace since you met made you feel tingly.

You walk out of the bathroom after doing your morning routine. You find your clothes and get dressed Since it was hot, you decided to wear those booty shorts again with appropriate clothing. You didn't want to dress like whore which according to societies dress codes is what kind of clothing you had for summer. What do they expect? A plain tee shirt and shorts all the time? It's freaking hot! Your body needs to breath. One thing you hated about where you lived was the heat. You simply despised summer always making you super lazy rather than constructive. You kicked your friend awake once finished dressing. She groans and looks up to you with sleepy eyes.

"Oi, I'm going out with Lyn for a barbecue do you want to come?" You ask.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." She sits up and hisses holding her head.

"I don’t think I want to. I feel sick."

"Okay, are you going to be okay? If not I can sit back until you sober up." She waves at you dismissively. 

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll be fine." She sighs.

"Message me if you need anything. You know the drill. I'm off then." You say taking a pair of shades. You put your hair up with the bandana as your clip before heading out.

 

Meanwhile Ace took a break as he was benched. He got himself a cold bottle of water to quench his thirst. He looks around searching for your face. He's been worried you might have bailed. He didn't even bother look at his phone to check for any messages or send a text. He detained himself from being too clingy yet you'd message him if something came up right? The Raven haired man checks his phone to find no new messages for you or missed calls. What was taking you so long? His heart stung as if you had stood him up. We're you starting to change like the girls in his past? The idea starts poisoning his mind. He shakes the thoughts out of his head. You wouldn't. You were an angel. Kind enough to let him know. He shouldn't be doubting you. He groans sounding like a lost puppy just as you claimed. He wondered how you could withstand him.

"Looks like Ace is doing that pouty face again-yoi." Marco points out. "It's either Vivi or something else."

"Maybe it's (Y/n). You know she hasn't exactly showed up yet and if he truly is in love like Sabo said, then it must be that." Thatch adds.

"I called her an hour ago. She said she would be here. I sent her the directions and everything. I'm actually concerned. She was hung over when I called." She said.

"What? And she's driving here? That is worrisome."

"Let's just hope she makes it-yoi. If she doesn't show up within the hour we'll go looking for her." Not a minute later did you finally show up. You took a few minutes to adjust to the lighting before heading to the store and coming to the sandlot. You had trouble at first but managed to make it. You sigh forcing yourself to get out and greet people. You peer out the window to see a large group, the same ones you met at Thatch's birthday party. You instantly become nervous as you grip onto the steering wheel.

"It's just Luffy's crew. No big whoop. They've met you, you met them. No need to be scared. Yes it was one time but they're not goanna attack you. Get it together woman!" You pep talk yourself. "You're doing this for Ace." You smile at the thought of him. Your heart skipping a beat as you recall everything about his characteristics. The way he laughed and made your heart flutter with sweet words of encouragement. You shake your head denying these feelings. "No, no, no! There will be none of that! You're friends. It takes a long time to be in love right? To gain feelings? I shouldn't be having them if I want to last. In three years he could grow tired of you." You frown. "It's possible judging by his enthusiasm, his childish ways. He can do just that." You take a moment before recovering. "No! Stop that! Just live in the moment and whatever happens, happens. Okay? Okay!" You exhale and step out of the car before you go any further into your mind. You force yourself to approach the crowd as you tell yourself,

"You are just doing this for Lyn. No romance involved, just Lyn." You look around in search for a familiar face. Your body trailed off on it's own while searching. You honestly appeared like a waddling penguin as you were just incredibly nervous. You hear a voice in front of you and turn but as you do, you clash into a body. They hold you up before you fall.

"Whoa! Are you okay there?" You blush noticing your hands on the male's chest. Goodness you were such a virgin. You slowly raise your head to peer at your captor and laugh nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Your eyes widen locking your gaze to what you assumed was another angel. Blonde, shaggy hair, and those ocean blue eyes. You always loved that color in eyes. Such a rarity to see. Just as Ace admired you on the first day, so did he. Mouth gaping as if stunned by your presence. His eyes shimmer with interest like he's just seen something amazing. You feel his grip on your waist squeeze your lumps. You jolt to his touch snapping you out of it. You step back. He seems to come to his senses as well. He clears his throat as he blushes lightly.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you either. So we're good."

"No of course you didn't. I even told you to watch out but you just looked at me like a dumbass." The orange haired girl huffs pinching the blondes cheek. You crying knowing how that felt. You cupped your cheeks as you continue to watch. The orange haired girl pulls away too greet you. Instantly shifting from she-devil to innocent in a second.

"Hi there, my name is Koala. This idiot here is Sabo." The blonde glares at her while rubbing his red cheeks. You shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." You said. You turn to the blonde in realization. "Wait you're Sabo? The last brother of the Newgate family?" He smiles wide as if boasting with pride.

"Yep that's me. Why do you ask?" Before a syllable, you hear someone cry,

"Home run!" You barely turn your head when you're suddenly lifted up and twirled around by Ace.

"(Y/n)~!" He coos. You blush profusely as you cling onto him embarrassed. You giggle at his enthusiasm at the same time happy to be greeted like this. You've never been lifted up before. It was the first time. Your face buried into the crook of his neck. Sabo watches dumbfounded. 

"Ace! Ace!" You call but that only made him shudder and heart go a flutter to his name being called by your lovely voice. "Ace stop I'm goanna be sick!" You plead. Sabo hears your please and suddenly snaps.

"Oi! Doesn't your dumbass hear her begging you to stop?" Koala and Ace stare at the brute confused to his sudden out burst. The freckled man sets you down gently.

"Sorry, I got carried away. You okay?" Ace tips your head up. You nod.

"Yeah just trying to deal with the after effects of a hangover. My friend and I shared a few drinks last night. I'm sorry I came late." You explain.

"Nah, don't be. You should have stayed in bed and rest. It's okay if you couldn't show up."

"I couldn't bail after accepting. Besides it's not that bad. Trust me. I'm actually feeling back to normal." You chirp. He hums content to know you pushed yourself to show up. He didn't know for who, but you were here. That was more than most girls would do for him. "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"You were easy to catch."

"Weren't you on first base?" Koala asks.

"Yep, made a home run and dashed straight to (Y/n)." He snickers. You gape in absolute shock. He was that fast? You were flattered and impressed.

"Awe so cute." Lyn teased coming up from behind. "You're his muse (Y/n)." You blush.

"Shut up, we're just friends." Ace corrects. You frown.

'Oh yeah, just friends. I forgot. That's what we are right now and probably will remain that way.' Your heart constricts to the idea.

"(Y/n) have you met Sabo and Koala?" Lyn asks. "Sabo's the last brother you have yet to meet." You nod.

"Yeah we met earlier. Again, it's nice to meet you."

"You don't have to say it again. You're being too nice." He corrects you.

"What are you an expert of manners?" You huff.

"Yeah he is." They all simultaneously say.

"A friend of ours named Makino taught him how to be polite and he's kept at it since he was ten." You looked at him surprised to learn something new. You weren't sure what to think of him now.

"Yep, and you could use some." Koala and Lyn gasp in offense.

"You don't say that to a girl. I think you still need to to learn some manners." You chuckle thanking the girls for their defense.

"No, no this actually works out. Please teach me master." Ace grins.

"I will."

"Yo! Ace! The game is still going are you goanna help or not?" Thatch calls out.

"Ace don't help! Stay and be a loser!" Luffy taunts." That irked the brute.

"I'm going damn it chill!" He rushes off into the bases. Robin approaches from behind in distress.

"Lyn, didn't you send Zoro to go fetch some drinks?"

"Yeah why?" She tilts her head.

"It's been an hour since he left. The store isn't even that far."

"Oh, boy. Luckily he has a tracker on him. He never could be trusted with directions. I'll fetch him." The Brunette volunteers. "(Y/n), want to come along?"

"I just got here."

"It's best if you go looking for him that way not many will get lost if things happen." Robin suggests.

"Um...sure okay. Makes sense. I'll be back as soon as I can." The girl rushes off to track the greenette. 

"Sorry to have spoken up for you. Lyn has a huge crush on Zoro and it would be a good idea to give them some privacy." Your eyes glisten, shaping into stars.

"Really? That's interesting." You grin devilishly finally being able to tease your friend about something now that you knew. 

"Come, sit with us or do you plan on playing?" You shake your head.

"No, not at all. I don't plan on playing any sports."

"Why not?" Robin asks. You take a seat beside Sabo whom blushes as he feels your thigh bump into his. That ignites a spark in him. Something he's never experienced before. His heart throbs fast for a brief moment. What the hell was happening? He thought. He shakes he head of any ideas that start to bloom. He focuses on the game while listening to you in attempts to relax.

"Sports are not my forte. I always get hit somewhere. It doesn't catch my attention that's why so I end up distracted."

"Understandable, I'm the same. It doesn't catch my interest but I don't mind it."

 

Around four, you and Sabo were left alone on the bench. You sat in silence feeling quite nervous. You felt another feeling in your gut you recognized. A few butterflies. As if Ace wasn't enough you had to like him too? Not that you were truly complaining. Sabo to you was handsome, way more appealing to you than Ace some how. Sure he appeared smaller built than Ace but something about his aura allured you. You begin to worry yourself if what your feeling for the both of them is the same or it's just you being giddy over boys? You are not sure how love felt. You held no experience. Not really. Joe didn't count even though he was an idea. You unintentionally let out a sad sigh. The blonde captures your perturbed expression. He disliked to see it on you. He decides to make conversation with you. Maybe I would help the both of you.

"So, how did you meet Ace?" He asks. He mentally face palmed himself. Why the hell did he ask something like that? He was curious. Jealous even. He wanted to know if you were really an angel for Ace's sake. Right? Right! there no second guessing what he wanted. Although to be honest he felt guilty that he wants you or at least wants to hit on you. He couldn't betray his brother like that. It wasn't like him to, yet you were so tempting he couldn't restrain himself. You held this overwhelming power over him. You pause from shaking your leg and blush recalling the memories.

"Uh, well I met Ace while he was working. Lyn was with me when she introduced us and asked him to join our movie night. She mentioned he was heartbroken and at the time I was too. In a way I still am, but that's for another time." You wave. He frowns. He was curious to want to know what happened in this falling out of yours. Or so he assumed. "Anyways he helped me out and during Thatch's party I helped him right back and made an agreement to keep each other away from our poison. In this case, Vivi and for me, my best friend." Oh! well that solved his answer. A best friend not a boyfriend. "Ever since then Ace and I have been helping each other and of course became friends in the end.

"I take it you came up with that. Ace isn't capable of dealing with his poison. He always jumps into it. Thanks. He really seems happy. Better than when he usually is." You rub the back of your head sheepishly.

"Awe, I couldn't have made him that happy. If anything he helped me a lot more than I helped him." He scoffs.

"You're so modest. You should give yourself credit sometime. It's not bad to agree." It was your turn to scoff.

"You sound like Ace. You guys really are brothers even if you're not blood related." 

"Yeah we get that a lot." You watch as Ace pitches for Luffy.

 

The rest of that time, the game was going on, you and Sabo hit it off much more smoothly than with Ace. You felt he was much more trusting. He didn't send you those fuck boy vibes like Ace in the beginning. You weren't extra cautious with your heart either. You easily saw him as a friend and he was way gentler. You spoke to him about the past and what he used to do as a kid with Ace, and Luffy. It somehow ended up where you mentioned this game girls used to do. They didn't paint their nails and tried to act pretty. Your group of girls were doing mini games with paper. You gave him plenty of examples. One you remembered clearly the most was about having kids. 

"Honestly this all sounds like witchcraft. That's how I would see as a kid." He said. You laugh at his joke.

"It probably was." You agree. "Here is one more. Do want to try?" That was a dumb question to him. Of course he did. If it's seeing you smile and enjoying your laugh then hell yes he wants to keep going. He couldn't stop adoring you. A little childish but mature. You were just a nerdy girl, so shy and fun to talk to. He quite liked it. Better than an independent woman, or someone with high maintenance. Nonetheless he nods in agreement waiting for your next trick. You pull off your choke, take his hand and hover the charm over his open palm. "Okay so the rules are that you have to do it like this and with any object with a string an something at the end of it. In this case my choker. If it moves parallel, it's a boy if it moves vertical it's a girl, a circular motion means you'll have twins." You bundle your choker in your palm then let it dangle on it's own. The charm rotates in circular motion. "Congratulations. You'll be having twins in with your future wife." 

Looks at his hand and chuckles. "I wonder whom she might be." He looks at you, "I hope she's someone like you." Your eyes widen, surprised. You snort and laugh away it away.

"She'll be way better than me." You said. The blonde knits his brows wondering why you would believe you aren't amazing. So far you were great to him. Swooping him off his feet just by looking you. He could make a list and prove why he believed you would be a better candidate. Alas, the time was cut off short when Ace approached you.

"We won! I knew Luffy still couldn't beat us, but the day he does I'll be proud." Ace sneers. "Are hungry? Food is ready. We're finally going to settle down and eat."

"Uh, sure. Why not." You stood up and head over to the picnic benches. "Sabo are you coming?" You ask. He nods catching up to your side.

 

You and Ace decided to eat on the grass under the shade of at a tree while others were also spread out or on the bench. Sabo being the one watching you enjoy yourself from afar. He scowls daggers in Ace's back. He's never been so petty to be jealous of her his brother. Usually he would be calm about it and disregard the women, but not you. You were a special one and he just couldn't manage to be an adult right now. Robin passes the mustard over to Sabo snapping him out of his trance. He gladly takes it remembering to put on a façade. He pours the condiment on his hot dog until he hears you laugh. He squeezes so tightly the yellow liquid spills all over him, but most on Koala. She gasps staring at the mess he caused and glares at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She scolds pinching his cheek. 

"Owe! It was an accident, sorry." He grabs a handful of napkins to wipe off any smudges on his clothes and Koala. The redheaded girl blushes as his hands brush against her bare cleavage. Her face red enjoying his touch. She peers up in a seductive, shy way to gain his attention only to to find that he was grumbling and watching You and Ace rather than her. She puffs her cheeks having enough.

"Sabo-kun!" The blonde returns to his angry friend. "What's the matter with you? You've been out of it all day. Are you feeling well?" You feigns concern. He sneaks a peek over to you and Ace eating while you tossed him some grapes into his mouth. Koala takes in the detail.

"Are you jealous of your brother or something? That he's found someone?" He stiffens to her good observation. He sighs running a hand through his head.

"Something like that." He admits. No, that wasn't the real problem. It's you being with Ace. Knowing how Ace felt about you and judging by the way you two flirt back, you held feelings for him too. He had no chance at gaining your heart. You were too far in. The way you stared at Ace said it all. He felt heartbroken. He didn't want to sabotage his brothers happiness. He would never. He let's out an exhasperated sigh. "Never mind Im going to take a walk. Just being here with you being with Ace was a painful sight. He had to think straight, figure out how to solve this problem without causing any attention. He came ro a conclusion he would have to restrain himself from you. Do the best he can for Ace's chance at happiness. Yours included.

Seven in the evening, everyone packed up and headed home. Lyn finally arrived with Zoro. You raise a brow. "You missed it party buddy. What happened to coming home sooner?" You tease.

"This Mosshead got lost. He was two towns over when he found a store. Nearly ran out of gas!" You gape and turn to said Mosshead.

"Hey at least I got the drinks." He tried to defend.

"Yeah, which would have been nice hours ago-Yoi." Marco said. "I had to fetch more."

"Well no point in having the liquor go to waste." You said. "If you guys doing mind star gazing."

"I'm down for that. My ass is tired from tracking this guy down." Lyn Said hole stetching. The rest of the group nod in agreement taking the party to Newgate's home where you spent the night with Ace star gazing. It's already two in the morning, You and Ace just enjoyed the music while everyone else was asleep. So focused on the now that you had forgotten your priorities. It's been so long since you've had this much fun. You felt you didn't have any place to be but with Ace. You spoke to him about your interest in space and the astrology. Showed him the constellations. You ended up yawning as you didn't get enough shut eye yesterday. He awes over your silent yawn.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Yeah, I better get home before I end up getting too sleepy." You stood up, but before you could take another step, you're held back by the brute. You turn to him questionably.

"Stay." He pleads. The tone of his voice and those droopy eyes of concern struck your heart. You hated to see him so pouty. "You're already tired. Just stay here. Sleep with me tonight." Your heart rate increases. Anything could happen if you "sleep" together. You were unsure, but you took the chance. 

"Okay." You agree. The lights in his eyes return.

"Good!" He chirps. "Let's head inside then." He guides you in and up to his room. He didn't even need to flick on the lights, the lighting from his computer and the lava lamp beside his bed was enough. His room was like a teenagers room yet surprisingly neat except for his computer which carried cans of energy drinks.

"You're a gamer?" You ask in interest. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah I know that's dorky but-"

"Whoa! It's so beautiful you admire the keyboard and it's colors, even the casing of the monitor. He was taken aback. He's never had a girl be impressed over his computer. They were always busy with nails, or fashion. "What kind of games do you play. Can I touch?" You swayed your hips a bit like a dog wagging his tail. That was one of your quirks. You simply adored animals so much you would sometimes act like one. A trait rubbed off by one of your cousin's. You even hissed when tsundere mode hit you. He swore he found you adorable with each passing day. He hoped he would never grow tired of you and you continue to amaze him. He took too long to answer so you pressed the spacebar. His eyes widen forgetting about picture he set on his desktop. He tries to stop you when the picture displayed Vivi in a bikini on the bed. He mentally smacks himself for forgetting to delete that photo. Now here you two stood awkwardly or so he assumed. He searches for a reaction as he tries to explain.

"That was...a long time ago. I haven't been on my computer lately I-" You sit down and use his computer. You switch his background to you and him and delete all of Vivi's photos. You smile at him.

"There we go. Now you think me." You chuckle. "Nah, I get it Ace. Although honestly I thought it was probably hard for you to erase that picture. She's your poison and I'm the cure and your medicine says you don't need to be looking at that. She was the past. You can easily go back to it even for a quick glance. It's best ro get rid of it before it does take you. Unless I over stepped?" You asked starting to feel bad.

"No not at all. Thank you." He gives you a half smile.

"No problem." You return the smile then yawn. "Guess I'm tired than expected." You mutter.

"You can go ahead and like on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." You frown.

"I thought we were going to sleep together. If that's the case I'll sleep on the couch instead." You said.

"No you're a guest."

"Well the guest says to sleep with me then." You couldn't believe you just demanded that. You two stood there surprised.

"Are you sure?" You lower your gaze and nod.

"Yeah, I'd want you here with me. It makes me feel better." You confess. He scoffs. You actually wanted him with you. He walks up to you, lifts you up and lays you on the bed with him. Your blush darkens when he remains looking over you. He brushes a strand of hair from your face as you watch him. The lighting of his orange lamp complimented his complexion setting the mood. Crimson eyes scan every inch of you down to the smallest detail. You did the same. Your fingers hesitant to touch his face without being rejected. Your finger gently traces each freckle. The longer he allowed you to touch him the more encouraged you are to cup his face and rub your thumb against them. You take in his features. Red eyes, freckles the point noise and strong, chiseled chin. Your thumb lowers to his tempting, shiny pair of lips. You rub his lips slowly tracing the lines. You shudder when he unexpectedly kisses your thumb. Your heart pounds in your chest never being this close to intimacy with anyone. You quite liked it. You hear him hum as he takes your hand and kiss your palm tenderly. You watch dazed.

"Ace." You moan. It's his turn to quiver. More. He wished to hear more of his name from those lovely lips of yours as each digit is kissed with care. His hips lower as he bucks into you. That snapped you out of it. You try to close your legs, instead they tighten against his hips. Your soft thighs only urging him to continue. You squirm under him. "Ace." You pleas. "Ace!" You call out seriously. His trance broken when he hears your shift in tone. He looks at you in horror to what he's done. You looked scared.

"(Y/n)...I'm sorry. I got carried away." You shake your head as he removes himself and holds you in his arms. You nuzzle into his chest inhaling his scent as you relax into his touch.

An hour passes as you finally remain calm. You rub circles into his chest. He does the same with the small of your back. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I've just never been in this position before and the last time I was... I was..." He knits his brows having a clue to what you were going to say but he didn't want it to be true. You feel his hold tighten as if to secure you. You welcomed the feeling. 

"What's his name?" He asks bitterly. He'd be sure to find him and beat the crap out of him. You stay quiet. "What's. His. Name?" He growls impatient.

"That was when I was seven Ace. He can't hurt me anymore. I don't want to bring up the past with him. I promised I would keep this to the grave from my family." You whimper.

"That still doesn't mean you should keep it quiet. He deserves an ass beating for what he did. You really don't deserve to be punished for nothing." He hugs you, burying his face in your hair. "It pisses me off " He growls as sparks ignite. You hiss from the sudden rise in temperature. You felt one of his sparks burn you. You pull away wondering what just happened. You caught a flash of sparks from Ace's face as he switched to concern.

"What the fuck was that?" You ask.

"Oh..sorry that was my devil-fruit powers." He mentions. You gawk in surprise. 

"You...have powers?"

"Yeah. I shared a fruit with Sabo one day and both gained flame powers."

"Whoa, that's so cool. Does everyone in your family have one?"

"Nope, just us two and Luffy." 

 

That night he told you about his powers and how they worked as you listen intently. You dozed off in the middle of his lecture. He watched you sleep as he played with your hair. Thoughts running through his mind. He had to figure out a way to sort his feelings. How to deal with them before it leads to more. He already fucked up as he tried to be intimate with you. Luckily you stopped him. He felt like a fool misleading you. He had to distance himself from you though he couldn't. He refused, but he must. A devil with an angel doesn't match. He had to cut you off and that's just what he will have to do tomorrow. For now he could only enjoy your presence. He leans in your ear to kiss it after whispering, 

"I love you."


	6. Feelings

~Feelings and Logic must always be one~

 

Five in the morning is usually when Elder brothers were up. Thatch whipped up breakfast while Marco readied himself for work two hours prior. Sabo however woke up earlier than usual. He enters the kitchen taking a seat on the island table.

"You're up early. You look tired as shit-yoi." Marco disclosed.

"Thanks." Sabo sighs. "Barely got any shut eye." Thatch furrows his brows looking over his shoulder every now and then while cooking.

"That's weird. Stressed out about work?" He asks.

"No, it's something else. Yesterday met the most stunning woman I ever laid eyes on." Both elder brothers quirk a brow piqued.

"Oooooh~" Thatch sings. "Finally found the one that catches your eye eh? First Ace now you? Things are looking up."

"Not... exactly." Sabo disheartens deflating his brother's. The blonde lower's his head as if in shame for what he's about to confess. He squeezes his fist while searching for the courage to speak. "The thing is. The girl I found interesting after years of trying, her heart belongs to another."

"Ah...." Is all Thatch said. 

"So? Swipe her way. We Newgate's know how to win a game of infidelity." Marco consoles.

"That's the thing. It's not that I don't want to. It's the fact that I can't. Not this one. She belongs to Ace." Marco cringes as does Thatch whom nearly dropped the spatula.

"You've got to be kidding me? You've got a crush on (Y/n)?" The male affirms a nod. He face palms over the info.

"This isn't good. The one time you find someone of interest it has to be someone else's."

"Not to mention she's a perfect match with Ace if how he spoke about her is true. Which I've seen and I can say he's right." Sabo grumbles when mentioned you're a perfect match. What about him? He could be way better than Ace. He huffs. "Look it sucks that you and Ace have a crush on the same girl, but luckily for you you realized ahead of time. All you have to do is learn to deal with it before it gets worse. She might be around here a lot so you might as well learn how to cope. Find another person, use work as an escape route, hell go out clubbing with friends or something. Anything to distract you." Sabo saddens, what other choice did he have? He didn't want his bond between brothers to be torn apart over you. Someone that could be temporary and then in the end realize this whole ordeal was stupid to begin with.

"Yeah I thought so. I told myself the same thing. I just came out here for confirmation. I just can't help but have her run through my mind even if it was for a day.

"A day with someone you like can mean a lot than a minute, but nobody made up the rules about love nor written a manual. We just have to learn how to face it our own way." Thatch said.

"I know." He runs a hand through his golden locks. "I better get ready since I'm up. Get a head start on my cases." As his mind wanders he fails to come across you. You did the same as you bumped against his chest for the second time. His blue irises lower to your (h/c) hair. Instantly, he figures out it's you. He wished it wasn't. Not because he was trying to avoid you, but because you just came out of Ace's room which meant many things. One that struck him the most is you slept with Ace intimately. You lift your head to face him. His expression held a light pain, yet forced himself to crack a half smile. You blush embarrassed.

"Sorry Sabo. I didn't see you there." You whisper.

"It's no okay, I'm half asleep so I didn't see you." You chuckle. Music to his ears. His heart skips a beat that he had done that.

"It appears we're both going to keeping meeting each other in bumps. We really need to open our eyes." You joke.

 

"Yeah we should." He said. He tilts his head and crosses his arms curiously wanting to know something. "I had no idea you were here."

"Oh, Ace insisted I sleep over. I couldn't say no the way he begged me."

"Ah, so you two slept with each other?" He baited.

"Yes to just sleeping. No to the sexual part. Like I said, we're just friends." You reassured. He couldn't tell if you were lying. He barely knew you, but what reason is there to lie except to hide your walk of shame. He would. Something about you felt too honest to deny. So without a choice he accepted your explanation. In doing so, his heavy heart returned to relief. An odd occurrence he's never experienced and yet you had that ability to tug at his heart strings. "I should get going." You spoke up. "My roommate must be worried. See you later Sabo. If Ace asks I had to go. Thanks for having me." You bow before heading out and excusing yourself from Thatch and Marco next. Youe scent lingered in the air as you strode by. So sweet like coconut butter. He leans against the wall smitten. He cover his mouth as he contemplates. He longed to hold you. Just a simple taste of you will quench his desire. He shakes his head of any becoming traces of you. He groans in frustration proceeding to his room.

 

Meanwhile, you stepped into the living room of the Newgate's home and found Lyn cuddled up under Zoro's arm as his head is thrown back snoring peacefully. you pull out your phone and take a quick photo of the two. You caption it as,

"Love birds~ 


	7. Pain

~Physical pain is better than a broken heart~

 

"Do you have everything?" Marco asks.

"Ugh, for the third time, yes! Stop asking." Marco raises a brow.

"Do you really?" He dangles the flight ticket in front of the man whom blushes lightly grumbling under his breath as he swipes away the ticket. "Remember to stay sharp. Keep the meetings short, simplify your presentation, and don't start a fight. I know you know the rules but it doesn't hurt to get a refresher."

"Anything else mom?" He mocks. Marco slips a quick glare actually having one final quote. 

"Yeah, don't (Y/n) mess with your mind. I know how self destructive you are when it comes to romantic feelings. We're not there to keep an eye out you, so stay safe." The pang in your chest rekindles after being reminded. It would be a lie if you didn't pop into his mind every so often. The journey to Japan would be difficult having time to himself along with thoughts of you. There would be no doubt about it. The first day without you after you stormed off. Ace affirms queing his brother to depart. Just as the car is out of visage, the freckled man brings up his phone to type a message.

Ace: I'm at work airport. I didn't want to leave without a good bye. I was hoping you'd stop by before my flight leaves so we could talk. Please (Y/n) hear me out. I'll be here till 10.

He sighs after rereading what he sent, shoving his phone in his back pocket before entering the building.

 

You however are moping in the darkness of your room heart broken while listening to: Jocylen Flores by XXXTentacion on loop. A notification interrupts your music. You view the message as the music continues. It was Ace. You didn't even bother to read the preview as you only saw the name. You dismiss it and toss your phone in the floor as the along plays:

"-Get a phone call  
Girl that you fucked with killed herself  
That was this summer and nobody helped  
And ever since then, man, I hate myself  
Wanna fuckin' end it, pessimistic-"

 

You squeeze your pillow tight and weep a little into it. You were all out of tears. Now you were just wallowing in pain. You hear a faint voice call out outside your door. Opening the door you hear the voice loud and clear with more than one person entering your room. The edge of the bed shifts as someone sides on your side.

"(Y/n)." The voice starts in attempts to pull you out with her soothing voice. You sniffle turning your head to face your blurred friends. "(Y/n) what happened? I had to hear it from Thatch and Marco that Ace broke your heart? I don't understand. Talk to us mama." Lyn rubs your back, as always, like her brothers she knew how to ease you. Damn those Newgates.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Vanessa offers. "If Lyndsy doesn't mind?" She shrugs.

"Meh, my brothers are idiot's. They deserve what's coming to them so by all means." She permits. You chuckle at the silly woman who gasps. "Yay me! I made her laugh." Such a sweet bun-bun as you nicknamed her.

"Nah, that's okay. As much as I'd love to beat the crap out of him, it won't solve anything. I mean..." You sit yourself up on the bed. "It's not like he cheated on me or anything. We we're together to begin with." You sadden.

"No, but you two harbored feelings. What happened?" You run ah hand through your head struggling to collect your thoughts as you wished to only forget, but an explaination is needed and it's only the first day so it wasn't easy. You took a deep breath before exposing your story.

"Ace had suddenly been acting distant after the first sleep over. I found it odd that he stopped messaging and calling me even when we hung out he was distant. I figured he got over the cupcake stage fast which to me was alarming to me from my experience. Yesterday I while watching a movie, I confronted him after three weeks of this nonsense. He spilled the beans that he was preoccupied with leaving for Pop's company today, and didn't even bother to tell me so I wouldn't have to go looking for him like a dumbass. I felt left out when he told me it's no big deal. He has never talked to me like that. I asked if I even mattered he said yes and claimed I was his best friend. My dumbass..." You started to choke. You take in another deep breath trying to fix your composure. "I uh...asked if there was more. I knew there was. I know I could be dense but I've had experience with that type of body language. Not to mention those kisses in my palm. Who actually does that?" Lyn and Vanessa widen their eyes at that as you unconsciously confess. Lyn was the only one who star shaped eyes. She bit her lip to restrain her squeal. "Anyways, he liked to me saying he didn't want me in that way that all of that meant nothing when honestly it was misleading. I told him I didn't want to be friends with someone I hold feelings for. I'd rather let them go. Looking back I wonder if I'm in the wrong, but what hurt the most I that he lied. Played with my emotions just as Chris did. Again I fell for it but this felt real. Stronger than Chris. I've..." You whimper holding yourself. "I've never felt so weak, and broken in my life. I'm so conflicted I don't know what to do." You begin to weep. The Brunette pulls you into a hug. Vanessa sits on your other side leaving a hand on your leg. "I don't know what to do." You whimper.

"Awe, I'm sorry love. That jerk had no place to fuck with your emotions. Especially after you've finished dealing with Chris. Now this? Unbelievable I warned him. When he comes back I'll give him a scolding of a lifetime." She huffs as she gets pumped up.

"Please do." Vanessa said. "I really don't know what to say except fuck him. Seriously dude, you've been through enough. It's one shit show after another and honestly you don't need that right now." 

"I agree. Just take it easy. I don't think you were over reacting. We all read problems differently. Only you know yourself."

"I really can't be around Ace knowing I have feelings and one day he has a girl while I'm still trying to cope. I know how I can get unstable over it and I don't want that. I'd rather leave." You sniffle.

"We understand honey. Just take it easy." Lyn coos. For the rest of the day, your friends nourish you till you return in a state of inertia.

 

A month goes by, you haven't bothered making any contact with Ace as you completely blocked him but not erased him. You stopped seeing his messages and let it remain that way. You didn't want to succumb to depression although everyday you fought hard to keep it together. Vanessa was always there and Lyn made sure to drop by every now and then after work. Today being one of those days. It's been two weeks since her last visit. She wished to have more to to spend with you. She assured herself that you were fine since the last time she saw you. You were getting better except for those days where you fell apart out of no where. Lyn carried Sabo around after helping out Pops with some errands. She hums in thought trying to run through the list in her mind.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I feel like I have something else to do before heading home."

"Does it involve us or maybe work?" The Brunette shakes her head

"No, it's something else. I just can't put my finger on it." Thatch comes around the corner setting the house phone in place.

"Ace called, said corporate numbers have rises since the last two years. Everything is finally back in place since his arrival. There are still some damage to some of our branches but we'll be alright. Said he's taking care of it and should have a meeting carried out by next month." He informs.

"Really? I didn't expect such reckless punk to be responsible." Sabo said.

"Me either. I'm just as surprised. I guess this thing has gotten his head into the game, although I can't help but worry if he's actually fine or not. Sounds to unrealistic." He sighs. "I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble." The silence is broken when Lyn recalls what she needed to remember.

"Ah, speaking of being fine. I have to go check up on (Y/n). See if she's doing well."

"That's right, heart break number two. Tell her I said hi and to cheer up." Lyn nods hurrying to her car only to be halted by the blonde.

"Lyn, wait. Do you mind if I go with you?" The abrupt question bewildered the woman.

"You really want to come?" She tilts her head.

"Yeah, I've been kind of worried about her believe it or not. That day since she came running out is burned in my mind and I can't help but wonder if she's fine." It took the girl a moment before permitting him to accommodate her. It sounded reasonable to her. What other reason could their be. It was peculiar that he suddenly asked and knowing Sabo since eleven, she knew he was just a sweetheart looking out for others.

 

A twenty minute drive up later, the two walk up to your doorstep and knock. Answering the door is Vanessa. Her tired eyes slightly widen for a brief second.

"Lyn, hey." She greets as she steps aside inviting the two in.

"Hey V. This is my brother Sabo. Sabo this is Vanessa, (Y/n)'s roommate."

"Nice to meet you." He extends a hand for her to shake which she takes.

"Same." She grunts. A metallic noise from the living room reverberates with a faint, "Shit!" coming from you. All three head over to your side to see if you were well. What Lyn and Sabo see is mortifying. A first aid kit had fallen along with some supplies. Your left arm bandaged up to your elbow. Sabo's eyes widen with pure horror catching blood stains from your forearm. He could only assume the worst. You bite your lip and turn to them slowly in shame.

"What the hell (Y/n)! What....what did you do?" Lyn asks. You could tell her tone was forced back. She tried to confront you in the most calming way possible. She just struggled to process the scene all in. You wrap the remaining gauze and clip it. You said nothing but turn away. You couldn't face them. Vanessa helps pick up the supplies as do you. Lyn takes a seat at your side on the couch while Sabo just stood there frozen.

"I'm sorry. I just felt weak today. I didn't feel strong enough to smile like I said I would." Lyn had encountered something like this before. She takes your hand and rubs it understanding your situation. You were amazed how she held it together. It only made you feel worse for doing something stupid over something that's probably petty.

"So you cut yourself?" Sabo speaks up. You didn't bother to look at him. Just hearing his voice made you ashamed. It was humiliating how he's seeing you. Shorts and a plain, black tee shirt. You were a mess. He could care less about looks. He was aggravated that you would go as far as harm yourself. You really are low esteemed. You shouldn't have to feel that way. He grits his teeth as he tightens his fist. He blamed Ace for this. Leaving you to fall as you held broken pieces of your heart. How many times has your heart been broken for you to be so low? You didn't answer.

"It's a rarity. She doesn't do this often and when it does it isn't because she wants to kill herself but to numb the pain. She does her best to fight it off. She's done this since she was sixteen. When I found out it was in high school that she always wore a black hoodie. It clicked. I thought it was to hide her frame." Vanessa informs.

"It was that same reason also." You barely mutter."

"And you haven't tried to stop her?" Lyn snaps.

"Stop!" You defend. "It's not her fault. Of course she cares. I just hide it so well that's all and of course she scolds me for it. Don't be mad at her for something I did." You huff. Your eyes were bloodshot from bawling. Lyn frowns not meaning to start anything. She just cared for your well being. It is no one's fault but your own. Blame shouldn't be thrown around and if it did you would step up and face the consequences. You all sit in silence as the tension became awkward.

"Well, since that's out of the way, why not play some video games or watch a movie?" Lyn suggests.

"We were just about to do that to cheer her up." Vanessa stood up to turn on the TV as she loads the movie then heads into the kitchen. "You guys go ahead and watch I'll whip something up."

"Ooo~ let me help! I want to make a special treat for (Y/n) maybe it will help." The Brunette meets up in the kitchen leaving you and Sabo alone. The male takes a seat to your side. You sniffle trying fix yourself up. You view him from the corner of your eye and meet his gaze. He gives you a warm smile. You blush lightly wishing you didn't look at him. This moment alone felt just like the first time with Ace only it was with Sabo. You jolt from the sudden touch of his hand. His hand gently tips your head up look at him. Your heart pounds at the sense of his touch. So familiar and comforting. You didn't know whether to turn away or allow him to proceed. You we're conflicted. All you wanted is for this pain to go away and somehow this man's touch manages to sweep those insecurities away. The lighting from the TV gave you enough to view to see his blue irises. So gorgeous like Ray of hope or the setting of a vast sea. To you it reminded you of a wolf. How their eyes mirrored the moon. The longer you stare the more lost you become.

Through all this admiration, you failed to notice he's wiped your tears away. Currently now brushing strands of hair from your face. You blink your eyes a few times coming back. He seems to notice as he retracts.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand seeing those tears on you. You look better with a smile." You scoff quirking your lips up. "There it is. " He sneers.

'Cocky prick.' You thought. Your smile fades as you lower your head. He frowns as you revert to your sad state.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me. I'm not here to judge remember? Just came to see how you were doing." 

"I'm fine just bummed out as you can see?" You said.

"I know." You cover your face. "Hey don't cry. It's okay." You shake your head.

"It's not that. I must look like a mess to you. It's embarrassing. I don't like to face others like this."

"What? I don't mind one bit. It's you and you still look cute-err I mean nice." You peer up at him. Half surprised. He thought you were cute? You weren't sure how to feel. Your heart was slowly mending. You didn't want to hear compliments from men, but he wasn't just a man he was a friend. Why should he be disregarded because of his gender? No, you took the compliment. It was no big deal except it was to you. You never had male friends before except for two, but you both drifted apart. It was high school after all. Not many things are meant to last.

"Thank you." You said.

"No problem." The entire night you sat in silence with Sabo. You didn't want to talk. Not now, but you didn't mind if he ever made small talk with you. You appreciated his patience. So considerate, never forcefully unlike Ace. They were complete opposites yet the same.

 

Around ten, Lyn drops Sabo off at home. He waved her good bye as she drove off. It was a great day for him. A chance to know where you live for when he visited as well as seeing you. Halfway in, he sees Thatch pacing back and forth and Marco on the phone. Sabo tilts his head quizzically.

"Don't you think that's too long?" Marco speaks. "It's just a bunch of rats they can easily be taken care of right? A growing gang? You're telling me we have to recover our territory to provide security?" Marco runs a hand through his hair letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll let Pop's know. Take care of it quickly or business will be ruined. Good. You better." Marco hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sabo starts.

"That's what I want to know." Thatch said. His gaze switches to his brother. "Well?"

"There's been another break in at one of our companies." 

"What?" Exclaims Thatch.

"Ace said this wasn't the first time. Employees have filed that there has been five attacks while left unguarded. He went investigate and found out from his division, that a small gang has started gaining more power and territory. Luckily the band is still small but growing in numbers and territory wise. If the higher ups notice their worth, we could be in deep trouble. He's going to stay there for a year to restore balance. Say's this dilemma doesn't look like an easy fix. The longer he stays there and reclaims our land, the more those punks will realize who they're dealing with and back off. Izo and the others are there to help if he needs it."

"Damn, that sounds problematic. But a whole year? I mean-"

"That's perfect." Sabo interjects. The boys raise a brow confused. "The longer he stays there the faster he recovers from his personal problems here. In a way, he has a chance to vent and take down those rookies."

"That is true and if this situation is as bad as Ace claims then I guess it works out." Thatch scratches his head in thought.

"Then case closed. We have nothing to worry about." Satisfied, the blonde heads up to his room having no reason to continue this conversation. Marco on the other hand squints his eyes in suspicion over thr boy.

"That was odd." He mumbles.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Don't you think it's strange that he fully supports this idea without a second thought? He didn't seem at all concerned for Ace not in the least. He namely mentioned his feelings rather than the main subject being our corporation." He points out.

"That is strange."

"It's that damn woman. Has those two loose like a screw." He growls.

"True, but it's not her fault. She didn't ask for any of this. She's been nothing but patient and kind. If anyone is to blame it's those two. They make their own decisions and there really isn't anything we can do about it." He defends. Marco sighs. 

"I just don't like to see them in distress."

"Neither do I, but what choice do we have?"

"None. Just how their relationship will end up being soon. Nothing."


	8. Love

~The right love isn't the one you believe is the one, they're the last person you think of, under your nose~

"A year?" Lyn exclaims. Her jaw drops flabbergastered. "You've got to be kidding me? That's a long time; and it can't be eradicated within a couple of weeks?" The elder brother shake their head. Lyn hangs her head low disheartened.

"I'm sure he's trying his best to deal with the situation quickly. Besides, he's not alone." Marco said.

"I know. I'm kind of worried about him. I mean I'm also mad at him for breaking (Y/n), but he's my brother too." She pouts.

"Yeah, same here. He must be suffering in his own way. Maybe a year is exactly what he needs to move on." Lyn nods in agreement.

 

A year. That is precisely the amount it took you to recover with the helping hand of Sabo. Just as Ace displayed interest and helped deal with your poison, so too did Sabo only his worked more effectively. 

Autumn, that was the time of year things began to look up. On Halloween you and Vanessa shared the anniversary of your friendship. You still contained feelings for Ace even though a month has passed. You couldn't help it especially in your case where you had nothing to preoccupy yourself with except for drawing. Writing has always been about romance to you. Never anything else and that was something you didn't want to deal with at the moment. You stood in front of the box filled with pumpkins and searched for a good one. You knock on a few to see how ripe the vegetable is.

"Okay, now you're just drumming the thing like bongos." You spin to meet with Sabo dressed formally. His jacket held under his arm while holding a bag of goods. He grins knowing he's surprised you.

"Sabo? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some last minute supplies. We're throwing a Halloween party you want to come?" He ask.

"I'd like to but Halloween is mine and Vanessa's friendship anniversary. We like to recall all the years we've been together and just chill for one whole day." You excuse.

"Ah I understand. That sounds way better. Every now and then just spending one on one with your best friend." He frowns as if disappointed.

"We could come by just to check things out. I mean, we're not much of party people, but we can learn to be." That seemed to cheer the blonde up.

"Okay, I really hope to see you there. Everyone misses you." You nod starting to think about it. He didn't want to mention it in case of starting something, but he did it anyways. You should have your mind rid of his brother and let him inside instead. He would treat better and never let you down. That he is certain. "Ace isn't going to be around for a whole year so you can drop on by." Your heart sunk. He wasn't going to be home any time soon? Why? What could he possibly be doing over there? Has someone caught his eye making him change his mind? Why did you care? It was over, yet over felt horrible to accept. Sabo notices the strain on your face. It irked him to see you like that over some jerk who didn't want you. He closes the gap between you tucking a strand of hair behind your ear to clear the way for a kiss atop your forehead. You gasp at the warm feel of his lips. Your heart skips a beat as you're taken aback. To your dismay he pulls away. A chill runs down your spine causing goosebumps to crawl over your skin. How can such a tender kiss from someone else be electrifying? The same sensation you had for Ace. You look up to him in wide wonder. The store's lights radiated his figure, his blonde hair shimmering brighter than usual as if a sign had just been sent to you. When you see him smile, your heart flutters.

'Charming' You thought. You shake your head out of those ideas. No, you couldn't let them bloom. You needed time to heal. You didn't want to be some kind whore and move on to someone else. You knew how that felt and it wasn't fair even if they did you wrong. You take step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step out of line. I just don't like seeing you so down." You awe at him. He cared for your well-being although you barely know one another. "If you do come, look me up. I'd really like to see you again to help cheer you up." You nod. "Have fun today. Remember." He tips your head up to brush his thumb over your lips. "Smile." He chimes before leaving you in a daze. You process all that has happened in this small moment with him. He had purposely touched you, has been kind to you but made no assertive move to have you. It was all confusing what to feel, but one thing is for sure that the pain inside you vanished in the entirety of his presence. You wondered if his company had anything to do with making you feel better yet your heart rang caution. Not as cautious as Ace but Sabo's character is definitely a conundrum.

 

You enter your home half dazed. Through the drive your has been debating on on whether or not to go. Would visiting the Newgate's make you feel a little better? It's the last place you'd expect for comfort, but Ace wouldn't be around for a whole year. A year. That really bothered you. You supposed it was his way of staying away from you or he just didn't care. Just that idea saddened you. You drop off any goods and pumpkins on the dining table. Vanessa washed a skull tequila shot glass you use every year for this special occasion. You two also bonded over a cup of Tequila. She frowns seeing how upset you were.

"Yo, something wrong?" She quipped.

"Yeah, just learned that Ace is going to be gone for a whole year."

"Oh..." She said.

"I guess he really never cared for me. Probably found someone over there. That's why he's staying longer or maybe he just wants to forget about me badly." You sigh.

"Oh (Y/n), you really shouldn't be thinking of that guy or anyone that's making you feel like shit. It will only make you weary."

"I just can't help it. I'm a pessimist remember? They just suddenly take a toll on me out of nowhere even when I try."

"I know." She sighs. "Why don't we just search for a drawing and start carving?"

"Actually....Sabo invited us to this Halloween party. I was wondering if we should go this time. I know its not what we usually do, but a change can't hurt this time and we won't be there long. Promise." You beacon. The offer was both out of your comfort zones. You never been invited to a party and you were fine with it. However these were people you knew.

"Sure. What the hell. If it makes you a little happy we'll go."

"Yes!" You chime.

"Let's get our costumes and go." You both head over to your rooms to fix yourself into your costumes. Last year you dressed up as a Rasta gangster since your skull mask went missing. This year you'd be sure to dress as the grim reaper after having a better mask. You even held a scythe with a skull at the end. You simply adored skeletons. You look yourself in the mirror checking your adjustments before meeting up with Vanessa outside.

 

"Okay, two hours. We'll check in and see if we wish to stay. If one of us says no then we automatically bounce."

"We don't have to if you do like it."

"Nah, I kind of want to rest of the night quietly in out place." You assure. She chuckles in agreement.

"Alright, so around ten we leave. Synchronizing alarms. Let's go." She said. You stood on the door step and knocked on the wooden door. You turn to V after awhile, "Maybe they didn't hear us." You jump back when the door swings open. Greeting you is both Luffy and Lyn. She gasps in shock, ecstatic to see you both to show up.

"(Y/n)! Vanessa!" Lyn greets. "Welcome! Sabo told us you might show up."

"So glad you're dropping by." Luffy adds.

"Come in! Come in! The party just started." You both step in as your jaw drops. The party appeared as if it's been going on for awhile. There were more faces than before. A man with red hair accompanied by a man in a mask with blonde hair keeping his buddy from strangling what appeared to be a man wearing a polka-dotted hat. He too held back calmly by his companions. They both appeared the same with hats overlaying their eyes. A few other women including Nami, Robin, Koala were giggling while a two others like Zoro and Sanji fought against each other as per-usual.

"Whoa." Vanessa spoke up.

"Yeah, ditto whoa. That's a lot of people" 

"Ahaha, yeah, but don't worry they're harmless. Lyn guides you through the crowd of people. As you pass by the tattooed man, you held a feeling you've met him before. He give you a small grin causing you to blush as you felt you had stared too long. You quick turn away. You look around at the people and notice how equally rambunctious they are with quirky styles. One that stood out was a green haired man in a mohawk. You digged his costume or assumed it was. He reminded you of a gothic vampire with the nose ring and his sharp teeth. He cooed over Zoro and Luffy. You felt you were in a club full of weirdos and you were one of them. Finally a place you belonged. This brought a ghost of a smile to form.

"Hey, is that a buffet full of potatoes?" Vanessa asks stopping you in your tracks. Thatch smiles wide.

"It sure is. There is plenty more food I'm whipping up. I'm thinking of making a face full of bacon."

"What compliments it should be olives or maybe marshmallows for eyes."

"Gravy as blood and potatoes as foam?" Thatch adds.

"Dude....I think you and I are going to get along just fine." The orange haired man laughs at flattered that he too felt that spark with her.

"Well I could use another hand." 

"Uh...." She hums in uncertainty then looks to you as if debating. You shoo her away towards Thatch.

"Have at it. I'll be here." The ravenette smiles thanking you as she follows Thatch into the kitchen. One thing about Vanessa is she was a food fanatic and creative when it came to it. You stroll around the house making yourself known by the straw-hat while meeting new people. Slowly you learned the names of a few girls in Nami's group. One of them was monet, the other Tashigi, and the last is Rebecca. All three new faces held different colors. Blue, pink and green. You adored it. They reminded you of something straight out of Sailor moon or something. As you spoke with the girls you feel something tap your shoulder. You turn quickly almost spilling your beverage onto the person. Luckily for you, the person catches the cup before it spills. You gasp raising your head to find a handsome blonde.. half of hair hair combed leaving the rest to hang out. He wore a vampiric cape with regular colors of red and black. He smiles at you with his sharp fangs peering out. You could tell they're fake yet real. The design made to suit one's mouth perfectly. Your heart races as you gawk.

"We have to stop meeting like this. I'm not going to hurt you." He coos. You gasp realizing whom it is.

"S-Sabo?" He nods in confirmation. "I didn't even recognize you."

"That's good." He chuckled. "Maybe I should have kept silent and remained anonymous like Prince Charming." He teases. You roll your eyes.

"Pffft, Prince charming is overrated." You said. Sabo raises a brow intrigued. Most women would die for someone like that. "A rebel or badass vampire will do." You smirk.

"Guess I made the right choice." You both laugh. You hear someone clear their throat. You both see Robin and Nami smiling wide knowing what was going on between the two of you, yet you only saw it as friendly babbling. Koala and Rebecca mugged you in disapproval. You had no idea. The room was dark shrouded in dancing lights so it could have been your imagination.

"Sabo." Rebecca greets coldly.

"Rebecca." He acknowledges. There was a cold atmosphere between the two. You could sense how fake that smile is almost deviant. The aura around him cold, and dark almost as if he tried to keep it together. You shrink to the fruition of what was going on between them.

"My (Y/n), one brother isn't enough now you have go after another?" Koala rudely said. "I wonder who's next." She taps her finger on her lips as if thinking. You oblivious of her mockery took it as nothing. You blush and flail your hands in front of you in defense.

"Wh-what? No, no, no, no, no! You got it all wrong! He and I are just friends."

"Isn't that how you believed you and Ace were?" Koala adds. That did it. You froze at over his name. This was what you were afraid of.

"Koala..." Nami scolds in disapproval. You force a fake smile.

"No it's quite alright, she's right. If anything I did believe we were friends. I just don't know what love is and I just thought it was possible. Excuse me." You sadden leaving your drink as you rush out of the party.

"Koala!" Sabo growls. His holler startling the women never hearing him sound so angry. Said woman turns to Sabo seeing how his eyes threatened her as if staring daggers. "What the hell is wrong with you? She came here to cheer up, be welcomed not reminded of her sorrow."

"Koala made a point Sabo that's all. Jumping from one boy to another. Seriously, who does that? That's a slutty move." Rebecca scoffs.

"Isn't that what you did?" The pink haired girl chokes on her drink. "You girls are just too damn much. Did you ever wonder why I never settled for you two? You two are she-devils bossing us around doing whatever you please thinking it's okay. I'd expect it from Rebecca but not from you Koala." Sabo clicks his tongue leaving the group in search for you. He could care less how bad they felt. He didn't wish to hear their apologies, it wasn't him he needed it. It was you. Once outside he find you alone under the tree on the ground. You stared at the sky with little tears. You were sucked dry of any leaving you hollow. Your sniffles gave away your position. The exhausted blonde slowly approaches your frame. He sits beside you watching you in silence.

"What do you want?" You manage to squeak.

"To check up on you. I'm sorry they upset you. I thought this would help but I guess not."

"You see why I'm better off on my own? Why I want to be left alone? The moment I give things a chance it always pushes me down." You sulk. "I'm better off alone in my own fucking solitude." You run a hand through your hair as you hide your face in your knees. He scoots closer pulling you into a hug.

"Nobody deserves to be alone. It's the worst punishment life can give." He whispers. The way he tries to soothe you was like an instant reminder of what happiness was and how the warmth of someone's hold felt like. You look at him, and see the concern and tenderness in his eyes. The close proximity of your faces made you blush lightly. You recognized these moves, the attempt to cure you from your problems. Ace did the same only this man was patient and easy going. You scoff smoothing the left side of his hair to view his scar. He leans into your touch. Something Ace used to do.

"You should have this visible. It makes you distinguishable."

"I sometimes get self-conscious about it. Habit." He clarifies.

"I know what you mean." You pull away. "Sorry I have no right touching you like that."

"No worries, you're fine. I don't mind it. If I didn't like it I would have moved away or told you to stop." He boldly says. You blush again. 

"Do you mind if I ask how you got that scar?" You shift as he leans against the tree trunk slicking his hair back. That look made him more appealing. You unintentionally nibble on your bottom lip just staring at him. Luckily he's focused with the stars as he searches for the words.

"Well it's a long story, but I gained it during an accident. There was an explosion in one of my father's company. As I tried to escape, a ball of flame came charging at me striking my eye and my body. There is a car on my left shoulder as well. I managed to survive. I was a miracle. After that accident I ran away and ended up in the care of Pop's after meeting Ace and Luffy. He took me in without question of my background." Your heart warmed to see how he spoke of Pop's an important person in brother's life you have yet to even meet.

Your phone vibrates ruining the moment. You pull out your phone as it displays the alarm. You set it to snooze and sigh. "Sorry, I guess it's time to go. Vanessa and I agreed to go hone if we didn't like being here. I personally believe I don't belong here." You stood up with him. He looked at you baffled.

"What? Of course you belong here. You don't need to listen to those two. The others like you."

"They don't know me Sabo. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But persuading me is not enough right now. I just wanted to go home." You send a message to Vanessa that you were outside and you would explain why later. You took a few steps towards your car. Sabo blocks you. "Sabo please."

"(Y/n) I just want you to give it a chance."

"I did, and I got a lot from it. Now I'm going home." You take a step to the left. He blocks you. The right. He blocks you. The tango went on for five minutes until you slip past him. He pulls you by the arm pulling you close to him. You laughed. It's been awhile since you laughed so hard. "What are you doing?" He beams at you.

"Trying to make you smile before you go. I succeed." You huff pouting at the male. He chuckles amused by your adorable face.

"Why? What are your true intentions? To be like Ace? Be friends, keep me from anything toxic and then leave me?" You growl pushing him away. "All you brothers are the same!" You turn away to head towards your car and wait for Vanessa. He grips your arm once more only this time you try to pull away.

"No! I am not like him. I won't do to you what he did to you. Ace is a fool to let you go. Playing games with someone's heart was never my thing." He pulls you into a tight embrace as you struggle to break free. Damn his strength. "Please, believe me when I tell you I don't plan on hurting you. No misleads nothing." He beckons. You go limp when you feel his body quiver. Why? "Please give me a chance. I don't like to see you so upset anymore. Not over him." You take a solid moment for his words to sink in. You hesitate to hug him back but you did. You've never encountered someone who would go the lengths for you except for your cousin. She was the closest to a sister you would ever get. You couch his cape hanging on his back. He pulls away an inch just to cup your face and kiss your forehead. Your heart went into a flutter as you shut your eyes and accept his kiss. So warm as it courses through your body earning a shiver in response. His temperature warmer than most. Similar to Ace's. You both peel away to look into each other's eyes. His filled desperation is what you assumed. It's something you haven't seen yet. The front door squeaks open snapping you out of it. You step back and see Thatch waving good bye to Vanessa. Sabo turns to her seeing how concerned she is over you.

"Yo, you ready to leave?" She fidgets awkwardly. The stern look on her face told you she wanted to talk about why you're outside, yet she didn't want to be rude and talk about it in front of Sabo.

"Yeah...yes, I'm ready." You toss your head back gesturing to your car. Two steps forward is all it took for your feet to stay planted. Just like Ace, so too did you risk a chance to ask him over. You turn to him, "Would you like to come along and join us?" His eye lights shine as he perks up to your offer. You had nothing to lose anymore and you felt you couldn't care anymore. Sabo has been nothing but kind and if anything happens this time, you'd be sure to bust his ass. 

"I'd love to." He follows you, taking that back seat.

 

"Ah, home sweet home. Can't wait to drink that bottle up." Vanessa chirps upon entering the apartment. You kick off your shoes chuckling at your half enthusiastic best friend. Honestly you believe she and Marco would be related or good friends. They act alike. You close the door behind Sabo,

"Make yourself at home. I'm going take this off."

"Sure thing." He watches you go till you're out of his visage. He couldn't seem to get enough of you. He's only seen you a couple of times and within each day became excruciating. Longing to see you whether it was night or day.

 

Around midnight, Vanessa turned in passed don't while you and Sabo shared a drink carving your pumpkins. Vanessa never mind sharing or giving away something she didn't much care for. It was the last day of October but, that didn't mean November didn't also have a cornucopia of pumpkin and other vegetation as décor. You both got to know each other with simple twenty-one questions. Something you were used to. Not to mention you two were both buzzed and aware of everything. You cut a large portion of seeds from the inside before craving an image.

"Question thirteen, what's your favorite color?" You scoff at the question.

"Shouldn't that be number one?" He shrugs with that smug look on his face. "Blue." You swore you saw his eyes glimmer.

"Really?" You take a gulp of your drink and chuckle softly.

"No, it's actually black. I have trouble picking a favorite color but black goes with everything and it's a default color. What about yours?" 

"Blue." He replies.

"Really? That's a cliché color." He laughs. 

"I like it. It's both dark and light and looks good everywhere."

"I guess." You shrug. "Question fourteen, was Rebecca your ex?" He cringes to the name.

"She is...yeah."

"I could tell by the aura. It must have been a bad one."

"Not really, she was always thinking about herself, stubborn and never cared to listen to what others said. She just dismissed it like it was nothing. It got to the point where I couldn't finish my college work because of her so I had to cut her off. Not that I felt bad, she turned to affection elsewhere and practically cheated on me. She turned psycho on me and scared a few girls away so I couldn't date anyone. That was fine, after I stopped completely caring, she was taken to psych ward to be rehabilitated. She's working on it but she's cut me odd completely. Every now and then we see each other due to Luffy and Robin but that's about it."

"Damn, that's crazy. That could have been me but even I don't go psycho level. I just mope like a weakling." You tease yourself. 

"That's not bad, see? Others have it worse. But you shouldn't feel lost and feel the need to be alone. It's not healthy." He tips your head up again. You turn it away saddening.

"I don't know what else to do. I don't want to burden them with my problems when they're busy with their life. I know I can be too much. It's what I'm used to doing. Keeping it to myself to not be judged. You get Misty eyed thinking about your past and everything else wrong in your life.

"You shouldn't have to feel like you're a burden. Your friends are there to help you. To pick you up not let you down. If they do they're not worthy to have you at your worst." Your heart pounds as you lock eyes with the handsome blonde. You give him a warm smile.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that. I just can't help feeling weak sometimes as I said." He nods understanding. You turn to your pumpkin and begin carving an image. "Shall we continue? I want to finish this before it gets late."

"Sure." He said. "I suppose it's my turn."

"Ask away." You head out to the sink and wash your hands. He does the same following behind.

"How many ex's do you have?"

"None. Well if you count Joe, he's one I suppose. The only one but he was long distance so I'm not sure if he counts. I don't regret it though. I learned from experience." You pull out your carving tools and start chopping. He stands there blank.

"Wait...you've...never had a boyfriend?" You shake your head.

"A real one that was with me? Nope."

"Not....even have your first kiss?" He asks leaning close to you. You blush knowing he's watching and how close he is to you. Your heart races in your chest, palms become sweaty as you force yourself to turn to him. You gulp shyly trying to fix your composure yet failing miserably. 

"N-no. Never." Then the unexpected happened. The long awaited dream of having that sweet taste.

"Would you like to try?" You stare at him for a long time wondering I he was joking or not, he inched closer. You grip the edge of the table as if your life depended on it. You have to think quick. Damn this business.

"Y-yes." You whisper. Your eyes trail to his lips. Tempting. He stood tall first cupping your face as he leans down. He slants your head giving you guidance as he turns the opposite way. Lips softly brush against you teasingly. You urged yourself forward desiring his lips. 

'Just an experiment. That's all this will be.' You tell yourself. Not a second later did you feel the warmth of his lips against yours. Eyes closed as each second increases your heart rate like your heart was going to explode. You felt that electrifying spark as your lips moved to the rhythm of his. Slowly you released your grip from the table sliding them from his vest up to his blonde locks where fingers combed up from his scalp. Your head shifting positions for a better angle. For a split second you catch a taste of his mouth as well as the feeling of his tongue. You gasp accidentally giving him entry for him to explore your mouth. The gesture left you feeling odd. You pull away to catch your breath. He was so caught up he's forgotten it's your first. You cover your mouth attempting to let it sink that you just kissed this gorgeous beauty out of your league. A nerdy girl like you. You're left dazed as he smirks pridefully when you said,

"Wow. That was....whoa..." You want trying to find the words but your mind wasn't quite cooperating right now. The only word that slipped out after regaining yourself is, "hot." You cover your face embarrassed. You've never used that word. It was embarrassing to you. Such a shy, virgin indeed you were. He chuckles awing over your flustered face. He pulls your hands away whispering sweet nothings to you to feel better. You gave in as he pulled them down. As if one kiss wasn't enough, he peppers your face sweetly. When you turn your head away from one his kisses, he realized something was bothering you.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's just...I kissed you and it's no big deal but now I suddenly feel like it was a big deal that I gave it away instead of handing it to the one I love or who I'm with." He frowns. That's not exactly wanted to hear nor make you feel. It made guilty for just doing that, one thing is for sure, he wasn't going to be like Ace. He truly wanted to be with you or at least be given a chance into your heart and hopefully mend it and keep it forever.

"Why not be with me?" You look at him shocked. "I'm not going where. I do like you. I'm not going to lie to or treat you the same way Ace did before he tore you apart." Rough hands brush your hair out of your face. His words that face so genuinely honest you could easily give in to this man. If this man was an angel, you wouldn't deny it. "Be Mine?" He offers. His nose rubs against your skin affectionately nuzzling you. You sigh adoring all of this attention. How he held you like a delicate flower, not even pressuring you as he holds patience. You needed someone in your life that was just the right amount of patience considering how you are. 

"I want to." You start. "But I feel it's too early. I don't want to hold onto the past and think about what's hurting me, but I also feel like I'm not ready to love just quite yet." He saddens. That pout of his. How you hated to see that on him. 

"Fine. I'll wait for you. When you feel you're ready let me know, otherwise..." your heart stung to that last part. 

'Otherwise what?' You wondered.

"I'll ask you again to be mine. I won't stop till you say yes." He chirps beaming that cocky smile of his. You laugh in sweet relief. This man was too good for you. You didn't like persistent men but you were willing to make an acception for him. Something about him and his deed assured you he indeed was nothing like how Ace was and that eased you. Your heart didn't even feel cautious around him just curious.

"Oh my god, fine. I can agree on that." You smirk. You look over your shoulders and see the time. "It's two already? Shit, do you want me to take you home or-"

"Nah, I'll just stay here. I can't let you drive me home when you're tired." His thumb rubs on your bags under your eyes. This was odd to you. It was like he was yours but not yours almost like an arranged marriage or agreement to be together soon. If that was the case then,

"You can sleep with me tonight. Only if you promise me you'll act like a gentleman and nothing more." The blonde holds his hands in surrender.

"I promise." He agrees.

"Alright then." You stretch and yawn. "Let's head to bed. We can finish tomorrow." You take his hand dragging him to your room. His eyes marvel at the decoration of Christmas lights with a wall full of pictures.

"So neat." He mumbles to himself. You pull off your shirt exposing your tank top as well the color of your bra. He chews his inner cheek trying to contain his internal, perverted thoughts. It's been quite awhile and you were the one fulfilling his mind since your arrival. His dumbass unconsciously asks,

"Aren't you going to pop off your bra?" You glare at him over your shoulders with a dark blush.

"Of course not. No way I'm letting you see. Maybe I should have you sleep on the couch." You said as you slip into bed. He panics not wanting this chance to be blown away for his stupidity.

"N-no, no, no, no! I'm sorry, I'll keep quiet and be good." You giggle at his attempts to fix himself. He removes his cape and vest as he unbuttons his shirt halfway the remembers his position. He turns to lay down with you only to catch you watching his show of shipping his clothes. You look away and flop on the end with your back against him facing the wall. He grins amused. He sets his phone aside before situating in your bed. He looks at your back as you're curled up in a ball. He thinks to himself. He didn't wish to alarm you, but he just couldn't resist. His hand hovers over you in contemplation to progress or retract. He chose to wrap an arm around you to spoon you. You peer over your shoulder in the dark inquisitively.

"May I...cuddle you?" He asks. It took you a second until you rest your head calmly. 

"Yeah. You can." Relieved, he confidently pulls you close. His head placed against the back of your head inhaling your sweet scent. He hoped this moment would last and you'd one day give into him as he will promise to keep you in mind. You hoped he wouldn't hear or feel the pace of your heart. All of this in one day was too much to take in. After a moment of silence you turn over to Sabo to share with him your sheets. He was already warm, but you wanted to make sure he was comfortable. A smile tugs his lips happy that you were thinking about his well-being. You slip back into position as you lull yourself to sleep with no resentment in a long time. Sabo waited for your breathing patters to tell if you had fallen asleep. He takes the chance to brush your hair away from your face to kiss you good night.


	9. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I feel like this chapter was rushed. I wasn't sure how to put this but here is more Sabo. Next up is just a recap of what Ace had done during the year. Enjoy~

~The way to romance is a journey, but with the right about of patience it's quite a reward~

You stir awake stretching, moaning in delight. You blink a few times as start to feel something holding your hand. Eyes scroll down, your hand above larger hands as your slender fingers laced with them. You gasp as you sit up turning to the owner of the hand. You stiffen as you remember Sabo had slept over and on your bed as well. You marvel at the glorious man laying beside you. The morning Ray's lighting his upper half. Gold hair blending with the colors of the sun complimenting his features. So pure and radiant like a god. Little by little you become hypnotize by the perfect picture resting in front you. Lips parted, blonde locks caressing his face adorning his scar. Fingers trace the outline of the pink flesh imprinting the outline, the shape of that lovely scar. Why he felt self-conscious about it you will never know. You personally loved that flaw. It gave him a story to tell, a sight of interest rather than disgust. Your (e/c) eyes flick to his neck. Beyond that, starts to harden into something appealing. A glimpse of his chest well built for his size. You absolutely loved how that vest hugged his figure. You hear his scoff. You freeze when you discover that smirk on his lips and those lovely, blue eyes of his. Instantly your face turns three shades of red visible enough for him to see. He caught you marveling red handed. You shrink a little.

"Morning." He addresses huskily. You shudder just by the sound of that voice.

'Sexy.' You thought. 'How can someone sound so sexy after waking up?' You internally squeal.

"Morning. I-I didn't mean to stare. I-" He sits up to kiss your cheek. You squeak slapping a hand over the kiss. You gape, stunned. He chuckles in amusement.

"It's fine I'm used to it." He said starting to button his shirt. You frown disappointment.

'He's used to it? That meant other women must check him out too. He knows he's attractive. That's where that confident comes from.' You sigh. He looks over to you pouting.

"What's wrong?" He asks feigning concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just thought of something random that's not important." You have your hand dismissively. "What time is it?" You yawn once more tossing the sheets off.

"Ten." He said.

"What? It's that late? How long have you been up?"

"Since eight."

"And you didn't bother to wake me up so I can take you home?" You panic. He shrugs.

"It's fine. I entertained myself while watching you sleep." You burn bright red.

"You watched me sleep? Creep." You babble. He runs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah. You looked so cute and peaceful when sleeping." You look away embarrassed. "Did you know you moan in your sleep? It's quite arousing. You have no idea how hard it was to restrain myself." He coos huskily. You cup your face completely flustered. He awe's again and sees an opening to your lips. He takes the chance peck your lips multiple times. You muffle your words against each kiss as he has you lean away only for him to push forward.

"Mmm, Sabo...Sabo wait." You capture his head. You pry your eyes open as your face remains red letting your colored eyes pop out more. He hums against you lips softly brushing his onto yours.

"Yes?" He acknowledges. Your breathing against him only boosts his ego. That grin of his stretching.

"Sabo, please I'm not yours yet remember?" He smile deflates. Your heart tugs. You didn't mean to ruin the moment it was just a fact. You didn't want to move too fast. He sighs heavily as he pulls away.

"I know, sorry. I just can't help myself around you. I've had a crush on you since we met." It was your turn to awe, but internally. All that time with Ace and he's been waiting patiently for you. He certainly gave you a pro to your list as to why you should be with him. Patient, considerate and a gentleman. He hasn't done anything in your sleep not to mention he confessed to what he did while you slept.

"You did? Well if we're being honest, I found you attractive also when we first met." He looks at you surprised.

"You did?" You nod your head.

"I just didn't do anything about it because....well you know...him." You roll your eyes over the name you didn't want to mention.

"I understand. You're quite the faithful woman to hold your purity for so long." You shrug.

"Everyone is after it but I choose who to give it to."

"I hope it's me." You playfully roll your eyes as you rise out of bed.

"Maybe. We'll see how far this goes." You tease. "So, you want me to drop you off or what?"

"Actually I was hoping we get some breakfast before doing that." He starts. You furrow your brows at the male after telling him earlier.

"Sabo, I told you I'm not-"

"I know, I know. Don't take it as a date, just two friends having breakfast. Please?" He gave you those puppy dog eyes. You can't believe he's pulling that trick. Such a dork he is messing with your heart like that. Curse yourself.

"Fiiiiinnnneee." You drag out. "Let's go then." If he were a dog he would be wagging his tail right now knowing he claimed victory.

 

You readied yourself, you had your breakfast and are now dropping him off.

"That was a short date." Sabo starts.

"That was not a date for the last time." You groan.

"You say tomato I say tomato." You laughed over hair cheesiness shaking your head.

"No, hahaha. No that's not how it works." You wipe a tear off your face. You both stare at one another realizing this was it for today. "We'll see you later blondie. Thanks for last night. I'm glad I came."

"Me too. I honestly thought I didn't convince you enough to show up, but I'm glad I did." You nod in agreement. "Do you mind if I get your number?" You scoff.

"That's my line." He shrugs.

"I gave you a chance, you weren't fast enough." He teases. You punch his arm gently before showing him your number allowing him to save it on his phone. "Thanks, beautiful." You blush at the name. Just another trick to see that shy side of you he so adores before leaving. You tug his sleeve. For some odd reason you were afraid to let him go. He tilts his head in wonder. You chew on your lower lip contemplating until you decide to release him.

"I want to properly thank you." This only made him more confused. "Come close." You whisper. He moves in closer. You turn his head so that you may plant a kiss to his lips. His eyes widen quickly snapping his head over to you. "Thank you." It was his turn to blush. You quite liked that look understanding why he enjoyed seeing it on you. He smiles softly.

"You're welcome." He says before hopping out and watching you drive off. Thatch, Marco and Luffy were on the front yard picking up the after party mess.

"There you are!" Thatch chirps. "Thought you could get away from cleaning duty eh?"

"Not really." Sabo said.

"Where exactly did you go? Got laid?" Marco teases.

"No, even better." The boys exchange a look of confusion while Sabo sets his things aside to help pick up the mess.

"What the hell could be better than getting laid?" Marco asks.

"Getting the girl of your dreams." He hints. The two gawk unsure how to feel about this. Luffy in the background cleaning up trash on the roof with his powers.

"Hey! I found our frisbee!" He shouts.

"Wait a minute, you're dating (Y/n)? You asked her out?"

"Sort of. I mean she didn't say no. She just asked for time to mend her heart to make room for me."

"Congratulations? I suppose?" Thatch said.

"What are you fucking stupid? You just back stabbed Ace. Your brother! He's going to be furious when he finds out."

"ACE HAD HIS CHANCE!" Flames ignite from the male's body as he snaps. "And he fucked that up! He chose to be a coward and left her in broken pieces alright? I'm just trying to put them back together and keep her in one piece. When he comes back and finds out, I am not backing down. I know what I'm doing and I'm following the rules. I let him have her now it's my turn. He needs to deal with the consequences not me." Marco scowls at the blonde. There was nothing left to say. He was right. Ace blew it, he just didn't want this to happen, to see a brotherly bond ruined over a woman. The flames dies down in a split second as he brushes past his brothers. "Now excuse me I have to get ready for court." He dumps the trash into the bag heading indoors.

"He's right. Sabo isn't necessarily doing anything wrong. He didn't plan for all of this. He didn't sabotage Ace and (Y/n)'s relationship. It was all natural causes."

"Yes, but he could have at least waited until Ace could confront the problem."

"Really Marco? We know how Ace is. He won't be able to let go of her until the next girl shows up. You think if Sabo asks to date her he would permit it so easily? No! Ace has a temper and Sabo knows it that he'll jump at the second he mentions her name. He knows what is to come. He knows the price." Marco stares at the grass fearing the worst. Fists clench tightly in frustration.

 

Days, weeks, months until a year passes by. Through the days it got easier and easier to swallow since Sabo entered your life. Just like Ace, Sabo managed to heal all your wounds with his silver tongue. You spent your times doing little things like hanging out, taking a walk to the park and conversing. On Thanksgiving, you spent time at the Newgates. The first time where Sabo held your hand under the table and you accepted his touch. You felt giddy in your tummy, you couldn't eat well even when it was your favorite holiday to stuff yourself. You became amused by the appetite he held just like Luffy. Although I wasn't your first time seeing him like this, it was unbelievable that he can put it away. It made you jealous to the point you kept observing him while he stuffed himself some more. Eventually he caught you staring making him shy.

"What?" He said with a full mouth.

"How can you eat so much and be so skinny? You make me feel fat." You blurt out. He awes at you flattered that you were practically admiring him. He pulls you into a hug.

"You're not fat. You're beautiful the way you are. So soft and squishy.." He leans against your ear to whisper, "I could just eat you up~." He licks his lips. You turn beet red over his innuendo your whole body shudders igniting your core. He sneers at your reaction and to make matters worse he pecks your cheek. "Cute." He chirps. You told Ace to stop flirting with you, but Sabo was on a whole new level. His words didn't bother you one bit. You press your hands against his chest pushing him away.

"S-Sabo! Don't say such things. It's embarrassing." He chortles in delight having once again put you in a shy state.

 

December, Christmas. The time of year where one is jolly and this year you can safely say you are. The cold snow, the lighting and glorious songs were all you need to perk up now with the addition of Sabo and friends. You and Sabo sat in front of the fire snuggled up. As you watch the fire. All of it pure Bliss. You sigh content. You felt fingers brush your hair. Who else other than Sabo's.

"I never thought I'd be able to smile before December or hell even be happy in November. It's usually the time where I'm depressed and broken hearted."

"Your ex?" He asks.

"Yeah and an ex-friend." You lift your head. "Thanks you. You've done so much for me and did a hell of a lot more than Ace did in just three months."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." He whispers as he kisses both of your eyes tenderly and one more on your forehead. You once again accept each one of them as your body as grown accustomed to his touches and his presence. It was safe to say that you are doing better and soon you will be able to say yes to this man. You hated to admit he was winning your heart just as he believed he could. Persistent prick.

"Whoa, what the hell?" A voice shouts. You both turn to the voice to catch a shocked Lyn with Zoro. "When did-? H-how? What?" She babbles. You giggle bashfully.

"I'll explain after you two kiss." Lyn turns red.

"W-what? Why?" You point to the mistletoe above the doorway. Zoro and Lyn's eyes widen. They blush as they exchange a look.

"It's the rules~" You sing. The Brunette gulps hard.

"I-I mean we don't have to we're just friends so-" The green haired brute cups the woman's face nearing his lips to hers as he whispers, 

"I want to." His lips are silenced by hers as her body goes completely limp. Her eyes close giving in to honey taste of his his lips. Although in reality tasted more like pure eggnog. Her arms wrap around his. You and Sabo watch intently over their small make-out session.

"Did I have that face when you kissed me?"

"I don't know. My eyes were closed. Do you want to try again?" You try to scowl at him but failed due to your shyness. 

"No, I'm fine."

"You know we're bound to have that kiss again sometime and I will have you." He whispers against your ear. He slowly pulls away to look at you. You open your eyes having them closed as he spoke to you.

"You really need to stop doing that." You huff. 

"Nah, but I believe you should stop being so damn cute. That will never happen though." He snickers cheekily. The panting for the two love birds brought you back to the subject at hand.

"Wow that was something." You tease. The two turn to you and step away from each other embarrassed. Zoro clears his throat while averting eye contact. Lyn lowers her gaze. They had forgotten about you and Sabo being there.

"Yeah well a deal is a deal. So what is happening?" You told what's happening between you two. She gasp in utter surprise. "Wow. That was a bitch move. I never heard of Koala acting up before. So freaking rude. I'll be sure to give her a piece of my mind." She huffs punching her hand just thinking about the girl. "In a way though it's worked out for the two of you. I'm happy for the two of you. Really, you two deserve each other. Sabo you got yourself a good girl so you better treat her better than Ace and (Y/n) is a great brother. He won't let you down." You shyly lower your gaze.

"I've noticed." You said in acknowledgment. He smirks placing a kiss against your head earning a squeal from Lyn as she fan girls. You hear Vanessa and Thatch over the types of cookies they should be making. You sigh realizing you probably should head into the kitchen and stop them before getting out of hand. Lyn's attention diverts to Sabo's as she turns serious.

"Sabo...you know this will not end well right? You've had a crush on her since Ace was around and although I appreciate you not hitting on her during that time Ace will see it the other way."

 

"What am I supposed to do? You think I haven't tried staying away from her? I just can't help myself around her. I know what I'm doing and I don't care for the price. For once in my life I'm happy. I'm sorry Ace lost his chance but I've done nothing wrong. If he can't see that then what hope is there for that idiot?" Lyn furrows her brows. She's never heard him talk so harshly over Ace. The spoke highly of each other, only for things to turn as their bondage slowly turns to ruins over you. You obviously are not to blame nor asked for this mess. She knew her brothers well to know that this is no one else's fault but their own. After a long glance at the blonde she has determined to accept all of it for the time being.

"Okay then. I'm glad you understand the consequences."

 

For January, you spent your time outside in the snow, on New Year's you went Ice skating where he casually taught you how. It was quite a blast and another realization to how happy this man is making you each day when with him. When you stare at him, it wasn't a glance it's longer and your talks felt endless. You snap out of your thoughts when he kisses your knuckles. That sparkle in his eyes telling you just how cocky he is always starting something in your core. You lean in dazed to kiss the tip of his nose. He purrs in delight. Fireworks lighting up the night sky. You could see them reflect off his eyes and he in yours. You caress his face lovingly moving strands of hair from his face. He blushes when you touch his scar again. You lean in to kiss it.

"I love your scar." You whisper. He shudders.

"I know, I just can't help it, but somehow you make me feel better." You awe at him. Arms wrap around him as you pull him close.

"You do the same for me." You said. He picks you up and spins you around. An all too familiar trick you've experienced twice.

 

February, the time of love. You think that would be the month for Sabo to ask you to be his, but instead it was just a another busy day for him. However you weren't forgotten. He made sure to be original and bring you a stuffed animal with a rose and chocolates. You never received such gifts before except from your friends. You felt special. You reward him with a kiss to his cheek and a sleep over in your bed. Just as he slept from exhaustion, you tangled your hands with his while running fingers through his hair wondering if you were ready for him. He's provided you with nothing but the most sweetest surprises and affection you longer. His touch gentle, mindful of you. His small snort alarmed you, but relieves you when you hear him moan your name. That warmed your heart sending it to a flutter. You hug him pulling his face to your chest.

"Oh Sabo..." You whisper happily.

 

March. The day he finally asked you to be his. The month of his birthday. You two had just finished watching a movie and arrived at his house. You both took a seat on the porch swing to star gaze. The serenity of this place always eased you reminding you of home. His phone vibrates gaining a notification. You hear the non-stop pinging of his phone. You look to him.

"Aren't you going to get that?" You said.

"Nah, not really it's not important." He shrugs. You tilt your head.

"What if it's work or an emergency?" You ask.

"They'd call me not text me. Besides you're more important." You chuckle shaking your head.

"While I'm flattered, you should just check that out."

"If you insist." He pulls out his phone as a list of messages pop up from his friend. All of them read,

"Happy birthday." Your eyes widen. You felt guilty not knowing about his birthday. He stuffs his phone away.

"See nothing important. Just friends wishing me happy birthday." 

"It is a big deal. Sabo why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?" You said.

"I honestly don't think it's a big deal."

"I didn't get you a present or baked you a cake or something." He chuckles at your panicked reaction.

"I'm fine really. Being with you is the best gift you can give me beautiful. Speaking of which-" He pulls out a necklace, a choker to be exact with your birthstone on it. You gasp, dazzled by the trinket.

"Sabo this is brilliant. I'm not a fan of jewelry but this I wonderful."

"I thought you might like it. I remember you said you liked them. So I got you one." You touch the trinket enjoying it's craftsmanship. He offers to clip it around you. You smile adoring how it hugs your neck. Your eyes glisten over the jewelry. You sigh feeling worse than before.

"Sabo I can't take this. I mean you're giving me a gift when really you should be given one. Tell me, what I it that you want so I can get it." 

"I really don't want anything. Except for one thing." 

"Anything." You plead.

"I want you." You blush taken aback.

"Wh-what?" 

"Remember that promise that I would ask again? I figured you would be my perfect gift rather than asking on Valentine's day. So again, will you be mine (Y/n) (L/n)?" You cover your mouth as he takes one of your hands pleadingly. He kisses each knuckle while he waits. Your heart beating in your chest. There is no denying your feelings for him. He's proven time and time again how much he loves you, a glimpse of how he will forever treat you in a relationship. It was a risk and a risk you are willing to take. You cup his face diverting his attention back to you. You smile softly as you look into his eyes enamored.

"Sabo...." Those aren't the words he wished to hear first. "I never thought I could love again or ever have a good chance until you showed up. It would be an insult not to give you a chance after proving to me your love and affection for a disaster like me." Your eyes begin to get misty as you rejoice. "Yes Sabo, I'll be yours. Gladly." He beams pulling you into a hug.

"I knew you would accept. You have no idea how happy you just made me. I promise I'll love you better than he can." He whispers that last part. He being Ace. Your heart tugs over the thought of him, but you could care less right now. Sabo is yours. Your first official boyfriend in person. You have never been happier. He pulls away to look at you, hair brushed from your face as he leans close.

"May I have that kiss now?" You smiled and giggled at his persistence. 

"Yes. You may." You permit. It would be a lie if you said you haven't craved for another one of Sabo's kisses. You moan into the kiss this time enjoying the taste of his lips. You need much practice, but for now you knew this was good enough. You kiss him long and hard pressing your lips as close as possible. His tongue licks your lips to wetting the kiss. Unlike the first his hand moves to your back pushing you close to him and closing the gap completely as the rest of the night is spent in a hot make-out session you both have craved.


	10. Obsession

~Depression and obsession really doesn't mix well~ 

 

-Before flight departs-

Ace waits patiently in his seat for his flight to be called next. He focuses on his phone checking for any messages you may have sent only to find none. He really, truly hoped you were on your way or that something happened to your phone. Anything but you ignoring him. The stinging sensation of his heart all too familiar, however he's grown accustomed to it. Alas, that was not the case as he is proven wrong when his flight is called to board. He waits a moment checking his phone before signing in defeat, heading towards the line. Just as he gives the attendant his ticket he scans over the crowd of heads once more.

"Sir?" The attendant asks. "Please head inside. We need to keep the line moving." He takes his ticket understanding as he needs the words of the lady. He saddens looking at his phone once more and shooting one more text,

"I'm boarding my plane. Whenever you read this. Please message or call back. I really need to talk to you." He sets the phone on airplane mode for the journey to Japan.

 

Upon arrival, the company's chauffeur picks him up escorting him to a business home. It was also used for vacation but mainly business. He kicks off his shoes upon entering remembering his first day when he turned eighteen. Pop's had assigned him to check up on the companies and maintain order. He did his best for the old man giving it a hundred and ten percent. He struggled but got the hang of it. Here he is voluntarily after promising he would avoid managing again. He flicks the lights on from the living room remembering the details to the place. Nothing has changed. He heads upstairs after removing his shoes to turn in for the night. One of things about being on the eastern time is the time difference.

 

The next morning, he arose to the beaming sunlight as he has forgotten to close them last night. He blinks his eyes awake yawning and stretching his muscles. To start the day he washes up, dresses himself into a proper business suit or as he prefer to call it, "monkey suit". He looks himself in the mirror and scrunches his nose not enjoying his attire. He makes a few adjustments by rolling up his sleeves from his jacket and removing the cliché of a tie. Satisfied the Raven haired male picks up his device before departure. He saddens not seeing a message from you. His background picture still remains the same with you posing the hood of his car, legs crisscrossed and a hibiscus flower on your left side of your hair. Something resembling like his mother. He smiles softly at the image.

"Wish me luck." He mutters.

 

Arriving at the tall building, he is easily known and welcomed with bows here and there. He smiles at each person acknowledging his presence. He spots a troubled girl picking up important papers as he stops to help gather each one. She focused on gathering all until she rose to her feet freezing seeing Ace in the flesh.

"P-Portgas-San? Forgive me! I had no idea you were here." She blushes profusely panicked almost reminding him of you. He scoffs.

"Don't worry about it. I know how stressful it can be to work here. Please be careful about it and take care miss." He nods. She gapes as to how incredibly polite and kind truly Ace just as the rumors say. Her heart flutters gaining an instant crush on the brute. Who wouldn't? He was absolutely perfect yet just a mess without you. 

His next destination is to the nineteenth floor where all the main informers in their cubical are stationed. He's left in shock when the elevator doors part open. The entire room filled with non stop ringing, papers dropping here and there while the employees rush around the clock to do their job. Cautiously, he enters the room still marveling at the chaos. If Pop's were to be here everyone would be stopped and forced to answer to him. Luckily, he hasn't had time to do that due to his age he has assigned his sons to watch his company over for him.

"Ace?" A voice calls. The freckled brute turns to his caller.

"Izo!" Ace chimes happy to see the man. "It's so nice to see you."

"Same! I didn't think Pop's would send you this time since the last time."

"I volunteered." Ace said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but what the hell is going on here?" He returns to the subject at hand.

"Ah, some our stores have been complaining about their property being damaged. Some of their supplies have also been stolen and vandalized. We've been investigating the situation as best as we can, but we can't keep running back and forth from headquarters to companies. It's exhausting and takes too much time."

"That's why I'm here." Ace boasts. "Here to save the day. You go ahead and focus on solving the case while I keep order here before I can help out there." Izo nods in agreement. Ace sighs. "Judging by the panicked crowd I say this isn't going to be easy and taken care of in a day."

"Nope, but that's the responsibility of being your own boss." Izo taps his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll leave you to it." Ace groans not really wanting to start. Nonetheless he sucks it up shifting to his commanding mode. He takes a deep breath and whistles gaining everyone's attention.

"Oi! Listen up! I'm in charge here. Edward sent me to fix whatever problem we have. As I was informed by Izo, we have unsatisfied companies reaching out to us for help. That is exactly what we're going to do. First thing's first. I want you to reassure our buyer's whenever you get a call. Right now I want damage reports sent to my secretary. After that focused on your regular jobs. We'll have this solved in no time." There was a long silence before one raises their hand.

"U-um sir? You don't have a secretary or at least Fushichou-San fired the last one." 

"Oh....well then..." The elevator dings open as a girl stumbles forth. The same girl he helped pick up papers. He places a hand over her shoulder startling her. "She's my new secretary."

"W-what?" She yelps.

"Everyone give-" he turns to her. "What's your name again?"

"A-Alicia." She mumbles.

"Nice to meet ya Alicia-chan. Hand over your reports to Alicia. Alicia, move your stuff here. Your own office will be next to mine on the twentieth floor. You have just been promoted. Congrats!" He chirps.

"Ah, th-thank you so much!"

"No problem. Be sure to inform your manager of your position. Have him call me for confirmation. Although he wouldn't doubt my word." He sneers. "Good luck." He steps into the elevator with his hands shoved in his pockets casually. Alicia turns to him and bows.

"I won't let you down sir!" She salutes. He gives her a smile as the doors close. On the twentyth floor is his main office with a secretary desk, empty and ready to be used. He heads into his office to situate himself. He leans back kicking up his shoes on the mahogany desk, arms thrown behind his head. His smile fades after a moment of silence to the room. Thoughts trail to you. He didn't want to look at his phone. He refused. He should try to forget about you. If you didn't want to talk, nor hear him out then why should he continue? Sadly he crumbles at the sound of his phone. He sits up, pulls his phone out without viewing the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asks hopingly only to deflate when he hears Thatch's voice.

"Hey! How's it going? Just wanted to check up on how you were doing. Sounds like you made alive." He teases. He shouldn't be surprised. You probably meant it when you said it was over cutting him off yet he hoped. He always held onto that hope. A flaw that made him human. He looks out the window at the view of several buildings almost covering the sky.

"Yeah....I made it alive." He starts.

 

A month has passed, Newgate Inc. has been restored to its natural state thanks to Ace. Phones rang every once and awhile and no one is rushing from one end to the other for info. Ace stacks some papers neatly shoving them into a folder. Alicia stood tall in a bun with a pen and paper in hand waiting for orders. He hands the files over to her.

"Be sure to transfer those to our shareholders. They need to know also." The woman nods curtsying out the door. Just as he thought he was finished, he gets a personal call from Thatch. "Hello?" He answers.

"Hey man, how are ya?"

"I've been better." He sighs running a hand through his hair. "You?" He starts typing on computer entering important numbers into the system.

"Good, just whipping up dinner. Thought I'd have to go shopping. Luckily Lyn and Sabo were on it. They just went out to check up on (Y/n)." That name. It stopped his heart dead cold until it sinks in as it pangs. He has been so busy with work trying to forget you but you seemed to pop up on his mind. He even changed the background yet didn't also have the heart to erase that image of you. "Ah, shit sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up."

"No, no, it's fine." He bites his lower lip contemplating. He grips his phone fighting the urge to not ask yet your power is too remarkable to repress. "How I she?" He asks.

"Ace..."

"Thatch please. I gotta know. I haven't heard of her since then and I at least want to know." He begs. That tugged the older brother's heart. He disliked to hear him so hurt.

"I'm honestly not sure, but last time Lyn told us anything, it's that she's taking it hard at first now she's fine. She goes-"

"Up and down sometimes. I know. She can't help but mope at times but she tries her hardest." He said knowing you very well. How could not? He's learned almost everything about you practically imprinted you on his mind.

"Yeah." He admits in a somber tone. "Ace are you okay?" It took a moment to answer.

"Yeah. I mean I was." He said.

"How is the company doing?" He changes the subject.

"It's doing well. Our rates have increased exponentially after I set foot. It was chaotic, but I managed to get it all under control."

"That's fantastic!" He quips. "I guess you'll be coming home early then eh?"

"Not exactly." He cringes.

"What do you mean?"

"Although our rates are up, smaller establishments are being attacked and we're providing 24/7 surveillance. The least we can do since this mutiny has gone on for the longest according to records. If I hadn't shown up when I did our stocks would have crashed and our name would have been trashed." Thatch seats himself on one of the stools stunned.

"Damn, it that bad?" Ace hums affirming. Marco enters kitchen as he heads toward the fridge for a cold beer. "How can we restore ourselves?"

"Well last time Izo's division checked, and the recent reports I say it looks like this will take longer than than the usual eight months. At least....a year maybe?" He estimates.

"A year?" Thatch's jaw drops dumbfounded. Marco snatches the phone away taking it from there.

"Oi, what do you mean a year? What's going on?" Marco interrupts.

"Marco?" Ace asks.

"Yeah, speak damn it." He demands.

"Uh, alright geez. I was just informing That's that our company is on the verge of losing everything. Out problem is actually a pest problem and I don't mean rodents or parasites I mean gang related. Most of our territory has been claimed in our absence and destruction of our establishments are getting hit more often than not. We've barely added some surveillance so we'll see how that goes. In general it's not something we can deal within eight months. I estimate a year or so." At that same point, Sabo enters in the nick of time.

"Don't you think that's too long?" Marco starts. "It's just a bunch of rats they can easily be taken care of right?"

"Yeah but this gang is unknown and it's growing immensely than most. This doesn't seem like a typical, rookie gang. Someone who knows the game is leading them the right path. Nearly half of our territory has been taken."

"A growing gang? You're telling me we have to recover our territory to provide security?" Marco runs a hand through his hair letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll let Pop's know. Take care of it quickly or business will be ruined!"

"I'm working on it! I'm going as fast as I can!" He growls.

"Good. You better." Marco hangs up the phone leaving Ace emotionally exhausted from the tension Marco has given him. He sighs throwing his head back as he hangs up. If he is to deal with the problem he might as well do it soon. An image of you pops up on his mind while aimlessly staring at the ceiling.

"If you were here, I'd feel so much better." He saddens remembering what Thatch said. How could he be the cause of your pain? The one thing he tries to avoid only ending up to be just that all because he being stupid. It only made him hate himself more. "I hope you pick yourself up and feel better soon." He opens his phone to his gallery tapping on the same image of you he held on his wall. He zooms to your frame as stares at the photo enamored. His purpose to keep going. It's stronger than those he's held previous feelings for. Yours is genuine. The real love he so longed to gain. "(Y/n)." He utters your name. He pulls out of his thoughts to return to his work. He makes one more phone call. "Izo. Ready to make that switch?" He smirks.

 

For the remaining months, Ace has been focused on lower ground. At first his crew helped him explore every part of city learning each hot spot for the rookies. It didn't quite take long when he encountered a battle. He was a secret weapon although it wasn't till two months that they considered Ace that only for the leader to find out his true identity which was revealed weeks later to be, "Fire fist Ace." Whitebeard's second division commander next to Marco. That sent chills to the rival gang meaning Whitebeard finally got serious sending their ultimate guard against them. It was a tough journey, but thanks to Ace's devil luck, he managed to reclaim what was rightfully theirs and so much more on top of that. He and his crew took out the leader. Turned out to be one of his followers whom was angry at the Newgate's for mistreatment. All of this was child's play yet he had to hand it to the guy, it was quite a challenge. It helped the freckled man release some built up anger. 

Through each segment, Ace hung out with his buddies. Catching up on life and rekindling friendships. They understand that Ace couldn't be around them when he has someone back home to apologize or at least he hoped you would let him. There were times where he wasn't thinking straight. Caught up in his emotions for you. He too would fall just angry that you wouldn't at least pick up the damn phone once. He would refresh, spam you with messages. There was no work to occupy him this time. He'd call time and time again leaving voicemails.

"(Y/n) please answer the phone." He groans as he leans his head against the wall devastated. "I need to hear your voice. To know you're fine. To hear me out please....please beautiful answer me. I feel so lost without you. I-" The beep cuts him off indicating that limitation of one voicemail. He sighs exasperated tossing the phone on his bed to think. That didn't stop him from calling you again.

"Hey! I know you're probably still mad, but when you hear this, I want you to know I'm doing okay though it's not as fun without you and it just feels lonely even around friends." He saddens. "I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my fucking mind and no matter what I do I....I just can't let you go. (Y/n) baby...I love you." Again the beep stops him. Messages sounding desperate within each two weeks or so until it became his nightmare when your box is filled. He curses under his breath leading to a small tantrum where he punches the wall forming hole.

"Fuck." He whispers fighting back these painful feelings as you leave him completely distraught.

 

One more day. The last week before departure. He promised a meeting with his partners. Shanks, Vivi, representatives for Big Mom Corp. As well as Kaido's representatives. Ace stood to the side view the same pictures of you on his phone. It was like obsession one couldn't control because he allowed his emotions to get the best of him. He finds one of you with him cuddled up by his side.

"My you don't you look yummy in that suit." A voice pipes up. In front of him is Vivi, dressed in her best business suit. Pencil thin skirt, stockings, pumps, blouse half unbuttoned leaving her cleavage exposed. The whole works. He looked bemused for the first time before staring down at his phone.

"Oh, hey Vivi." He casually said. No attitude that screamed he was interested just plain dull. She raises a brow irked.

"So shall we go in handsome? I know everyone is waiting." She baits seductively. He checks the time and nods 

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said entering the room with not so much as batting an eye to her. That made her feel irritated that she couldn't control him anymore. Something has definitely caught his eye but it's nkt her anymore. She enters the room nevertheless.

The rest of the hour he informed his partners of everything that's been happening, to keep a watch full eye while also introducing ways to improve increase rates. He presented and performed perfectly than last time. No distractions just kept his head up. He bows excusing everyone leaving only Shanks whom wraps an arm around the man.

"Wow that was impressive. You didn't stutter once or even lost track." He teases. Ace blushes lightly.

"That was my first time okay?" He defends earning a chortle from the redhead.

"Sure, sure. I believe ya but I just can't help but be amazed. Although there was one mistake. Earlier before entrance you looked rather down. Something is bothering you. Girl troubles again?"

"You could say that. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm just trying to get over her." He sighs. Those words were hard ro drag out. Shanks notices how upset he is about it.

 

"Doesn't look like you want to. If this girl really makes you happy Ace you shouldn't let her go no matter how much the world tells you to move on. There is always a way but if there isn't then you'll just have to move on." He lectures.

"There are just things unsaid is all."

"Then you should fetch her." He suggests only to see Ace thinking too hard on in. "Or don't. Your call. Anyways, it's nice seeing ya kid. Tell Pop's I said, 'hey'."

Just as Shanks is out of sight, a hand slides up on his back and up to his shoulder where they squeeze. He turns to the owner to find Vivi smiling at him seductively putting on her charms.

"Awe, I couldn't help overhearing you're broken hearted. You know I can help you forget." He scrunches his nose pulling back. Her hand caresses his face sending shivers down his spine. That all too familiar feeling. The touch he's craved from you but from another woman, was just as close. He becomes hypnotized by her suave words and constant touches. All he could picture in this moment is you.

"Vivi I-" She presses a slender fingers on his lips.

"Shhhh, you don't need to say anything. I can be whomever you want sweetie. Just let me help you forget tonight." The blue haired girl crashes her lips against his to silence him. He groans closing his eyes as he imagines you. He pulls her close giving in as they stumble into his office in the dark. He lays her down as the make-out session turns intense. Vivi removes his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt half way to get a feel of his pecks. Something she's forgotten since her last boy toy. It's been quite awhile for her that she so desperately attacks Ace for her late night meal. He laps her neck with occasional nips as he unbuttons her blouse exposing her clear, white bra. She giggles. That damn giggle was just unappealing to him. A reminder of his toxicity. He pulls away alarmed that it's not you. The laugh he fell in love with. The one you hate because of how loud and ugly it is or so you claimed. He remembers where he is. Lust slowly fading away clearing his mind. The ping from his phone causes his phone to light up and display that photo of you which he's recently added as his background again. He reaches over to his phone after getting off of the confused girl. He didn't want to do this. To be the cheater you despised. Not that he is in a relationship with you, but he just kept you into consideration. He covers his mouth wiping any lip gloss residue.

"I can't do this."

"What?" Vivi asks half breathless.

"I can't be with you, or anyone but her. I can't keep doing this anymore Vivi." Ace picks up his jacket ready to leave. Vivi sits up baffled.

"What the hell do you mean you can't? Are you rejecting me?" She growls.

"Yeah....I finally am." He agrees. "I have someone else in mind. Someone whom actually loves me. Although we're not in speaking terms. I'm not giving up on her." He takes a step out before spinning on his heel. "Oh and uh, close the door on your way out." He scoffs confidently taking his leave as he finds his resolve. He hears the girl scream in outrage trashing his office. He'd be sure to deal with that tomorrow. For now he's going home with a smile on his face knowing what to do next when he gets home.

"Wait for me a little longer love. I will have you." You tells himself.

 

His trip has ended, Marco has picked him up from the airport while being informed of everything in headquarters. Something was different is Marco's observation.

"I'm glad everything is settled, but one thing is different. You're smiling a lot." He smirks cutting off the engine. Ace scoffs sheepishly.

"Oh am I? I'm just happy to be home."

"Oh, are you? Well if I didn't know better I say you either got laid or found another woman."

"Nah, even better. I found a resolve. A resolve to get my baby." He chirps. Marco cringes not wanting to have to break the news.

"Yeah...about that. Ace you should just forget about her. You should have moved on." He said.

"I can't do that Marco. Not when there are things left unsaid. She makes me unbelievably happy. She's the real deal and I want a chance to fix what I've done and stop running away. I want to give us a chance. I'm too in love with her to let go." That tugged the blonde's heart strings. If he knew. Crimson eyes lights sparkle when he sees your car parked on the curb. "Is that (Y/n)'s car? She's here?"

'Ah, shit." Thought Marco. He leans forward trying to reach for Ace to pull him back. Unfortunately the young male was too quick to be stopped. So excited to see you he's hopped out of the car rushing straight into the house. Marco in pursuit. "Ace wait! You don't understand!" He calls out. "Oi! Fuck!" He curses. The raven haired lad searches the house for any sign of you. He hears your giggles in the back yard. The real one he's loved since day one. He rushed to the back door, but in front of it had his feet planted. Completely shocked and paralyzed when he witnesses you, arms wrapped around Sabo's neck, eyes closed as you nuzzling him. Eyes widen when the blonde delves in for loving kiss pulling you close. A hand resting on your back the other on your lower back to close the gap. He couldn't believe what he's watching. That you have fallen in the arms of someone else. That someone being Sabo. His own brother. Marco walks up from behind torn to see Ace just standing there processing this in.

"I'm sorry....Ace."


	11. Broken Bond

~A bond over siblings can break over love~

"Ace I'm sorry you have to find out like this. I tried to tell you to forget her. She's moved on." Fists clench tight catching Marco's eyes. His first assumption is that he was hurting, but that wasn't the case when embers begin to emit from his fist and soon light up in flames. Quickly, Marco tries to step forward before allowing his brother to jump the track. Again, Ace eludes him leaving Marco to watch in distress as the hot head advances to both you and his traitorous brother. The door barges open startling you. You gasp in shock to see a face you wished to never encounter. It shifts to one of horror when he tackles Sabo down the steps and onto the grass shouting,

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Sabo let's out a grunt from the impact. You cover your mouth paralyzed for the moment of how to go about this sudden situation. You knew you had to act fast, but you've never experienced this problem before. Marco barges through the door panicked along with Thatch and Luffy whom comforts you.

"Oi, are you alright?" The boy asks. You snap out of your fear and nod.

Ace takes the first punch to Sabo's face. A fiery fist. Lucky for the blonde it doesn't affect him as he carried the same power. Ace pins the male down on the ground straddling him with a hand in a death grip to his throat. So many emotions thrown into that punch. He jabs again only this time Sabo is aware that he's in a fight with Ace. He's long awaited this since conquering you, but he expected him to be prepared not the opposite. The blonde dodges his jabs left no choice but to still him in the face and headbutting him on the nose. The Ravenette's grip loosens over his injury giving Sabo the opportunity to push him off and slip away. Instantly, he rises to his feet stumbling back. The pain on his left side stung yet he's felt worse. He hisses a bit rubbing his swollen cheek then spews out blood as a price. The steaming hot head, growls in anger picking himself off the ground. Flames ignite his body displaying how pissed he is. His Ruby eyes set to kill on his own sworn brother. Marco tugs the brute back with the help of Thatch.

"Ace stop! He's your brother damn it!" Thatch reminds.

"He's no brother of mine!" He growls. "He stole what's mine after I warned him not to!" He snarls slipping through their restraint. Ace sprints straight towards target throwing everything he's got. The two fought as if they've trained I'm martial arts or something. Kicking and jabbing. It was like watching an action movie. Yet now is not the time to marvel. You finally stepped down the stairs realizing you're the only one to be able to stop it by using yourself as a blockade. Sabo manages to damage the brute slowing his movements. One thing was for sure, Ace was always the toughest when they were younger. Luffy, Ace, and Thatch try to pull him away but his flames kept burning their flesh leaving only Marco to do the work. You however have found enough. You step in between tall with your arms out. You scowl at Ace. He pulls back on striking a move as did Sabo.

"Enough!" You shout. They've never heard you cry out in anger before. It was so shocking your voice echoed around them as well ass causing the brothers to flinch in fear. Everyone stood still only the sound of their panting fills the air. Ace's eyes soften towards you. You turn your attention to Sabo checking his condition. You caress his face gently as he winces from your touch on his swollen, left cheek. "Sorry. Are you okay?" You coo in concern. He nods as he relaxes against your touch.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've had worse." Just watching you tend to Sabo rather than him aches his heart. Jealousy starting up again.

"(Y/n)..." You snap at him.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" He twitches from your outburst. "Why did you attack Sabo?"

"How could I not? He was making out with you!"

"So what? He's my boyfriend. I think couples are allowed to fucking make out!" You snort. "Why should it matter to you? I've moved on!"

"No you haven't! I know you so well, he stole you away from me. Took your vulnerability as a chance to take you away from me or am I wrong?" You helped Sabo rise to his feet.

"Ace..." He started.

"You shut the fuck up! I'm talking to her not you bastard!" The blonde glares at him ticked off about this whole matter. Ace truly acts like a child when it came to love. It was like an obsession he couldn't contain. It wasn't his fault, he was an orphan, had issues and lacked love except for the affection of Pop's and the rest of the family, but not even that is ever enough.

 

"Whoa Ace." Said Thatch. This was all too new. You gape surprised by his attitude. It made you furious that this prick has the audacity to be childish about this.

"Wow! Excuse you. So what if he did captured my heart. At least he was honest about it. You just casually walked away without a care and lied to my face that we were nothing then come back and expect me to be available to you? Nuh-uh honey, that doesn't work. The world doesn't revolve around you. You made your choice and I've made mine!" You push him aside. "Come on babe, you're coming home with me." You walk Sabo to your car.

"(Y/n), wait!" That voice just irritated you and made you feel sad. You turn around and sock his face sending him staggering back with a bloody nose. You heard it pop too. You scoff in satisfaction. All the boys wince from the sound.

"Ooo!" They mutter.

"What Ace?" You growl. Said man hisses holding his nose to stop it from bleeding.

"Let me explain, please."

"Explain what? Hmm?" You pushed him. "That you left? That you made a mistake? You want a second chance?" You push him with each added rhetorical question. "Let me tell you something, it doesn't fuckin matter!" Your Spanish accent started to show. One he has yet to hear. "I said it was over. That should have meant something. That we're not friends anymore. There are no feelings and you should just move on." You begin to get teary eyed as your voice cracks recalling the dreaded pain. Hearing you like this was painful to him. He wanted to soothe you with a hug but you stepped away from him. "No!" You blink your tears away not allowing him to see you so distraught. "There's nothing to say I thought you understood. You didn't want me. Clearly I wasn't as important as I thought." You shake your head. "Whatever this whole conversation is stupid." You trot over to your car where your official boyfriend needed you.

"(Y/n)! Please!"

"No! Stay the hell away from me and don't you dare pop up at my doorstep asking for forgiveness, cause I could give two shits about you." You slam the door and drive off leaving Ace to wallow in his sorrow. The mistake to have ever let you go. He stares at the empty road after an hour or your departure. Thatch has gone in after talking to Marco about the whole mess. Marco waited a little longer hoping Ace would move, but he never did. His assumption is that he was processing it all in. Indeed he was. 

After his smoke, the old man decides to herd the man inside sitting him down on one of the island's stool, hands him a bag of frozen peas as an ice pack for his injuries then pulls out a bottle of Scotch to serve to him knowing well it's a perfect remedy for a broken heart. He pours himself one too might as well to relieve himself of earlier events.

Ace places the pack to his right cheek. "Thanks." He says before taking a swing of his beverage. The strong taste of alcohol made it easier to swallow with his blood. It may have burned a little, but it also washed away the wound to heal itself. He sighs staring at his empty cup. "How long?" He starts not really wanting to ask, but his desire for you won the battle keeping him from the inevitable.

"Almost a year now although I'm not sure if I should count it a year. Half the time, they were just, "friends" but they kept being affectionate towards one another." He pours him another glass. Ace growls low keeping his eyes on the cup as he takes another gulp to swallow his anger.

"When did they hook up?"

"Three months after you left. Although to be honest, he's had it out for her since day one when they met." Ace widens his eyes about to speak only for Marco to stop him as a stop hand is gestured in front of the man. "That doesn't mean anything. He didn't try anything nor Sabotage anything. Ace you just need to face the fact that you screwed up. This is all on you."

"Me? What about Sabo? He took her away from me while she was upset! Not to mention I told him I have feelings for her. He knew."

"He didn't steal anything Ace. I know that you feel he betrayed you but from what Lyn has told us, she told you it was over. If one person feels strongly about that then there is no reason to pursue her and take it as it is not hope like you always do. Learn to take a hint."

"Not her Marco. Not (Y/n). I know her very well even if you believe me. I love her and I know she still has a bit of feelings for me. I know it sounds crazy, but she's the one for me. She actually makes me feel like I belong. Maybe it's petty and stupid but I swear that woman still holds a bit of my heart and I hold hers. What I feel is not an obsession, it is love." He said. Marco pinches the bridge of his knows hearing these things countless time. First it was one girl then another then Vivi and now you? It was borderline crazy to him. Again, growing up with Ace was the reason they eased up on him. Having a rough lifestyle before adoption. Longing to belong and be loved.

"If you loved her...truly loved her you would let her go to be happy with someone else." Ace froze. That was true. If he really loved you he would let you go but it was more than that. He just wanted to say the words that are left unsaid. Gain answers and maybe yes he could probably let you go. He sat there in silence contemplating. He gulps the the entire drink.

"I'm going to bed." Is all he says dragging himself upstairs to think.

 

Meanwhile, you enter your apartment and sit your boyfriend down as you march over to your fridge and pull out a bag of frozen veggies and swipe the med kit from your bathroom. You plop right down handing him the frozen bag.

"Ugh, I cannot believe that man. How he just attacked you over something that was obviously over months ago." You complain. You open the med kit, pour some peroxide onto cloth dabbing the soaked cloth over his wounds. "What the hell gives him the right to think it's okay?" You grumble. Sabo winces at your harsh touch. You retract your hand feeling guilty. "Sorry. I'm...I'm sorry babe." You look down unfolding and folding the cloth to a cleaner page. He takes your hand.

"It's okay love. You have the right to be upset. I knew this would happen. This isn't the first time he reacts aggressively. He's always been a jealous wreck especially whenever things are one sided. It's like an obsession, but he doesn't know how to control his emotions. He struggles because he just wants to find love. He just doesn't understand that you can't force someone. He always had issues in the past." You sadden over the story although you really shouldn't, but you were a sucker for so stories. Always empathetic. "However that doesn't mean he should be excused of that right?" You take a moment to answer.

"Yeah, I suppose so. He is an adult he should learn." You said continuing to mend his injuries. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I've fought worst to be honest." 

"Those were some moves back there. Where did you learn to fight like that?" You ask.

"Ah that, well when I was younger, Ace, Luffy and I would strive in the woods against any animals. We learned to fight after being adopted. Pop's just wanted us to be able to defend ourselves in case of anything." He said.

"Wow, lucky you. I wish I grew up learning to fight. Then maybe I wouldn't be such a coward." He cups your head. You look into his blue eyes.

"But you're not. You're very strong emotionally. I've seen it." You blush flattered by his words. He smooches your lips earning a giggle from you. You rub circles on his hands and stare at the handsome goof.

"Why are you so good to me?" You whisper.

"Because you deserve it." You smile leaning in to cover him in kisses then rest your forehead against his.

"I seriously care for you so much."

"Me too."

 

The next morning, Ace stirs awake as he tosses and turns almost all night. He opens his eyes to wake up to the ceiling fan. He sits up hearing noises outside. He peers through the window finding you dropping off Sabo. He keeps watching in aggravation reminded that he's lost you. What's worse is he sees you lean in for a kiss. He clicks his tongue bitterly heading out towards the bathroom.

You pull away from your kiss with Sabo and observe him with worry. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Well, you're going back in there and Ace might be up. I'm just worried you'll get in another fight. If he's as jealous as you claim he is, judging from yesterday, then he might jump on you." He chuckles.

"Awe you're worried. Don't be. I'm quite used to him. I know how to handle him. If it makes you feel better I'll call you to inform you of everything that's happened."

"Please do." He pecks your lips once more before departure. Not a moment later did he set out the door and into his home. You sigh having no choice but to leave. You hoped he would be fine. Otherwise you'd come back to bust Ace's ass for hurting your man.

Upon entry, Sabo is welcomed home by Thatch.

"Welcome back! How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Got to sleep with my lady."

"Just sleep or?" Thatch prods. 

"Just sleep. She's not ready." He chortles.

"Still happy for you."

"Thanks." He begins to head upstairs.

"Want breakfast?" Thatch calls out.

"No thanks, I already ate." He chimes.

"Oh-ho! Sounds like she's taking my spot." He teases. Sabo laughs.

"Might as well Thatch!" He chides. Ace pops out bumping into the blonde. He over heard everything. He glares at male only to be glared back as they both stand their ground tall. "Ace." He says coldly.

"Marco told me everything. You had it out for us since day one. You've been eyeing my girl after I told you not to."

"My girl. Not yours. Never was yours." He corrects earning a faint growl.

"She was mine till you took her." Sabo groans at the fool.

"Ace, I didn't steal her away. I didn't do anything wrong. Do you honestly think I want this? To have feelings for her and being unable to take action when she's in my head 24/7? I know how you feel believe me and I've tried to fight it myself but I couldn't help myself around her. I just hated to see her so upset and one thing lead to another. Shit happens Ace and we as adults need to learn how to deal with it. One thing is for certain I would never come between our bond. Ever. If anyone is at fault it's you. You had your chance I let you have her but you ran away like a coward like you always do." Ace snaps about to throw a punch only for Marco to interfere.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's too early for this crap!"

"It's never to early to give an ass beating!" Ace growls.

"For the love of- Ace! You're acting childish over this. I already gave my statement and provided you with honesty. It's up to you to accept or not but please don't give me a reason to take drastic measures!"

"Fuck you! I know you well. You snuck into her life you sneaky bastard. Knew how self destructive I am and that I would fail. You couldn't have just left it alone or maybe waited till I came home?"

"YOU MADE THAT CHOICE! YOU FUCKED UP! I know what's right and wrong. All is fair in love and war Ace. There are no rules." Ace ignites and steps forward only for Marco to pull him back.

"You took her first kiss away from me. She was supposed to be mine! Not to mention you came home happy. That stupid smug on your face. You probably fucked her too didn't you?" For some reason the blonde couldn't out right hold himself back towards this imbecile. He was so pissed over Ace's overreaction that he just blurts out,

"Yeah! I did, so what? She's mine Ace. All mine! I'm her first everything and you know what? It's going to stay that way, because I am not planning to let her go like you did prick!" Now both men are heated up. Marco gapes in shock to Sabo's story.

"Oi Sabo! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get him riled up more?"

"Guys! Enough seriously!" Thatch enters interrupting the fight. "Sabo you have to go to work. You don't have time for this remember?" The blonde gives one last stare off with his brother before backing off.

"You're right. I don't have time for this. It's pointless." Sabo heads to his room slamming the door to get ready. Ace is quickly silenced before he could say a word. Thatch points his spatula towards the hot head.

"You!" He starts. "Get down stairs where I can keep watch of you. All of this fighting shit is over! You two need to learn how to make amends before Pop's comes home and deals with this himself and he will arrive here soon." Ace stiffens at the idea. That will certainly be an awful punishment and he'd probably be forbidden to see you or even kept at his side without seeing you. Flames vanquish as he settles down. He let's out a heavy sigh and a nod doing as Thatch says.

A little while later, Sabo rushes downstairs to pour himself a cup of coffee before he left. Ace sat on the table giving him a slight glare. Sabo glances him from the corner of his eye sad that it had to turn out this way and hopefully he would move on.

"You got everything?" Thatch asks.

"Yep."

"Are you coming home today?"

"Not sure. (Y/n) and I have a date later but I'm not sure if it will be short or not. It all depends on her." Ace bites his tongue on the subject of you having a date. The physical pain helped numb the one in his heart. It's very odd to hear Sabo go on a date except for when he had Rebecca but now he has you and if what the blonde said is true he has to do something about it fast. Sabo catches his freckled brother coughing after nearly choking.

"oooo~ another one? Well let me know before ten. I need to start locking up so you kids can be on curfew." He snickers.

"Hehehe, I will. Later." He pulls out his phone to call you as he walks out passing by Lyn whom recently enters the house. "Hey Lyn."

"Hey!" She greets groggily. His attention turns to his phone once you pick up.

"Hi baby~" He coos. That irked the ravenette having him clench his fork tightly until he hears a gasp.

"Freckles~" The girl chimes. Ace turns to the broad only to be met with her fist. He yelps holding his bloody nose.

"Owe! What the hell?"

"That's for tackling Sabo and leaving (Y/n) heartbroken you jerk! She told me everything. Honestly Ace you need to clean up your act and stop repeating this drama."

"Ah! Why is everyone punching my nose? And why are you all lecturing me like I'm the bad guy instead of Sabo? He's the goody two shoes I bet?"

"Yes and no." Lyn admits. "Ace, Sabo is not in the wrong. You just messed up so all of this is on you. You can't expect people to be like you want them to be. Holding onto hope that love and stuff and the cycle repeats itself with your obsession until you find another lady."

"Not with her. (Y/n) is different! If she were one of my girls on the side then I'd try harder to let go. Yes or no?" He wipes the blood off his nose with a napkin.

"True, when you met (Y/n) you were busy trying to forget. Why should she be any different? If the obvious is in front of you, why can't you do the same?"

"Because I love her! I know I've said it before but I really mean it and you seriously can't tell me there was a spark between us." Lyn frowns not sure if she wanted to answer knowing if she agrees he would use that as motivation to keep searching for you. Unfortunately she couldn't deny those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I suppose so?" 

"Yes! See I told you? Besides, I left some things unsaid and she's the type of girl who wants closure even when she believes she's moved on. I know it. She's told me herself and I just want to tell her face to face about everything that happened. Why I left and why I couldn't love at the moment. I know to everyone it's too late but I wasn't given a chance to tell her and yeah...I suppose it's my fault but I just can't help loving her know she has a hold on me. This one is stronger than others. I know she's the one." Lyn rubs his back and hugs her brother.

"Oh Ace. I wish I knew how to help you cope."

"It's not fair." He balls his hands as tears start to shed, his body shivers in response. "Why can't I be loved?" Thatch and Lyn exchange a look before the Brunette hugs him tighter feeling sorry for him. She hums petting his hair as he weeps.


	12. Explaination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my late update my Wi-Fi went down. The rest of these chapters will be short and will try to post everyday, if not every two days. I have a family emergency taking care of my mother and she can't walk at the moment, so I'll be much too busy being her servant lol. Also these chapters will mostly revolve around Ace and occasionally reader future purposes. Anyways enjoy guys~

~Explanations for ones mistakes is better than wondering if you were the problem~

 

It's been three weeks since the hot head has settled down. It took a lot for him to adjust. He still remained pissed over the idea of you being with Sabo, but he wasn't exactly trying to start a fight anymore. His mind was a little clear thanks to Marco. He's taken him to work at the bar to drink his sorrows away while also busying himself. He listened to to other people's problems while in exchanged told his. Some suggested he should go and snatch you back which was starting to bloom into a tempting idea. An idea which he took up.

He parked across your apartment, hops out and waits. He knew you would go out around this time of day to your job. A job he never got clearance on what you do exactly. Right on time you walk out of your home rummaging through your bag for your keys to lock up. Ace takes this moment to sneak up behind you as he crosses the room and straight to you. You turn and jump back with a gasp. You groan realizing it's him.

"Ugh, what do you want? I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me." You step towards your car but he stops you. You step the other way and he blocks you starting that tango it was pissing you off. You roll your eyes. "Are we gonna do this whole step tango shit like Sabo did to me? Move!" You slap your hands on your hips annoyed. Ace growls learning more info about what Sabo has done.

"Oh so he did that to you too? What else did he do huh? Did he touch you?"

"Well duh, couples are supposed to be touchy and grabby. Look, what the fuck do you want from me anyways huh? I already told you I'm not goanna forgive you. You're wasting your breath." You say coldly. He's never seen or heard you talk to him that way. He didn't like it. He missed that kind hearted girl he fell for, yet he knew he deserved this. He balls his hands in fury.

"I want you to let me talk! Just for once hear me out." He pleads.

"Why?" You scoff. "Why should I if I keep telling your dumbass it's over. What more is there to talk about when I've said it as clear as fucking possible Ace."

"Not me! It's not over cause I know for a fact that you still love me." You flinch over that. You had no idea why, but you did. You dismiss it as nothing standing your ground. "(Y/n) please let me explain what happened please. Why I did what I did." You look away, arms crossed as you chew your inner cheek in contemplation.

"Ace I have to go. I don't want to hear it."

"(Y/n)..."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to fucking hear your excuses alright? The past is the past I'm through with that. Now I've moved on and you expect me to hear this explaination that really won't matter. Not one bit because I'm with Sabo now and whether you like it or not that's how it will stay. I don't know how long we'll be a couple but I do hope it's a long time because he's treated me better than you and been honest since day one." You choke and shake your head not wanting to think about the past. You rush to your car entering the driver's seat without letting him say another word.

"(Y/n)!"

"Enough Ace! I'm late for work. Please just go and stop coming back."

"No, no I am not giving up on us. I want to tell you please let me explain or I am not going anywhere." He moves over to your driver's side to cup your face as you slowly break down. This man is somehow getting a hold of you with just a touch and one argument. You wondered what the hell is happening. "I don't want to lose you. Do you understand? You love me I know, I know you love me too (Y/n)...baby." He whispers. That word of affection, 'baby' sent a shiver down your spine as it rekindles a familiar spark. You pull away refusing to fall into his spell. Not again. You fumble with your keys starting up the car.

"Stop just stop! Let me go please. I have to go." You drive off to work disoriented by his words. Ace sighs having to watch you leave in a hurry. He kicks the metal fence in anger. He took a seat on the steps running hands through his jet, black hair trying to figure out what his next move is.

 

Around four, Ace hears a car park on the curb but it's not you. Your car had a specific sound with an addition of a squeaking motor noise upon entrance. The door slams, his head is down with his hands clasped together as footfall approach and stop in front of him.

"Dude seriously?" The voice asks. "I thought (Y/n) told you to get bent. If she doesn't want you here you know you're just trespassing." Ace scrolls up to face your roommate.

"I just need to talk to her alright?"

"You know she's going to say no. She doesn't want anything to do with you. If she cut ties with Chris what makes you think she wants you back? She's very stubborn."

"I know. I know she is. I also know she doesn't really get over things that fast and that deep down she wants answers that I'm willing to give her. She deserves to know and I at least want to get this off my chest." He confessed. Vanessa takes a moment to think to herself.

"Let me ask you this did you cheat on her?" He looks at her with wide eyes.

"No, never! I would never do that to her. If I ever did I'd do he the honor of leaving myself. She doesn't deserve that." His Ruby eyes held genuine love for you. She felt sympathy for the male. She nods in acknowledgment.

"Why did you cower from her?" He sighs heavily.

"I don't expect you pity me but have you ever been held back because of fear or your past?"

 

"Yeah...I have."

"Well my past and my identity is anything but normal. If I told her do you think she would even want to love me?" Vanessa shrugs over the answer.

"Depends what it is and you'll never know unless you try. If the one doesn't accept all of you then she's not right for you. Simple as that, but (Y/n) is a very understanding soul so I believe you had a shot. You'd be surprised how understanding she is." With that, he is left to think for himself and let those words resonate in his head. If once upon a time strongly believed, then perhaps things would have been different. Even Vanessa has confirmed that he failed to woo you. However that is not entirely accurate as he tried his best to reach you but you ignored him. In a way is it really his fault?

Around eight, you pulled up by the curb knowing well that Ace is waiting at your doorstep even though you prayed he would leave. Vanessa had given you a heads up after her arrival that he's still at the apartment. As much as you hated this, you had to give him props for at least being this persistent and seriously lowering himself to be a loyal dog waiting by your door for you to come home. You sigh knowing he won't move a muscle. You stood in front of him scratching your head having a conclusion to hear the guy out. You cross your arms.

"You're still here?" You start. He stood up wiping his nervous palms against his jeans.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out baby." You scrunch your nose, put up a hand to stop him.

"Don't....alright? We are not together so please don't say that to me."

"Not yet we're not." He insists. You roll your eyes.

'Psycho.' You thought.

"Fine. If I hear your explaination will you please go home?" You sigh. He nods in agreement. "Okay then, talk." It took a moment to collect his thoughts and find the words of where he left off when you left.

"The day you confessed, I couldn't say it back because I was afraid." 

"Yeah I figured." You scoff. "Afraid to love a blob like me and be seen in public." You add.

"What? No! Of course not! I could care less about that. In fact I love that part of you. You're perfect (Y/n) and I wouldn't change a thing." Your heart throbs over his flattering words. You lower your gaze to avoid giving him any hope. "Please just let me talk." You nod and gesture him to continue. "I was afraid and unworthy of you. Unworthy because of what I do. Afraid because of my identity since birth. If you knew all those things would you really love me?"

"Yes! Of course I would. Whatever it is you're afraid of Ace, I know it wouldn't much matter because how much of a sweetheart you are. The way you treat me says a hell of a lot more than whatever you do, but I guess I understand. We all have our own insecurities. I just wish you would have trusted me more to know I won't judge you. I guess I'm not strong enough to compel that fear. So in a way it all works out. I'm not for you. I was meant for Sabo." You lecture. "Bye, Ace. Thanks for explaining." You brush past him to get to your door. He's left standing there dumbfounded letting it all sink in. The same message Vanessa told him earlier. She was right. He should have had more faith in her like love is supposed to be. Alas he's already agreed to leave you after explaining. It hurt knowing it made no difference to you, but at least he knew it helped both of you get closure and he learn something new. To have faith. He forces himself to head home for the night.

Ace took a detour before heading home. Decided to catch a few drinks still taking in what you told him. Upon entering Sabo sat alone on the sofa on his phone. Just seeing the blonde irked him. Nonetheless he proceeds forward only to be stopped in his tracks.

"Ace, how was work?" The male furrows his brow to his sudden care over his well-being.

"Fine." Is all he said.

"Marco said you left your shift early without saying a word." The ravenette rolls his Ruby eyes turning to his brother.

"So what?" He growls.

"So everything! You stepped out to see (Y/n)! When she specifically told you she wanted nothing to do with you and yet you're starting this whole stalking, obsession thing all over again after we believed it got through your head!" He barks.

"I only went there to explain myself nothing more! I don't suppose that's a crime?"

"It is when the person doesn't want you and you're trespassing! Ace you need to stop this. Quit harassing my girlfriend." Ace glares at him as he resumes to walk up to him nearing his face. Tension starts to form literally creating embers to spark from their bodies. The fire in their eyes held so much fury like a wolf ready to snap at any second heading straight for the throat. "Don't make take drastic measures. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe from you."

"What could you possibly do Mr. Goodie two shoes?" He pokes at his chest. "You know damn well she still loves me and I will get her back whatever it takes." Sabo snaps throwing the first punch shoving the ravenette into the wall causing a ruckus to wake up both Thatch and Luffy. By the time, the two rush downstairs, Ace and Sabo are at each other's throats. The living room half a mess with broken vases and magazines scattered all over the room. Sabo has pinned Ace against the with eyes set to kill. Luffy pulls Sabo away while Thatch tugs Ace back.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is happening? Stop already!"

"You are not taking my girl! Move on Ace!" Sabo snarls.

"No! I know she still loves me. I know I still have a chance. You're just that guy on the side who's helping her up until I come back into her life. Watch me take her back easily. You never were much of a man in the eyes of women."

"Ace stop!" Thatch scolds.

"You son of a bitch, I won't let you! I have my own ways of keeping you pinned down and I will. What you're asking me is war!"

"So be it. I have nothing to lose."

"Sabo stop. Ace please." Luffy beckons. "I don't like to see you guys fight. Please." The boy whimpers. The two turn to their youngest feeling guilty. "This isn't like you. I don't want to lose you two over a girl. Why can't you two get along?" The boys settle down as guilt consumes them.

"I'm sorry Luffy. There are just some things we wish we could agree on, but Ace refuses to." Said male glares at Sabo in defiance. "We'll try to get along. I'm going to bed." With that he heads upstairs ending his day leaving the trio in silence.

"Ace, seriously? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed too." He grumbles leaving Luffy and Thatch to wonder.


	13. Acceptance

~In order to love another one must love thy self first~

Six in the morning, the skies around that to in Autumn usually cold, cloudy and foggy due to precipitation. Marco wanders down stairs with a yawn. He sees a head of black hair on their knees picking up the mess from last night. When he entered the room he thought the house was robbed or attacked by their rivals. Thatch confirmed that Sabo and Ace had a fight again. Honestly he wished they were just robbed instead. This ordeal strained the brothers out leaving them no choice but to stand by. An heavy sigh escapes the tires man's lips before approaching the younger lad. He opens the door open for him appreciative. Marco follows him out to the trash bins.

"So Thatch told me you two were in a fight last night. You picking up the mess?" Ace groans.

"This family and their gossip." He grumbles. "Yeah, it's true. Only because he started it." Ace huffs crossing his arms as he looks at his brother. A blonde brow is raised disbelieving his story. The brute seems to know that it wasn't totally true. "Okay fine, maybe it was my fault, but I did what I had to."

"You say that all the time yet you don't get a clue that they just don't care-yoi."

"Maybe not them, but it does matter to me." Marco rolls his eyes.

"Ace that's the point. If one doesn't care why should you press the subject." There was no answer because it was an obvious one. The older man follows his brother into the house. "Ace this is ridiculous. I get you two always want to beat the crap out of each other, but maybe I can help channel that anger into something useful-yoi." Ace raises a brow curiously.

"Why me? Everyone seems to be on my ass."

"Is that really a question I should answer? It's pretty damn obvious that you're the one in the wrong and taking all of this out of proportion rather than an adult. Out of all of us, you are the one with the highest temper." He earns a scowl from him. "Look all I'm saying is to check this place out and at least try it once before rejecting it. It could clear your mind. What do you say?" He said. Ace hums in thought when his phone vibrates. An angry message from Lyn spams his phone into a long lecture. His eyes shift to Marco,

"What the hell? I have nothing going on anyways." He shrugs. "Let's go."

 

On agreement, Marco takes Ace with him on a few errands runs before actually taking him to their destination. Hopping out, Ace tilts his head as he examines the establishment.

"Isn't this our bar?"

"It is, but there is more beyond it." He said.

"There is?" 

Indeed there is. Inside the bar in the freezer was another back door entrance. One Ace has never noticed before. Honestly his family is full of secrets he feels like within a year a lot has happened. The entrance was like a dark tunnel at first, but after descending from a couple of stairs, he hears the sound of chanting and 'clinking' sounds from something metallic like a cage. One last step and the whole place is nearly packed with people. Lockers on each side while a cage match is taking place. Two opponents bashing each other's heads off until either one is knocked out, dead or time runs out. Ace's eyes widen astonished by the audience.

"Whoa! Is this underground fighting? I had no idea we owned one." He starts.

"Yeah. A fight club as I like to call it and you are going in that ring to blow off some steam." Marco pats his back.

"You've got to be kidding me? That's like fighting to the death." 

"Don't you already do that on a daily basis?" Ace pouts bemused as Marco chortles over his reaction. "Just try it. I guarantee you will like it and if not you know you can always finish the match quickly." A cage match. That's what Marco has in mind for him to try. Of course the man is left without another option. He was no coward and already agreed to take on his offer. The only thing left is to go through with it and that is exactly what he did.

 

His first match in the ring was against a large, bulky male at least two sizes large than Ace. The rules of the game is to have your arms bandaged up with the choice to wear your casual clothes or boxing outfit. As his first time, Ace chose to take off his jacket and meet the rest of his clothes on. Eyes locked onto one another as they walked in a circle like a dance before the ring of the bell. The ref speaks up,

"Okay the rules are there are no rules except for the first one out before the time runs out wins. If the time is up, the one that's mostly damaged will lose. Anything else is fine. This is an underground fight. All things go! Today we have a star guest! Our boss's brother! Give I up for Portgas D. Ace!" The ref praises. The crowd dog whistles and cheers for the brute boosting his ego. A wide grin complementing his features as he greets everyone with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks for having me." He chirps.

"No, thank you boss for this surprise occasion. Everyone is excited to see you fight. As requested our champ will fight you." The bulky champ punches his palm to intimidate Ace.

"I can't wait to try my moves on you little man." Ace smirks.

"I've beaten wise guys like you before. You always tumble down easily." He mocks. The crowd 'ooo's intrigued. The bulky man cackles the insult away.

"Then they must be weak. I'm not like most guys shrimp. I can easily squash you like a bug." He continues.

"I'm counting on it big guy." Ace halts taking his position as he puts his fists up in defense.

"Here we go folks! This is starting to sound like a heated battle. Let's see how this turns out! Take your positions men!" The large male pops his neck growling at Ace like some sort of animal. The bell 'dings' signaling the start. The massive brute launches a straight forward attack. Ace ducks easily counter attacking with a heavy swing to the gut. The crowd gasps leaving the room in silence. Ace smirks believing he aimed the right spot, but when there is no movement, his opponent cackles amused.

"You honestly think a peony punch like that could do any damage?" I've been harmed there numerous times they've become like steel. I don't feel a thing!" The champ picks up ace like a doll launching him against the cage. Marco rushes to his side on the outside as his brother coughs a small amount of blood.

"Oi! Come on Ace you can do better. Let out your anger. This is what this is for. Therapy!" He starts. Said man rises to his feet. It was only the beginning. He has a long way to go before he can be worn out.

"I figured that Marco." He barks sprinting up to his match dodging another jab as he jumps high igniting his right foot swinging it right onto his face. Blood is spilled exciting the sick crowd. The bulky jock wipes the blood off his mouth chuckling.

"Just what I'd expect from the boss's brother. Ragh!" He cries throwing multiple ones at a quick pace. Ace yelps when one hits him directly onto his gut. Another to his face sending him across flying. Ace drops flat onto the ground.

"Get up Ace! If you know this is therapy then let lose damn it! Think of everything that's happened. What's pissing you off?"

"Me!" Marco is taken aback. "I'm pissed off at myself! I gave (Y/n) an explanation and I knew it didn't matter. I just wanted her back to understand. That's not really why I'm angry. It's the fact that I don't want to accept it's my fault. I know it is. I know I lost her. I just didn't carry the faith that she would accept as I am because I can't accept myself! I can't have her if I can't love myself, but damn it I want to start over again! I want that chance to make it right." Ace struggles to stand but succeeds. "That's why I will have her. At least have her as a friend will be enough." He stares at the tall brute in front of him. In that moment he saw clearly. The person standing in front of him was more than an opponent. It was himself. The heavy weight on him and if he could defeat it perhaps it can be lifted.

"You're a tough little guy aren't ya? Well not to worry, you won't live long to breathe." Giant, strong hands lift Ace up from his throat. An image of you pops up in his head remembering something you said when you warned him not to chase the cat and corner him. You laughed and patched up his hand giving it a kiss. He smirks.

"I guess nobody told you not to corner a cat. Cause that's when they fight back." The ravenette bursts into flames burning the brute's hand as he waits in pain. Ace easily takes the chance to punch his face hard using all of his strength. With one blow he's knocked out before the time runs out. Ace stands tall as the Victor. The crowd's eyes pop in astonishment to the easy battle. The ref slides to the unconscious male and feel a pulse before raising Ace's arm.

"We have a winner! Wow what an intense battle, but we're so glad that our new champ is the boss right here!" The crowd rejoice while Ace stares at the body on floor having a sense of relief over his emotions and winning a match. Marco was right, this indeed gave him clarity and a chance to gain a conclusion to what he has in mind. He'd be sure to thank Marco later for this experience.


	14. Reoccurrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the last chapter wasn't enough so here is one with Reader in it also to make up for any late updates this has a special warning. Enjoy~
> 
> Warning: Lime ahead~

~Time can mend many things, but not reoccurring feelings~

It's been three and a half months since Ace took up illegal fighting as a hobby. It became his place to let out stress whenever he saw you with Sabo being lovey dovely. It really helped teach him to hold back now that he could vent elsewhere, yet that still wasn't enough. It would be a lie if he said it didn't hurt. There were times he felt so low suddenly cry out of anger. He didn't want anyone to see him in such a weak state or so he presumes. It was tough having to be strong and everyday it got easier which was something he didn't want. He still wanted you, but the fact that his feelings for you is feigning. You found it outstanding how calm and collected he was around you two instead of being bitter. You began to gain that soft spot for him over time remembering how easy going he was with you. When left alone, you sort of admired him from the side although he's focused on a magazine or his phone. You liked the fact that he was slowly starting to get along with his own brother again. To that realization your heart skipped a beat when he turns to you remembering how those red eyes stare at you so innocent complimenting his freckles on his cheeks. You blush slightly giving him a warm smile. In return he always gives you a small one. You two would sit in silence afraid to start something that may trigger one of you. Sad to say that part hasn't passed.

You're disheartened over the truth that this hot head has possibly moved on. He hasn't bothered chasing you down anymore. You wondered why you would care for that. You felt selfish like those women who simply want attention. Those were the worst. Still you supposed being friends wouldn't hurt anymore. You both moved on and held your own objectives. The only time you saw Ace is when you visit Sabo, but he's only there for a moment before heading out in a rush or just to lock himself in his room to rest. Whatever it was he did had him exhausted.

On that note, Marco seems to have pointed this out as Ace wrapped his arms in bandages. "You really need to stop fighting everyday and getting your ass beat-yoi." He starts. Ace glares at him.

"I don't get my ass beat. I win at every one of them. If anything they're just battle scars." He argues.

"Right, well you should take a break from that. It's great to have fighting as your hobby, but not your lifestyle."

"What else is there to do?"

"Doing it everyday, all day is eventually going to get you killed. Try running Pop's motorcycle shop. You were great at it when you were fourteen. It doesn't hurt to refresh your skills especially since Pop's will come home soon. He'll probably want a maintenance check before traveling again." So far Marco has lead him in the right direction. He could easily say not and earn easy money in the underground, but at the same time being an honest man and doing two things at once isn't so bad.

"Okay then, I could ty that."

"Good cause I sure as hell am not doing it. I suck at it-yoi." Marco tosses the boy the keys to building. "You're the new boss now."

"Hey wait! Did you just set me up?" He growls.

"Yes and no. You really do have talent in that shop and no one else can fix bikes except for you and Sabo, but you know he's much too busy with his work and lady-yoi." He smirks heading back inside. That word really didn't really suit him well. 'Lady', the idea of everyone calling you that just to tease Sabo still isn't acceptable that you belong to him.

As promised, Ace dropped by bar for one last fight to announce his absence in the future. Everyone cried in disappointment since he was everyone's money maker, though the fame and praise was nice while it lasted. Opening the shop, there were at least five people inside fixing or creating bikes. It was odd at first to see Ace for he was unrecognizable, but the keys in his hands said it all when the manager saw them. She held a porcelain skin, brown, short Bob haircut with two streaks of blonde from each of her bang tips, hazel eyes, thick rimmed glasses, beany on her hair with the shop's uniform containing the logo on the back and the front, with a pair of leans and black boots. She smiles wide greeting the man.

"Ah, are you the new jefe?" Ace gawked at the woman completely dazzled not by her beauty but the fact that she looked just like you just except a little different. The stood in front of the man and waved a hand in front of his face. Ace shakes his head coming to. "Oi! Bossman! You alright?" She calls out.

"Huh? Uh-o-oh! Yeah I'm your boss. Portgas D. Ace at your service." He smirks.

"Angel, at your service as well." She chuckles. Your laugh and hers are different but not that smile. 

"Yeah you really are." He whispers.

"Anyways, I am the manager. I was wondering whom my boss is or at least inform."

"Ah, yeah Pop's is traveling so we, his sons, are in control. You change bosses but in general there are six of us."

"Ah, noted. I know Marco is one of them and you must be the second."

"Yes. Not so many people here." He observes.

"Yeah, it's pretty peaceful here. Just play music while we fix up any class of motorcycles. Not much to do honestly." She informs handing him a clipboard of everything. "Rates are fine not high but fine." He skims through each graph collecting all the data he needs. All it is becoming familiar to him.

"Are these seriously our funds in total?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, Marco." He grumbles. "How long does it take for you guys to complete a whole bike?"

"At least five months or so. Depends on the worker. Sometimes longer because we're always missing parts so we have to wait till we're all out to reorder." Ace let's out an exasperated sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, first things first. We need supplies. So we'll order as many as we need to keep us going within those five months." He turns to the half finished bikes. "Maybe two in this case. You guys need to pick up the pace as fast is you can but be cautious as you go I know there are plenty of small parts that must be handled with care. Meanwhile, we'll hire a few more workers. The more bodies more profits and you will all return to a leisurely pace. Seems like we have to reach our quota soon so the money will be a need for a variety of things."

"Whoa you sound like you know what you're doing." She said impressed.

"Yeah, my brother and I are the only ones who know how to work this place. I mean Sabo not Marco by the way."

"Ah, noted. I was about to say..." She chortles. "I'll get right on it with the flyers." All through the day he helps workers pick up the pace and give pointers while inspecting the bikes. He wanted to see the different types of craftsmanship while also relearning how to make one. While all of this went on, he got to know his employees better including Angel. He's noticed similar qualities to yours. Her likes and dislikes. The only difference being she was confident and knowledgeable. It was almost like he found your doppelganger. However there was one thing that she lacked and that was everything that is you. That spark that made you, well you. If he were to go low he might as well date this girl.

Angel had just finished loading a box to it's rightful compartment before grabbing her backpack.

"All done for today. I feel we were productive than when Marco was in charge. Feels nice to be busy." She chimes.

"Oh really? I'll be sure to remember that. Speaking of getting busy. Do you have plans right now?" She hums checking her cell phone.

"Well I have time to spare. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to head to the bar and get to know each other. I'd like to know the manager a little better."

"Well I think you might like her." She grins.

"I have a feeling I will too."

 

Just twenty-five minutes in and the two are already laughing over shared stories. The feeling of talking with a friend was relaxing. It's been quite awhile for him since he's made friends. He's been out of the game for quite sometime. Ace stares at his reflection in his liquid, chestnut alcoholic beverage as he listens to the woman's story.

"It was hilarious when she did that." She chortles taking a sip over drink. Her expression softens over the memory. "You know after all that I'm surprised she stood by my side. She took all of my crap and still loves me no matter how messed up I am. I wouldn't know what to do without her. She's the reason moved out here. She's the only one I care for. Reason for my existence." She scoffs.

"She sounds like wonderful person."

"She is. You spill everything to her and she wouldn't judge. She'd be there to love and comfort you when you feel down always welcoming you no matter the case."

"Yeah, I used to have someone like that. Aside from my brother's, she made me so happy. Like I really belonged." He spills. The image of you pops up. His heart panged knowing he couldn't have you.

"That's just how my cousin is too. Has that gift to bring out the best in you and offer you kindness. It's like she has her own Devil-fruit powers." She looks to Ace and rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. Getting too emotional here. I've never opened up this easily before. I just really love talking about her." She chortles.

"Don't be, the feeling is mutual. I feel like we have somethings in common already and I'm learning more about you by your past. It would be crazy if your cousin and my old friend turned out to be the same girl."

"Oh hell yeah!" She covers her mouth as if caught doing mischief. "My bad. Didn't mean to curse." He chuckles finding it adorable that even in her confidence side she's actually shy.

"It's quite alright we're both adults right?" He winks. She blushes slightly. He grins catching that blush dusting her cheeks. She fidgets to her pocket as if alarmed about something just by that wink. He was afraid he may have crossed the line. "Something wrong?" He frowns. The Brunette pulls out her phone checking the time. Perhaps she was about to use an excuse to leave.

"Um, sorry. I gotta pick up my husband." His eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you're married?" He asks. She pays for her drinks and hops off casually. Her body language told him everything. It wasn't a rushed way like most women who reject him.

"Yep!" She chirps. "Happily married to a gorgeous, hot headed man. He wants me to be punctual otherwise he just gets insecure. Ugh!" She rolls her eyes.

"But you're not wearing a ring." He points to her hand.  
"Oh that? I don't like to wear rings. He and I have an understanding. We instead wear them as necklaces." She raises a brow and smirks. "What, was this an attempt to hit on me, get me drunk and possibly take me to your place?" His jaw drops as he blushes hard over the accusation.

"No! No! No! You got it all wrong. I really was just trying to get to know you. It'..." He averts his eyes and rubs the back of his head bashfully. "...It's been awhile since I've made friends that's all." She hums as if pending whether or not to believe him. She scoffs.

"Right well even if it's not entirely true it wouldn't matter. I really do appreciate making your acquaintance and I wouldn't mind being friends with you. Other than that, I'm sorry to disappoint. I'll see you tomorrow though. I gotta run boss." She dismisses herself out of the establishment leaving Ace rejected. He felt like a fool yet at the same time guilty to hit on a married woman. The one thing he respects. If I were another guy and he were married to you and you were being hit on he wondered what the outcome would be. He hoped this husband of hers wouldn't beat him over a mistake.

 

An hour later, Ace heads home for the day trying to find what to do at such an early evening. Thatch was currently washing the dishes humming to music while Luffy focused on his school work for freshman college, Marco was absent as is Sabo whom was probably working late or at your place. He felt a bit depressed having nothing to do and no one to really come home to except his family, but even then it feels utterly lonely. Ever since he lost you he's felt so lost and empty. You were the only thing that made him happy changing his perspective to do better. He succeeded in changing himself but all for what cause when there is no reward. Not even self-respect is that rewarding. He sighs heading upstairs to his room. Perhaps a movie or a video game will kill time before bed. Upon entering he's noticed how much of a mess his room his. He's been too busy loathing himself sitting in his own self-pity over losing you he forgot about his surroundings. He makes a decision to clean up, starting with the floor. He needed to wander about in order to clean up faster.

A can here and there from monster drinks and perhaps a few beer bottles all tossed into one garbage bag. Tossed dirty clothes into the laundry basket, changed the sheets and vacuumed. He carried the basket down to the laundry room, cans to the garbage bin outside and vacuum back in the storage closet. He sighs in satisfaction. He notices an unfamiliar color sticking out of his closet. When opened, he finds a soft, black hoodie with brown fur on the inside. It was the hoodie you used to wear. He wondered if still held your scent. He picks up the clothing and takes a long whiff. The scent was faint but it still lingered. His heart panged again and again until it shifts to that warm, fluttering feeling. The one he so long to be filled in. Memories of having you in his arms bombard him. Each one more painful than the others. The realization that he could not have you. Your heart belonging to another. Tears start to drip onto rhe fabric. Soon enough he's come to notice how horribly painful and lonely it is without you. He sat down on the floor, figure hiding behind the bed as his cries are muffled by your hoodie.

"I'm so sorry baby. I wish I could let you go. I wish...I want to be strong an move on. I....I just love you so much. It's excruciating." He whimpers. After a moment to himself he pulls away your hoodie shoving it into a box. He figured holding onto them would also be a bad idea and it wouldn't much help him move on. He stuffed your hoodie, headband, shades, scrunchies and lastly your stuffed bear you sleep with. It was childish yes, but he found it adorable. You told him a story that every time you felt alone that bear was your companion amd planned to hand it to your kids. That bear has been with you since the day you were born. Honestly it looked like Bepo from the TV show except for the jumpsuit. Your bear was just a plain white, naked polar bear with baby blue ears called, "Lobos". Ironic since it was a bear basically called, "Wolf" in Spanish. Why you gave him that name you didn't know either. You were just a kid. Flicking off the lights the ravenette takes one last stop to your place.

 

The engine cuts off. Ace sits alone in his car taking a moment of what to say to you. He took a deep breath before pushing himself out with a small box of your belongings. He stood at your doorstep just about to knock when Vanesa swings the door open. The two jump in surprise.

"Oh hey." She greets.

"Hey, is (Y/n) home? Came by to drop her belongings she left at my place." The curly haired woman hums taking the excuse as a suspicious. Nonetheless accepts it.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen cooking. She probably won't hear you over the noise so you may have to go in and talk. Or you could drop the box right in that corner." She points to the storage closet. "Anyways I gotta go. Later." She excuses herself. Ace kindly waves to her after seeing her off. He stares at the open door tempted to walk in, yet he knew if he did he would do something stupid. Stupid that he would gladly enjoy.

"Fuck it! What do I have to lose?" He said winging it. He takes a step forward closing the door behind him as he heads over to the corner dropping your belongings. His eyes paste instantly onto you. You back turned humming to the music resonating through the kitchen as you rock your body to music while singing.

"You're just a hideaway  
You're just a high that gets me feeling~"

His eyes glisten with interest. He bites his lip arguing with his conscience to progress or leave. Your power however, pulls him closer and closer until he sneaks up behind you as you chop up some carrots. Your eyes close feeling a presence. You lean back pressed against his chest. The collision causes him to shudder. He pushes himself against you caging you between the kitchen table and himself. You hum when his hands start to wrap around your mid waist. "Sabo." You whisper. That stung, but your movements quickly swept the ache away replacing it with lust. Your right hand rests above his wrist. The other grazes the back of his neck trailing your slender fingers into his jet, black locks. That sent another shiver down his spine. Your luscious booty presses against his groin. He holds back on making any noise to prevent you from startling you and ruining this joyous moment. You resume to grinding your behind against him feeling his bulge grow. His left hand slides down feeling your body from your thigh down and back up again to your breasts where he gives a light squeeze. You grunt a slight moan and quiver starting something your core. Temperatures arise just by simple touches. 

His left knee spaces your legs for a gap causing you to get a better friction. You feel him buck against you. You moan in response. Your breaths start to get heavy. You catch a hint of alcohol which made you wonder if Sabo drank before visiting you. A mixture of a brand new cologne also catches your senses, yet you were too deep into lust to give a damn at the moment. Ace also started to lose himself trying his best to restrain the urge to let lose. He starts to kiss your head soon brushing his lips to your shoulder where he plants chaste kisses. Your scent remaining the same as your hoodie. Sweet and inviting. You tilt your head to give him more access as you hear his breathes grow rugged while kissing your neck. He felt like this was all a dream he so longed to happen for you to be in his arms like this. Some sort of affection. His left hand slips under your shirt to gain a better grope of your bust. You let out another moan. More delicious than the previous one. They were music to his ears. The more he listens the more his capability to hold back crumbles. His right hand squeezes your inner thigh roughly then slides up to press two fingers against your clothed midsection. You quiver feeling the electrifying pleasure against your clit. 

Ace bucks roughly against you practically banging you against the counter which you hold for dear life before coming to a close by dry humping. Your lips clash against his for the first time. He savors the taste of your lips. How soft and plump it is just as he dreamed they are to be. Sweet as candy. He delves his tongue into your mouth for a chance to explore every bit of you. You suck on his tongue pressing into the kiss as you cum against him. You pull away to gasp for air. Rough, calloused hands brush your hair away in one swoop to lay a kiss on your forehead. So warm and loving made your heart skip a beat. You both hum content still feeling the brush of his lips over your eyelids. Nose affectionately rubbing against your cheek. You freeze as your breath gets caught in your throat when you hear Ace's voice say your name,

"(Y/n)." He coos. Your heart drops when indeed you see Ace holding you rather than Sabo. You push yourself away from him.

"Ace?" You exclaim in utter shock. "What the hell? What are you even doing here? How? Why?" You stutter. You cover your mouth in horror as a hand runs through your hair trying to process it all in. You just allowed this man to dry humping you and you rather enjoyed yourself. That was only because you believed it was Sabo, yet you knew something was off but refused to acknowledge it and let your emotions get the best of you.

"I-I couldn't help myself." The look in your eyes is heartbreaking as guilt consumes him. "You look so damn beautiful and inviting I couldn't stop." He explained. You hold your head in a panic.

"I-I can't believe we did that. I let you- and Sabo is-. Oh god did I just cheat on Sabo?" You squat down in despair. Eyes begin to water as tears stream down your face. He kneels down to clasp your hands.

"No, no, no! You did not cheat on him. If anything I'm to blame. You did nothing wrong. You never mean to do anything wrong that I can assure you. If we had sex then it would be considered cheating. Otherwise this really wasn't consensual." He tries to reason. You look into his soft, crimson eyes. He was doing the best he can to make you feel better even after what you both did. You scoff then start to laugh.

"You're a terrible liar. That doesn't really matter. It matters that I did it Ace. Why? Why? Couldn't you just leave me alone?" You growl rocking yourself as you cry harder. Guilt is no a heavy weight you must carry now. Something you wished you would never have the chance to experience when cheating. Your stomach turns into upsetting knots.

"I'm sorry." He saddens. "I'm doing the best I can to move on." He mutters. After a moment of sobbing. You finally notice his appearance of bandages on his hands and face. You cup his face leading him to be taken aback.

"What happened to you? Why are you all beat up?"

"Oh, I've taken up a fighting hobby. Nothing too serious." He replied.

"What? Why ever would you do that?"

"To forget you." He somberly said. You pause and lock eyes with him. Your heart wrenches over his hurtful expression. He seems so lost without you. You can see how much you have taken a toll on him. You never wanted this. You wished him the best and yet he's just a wreck. You pull away nibbling your lower lip.

"Ace....you can't Sabo we did this. Do you understand?" You return to the subject. "I love your brother. I really love him from the bottom of my heart he makes me so happy and the last thing I want is for this to ruin us over a stupid mistake." He flinches over the word 'mistake' it was anything but that. You both stood up. He leans closer to you pinning you against the fridge. His expression unreadable. You weren't sure what to do.

"Is that really what you believe, because I sensed something more (Y/n)." You suddenly felt cornered again not literally but logically. He caught on to something you weren't sure of, but you know it's there. The feeling of wanting Ace back yet you knew you'd fall in love with him again. You have Sabo he should be enough right? He leans closer till you feel him against you.

"Y-yes Ace that's really what I believe. I have Sabo and I love him. He's enough."

"Is he though? You would have pushed me away by now, but you're not." His warm breath brushing against your skin sent a cold shiver down your spine, heart race and rise in temperature from your core. Your breathing turns heavy as well as you turn your head clinging onto his biceps as your knees start to buckle. You only ever felt this way around Sabo. Why did you have to respond to him too? We're you just selfish or unable to settle with one? You didn't want to be those people. You had to choose one. One only right?

"Ace please don't do this." You whimper. "Not again, please. You have to go." You said finally pushing him back. "Sabo will be here any minute. Please just go." You finally urge him.

"You sound like a girlfriend trying to hide their second lover." You cringe as your stomach turns over the sound of that.

"No! Shut up! I am not like that damn it. I will never be like them do you hear me?" You snarl in disgust as tears prick from your eyes. He frowns not wanting to cause this pain onto you, but there was truth into what he's saying even if you tried to hide it. He turns to you cupping your face to wipe your tears and nuzzle you. Head against yours enjoying this sweet moment.

"(Y/n), I don't know why or how you rekindled your feelings for me but I am so very happy. I love you." He kisses your cheek. "I need you." Another on the tip of your nose." "I can't be without you baby. You let me explain once and it made no difference. If you truly thought I didn't love you then please at least listen to the voicemails and messages I left during that year. Please you have to believe then how much I love you. How much I suffered without you. I can't find anyone else like you." Your heart flutters at the same time aches because of how conflicted you are. You pull away opening the door for him. He sadly steps out to his dismay, but before he can say another word, there is a throat clearing sound reverberating from a blonde. Sabo. Your eyes widen with both shock and fear. Sabo's heart pangs seeing those residue of tears and puffy red eyes. His attention diverts to Ace with a death glare.

"Ace!" He calls out with a authorative voice. "What did you do to her? Why are you here when I told you countless times to stop harassing her."

"I just came to drop her belongings off that's all." He lifts his hands in surrender. "I'm leaving." He said without bothering to answer his last question." Sabo growls as he tries to start another fight, but you blocked him from doing so.

"Sabo!" He snaps his head over to you. "Come inside babe. He didn't do anything." You lied. That stung. You were an honest woman and weren't sure if you could hide this lie with you forever. Sabo glances Ace from the corner of his eye whom nonchalantly presses forward to his car. He grumbles curses under his breath walking towards you as you enter your apartment. Sabo notices a box in the corner with indeed your belongings as told yet that didn't answer why you were crying. He turns to you caressing your face as you welcome his comfort.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why were you crying?" You scoff putting on a forced smile. 

"I was just so happy to see this little guy." You say pulling out your polar bear from the box whom you noticed while pushing Ace out the door. "His name is Lobos and I made a promise to give him to my future children. Our twins maybe as I foretold." You tease. He grabs the bear examining how old and new it is at the same time. Freshly clean like no time has passed. His expression warms to the sound of kids with you. He rubs his thumb onto your cheek tenderly. 

"Oh love." He coos. "I hope that's a promise to have one with you beautiful." He peppers your face with utter joy forgetting all of those insecurities. You giggle feeling warm and fuzzy too as you held him. You still held that sense that you felt the same way with Ace and you had to choose who you wanted to be with right? You caress the blonde's face examining his features. " You loved this man. He made an honest woman out of you, loves and cares for you no matter the time of day like a soulmate. You honestly felt he completed you but you also felt half fulfilled like a nagging in the back your head you just can't scratch.

 

Back to the Newgate's home, Ace heads directly into the showers to cool himself off. He spent the time thinking about you. Two fingers brush against his lips as he recalls the sweet taste of your lips. The smooth feel of your breasts and how squishy and inviting your booty is against him. He wonders how it would feel if you both were undressed. Everything about you has him desiring you. Sharing that intimate moment with you was a sign to him to get back into the saddle and try to reclaim you. He scoffs at the idea because he knows this time he has a chance. This time you're slowly falling for him again even if you were apart. Marco and That he may have been right about space and cooling down. It's all he really needed to start the game of car and mouse knowing well he can indeed swoop you off your feet from under Sabo's nose.


	15. Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon/Lime

~Sometimes the only solution in unsolvable predicaments is to walk away and be the bigger man~

Another day to a lovely morning. You lay on your bed with a shirtless Sabo spooning you. You rub circles on his hand as they are laced over your waist. You stare at nothing in particular going through last night's events with Ace. How normal it felt to kiss his lips even when you recognized Sabo's kisses. His kisses felt more feverent with such raw passion and afterwards shift to sweet kisses. You nibble your lower lip actually wanting another taste. You felt guilty cause you have Sabo. You wanted to be anything but a harlot to him.

The shuffling of sheets and grunts startles you as your train of thought is broken. He pulls himself closer to you to lay early morning kisses. You force a smile turning your head to capture his thin, sexy lips of his. You peck them many times earning a chuckle.

"You're up early." You turn to see him.

"Yeah. I hate when that happens even after sleeping late. My body is refusing sleep." His thumb rubs your bags.

"Yeah I can see that. There is always a nice nap right?" You nod.

"Yeah. If I can actually take one. You know I like being productive." He nods brushing strands of your hair off your face. You both admire one another under the sun's Ray's framing the picture perfectly. You caress his face as he holds yours. You lean in for a kiss. One long and hard filled with desire. You prop yourself up for a better angle as his hand travels in different directions. One to the small of your back, the other to the back of your head for a deeper kiss. Tongues over lap to explore your mouths. Your brows furrows as you suspect his kisses were nothing like Ace's. Though Sabo loves you dearly, his kisses were rough, rushing to get somewhere. You pull away and lick your lips as you gasp for air. You shake your head over the thoughts of Ace. There shouldn't be any confliction. This man is absolutely perfect. Why would you ask for more? He himself content against your cheek nuzzling you. You lower your lips to his neck to place more kisses. Sabo found it amusing how urgent they felt as you practically kissed his chest and back up to his neck.

"You're quite affectionate this morning." You pause and blush as you look up at him.

"Is that bad?" He scoffs brushing your hair.

"No sweetie it's not." He leans against your ear to whisper, "I quite like it." You shudder over his husky whisper. His lips attack your neck giving your skin occasional nibbles. Your core starts again. Your wanted more than kisses and hugs from this man. You were finally sure you wanted to take him to third base.

"Babe." You whisper. He hums. "Baby, I- think I want you to make love to me." He pauses. You felt nervous from his long pause as if you may have done something wrong. He looks over your face as if scanning for something.

"Are you sure?" You tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear bashfully.

"Well yeah I think it's time. I want to give myself to you." You switch from his eyes to the bed. He tips your head up.

"You think? Honey if you don't want to that's fine. If you're scared just tell me." He rubs your back easing your nerves.

"I do, I actually do want to but at the same time I'm nervous. I mean I just want to have a taste of what it's like." He scoffs.

"That can be arranged." You tilt your head. "We can take baby steps with oral sex. You want to try right? I think those are the perfect steps for someone as shy as you." He teases. You puff your cheeks only making him chortle.

"Okay fine. That I can do. It sounds better." He lays you down looking over you.

"It is and you won't have to worry about me. You say you want a taste. I can gladly give that to you." He whispers. He pecks your lips a few times as he lowers his kisses down to your collarbone where he leaves a long lick and a bite mark as his. You whimper watching as he goes lower. You hold your pillow over your chest once he reaches your waist. He tugs on the bad a few times testing you to see if you'd go repent. Your eyes told him to move forward. He pulls both your panties and shorts off. You close your legs hugging your pillow tightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks.

"No! Please continue. I-I'm just embarrassed that I'm half naked in front of you." He awes.

"Don't be. I love you just the way you are baby." Your heart forgot to beat. His fingers runs the length of your legs up to your thighs and back. His blue irises focus onto you as he plants butterfly kisses onto your knees, leg and back up gain slowly spreading your legs open. His kisses trail under your thigh. You finally allow him to proceed and view your midsection. You turn red when fives you that cocky smirk. The sparkle in his eyes telling you he's become lustful over your core. He settles his head in between your legs rubbing soft circles against your inner lips. His touch felt so foreign and delightful at the same time. Finger rub against your pussy lips as he attempts to moisten then.

"Such a pretty pussy. I wonder how you taste." You whimper responding over his suave words. He gives your lips a kiss before taking one long lap earning a shudder from you. You gasp at the sensation. So delicious almost like instant ecstasy as you have never felt that before. Sabo hums satisfied by your reaction. His tongue delves in more poking at your entrance then moving to your clit to suck on. You squirm and whimper over the feeling causing your legs to close. He growls prying your legs open as he pins them down resuming to eating you up. Your back arches after a few minutes. He watches your little show, entertained by your various, arousing faces. You cover your mouth to muffle your mewls. Hands squeeze your thighs enjoying the fact that he can finally get a grip on any place of your body he wants unlike his previous women where he could only grip their waist as love handles. That is one of the things he simply adores about your thick size. You were soft, thick and juicy capable of being held. His member throbs against his briefs aching for some relief. He grunts containing himself as he purely focuses on you. Your faces and moans we're absolutely delicious for him to steer away. He laps faster shaking his head for a better stimulation. You gasp, eyes closed as he takes you to new high you've never experienced. You gave in completely. Losing yourself in the midst. One hand grips his blond locks for dear life. While rocking your hips for better friction.

"Sabo!" You moan. "Ah, shit it feels so good." You whimper. A wide smile graces his lips having been complimented for his skills by his woman. He's never felt this proud and loved all at the same with his past lovers. You just held this amazing strength to make him feel loved no matter the circumstances. Your fingers clasp a chunk of his hair as you feel your knot unravel soon. "Sabo, I'm goanna cum." You warn. You arch you back as your toes curl against the sheets as you cum. His mouth opens swallowing your juices and licking any residue off his lips. You push his head away as he continues to lick your clit. You were over sensitive at the moment you quiver in response. "Fuck! Baby wait, wait, wait please!" You plead. "I'm sensitive. Stop." He pulls away panting. Lustful eyes still remained as he licks his lips once more. You shudder as you observe him closely. He crawls over to you peppering your face softly. Your chest heaves under his broad ones.

"Sorry, I got carried away. You just taste so amazing like honey." He coos. You hug him loosely and your kiss.

"I did?" You ask cutely.

"You sure did. Do you want a taste?" You nod. His lips presses to yours. His mouth easily opens in surrender for you to explore. You can taste yourself in his mouth. He was right, you did taste sweet. You never expected that since it's your private area. You'd be sure to do some research after this, but for now you bask in this moment of serenity. You hum against his lips content. You blush when you feel something poke your entrance. You hold his head as you stop your make out.

"Something's poking me down there." You said. You both look down realizing it's Sabo's hardened manhood.

"Ah, sorry. Morning wood. I should take a cold shower and it should be gone by then." You pout. He did this for you. He must have gotten extra hard while eating you up. You slide your hand to his shaft giving it a curious squeeze before palming it. He grunts. His moans are music to your ears and that brief reaction just made you warm and fuzzy as if the urge to please him some more. Your blush darkens on your cheeks gaining an idea. You force yourself to be brave for him. It was only fair.

"Let me take care of it." He scoffs as if finding that to be a joke. 

"Nah, don't worry love you don't have to." He argues not even bothering to remove your hand from being groped.

"I want to." You reply. He turns to you surprised. You caress his face lovingly. "Please? It's only right and I really want to try and make you feel good." He takes a second. Those puppy dog eyes had his legs buckling weak and heart pounds in his chest. He sighs giving in. 

 

"How can I say no to that face?" He pecks your lips first before laying down. You sit yourself up stationing in between his legs. He observes you as you turn nervous. A quirk you are never ever able to maintain. You slowly but surely, lower his briefs unfurling his cock. Your eyes widen the lower you pulled.

"Oh....my." You scoff nervously. "Wow!" You breathe as if your breath taken by his girth. Releasing him from his confines. He hisses from the cool air. You gawk at his staff just stiff on it's own. He chuckles in amusement to your amazed reaction. He brushes your hair with his fingers as he grins wide.

"I'll take those as a compliment."

I knew you were cocky but I didn't think you were this big." He chortles to your joke. It defines your way of coping and he caught on. He sits startling you to press a kiss on your forehead.

"I know. Your reactions are so cute you're only making it difficult for me to keep it together." He whispers huskily. You stare at his member once more recalling all those lemon fanfictions you've read putting your skills to the test. You push him back down on the bed. You blush taking in his words.

"Hush you." You pout. You first grab his manhood and start pumping.

'It's so fucking rubbery like and hot. It's like it's own corn dog after pulling it out of the microwave!' You told yourself. 'Why a corndog? I think I maybe hungry.' You smirk when Sabo's heart is thrown back enjoying himself. 'Guess this is breakfast huh?' You bite your lip searching for that one spot on his length. 'Now if I remember right, there should be a dominant vein.' You find said vein near his tip bulged out. You move in to lick his tip tasting the waters. He grunts, his whole body quirks just by that. You were starting to feel confident with by how flustered and breathless he already is. You shove half of him into your mouth for lubrication. You Bob your head swirling your tongue around him. His fingers clench and unclenches your hair. You hum content sending vibrations of ecstasy to and from his body. You pull out with a 'pop' as you rub your thumb on that dominant vein. He groans squirming against your touch. He looks at you befuddled, impressed by your touches wondering if you were actually a virgin at all.

"(Y/n)." He says under his breath. "Baby, how are you so good at this?" You wipe your mouth and blush.

"I-I don't know. Instincts I guess." You lied.

"You have some hell of an instinct-Ah!" He shudders as you cut him off with your teeth grazing his shaft. You suck hard breathing through your nose while massaging his sack. You found that sweet spot that stimulates to great high. You squeeze a little more on his sack and the end of his cock. His breathing rugged as he holds onto your head. "Shit! Babe I'm going to cum." He warns instantly sitting himself up while attempting to pull you away, yet you refuse determined to alleviate him. He groans cradling your head as he releases himself into your mouth. You feel liquid squirt into your mouth. You try your best to swallow all of him just as he did for you. You pull away coughing. He holds your head up removing any hair from your face checking to see if you're alright.

"Oh baby I warned you to move." You chuckle calming down, licking any residue off your face. You smile up to him.

"I wanted to go all the way." You said. "Was I good baby?"

"Yeah you were. I'm amazed how well you took me. Thank you honey." He coos planting a kiss on your lips, nose soon ending up a shower of kisses. You giggle relieved. You both spent the rest of the morning in bed cuddling. Although you shared another intimate moment with you boyfriend, you could help feel a little guilty still. You thought this would solve something, but nothing. The aching guilt eating you alive as you try to tell yourself nothing happened. You wondered if this is how cheaters felt. Make one mistake and try to keep that mistake a secret. You finally understood how complicated the heart can be. 

 

Later that day you, you kissed your lover good bye to your dismay.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" You nod giving him a half smile. He tilts his head puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" You respond.

"You've been acting weird all morning since last night." You gave a look of fear for a moment then turn your head away. He begins to fit in the pieces together. "Ace." He starts catching you jump over the name especially how low his voice said it. "What did he do to you?" His presence turns tense as well as his stern stare. You said nothing. "Talk to me (Y/n). What did he do or say to you love." Your lower your gaze to your feet as your hair casts a shadow over your eyes to hide how scared and guilty you were. Your body shivers. He moves in taking a step forward but you retreat back to your apartment. You let out a soft whimper. Tears dared to fall as images of last night replay. He's taken aback by your retreat. "Please babe, I won't be upset please just tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong. Just go to work." You said closing the door behind you. Your voice was shaky and more like you begged him to go rather than confidently. His suspicions start to arise mixed with anger. He had enough of the surprises with Ace. Just when he assumed things are finally calming down, he had to show up and cause you into some sort of panic. Talking to you is pointless seeing as you're upset about something and he's going to find out what.

 

You on the one hand wipe your tears away regaining your composure. You take a deep breath then exhale. You do this a few times till you feel at ease. You rush into your room and lay on it to think. Guilt consuming you as you stared at Sabo you almost told him the truth. What's worse is you're probably going to have to keep it a secret for a long time. You didn't want this. All you asked is for simplicity when it came to romance. Yes a few complications but not as complicated as you are in now. You hold your stomach from feeling sick over such ideas. There were so many problems to be solved and each one had your stomach in a knot. You had to go through each one no doubt and that's what you did. You lay on your bed thinking to yourself. You couldn't tell Vanessa nor Lyn just yet. Everything has to have an answer till you're sure yourself. You recall what Ace told you yesterday. To listen to your voicemail. To prove how much he suffered without. Why should you? That was the past and not to mention you specifically told him you wanted nothing to do with him. Sadly your curious heart wanted to know. You pick up your phone and stare at the screen for the longest fighting your conscience. You tap your messenger then Ace's tab finally unblocking him. Several messages sent to you through those days without you since last October. Each of them repeating the same words,

"Pick up the phone please. We need to talk. I miss you and I'm sorry." Your heart stings reading each message tearing your soul. It was worse you pressed play listening to all 100 messages. Each one sadder than the last constricting your heart with pure guilt. You wept hearing his distraught voice. How he begged you while you were moping about and basically having the time of your life happy in Sabo's arms. You clench your shirt over your chest where eyour heart should be as you listen with torture.

 

"Baby, please pick up the phone. I'm so sorry. I need to hear your voice. I feel so lost without you." Another one plays.

"(Y/n)? Please you need to pick up at some point." He sighs. There was a moment of silence. " Thatch told me how torn you are over this. I never meant for this to happen you got to believe me I would never hurt you. I need to know if you're alright. Just answer the phone once. I know you're there and I'm sorry." The next plays.

"(Y/n) baby....how are you? It feels like forever since we talked. I've been busy but I'm still thinking about you. I hope you are too. Baby...do you like the sound of that from me?" You unconsciously nod your head. You hear him scoff. Your heart skips a beat. "I'm sure you would. I would call you that all the time if you were mine. I would love you nonstop. You deserve it baby girl."

"Ace." You whimper. It cuts off after that. You stop playing half way not wanting to continue. You hold your phone close to you as you hide your weeping face in your knees rocking a back and forth on your bed. You sat in silence for the longest forced to make a decision. You check the time on your phone and find it's seven. The time Sabo will be packing up his things as his shift ends. Fingers scrolls through contacts to call him up. You wait. One ring, two, three, you hear a click. He's always quick to answer.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up?" He listens to the shuffling of your bed sheets while stuffing his bag with important documents. His brows knit concerned. "(Y/n)?"

"Don't show up at my house today. Just head straight home."

"Is something wrong?" He asks utterly shocked.

"Sabo I'm not feeling well. Just don't show up....please." You hang up before he could even say a word to you. He dials your number again only to be cut off instantly. You send him a message,

"Stop calling and don't bother asking for me. I'm not going to open the door. I need space." His heart jumps. You have never spoken like this to him before. It's so unexpected in your mood shift. The only thing he can think of that might have changed you is the mention of Ace; and as promised he will find answers as to what he did.

You lean your head against the wall sniffling as you wonder if what you're doing is right? Would you be able to see Sabo after you relax? He would be suspicious if he barged in now and just like Ace will bombard you with questions till he gets what he wants and damn it was it good at it. It was like a tactic pulling out the correct string until nothing is left but to stitch the pieces together into tiny frames of pictures as to how the story goes on a quilt. He'd be one hell of a knitter. You hear the door open indicating Vanessa's arrival.

"Yo! I'm home. I brought food for us. Got your Chinese food." You slide out of your bed wipe any remaining tears and try your best to act fine. Casually, you head into the living room to click the TV on. 

"Yay! Thank you so much! I'm starving." You pipe up placing that façade of yours. The curly haired girl hands you your plate while she sticks with her burgers. She never was one to like Chinese food and often is a rarity in this house because of her. Your buddy plops down beside you letting out a relaxed sigh.

"What do you want to watch?" You shrug while picking at your food.

"How about some comedy movie."

"Orange is the New Black." You suggest.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this."

Just as the episode plays, Vanessa catches your sniffles. You couldn't be sick. It was Autumn. You're only sick during summer because od the heat. Something else has happened. She pauses the episode grabbing your attention and as suspected your eyes were puffy.

"What?" You ask. It's odd how you appear fine though that's not entirely true.

"What happened? You were crying again." You wipe your mouth with the napkin and set your plate down. There was no denying this woman and frankly didn't enjoy lying at this point. You roll your napkin in your hands nervously trying to find the words.

"I uh....I've been feeling guilty since yesterday. I've been feeling confused too." You notice how puzzled she is as you speak. You sigh. "I cheated on Sabo with Ace last night."

"What?" She exclaims in shock.

"I-it wasn't like consensual sex of course not. I didn't lose my Virginity to him. He just snuck up on me and I thought it was Sabo and well...." You were embarrassed to say that next part. "We basically did some dry humping in the kitchen."

"Ewe! That's where we eat!" She scolds in disgust. You chuckle knowing she would react that way.

"I know." You proceed. "Anyways, I made out with him at some point until I found out it was Ace. I felt so distraught and sick since then. I can't even look into Sabo's eyes and tell him how much I love him without thinking about last night. I don't like this guilt. It's not like I did it on purpose." You choke and cover your face. She frowns and pulls you into a hug. "I don't know what to do." You croak.

"Well it sounds like he raped you if this is truly an accident and had no idea it was Ace then that's what we can call I." You shake your head.

"No....I kind of did knew it was him. I held all the clues and should have spring away at the chance I got but it just felt so right. I didn't bother to push him away until the last minute. I don't deserve them." You weep. "What's worse is I feel unfulfilled with just Sabo, but having both I feeling filled with such happiness. I feel selfish that I love both of them."

"There, there. I don't know what to tell you. It's certainly like a carousel with endless possibilities, but in a way it's not necessarily selfish to love two people. Well that's a lie but it's not illegal and love is obviously complicated when it comes to what the heart wants. What I'm saying is maybe you're meant to be with two instead of one and I for one thing you deserve two loving men in your life. You're so kind yet so upbeat, it's saddens me. However this indeed is mostly up to you. I'd hate to see you get your heart broken again." You sniffle listening to her lecture.

"Yeah, but sometimes it has to happen to find your true love." You rest your head on her shoulder. "How can I love two men when they can't get along?"

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out." She rubs your back reassuringly. You both take a moment before resuming to watch your show.

 

The door busts open as a furious Sabo enters the house dropping his belongings on the couch carelessly rushing up stairs going through each room. No sign of Ace. Descending footfalls has Marco curious as they are loud as if urgent.

"Welcome home, something wrong?" 

"Where is Ace?" He asks almost demandingly. Just by the way Ace's name is dragged out alerts the elder brother.

"Whoa what happened now?"

"I need to talk to him." He replied.

"To start a fight? You're giving me that pissed off vibe that Ace did something." 

"Because he did!" He snarls. "And I'm going to find that jackass and end this once and for all." He huffs. His blue eyes catch Ace outside approaching the house. Marco is left stunned by Sabo's outburst. He comes to when Sabo storms out as the screen door slams against the wall.

"Ah, not again. Thatch! Luffy! We got trouble." He hollers. Sabo nonchalantly marches right up to Ace whom didn't even notice Sabo's presence until he earns a punch to the face. Ace stumbles back. He hisses as blood drips from his mouth. He raises his head finding a ticked off Sabo.

"What the hell?" He barks. The blonde gave no response as he is filled with rage. He throws another punch to his and to his gut before picking him against the tree.

"Sabo! Stop!" Lyn calls out. 

"I've had enough of your bull shit! First you harass my girlfriend and then come back like an obsessed puppy only to fuck with her mind? I warned you to stop now I'm out of patience Ace!" He slams him against the tree. " What the fuck have you done to my girl? Why is she so upset?" Ace widens his eyes. Sabo had caught on. He never was one to be oblivious of anything. Now is not the time to admire his skills. He's cornered and has to break through. Ace growls gripping on his brothers wrists as he struggles to yank them away.

"None of your fucking business!" He defends headbutting his face finally getting a taste of his own medicine. Both boys stand across each other as if in a deadly stand off to the death.

"It's my business when she's my girl! Especially with someone she has history with."

"Jealous?" Ace smirks only taunting the brute as he growls igniting himself on fire charging up to the male. Ace does the same prepared for anything. Luckily his skills have sharpened since his little underground fights. The ravenette dodges his attacks as he swiftly counter attacks with a knee to the gut and blow to the face sending him crashing down. Lyn cringes seeing blood gush out from her brothers.

"You damn idiot's! Quit it!" She rushes in with Luffy behind her to pull the two brutes away. To their dismay, the two were too far gone and in a fit of rage like blood thirsty predators. Ace pushes Lyn away easily tackling Sabo with Luffy clinging on to the blonde.

"You son of bitch! Why couldn't you just let us be? She was happy with me and then you had to screw it up by doing something stupid! What the fuck did you do to her!" Sabo snarls igniting himself more as the two roll around in rhe grass starting small fires.

"Shit! This is going too far. They're going to kill each other if we don't stop them soon." Thatch panics pulling out the hoes to spray the lawn as well as the two brothers to weaken them.

"Water doesn't seem to be enough to stop them. Physically yes but this whole thing no." Marco helps Lyn up dragging her to the car. "You're coming with me. We're going to go fetch (Y/n) and deal with this once and for all." The brunette is left confused as to what the plan is, but as long as it solved this whole ordeal she will do whatever it takes to get her family back.

 

You hear voices outside while watching your show. You had finally relaxed when the door barges open. You and Vanessa jump to your feet on alert only to be relieved when seeing Marco and Lyn scolding him.

"You can't just barge in like that! What the hell Marco!" She nags. The male grabs your hand.

"You're coming with me. There is an emergency at home. It's Sabo and Ace." You gasp concerned when you hear those names. Not a second later did you slip your shoes on and follow Marco and Lyn out with Vanessa. You nibbled on your nails anxious to know what has happened. You would bombard them with questions. Marco kept stopping Lyn from talking as he gave a few hints that the two are fighting to the death over you. They don't plan to stop this time. You felt ashamed that you had caused this. You knew something like this would happen eventually and here it is. It was tearing at your conscience and heart.

You arrive at the Newgate's home and see both Sabo and Ace bloody to a pulp. They still went at it. You searched for the door handle to run in between and stop the battle. A hand tugs at your arm. You turn finding Marco giving you a stern look.

"This is tedious. Having to deal with two grown men fighting over you. Whatever you did to start this has to stop. More than that. I think you should just leave." You and the girls gasp.

"Marco!" Lyn said baffled. "You can't tell her to stop loving Sabo. It's not her fault Ace is childish."

"Oh I know he can be, but he was doing fine for a few months until something triggered him to revert to his old self. You gave him a sense of hope. I don't know what it is but I do know it will happen again and you're practically messing with their heads. Their feelings for goodness sake! They're toys!"

"I'm not trying to play them! You think I want this? Do you honestly believe I want to bring pain and suffering onto them? No! I don't. I meant it when I said I'm not like the other girls. I never asked for them to fight over me. I never asked for any of this!" You hold your head as if it's going to explode. There are so many things wrong with this situation. You didn't know what to pick. You hear a heavy sigh leave Marco's lips.

"I know. You're just caught in a crossfire. I just don't like to see my brothers in this state. Arguing over the same thing as they drift apart." You nod in agreement.

"I understand and I don't like to see that either. I love them both, but I tried so hard to be happy with the other. I think I know what to do and you're right."

"(Y/n)." Lyn coos.

"It's fine. I'd rather not be the reason for their bond breaking." You open the door as tears welled up in your eyes. This was going to be tough for you. Both of them as well. You walk up to Thatch to borrow the hoes from him.

"(Y/n)!" He looks at you surprised. "What are you-"

"May I?" You gesture to the hose. He hands it over to spray down the two. "Hey! That's enough!" The two turn to the voice to be you. "Stop fighting!" 

"He started it!" Ace points to Sabo like a baby. You pray the snitch to shut him up.

"I don't care who started it! I'm here to talk. First I want to know why you two were fighting?"

"Ace did something to you last night or said something that has you silenced. Like a scared child. I want answers!" Sabo growls.

"You want answers?" You say walking up to the two. "You going to get them from me because I can't hold this guilt anymore." You caress Sabo's face then glance at Ace whom also feels the same. "Sabo...I cheated on you with Ace last night."

"Whoa." Thatch mumbles as Lyn gasps in shock. Marco's tired eyes widen for the first time just as surprised but nothing compares to Sabo's dumbfounded one. The look of confliction both pain and confused towards your actions.

"But It was an accident. I came up from behind and thought I was you. We didn't exactly have sex just grinding that's all." Ace explains now feeling awkward.

"Yes and no, I knew it wasn't Sabo after awhile. I knew it was indeed Ace and I could have stopped but it felt so right. When you and got intimate in the morning it was a test to see if I still loved you. I do. I just love both of you and I know it's selfish and dumb, but I can't help but love both of you." Sabo steps back removing your hand. His heart aching as he processes all of this in utterly speechless. You begin to weep as a few tear drops fall from your face. "I don't expect forgiveness because I'm doing you the favor of ending this relationship now. You both won't ever see me again and have nothing to do with me. I don't want to be the reason you two can't get along." You say.

Hearing those words that it's over sent their chest to squeeze in pain. Yes it's a whole mess to take in, but the last thing they wanted is for you to be out of their lives. Just as you walk away, you're held back by the two.

"Wait!" They say in union.

"(Y/n) don't do that. Please just stay. Anything but leave."

"We can't be without you." Ace adds. "It would be like hell even for Sabo. I'll stop trying to talk to you anything just please stay with Sabo. He loves you." He said. Sabo is surprised by how he's speaking up for him even after the fight. "I missed my chance and I should move on. I'm trying to do the best I can and I think it's working I-" You shake your head, muffle your ears as you step away. All these words are drawing you towards them. Melting in their hands like putty.

"No! No just stop! It's not true Ace it's not. I made a fucking mistake cheating on Sabo with you and I can't forgive myself. I feel gross like a damn hypocrite. Ashamed after all those years of saying I will never be one I ended up doing the opposite. The fact is that this will never work out. Ace you don't just love me. You've fallen deeply in love with me. That's why you can't let go and I maybe wrong and it could be an obsession, but I know for a fact one that's in love cannot leave that person alone." You sulk, you shift to Sabo. "Sabo I'm so sorry. You deserve better. I hope you two find happiness cause I do love you. Good bye." You spin on your heel and rush back to the car. Lyn and Vanessa follow knowing you'd probably need some comfort. 

Standing here watching and listening to you talk left Marco a bit guilty that he suggested you to break up and leave though it is for the best. He peers at his two brothers left heartbroken just standing there as they watch you leave. There really was nothing they could say to change your mind right now. They know you all too well. Thatch frowns reaching over to the two.

"It's okay. I think she made the right choice. This was getting out of hand. She only did it for you in the end."

"And that's what makes her perfect." Sabo whispers. "She would sacrifice herself for others well-being rather than her own." The blond covers his mouth as it finally hits him. Tears prick from his eyes never having this feeling of pain. He understood how Ace has been feeling through all these years with women and without you. It's so horrible he couldn't control himself. Sabo squats down and weeps in silence. "Fuck! It hurts so bad. I still love her." Ace clenches his chest feeling that pain again and what's worse is witnessing his brother's heart break because of him. 

"Sabo..." He starts. Said man rises up and smacks Ace's hand away as it touches his back. He glares at this brother.

"This is all your fault! If you would have just stayed away forever in Japan then none of this would have happened and she'd still be here with me. As always you always have to be a fucking baby about letting go. Well congrats. We both don't get the girl. Happy? Now leave me the fuck alone." He growls before taking off to his room. No words could be said to consult him. This was Sabo's actual first love. Now he had to deal with the pain of losing you. Perhaps what Sabo said is true. Maybe he should have stayed in Japan but the damage is done and you are long gone knowing you will probably not bother coming back as promised.


	16. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyndsyh pointed out something important to me and gave me an idea to widen Sabo's background since he's barely seen. This is just a Sabo chapter of his romantic history. Enjoy~

~Memory Lane is a path to recovery~

Six weeks, that's exactly how long it's been without you and has taken a toll on both of the boys, mostly Sabo. His first actual heartbreak aside from Rebecca. Ace walks out of his room yawning hearing music play from the blondes room. He's been hesitant to check up on the guy since then. He really wanted to comfort his little brother and apologize for everything yet the blonde's mug replays in his mind of just how pissed he is towards him. It was actually intimidating. The ravenette stares at the door listening to the music as it comes out one end and out the other while losing himself in his thoughts.

"Oi!" A voice pipes up breaking Ace's train of thought. "Are you just going to stand there or do you plan to enter this time?" The male sighs leaning himself against the wall as a hand runs through his hair.

"I wish I could. I know how ticked off he is at me."

"We did warn you not to freak Ace, of course you never would have listened until it lead up to this moment." Marco said.

"Yeah, yeah it's all my fault I am to blame for causing this shitty situation. I know. I already feel guilty as it is." He grumbles.

"Good. It's great you can handle a heartbreak, but he's taking it harder and I hope that you'll be brave enough to see him. For now just keep the routine." Marco enters the room with a plate of food. Always replaced after another and only one bite is taken from each meal. No more no less. The man I too depressed to even have the stomach to eat. The rooms borderline dark, curtains shrouding the window of any light except for the ones peeking on the corners. Room half a mess with lack of interest to even move around as much. The music clear as day as the door is left ajar. Ace peeps into catch a glimpse of the lad. His back is turned facing the wall where his window sat. Turquoise eyes skim over the despondent body tucked under their blanket. 

"Breakfast is here." There is no response. "Thatch wants you to try to eat a little more this time and try to make an effort to come downstairs. We haven't seen you in days." Again he is given nothing but silence. Marco sighs uncertain of what to do next. His eyes switch to his phone blaring music. The song currently playing, 'All By Myself' by Celine Dion. He scoffs. "Really? That song is a little cliché don't you think?"

"I'm not trying to listen to anything. It's the radio." Sabo mumbles.

"Right. Coincidence." He quotes. "Try listening to happier songs. They can cheer you up real quick." Sabo turns his head to burry his face into his pillow.

"Can you leave now?" He mopes. "Please." His voice cracks. "I just want to be alone."

"Sure." Marco stood up taking away last night's dinner. He holds off against the door to say, "Get better soon. We miss you." The door closes with a 'click'. The shaggy haired male waits for any sounds of foot prints leaving before wallowing in his sorrow. He flips to his as the next song plays. A song you and him listened to on your first date. The song played perfectly as he ran through memory lane. That song being, 'Fooled Around And Fell In Love' by Elvin Bishop. He couldn't contain the tears daring to spill. An arm thrown over his eyes as he weeps. Weeps covered by the music. Faint, but audible if standing near his room like Ace is doing. He winces of how painful it is to hear his brother sulk especially one that doesn't like to show it or never has. His heart wrenches with pure guilty mixed with pity. Something had to be done. This had gone long enough. If you didn't bother to reach to Sabo and hear him out then he would. He screwed it up and he is going to make things right. Ace clicks his tongue in annoyance to this drama deciding to deal with the problem himself.

 

You were his fist everything as well. Yes he held lovers but nothing more than a fluke. A nerd. That's all he's ever been. Top of his class, great intellectual, manners knowing from his left to his right at such a young age like a child prodigy. All the qualities Ace lacked. He was always cocky about his brain and skills providing help for his brother's whenever they needed it. One thing he failed at was making friends. The closest he's gotten to make childhood friend was Koala at the age of ten. She was more like forced to as she was assigned a project with him. It was difficult at first for the girl to cooperate with the young lass. He would often procrastinate fooling around with his brothers. Koala huffs finding it very distracting that he didn't bother focusing on their project. They were supposed to be on a team and yet he acts like it's not important. The redhead tried her best to do research using her text book as a shield herself from her partner. Her tolerance snaps as a ball of paper hits her head causing her to slam her book onto her desk, face flustered in outrage. The boys laugh at her while she picks up the ball tossing it to Sabo's face.

"You guys are jerks! You're not even taking this seriously! I'm doing all the work while you slack off." She scolds.

"I already know this stuff." He argues. "I've read them plenty of times. I know how this all goes. Abrham Lincoln becomes the sixteenth president and abolishes slavery. I personally think he's my favorite right now aside from George Washington whom lead the rebellion to win against the British monarchy." Koala is left speechless by his knowledge on something they haven't read yet.

"How did you-"

"I like to read ahead." He shrugs smiling wide. Her brown eyes sparkle with interest astounded by the boy.

"Wow that's amazing! That's exactly what this chapter covers!" She exclaims. "I don't suppose you know the time line then do you?"

"Of course I do." Sabo picks up a pencil and starts scribbling a summary of each moment in time this creating a start of a beautiful friendship. Ace and Luffy are left to wonder what's so damn interesting about history as they return to their antics.

For years, the two have been together. It's only since middle school that Koala gained feelings for the blonde. She tried many times to confess her feelings but he was always too busy playing with his brothers until one day during their last year of middle school, the Newgates celebrated their eighth grade graduation. Koala followed her best friend into his room to speak. She became totally flustered when catching him shirtless. She gawked at the boy for a long period until he took notice after slipping into a clean shirt. He blushes slightly surprised by her appearance.

"K-Koala? What are you doing here?" She covers her red face.

"S-sorry I should have knocked. I just wanted to talk to you about to something." She stutters.

"About what?" He tilts his head, arms crossed and ears perked. His shift in moods was always curious. There were times where she wished he would remain the same for a long moment during situations. Nonetheless, she has accepted his quirks enough to love all of him and never change who he is. The redhead clears her throat attempting to fix her composure.

"Yes well...um...you see I was wondering if you liked me?" She blurts out. She couldn't believe she spewed out that word so easily. In her mind it took her a long time trying to say them constantly stuttering and fumbling the words. The boy tilts his head even more puzzled to the ridiculous question. Ridiculous to him that it's obvious what the answer is of course this boy is oblivious to how women perceive anything especially at a young age. He scoffs then laughs.

"Of course I like you Koala." He proclaims. Her eye lights gleam, chest flutters along with her tummy filled with butterflies.

"You do?" She asks.

"Yeah." He stands in front of her placing a hand over her shoulder as he stares into her eyes. She frowns in his ocean colored eyes enamored while he returns her gaze with mutual respect. "You're my best friend." He chirps. Her smile deflates disheartening the girl. Her heart shatters into pieces as they're tossed out the window. She was friend zoned real bad. "Now come on everyone is waiting. You can be my partner against Ace and Luffy on Mario Kart." He dashes off excitedly leaving a crushed Koala. However that did not stop her from perusing him. She may have stopped for a time but during Freshman year she learned that boys just wanted to have fun and weren't interested in romance until puberty hits. She tried time and time again to gain his attention whether it was an almost skimpy outfit, make up whatever it took. She even took some advice from Nami and Vivi to help her understand what boys liked. Unfortunately, in the end he never really saw her as anybody but a friend. Always caught up in his studies struggling to handle both job and school life. Agreeing to help Pop's underground business while also going through school and maintaining a record foe appearances. 

Out of the six, Sabo had to be the smart one in case of emergency along side Lyn of course. Thankfully she helped manage the business until her time to leave and carry on having a personal life traveling to and from states. A busy bee life had it's pros and cons but in the end had him miss out on a lot of things. The praise of his family was enough to keep him motivated though it would be a lie if he said he too did not desire a mellow lifestyle.

Ace had it all. His growth spurt, and charms rated him the most popular guy in school next to Sabo of course but the blonde could never reach his level even as a child. Girls, friends and skills. All the qualities of a perfect misfit which every girl fell head over heals for. Sabo admired him from the side wondering if he could ever be desired that way. He never complained over anything no matter how hard he tried to reach those goals. How could he when he is burdened to be a brilliant person, or as Ace called him, "Goody two-shoes." Ace and Luffy would always pick on him for being the dorky one. Of course the teasing was always playful never really harmful.

 

Somewhere around Junior year, Sabo took the liberty of easing his lifestyle changing his character. Now that he had nothing but electives he figured it would be the time to be less of a bookworm and live his life. The first idea being he wanted to try being with a girl and Ace was the one to gladly show him the way.

"Relationships are overrated man, nowadays it's all about hitting it and quit it." 

"You're joking right? I'm pretty sure girls like to be in relationships." Ace shrugs.

"Not all do. Some just like to explore. That's exciting. They like to be experimented." He chirps.

"Sounds degrading. I guess if that's the case then where do I start?" Ace points to a girl with dirty blonde hair in pigtails. 

"Emily Watson. She's easy on the eyes and an expert at taking first timers." Sabo blushes lightly. "Once you give yourself to her your popularity will rise and you'll be wanted. She'll teach you all you need." He smirks.

"Was Emily your first?"

"Nah my first was Jessica. I just know Emily would be a perfect candidate for ya." He pats his back.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to take your sloppy seconds?" Sabo said bemused.

"Cause she is." He boasts. The freckled teen guides the boy up towards Emily. "Hey sweetheart, my brother here is a first timer. Think you can take him up?" The blonde beauty hums checking him up and down until she smiles seductively. 

"So this is your brother? My he's cute. I'll gladly take him for a spin. How about after school?" She winks at him causing him to gulp hard.

"Hear that? You'll no longer be a virgin after today." Ace teases nudging him. The bell rings starting the end of Lunch. "I'll tell the guy's you're out doing a project. Have fun." Emily smirks.

"I'll see you later then." She winks sliding a finger down his chest as she takes her leave. He follows her frame how it stays starting bloom dirty thoughts in his mind.

 

That afternoon Sabo walks out of the school. Emily tangles her arms around his right pressing her luscious breasts against it.

"Ready to that date handsome?" She winks. 

"U-uh oh! Right. Yeah. Let's go."

"Sabo-kun!" Another voice calls out.

"Koala?" He reveals.

"Where are you going? I was hoping we'd hang out today." She frowns noticing the schools harlot holding her best friend's arm.

"Oh, sorry Koala! I have a project to do with Emily."

"But-!"

"Let's talk later." He said as he's tugged away by the girl. The red head saddens thinking the worst.

 

That was the first day he lost his virginity, and since then Emily's talk about Sabo has spread thanks to his, "large friend" in his pants had lots of girls clinging to his side. He had to admit he sort of liked it and was glad to just be one of those guys. The only difference is he would politely reject due to his studies still keeping his priorities straight. He would come and go with different woman and it would be a lie if he said he didn't think about hooking up with one of them and create a relationship, but the more he took them the more he noticed they were not girlfriend material and simply wanted one thing. A bunch of teen's wanting only one thing being sex. Compared tl the underground it was safe to say teenagers were the most dangerous. Held no conscience just full or raging hormones of all kinds wearing masks wherever they go because of peer pressure. Ace seemed to be one of them and honestly Sabo wanted nothing to do with this nonsense. Because of his sudden change of view, people began talking trying to tear Sabo down like a pack of wolves. Outcasted because he was wiser and held knowledge being indifferent. A taste of how cruel people can be. He was picked on and outcaste yet some girls still desired him. Not even Ace would defend him as he was dealing with his own problems. Not that he needed it, but it would be nice to have some allies other than Koala. Luffy was too innocent, busy with his friends not wanting to be a burden to the young boy.

Highschool came and went, drama was over but what he experienced was something to remember. All the chants, harsh words how tortured some people were just for being themselves rather than being the same. He hoped college would be the same as he unloads his belongings from the trunk.

"Got your luggage?"

"Yep!"

"Toiletries?"

"Yes!"

"Essentials or school supplies?" Lyn asks.

"Yes, and yes. Look relax sis. I'll be fine. It's the first day I'm sure it won't be hard on the first week just basics." The brunette pouts.

"I just can't believe you're going to be staying here near me. You could have stayed with me you know."

"Nah, it's fine. Besides I'm on campus and it's easy to get to class rather than searching for a ride or walking a mile to get here." He said.

"Well I am so proud of you. First one to go to college. I'll know you'll do fine, but if you're ever in any trouble you know I'm just around the corner. Sleep over whenever you want or just to have a home cooked meal." She babies. Sabo rolls his eyes as she adjusts his hoodie trying to keep him bundled up. 

"Of course, I know. You don't have to baby me." Lyn pulls him into a hug.

"I just can't help but worry about my babies." She coos. The blonde gladly hugs her back.

"Well, take care dear. I hope to see you soon." She waves to him farewell taking off before she wound up embarrassing him some more. He was happy to be around Lyn. It was better than being back at home where Ace was probably throwing parties with his high school pals whom they still seem to pick on Sabo. He could care less though, he was in the greatest law school and hopefully all of his hard work will pay off to be the best lawyer he is.

 

Three years has passed, Sabo still remained in school having only two months in counting to finish before graduation. Restless effort to keep where he is. It was indeed hard, but all in all made more friends along the way. Koala still being his best friend also entered the same college to be a lawyer as well. Around that time, he held his first relationship. One he suddenly regrets.

His phone vibrates non stop. Sabo groans as he attempts to focus on his studies. He swore that woman was going to drive her mad. It was one problem after another causing her to snap. He was used to a hot like Ace, but dealing with this woman was something on a new level. It was like being with a ticking time bomb constantly reacting to the smallest things. One glance at a girl automatically means he's checking her out even if she's just fifteen, or anything that is not a compliment is a huge argument. He wondered how someone so sweet could turn into such a psycho. He found Rebecca sobbing one day over the loss of their friend and after awhile became friends and suddenly became a relationship two months after being friends. There was no denying he indeed found her attractive and decided to take it a whirl. Never had he imagined his first would be this difficult. It was high school all over again only worse.

The door to his dorm slams open startling him. Entering the room is a fuming Rebecca. She held her phone tightly in her hand.

"Why aren't you answering?" She starts.

"I'm busy with my homework." He replies.

"Well when I spam you, you should pick up its an emergency!" 

"No it's not!" He retorts. "it's always about some stupid color or something else. Like what make up? I don't use that, how the hell am I supposed to know." She clicks her tongue.

"I'll have you know some men wear make up to hide their flaws and you sure as hell could use it with that ugly scar of yours." She huffs. The blonde slaps a hand over his burn scar as he feels insecure. He snaps when he sees her smirk as if accomplishing hurting him realizing that this wasn't love at all just insanity. His lover should never try to hurt him and honestly he was growing tired of her enough to put his foot down. 

"You know what?" He rises to his feet escorting her out of his room. "Don't enter my quarters anymore, as a matter of fact stop calling me, messaging and anything else that has to do with me. I'm tired of this Rebecca. I'm breaking up with you. Bye!" He chirps closing the door and locking it. Thanks pink haired woman gasps and knocks on his door violently outraged.

"You can't dump me! I'm pretty damn it! If anyone is going to dump anyone it's me to you so happy!" Sabo rolls his eyes resuming with his work. Hours went by as the girl continued to babble. By late hours security came and tossed her out. However that was not the end. A brick was thrown into his room but not just his. Others too as there was one below him affected by the psychopath. The blonde peers out the window finding Rebecca outside with the biggest smile. The same one he fell for as he was charmed now seemed so unnerving.

"Rebecca what the hell?"

"Don't say it isn't over my love. I'm sorry for the way I overreacted I should have been more considerate of-"

" Stop! I heard it all before. I going to bed and I suggest you leave because the cops are coming." He warned. Sure enough red and blue lights from afar are approaching. The pink haired girl makes a run for it to her dismay raging as she scrams.

"Dude you really need to learn your psycho women to your need ones." His roommate suggests.

 

Nearly weeks of harassment and restless nights that woman kept him up trying to kill him as if he wasn't already used to it back home. He took care of it by placing her in a trap ending up in an insane asylum for shock therapy.

 

Two years later he's accomplished his goal to be lawyer, becoming the best case solver and maintaining his rep. No more worries in his life except for the one in his heart lacking something that fills the void. Then you came into his life sparking his entire being. So intimidating, lovely and innocent. His heart forgot to beat as he marveled towards such a gorgeous being only to have it torn as you belonged to Ace. Of course the badass gets the girl or so he thought when a chance opened up. Immediately taking it regardless of what others said and that decision was the best one he's ever taken. It made it all the sweeter when you kissed him and said, 

"Yes I'll be yours." You coo. Since then he's never been happier. Finally the nerd gets the girl and a babe at that. So unique and different from being with other women. Everything thing you did never bothered him in the slightest. You spammed him like Rebecca but you'd be considerate of him and he always enjoyed your massages always being silly making his day. You adored his scar always making sure to place kisses on it. You filled him with confidence, love and pride. Something he's always longed to have but always had a fear of attracting another Rebecca or someone who just didn't want a relationship. Those thoughts start to subside while his heart aches like a heavy weight denying him to move on. He understood all those times with Ace being heartbroken felt unbearable. He saddens realizing how much of a jerk he has been to him all because of how envious and angry he's been of him, yet he continued to care for his brother. How could he not? They've been together since they were kids. Now that bond felt awkward having been fighting over you. Could he ever be forgiven and vise versa?

The song ends as another plays. A mellow piano beat. He quivers responding to a sudden touch of someone running their fingers through his hair. He removes his arm as his blurred vision clears. In front of him the shape forms into you. You wiped tears away from his face as he's surprised to see you sitting on his bed. He blinks away any tears and sniffles.

"(Y/n)?" He asks with a raspy voice almost making you cringe as guilty consumes you. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." He begs. You shake your head and lean in for kiss.

"No love it's not a dream. I'm here amor." He leans closer to your lips as he pecks them non stop of fear of letting you go. You giggle and settle him with a deep, long kiss. You pull away to lock eyes and once again drown in them as he does the same taking in every inch of you. He pulls you into a hug squeezing you tightly as he lays you down with him. You hold him back as he nestles his face in the crook of your neck inhaling your scent. You hold him back with just as much force.

"Why? How, are you here?"

"Ace begged me to come back." He looks at you in shock. You caress his porcelain face. "He said you were suffering without me and I had to see for myself. The minute I saw you like this I couldn't help but try to comfort you. I see now that you do love me even after I- I'm sorry." You whimper. He shakes his head.

"No, no, no! You have nothing to be sorry for anything. I know you didn't mean to. I know it's Ace's fault and not yours. I still love you so much baby. I want you back with me. Please come back to me." He presses his forehead against yours affectionately.

"I will under one condition." You said.

"Anything." He coos.

"Sabo I love Ace too and honestly can't be with just one of you. I can't help that I fell for both of you no matter how much I try to stick with one. What I'm saying is, if you want to be in a relationship with me again you have to agree to get along with Ace and also agree to being in Bigamy relationship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I messed up or was just rushed. I lacked detail but that's what happens when you try hard and have a brain fart xD Idk let me know what you guys think and again thank you for your support you're all lovely <3


	17. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Sabo's depression. Explaining how you got to make up with Sabo
> 
> Warning: Lime
> 
> PS: I can't believe y'all didn't comment on my last chapter! Y'all don't love Sabo much SMH for shame! I guess I should just take him for myself then. No complaints xD I'll be sure not to try hard next time

~Love is a conundrum, but it gets clearer over time~

-A Day Prior-

"Six weeks and counting." You said while planted on your couch just staring at the blank TV. You sigh hugging your legs.

"You seem to be holding up better than the first." Vanessa points out.

"Yeah, I mean the first week of emotions is over and I'm slowly doing better." You sigh. "I just can't help wonder how Sabo is doing in all of this." You pout.

"Normally I'd say to forget about him, but in this case there is no reason to hate him." The curly haired woman sits beside you handing you your coffee and setting food on the coffee table.

"Thanks as if I'm not already guilty enough."

"I didn't mean that, I mean that you left of your design and he treated you right so what is there to hate besides what needed to be done?" She explains.

"Yeah sounds about right. I still ought to just forget him. There is no point in moping over something like did wrong. He probably decided to hate me in the end anyways after better clearance." You scoff to the fruition of that idea.

"Well there I always Ace but I'm just skeptical about him." You glare at your drink,

"No! Fuck him. He's the cause of everything. I wish I never met him, then Sabo and I could have still be together." You growl low sipping on your creamy coffee. Your roommate chuckles patting your bedhead of hair.

"Okay, okay! Easy, it was just a suggestion. Lyn I coming over later so if you're curious about Sabo you can ask her. You know she's okay with it." You sadden.

"I can't believe you guys would still be okay with everything even when I made a mistake."

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. Lyn knows it's not your fault and that Ace always had a tendency to mess up relationships. He'd be the guy on the side even when the girl held a man. That boy ain't right in general. I personally feel at fault that I should have prevented him from entering but at the time he looked so lost and-"

"Empty. I know. I saw that look on his face too." You clench your chest remembering. "Thanks for not judging." Vanessa clicks the TV on to distract you with.

"No problem."

 

Later in the day, Lyn enters her home having an important reunion today as Thatch and Marco informed her. "Hey Thatch."

"Hey Lyn." He greets upon entrance.

"How's Sabo holding up?" She starts.

"Ah, still the same. Depressed, locked up in bed and listening to music."

"Listening to sad music isn't going to help him. If anything make things worse." She argues.

"He's not trying to listen to sad songs and happy ones don't seem to do as much since it's his first heartbreak." Marco adds while entering the kitchen.

"I just hate to see the torn up. I've never seen him like this and it's like his bubbly self is gone. It breaks my heart." She pouts.

"Well this was bound to happen. I mean you think someone wants to deal with two guys always fighting over them? Hell no. It gets exhausting." He informs.

"That still wasn't your call to make such a decision and basically planting it into her mind. She probably had an idea to settle everything and you were just the push she needed to end it all." Lyn defends.

"I was thinking about our brothers what about you?" He retorts. The Brunette growls balling her hands into fists as the tension grows. She was ready to take a swing and knock this man into oblivion.

"Stop this bickering! You're both acting like brats!" A voice booms resonating throughout the house sending everyone a chill down their spine. A tall, broad old man in biker uniform stands tall behind the siblings intimidating them back into their place. Lyn and Marco raise their head meeting the gaze of their father. Edward Newgate.

"H-hey Pops!" Lyn said.

"Pops! You're here! Welcome back!" Thatch greets hoping to change the mood. "Hungry? I knew you'd arrive during lunch so I made your favorite meal."

"As great as that sounds it looks like there's a problem to resolved. The minute I walked in the atmosphere felt ominous as if somebody died. Let's hope that's not the case."

"Nobody died except for Sabo's heart." Marco hints.

"Ah, is that what this is all about?"

"You missed a lot in your absence. You may want to sit down. It's a long story." Lyn suggests.

 

The elder trio told their father of everything that's happened including the situation with the company sometimes going off track. "And that's pretty much it." Lyn said. Pop's hums processing everything in while brushing his beard in thought. Every bit of detail helped understand what to do next.

"I see, that is quite story. Ace always was stubborn just like his old man, yet that doesn't excuse him from downgrading like this degenerates. As for Sabo he should know better than to take another man's treasure. All in all there is just one thing that rules over all of this and that's love. Love has a funny way of starting wars." 

"Yeah it does." Marco agrees.

"So what do we do?" Thatch asks.

"Be patient. They will both find their way and if anything just give them the support they need to move forward. The heart mends differently for people. Sabo's will take time but I do hope it doesn't last very long before he can get back to his feet. As for Ace." His Brown eyes follow a distressed Ace outside heading to his car. Pop's scoffs. "Leave him be. I'm sure he is aware of his misdeeds." The trip exchange looks or confusion as to what any of this man's to help the boys. "Now! How about that meal Thatch?" He chirps.

 

That night you sat in your room in the dark listening to the rest of Ace's voicemail messages. Your chest squeezes, ached by his desperate voice. You responded to each one of them as you vaped. While at the same time, Ace has just arrived to your place after work. He took a load off to think this throat. He sits in his car staring at your home. Lights off as is the entire street. He took a deep breath before stepping out approaching the house. He lifts his fist to knock only to hear voices by the corner. Curiously, he wanders toward the whispers getting louder the closer he got. He peers through the open window and sees you against me wall on your be. He hides listening in on what you were doing. His ears perked when he hears his name being said. You were listening to the messages just as he asked you too. A small, sad, smile creeps on his lips.

"I'm so sorry Ace. I wished I would have picked up the phone. I love you." You whisper.

"I love you too." Ace replies back showing himself. You gasp and yelp seeing a tall, dark shadow outside your window.

"A-Ace?" You whisper shout. "What the hell are you doing here creep?" That stung but you only said it cause he startled you.

"I came to talk to you." You groan rolling your eyes.

"Ace please don't start this again I said it's over. Take a fucking hint."

"Maybe but I know you still miss us." He hops into your room through the window.

"Excuse me I didn't invite you in." You said. "

"I know, but I seriously need to talk to you."

"Ugh, Ace-"

"Just...talk. I promise. You bite your lip and think on it. He knew you would being the good cookie you are. You judge his posture. There is desire touch, no rush just patience. That made you a little disappointed. He really was here just to talk than trying to pursue you.

"Okay." You whisper.

"Thank you." You both take a seat on the bed. "I came here to talk about Sabo." Your heart raced over rhe name.

"How is he?" You ask.

"Not so good. He's been locked up in his room moping over you while listening to music on shuffle. I woke up to him listening to Celine Dion." He chuckles a bit. You scoff then frown not exactly finding it as funny. He always was your dorky baby. "He doesn't eat well. At least one bite and that's it. You're his first heartbreak. He really loves you." Sabo? Lost without you? You couldn't believe it. How could anyone be so forgiving and what's worse you're the cause of his depression. Something you would never wish on anyone but your enemies.

"Why are telling me this?" You whimper? Ace winces wanting to comfort you, but knew he had to restrain himself.

"Because I fucked up. He's my brother and he comes first. His happiness means more than mine. It's my job as his big brother. I want you to go back to him. Please I can't stand to see him so hurt." You shake your head rising to your feet fast.

"No! No Ace I can't and I don't mean to be harsh but I cannot when I love you too." He follows you cupping your face.

"Listen to me, it's going to be fine. I'll stop perusing you." You shake your head in denial as tears start to spill. 

"No." You whisper the thought of him not loving you ached your heart. You can't bare it.

"You'll be Sabo's and only Sabo's."

"No."

"I'll try to move on and keep myself from you. Whatever it takes to allow you two to have the happiest relationship." 

"No, no no!" You deny.

"Listen to me! You have to let me go (Y/n). For him."

"I can't! I won't! I just found out I love you and I need you. I don't want you to go Ace." You too hold his head pressing yourself against his as he falls into your touch. Your scent caving him in to desire again. Your breaths heavy as is your hearts. You nuzzle him placing kisses over his face. "I love both of you. I can't live with just one anymore. You have me messed up." 

"Baby." He says against your lips pressing a hard, long kiss. Slow and passionate as your fingers run through his jet, black mane. Kisses become hard the longer you two make out eventually pinning you against the wall. A hand slides to your bum giving it a squeeze as his waist bumps against yours. The other lifts your right leg as he lifts you up having your wrap your legs around his waist constricting him with your juicy thighs. You yelp of her his sudden lift. You were surprised he good yet you couldn't help but feel insecure about it. It was arousing how assertive he's becoming. The slight friction of his bulge against your core had your body begging for me. You respond by grinding against him. You pull away from the kiss for a breather. Hot breathes brushing against each other's skin sending shivers. So erratic yet arousing. He bucks against you longing to have more. 

"Ah, (Y/n)." He moans. "We can't...please...let go..." He whispers. 

"No. I need you two. I love both of you. I can't let you go. I won't let you. I want you so bad." That did it. He carries you to the bed pinning you down in a missionary position. Lips interlock once again as he grinds against you. The closest he can get to sex with you knowing you'd make him wait and there was no doubt he would just for you. "Ace. Please stay with me. I can't go on without you. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Those words of want so desperate so genuine filled him with warmth. Never has a woman told him to stay with her. Never has he been needed nor missed like the way you do. His heart pounds in his chest as you reignite that spark again. The desire to have you all his. "Acey baby." You coo. The more you moan such more, the more drunk in love he's falling for you. The word 'baby' so endearing and attractive made him so happy. You were finally calling him such a word he's long to hear as he reciprocates all of his feelings in this intimate moment. His member throbs within his jeans. He could care less. He just wanted to make you feel good, have you lost under him.

The freckled man growls against your lips, head presses against you while a hand laces with yours picking up the pace. You moan loud not giving a damn who hears your moans. You were in pure Bliss under this man you love dearly.

"Mami~" He coos. You shudder as he's given you a nickname. A name close to your kink you have yet to reveal. "Yes baby I'll stay with you. Love you and worship you like a goddess. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy gorgeous."

"Ah! Love me forever?" You ask.

"Forever baby, forever and always." He huffs.

"I love you Ace." You finally say. Hi heart pounds faster as if it were going to explode any second.

"I love you too (Y/n). So much." He lowers himself grinding faster. You pull him close as possible. Your lips part, eyes close as you arch your back coming to a close.

"Fuck Ace! I'm goanna cum." 

"Me too." He grunts. Your coil unknots as you cum with him. You hold him tight as you shudder against him. He gladly holds you back riding his orgasm. You both take the time relax in each other's arms. Fingers brush your hair out of your face as he uses what little light from the outside he could to admire your beautiful face glistening with little beads of sweat. Chest heaves heavy as does his. He feels your bust against his tempting him to rest his head on them like he used to. You exchange a few loving kisses before he rests his head against your chest. You both lay there enjoying each other's company. Your slender fingers running through his locks while your bodies simmer down.

"What now?"

"Hmm?" He hums. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I just begged you to stay because my heart was breaking when you basically told me you were going to leave and stop loving me but I wasn't thinking clearly. I do love you and do want you to stay with me so badly but I also can't be without Sabo. I know it's selfish of me and honestly I think it would better if I left forever." Ace props himself up kissing your face to soothe your thoughts.

"Shhhh, stop thinking. There is a way for you to be in a relationship with both of us. I was willing to give you away for you to be happy. That's how much I love both of you. I have never done that for anyone but you. If you want Sabo, I can agree to sharing you with him. Anything to have you, to make you happy." You listen stunned by his heartfelt speech.

"A-Ace." You Sutter. 

"You have given me more than I could ever ask for honey. You wanting me to be with you and loving me back just as I love you. Loving me just as I am." He woos nuzzling you sending your body into an indescribable warmth you have never felt before.

"Ace..." You mumble with a blush. "I will always love you. But what about Sabo?"

"Like I said. You can still have him. I just gotta convince him to share and be in a Bigamy relationship." Your eyes widen.

"Wh-what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What? You love both of us right? I'm okay with sharing you if it means making you happy." He chimes.

"Yeah but that's a bit selfish and too much don't you think I mean I never imagined to be with two guys. It's kind of weird like how will that work especially when you two are brother's. Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Nah, Sabo and I used share lots of things and still do in a way."

"That's not what worries me. It's the intimate part that worries me." You said in a low tone sheepishly averting your gaze. His eyes bulge in surprise. He smirks leaning in tease you by whispering in your ear. You shut your eyes and squeeze his arm. ��"My mami I didn't take you for a dirty girl considering how sweet you are."

"Look who's talking." You huff earning a chuckle to rumble.

"True, don't worry about that babe. We'll deal with that later when the time comes." He pecks your lips as he removes himself from you. You frown. "But do you agree with that type of relationship?" There wasn't a doubt in your mind that you wouldn't accept his offer. The only thing that's holding you back is how Sabo will feel about all of this.

"Yes." You answer. On agreement, Ace wanders over to the door. Your heart squeezes at the sight of him walking away. "Where are you going?" ��"Home. I'd love to stay but I have to go home. Today is my father's home coming and he expects all of his sons to be there." You nod in understanding. "I'll talk to Sabo tomorrow." He assures you. "Sweet dreams babe."��"Night.…babe." He beams finally belonging to someone and being able to say those endearing nicknames while in a relationship. He shows himself out leaving you alone in the dark. You throw yourself back onto your bed and sigh wondering what you got yourself into and if it was the right choice. You couldn't get your hopes up but it was just too good to be true. It's been a long journey of tears, anger and complications, but you finally got what you wanted. Love. You hoped it was the real deal and that you'd stay with them for very long time. Content you close your eyes letting sleep take you.

 

Near midnight, Ace arrives home only to be startled by his old man sitting on the porch swing.

"Pops?" He said surprised. "Welcome home. When did you get here?"

"Ace my boy, thank you. I arrived this afternoon. I'm surprised nobody even heard me come home. I drove in a loud motorcycle for goodness sakes. I guess you were all feeling dread to notice." Ace lowers his head.

"Oh. Guess some" he said.

"Lyn told me everything about what's going on. Fighting about a girl is a tale as old as time." He chortles.

"You're not upset?" He furrows his brows puzzled.

"I can scold you brats for fighting and causing a mess over to the house, but truth is love tends to get ahold of us so who's to say you're in the wrong? It is a blinding encounter once you catch it, but as long as you understand your mistakes and try to redeem yourself then that's all that matters. Judging by the way you left you went to make things right?" He assumes. Ace leans against the podium and nods.

"I did. I just got back."

"And?" He pry's raising a brow.

"Let's just say I was willing to let her go for the sake of both Sabo's and (Y/n)'s relationship. She refused even after insisting. I gave in and well suggested an idea that will hopefully be official and benefit all of us."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Bigamy relationship. I just hope Sabo can agree." Pop's gapes stunned. A suggestion so rare to come across. 

"Bigamy?" He asks again.

"Yeah!" He snickers.

"She agreed to this idea?"

"Yep! Only Sabo is left to answer and I want them both to be happy so I'm going to try to make things work. It sounds great doesn't it?" Still flabbergastered, Pop's is unsure whether or not to be supportive. Looking into the freckled lad's runy eyes, he finally saw that happy kid he once knew. Eyes brilliant holding that familiar of gleam which felt nostalgic to the old man. He scoffs coming to a conclusion that he must agree not wanting that hope to vanish again even if this made his son happy he is to let him make his own choice.

"It is rather curious, but if it works then by all means boy." He scoffs. Ace beams wide having been given approval by his father. Yep there wasn't a doubt in Pop's mind that he chose wisely. "So...(Y/n) huh? Is that her name?"

"Yeah!" He chirps.

"Lyn mentioned it's one of her closest friends she recently met a year ago. You boys fight over a mature woman like her?"

"Oh she's not Lyn's age. She's the same age as me and Sabo." He corrects. "But she is indeed mature for someone her age or at least tries."

 

"Really? Then she must be quite a catch if she as both of you brats fighting over her." He teases taking a chug of his beer. Ace pulls out another can for his father popping it open.

"She is. She's sweet, considerate, wise and smart and funny. She's so many things." He saddens having another description of you. "So many things but fortunate with her life." Ace adds.

"How so?"

"Well for starters she's so upbeat about everything and everything is correct. When I met her, she had broken up with her ex, after that was pushed away by her cousin after saving her life which she didn't actually want. Then she was in a toxic one sided love with her best friend only for her to use (Y/n) then abandon her. If it's not one thing it's another then it got worse when I hurt her and Sabo helped mend that heart only for me to make it worse." He informs processing all the drama he's inflicted on to you. It wasn't fair. "All she ever wanted was simplicity and a family which is anything but that. How can she love someone like me?" He starts to over think.

"That's an obvious one, don't be a fool. She loves you. Enough to forgive you and want your back. If you wall went through a journey just to get this far then you need to believe it's love." He said. Ace smiles softly over the idea of loving you finally claimed you.

"Yeah I know." He scoffs.

 

Early in the morning you had awaken to the chill of the winter air. You close your window, check the time deciding to just stay up. Your body has a weird way of waking up at random times even after sleeping late. 5:45A.M. That's the time you rose up to. You enter the kitchen finding Vanessa working on her homework.

"Class this morning?" You ask making small talk.

"Yeah, around seven. I have to finish these equations before class. I barely managed to finish half of it. Had to wake up early just to do the rest." You pour yourself some coffee or as Lyn called it, your soul rejuvenation into a mug. Your tummy warmed over the warmth of the drink.

"You look like hell." Vanessa points out.

"Yeah, Ace dropped by last night and jumped in through my window."

"What? What the fuck? Seriously? That guy. You should place a restraining order or put a fucking alarm or something. Shit I'll beat his ass for free." You chuckle at her protectiveness.

"Nah it's fine. We actually hooked up." You inform.

"What?" She gapes.

"It's the truth, I couldn't be without him V, I love him. I really do. Hearing those words that he planned to leave and forget about me just tugged at my heart. I begged him to stay and now he's mine." You sigh.

"Wow I know I recommend him, but I didn't think you would actually agree to it. I guess I'm happy for you?" She shrugs.

"I'm unsure myself. That's only half of it. Our relationship is pending. I can't be without Sabo either so Ace suggested a Bigamy relationship." As if jaw dropping once wasn't enough you just dropped a bomb on her leaving her baffled. She holds her head as if to process this information in.

"Bigamy? Two boys rather than one? Damn woman. I don't think I can manage two let alone one. You are just full of surprises. If it's not one hot guy it's another. Impressive. It's your life and whatever you choose I support. You have so much love to give I believe it. You deserve this." You awe at her having the urge to hug her.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you for support." There is a knock on your door pulling you out of the moment. "Who the hell is knocking at this hour?" You wander over to the door swinging the door open. You're blind sighted by a slap to the face. You stagger back holding your cheek.

"Yo! What the fuck?" Vanessa calls out in outrage rushing to your side. You hiss never gaining one before. You peer up finding a crying, flustered Koala fuming with rage. "What the hell is your problem?" You stop Vanessa from progressing.

"It's all your fault!" She blurts out. "You upset my best friend! You pushed him into a deep depression you whore! How could you crush his heart after all the love he's given you? Clearly you're just another heartless woman with no sense of making things right. If he were with me he would be happy. I would treat him special!" She weeps. "He should have been mine. All those years I've tried to gain his attention I wanted to be his first everything. I-" Vanessa clicks her tongue over the girl's silly pity party. You however understood.

"You love him but he doesn't love you back." You said. "It's always been one sided yet you still hold onto that hope that it's still possible no matter how ridiculous this idea is." She sniffles calming down listening to all the accurate feelings she felt. "You would do anything to get that love, but there has been no sign of appreciation."

"Y-yes." She whispers. You place a hand on Koala's shoulder and have her look you in the eye. She looks at you confused.

"I know how that feels and let me tell you now. If he's rejected you and basically showed you that he sees you as nothing more than a sister or a friend, you need to stop this fantasy before it ends up breaking you down just as it did to me. Obsession and depression don't mix very well and it can lead to dire consequences you never imagined. Please you need to let go because it's just terrible if you keep at it." You wipe her tears away and pull her into a hug. The redhead slowly but surely hugs back accepting your comfort even after everything she despised about you. Guilt, sadness and anger mixed in one. Aside from Sabo showing her kindness through her abusive family, you did too. She could see why Sabo would fall for someone like you. You hum rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay Koala. I understand. A long time ago I would have done the same for my ex friend. I'm just glad I got out in time or tried to. You still have time to break free." She nods still buried into your shoulder. Your best friend scoffs heading inside to finish her work. "I'm going to fix this I promise. I was just thinking about heading out there."

"You are?" She asks peering up at you.

"Mhmm, everyone wants to see him better and that's what I'm going to do. You'll have back in no time."

"That's such a relief. I wish I can make I up to you."

"Actually there is. Do you think you can drop me off over there?"

"Consider it done." She chirps. So cute. You could honestly take her instead of Ace or Sabo.

 

"Thanks Koala!" You said as you hop out of the car. "I hope you enjoy your three week vacation."

"Me too. Hopefully I can move on and maybe find someone else out there."

"I'll pray on it. Take care."

"You too. Thank you, I hope you can get Sabo back to his old self." You wave farewell as she drives off. Your attention shifts to the Newgate's home. Still peaceful and inviting as you remember. You take a deep breath before drawing closer. You halt midway hearing the sound of running water coming from the back. You follow the sound hoping to meet one of the brothers or Lyn. You stiffen seeing an unfamiliar figure. Broad and intimidating watering their flowers with a watering pail. You make yourself known as you are dazed by the new planted flower popping out vibrant in such a chilly weather. Brown eyes capture you from the corner of his eye. Your figure and beauty as described by Ace gave him the suspicion that you are that important girl in his son's life.

"You look a little lost or have my flowery friends allured a woman?" He teases. You jolt to his booming voice. You fidget with the Hem of your coat bashfully.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just thought it was Thatch or someone else."

"You a friend?" He asks.

"Yes I am. (Y/n) (L/n), how do you do sir?" You bow a bit.

"Edward Newgate's a pleasure, but most call me 'Pop's'." Your eyes widen to the name Ace and the boys mentioned.

"You're the adoptive father of all six siblings?"

"I am."

"Wow it is certainly an honor to meet you. You have a lovely home and a great family." He scoffs.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Most just find us rambunctious." He chortles.

"I'd say you're all enthusiastic and fun to be around with." You stare at the various plants arranged differently.

"You must be the girl who's caused a ruckus in this household. You have two of my brats smitten over you." You shrink feeling guilty.

'He must think I'm horrible or a succubus.' You thought.

"I've been informed all about you and judging by your body language I say you're a good kid." You look up to him quizzically.

"Huh?"

"I know those brats cause trouble very often. Ace talked my ear off about you and what kind of person you are. I just have one question. What do you plan to do with the other one if you're with Ace? Do you really love them both or just the idea of them." He gives you bringing glance that made you feel smaller than he makes you seem. You take a long pause to think on it. Love and the idea of loving two people are two different things that no one can really sort out until after. You having never been in an actual relationship for that long, you weren't sure but one thing is for sure, the boys being with someone else rather than you, the way they made you feel, affection and how well you got along with them was enough to be love. Are you to love them forever? Will you be able to handle it? You had lots of love to give and you are devoted when it comes to romance so who knows but right now your heart wanted both of them.

"I love both of them sir. I don't know if this will last long but I know myself well that I would work hard to make things right even if it means fixing myself to suit their needs or letting them go to be happy rather than keeping them on a leash just because leaving is hard and having to deal with the pain afterwards. I came to make things right. Talk to Sabo correctly, perhaps give him closure if this is don't work out. Whatever it takes for him to be alleviated. I at least want him to get it all out of his system before I disappear or if it happens. He deserves better." You sadden wondering if Sabo would agree to sharing you. Pop's hums resuming to water the rest of his plants after refilling the pail with water.

"I see. Then I do wish you good luck and I do hope it turns out good. I would like to know you a little more. You seem to hold a heart of gold for someone who was once lost." You blush.

"How much did Ace tell you?"

"A lot." He chuckles.

"Ah, that's so cute. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Edward. Do you mind if I enter?"

"Likewise, and not at all. They should be up by now." He informs. You excuse yourself heading inside through the kitchen greeted by a surprised Thatch.

"(Y/n)?"

"Hey Thatch, is Sabo up or Ace? I need to talk to them." The orange haired male scratches his head.

"Yeah they are but I'm not quite sure you should see them after you dumped them. It's a bad idea."

"I know what I said and I know what I'm capable of doing with me around those two, I'll explain why I'm here later. I have to go upstairs and fix Sabo." You rush upstairs walking down the hall as you bumped into a tired Ace.

"(Y/n)?" He asks groggily. "What are you-?"

"I'm going to talk to Sabo."

"What why?"

"Ace, if our suggestion comes out of your mouth he's going to sock you in the face."

"True..."

"But I also wanted to see for myself how he's doing."

"He could be asleep right now."

"I don't mind waiting." You said entering Sabo's room. Dark, and gloomy and as Ace told you only took one bite of his meal. Your heart ached when you hear him sniffle, arm over his face. Upon closer inspection, his skin became paler than usual from lack of nutrients and sleep. He must have locked himself up this entire time without bothering to so much as walk out of the house. You sit on the edge of the bed as you reach to his head. You jolt it back when he made a sudden movement. He let out a heartbreaking sigh. Finally you brush your fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. Ace leans against the doorway watching for any traces of response. Sabo finally remove his hand to see you. His tired eyes adjust to focus before he tackled you with kisses then rolled over to lay you down as he whimpers a few incoherent words. The freckled haired male averts his eyes trying to keep himself from being jealous. He chews his inner cheek for better control. He had to get used to this, and knew sharing you was a challenge he must grow used to. His ears perked when you start explain your conditions.

"Sabo, I love Ace too and honestly I can't be with just one of you. I can't help that I fell for both of you no matter how much I try to stick with one. What I'm saying is, if you want to be in a relationship with me again you have to agree to get along with Ace and also agree to being in Bigamy relationship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-Dun-Duuuun! Listen up people's, I need help for the next, next chapter when reader goes on a date. Comment on what reader's first date with the boys should be suggest anything crazy there are no dumb answers. Otherwise I may have to postpone this series till I get an idea which takes me forever btw xD Anyways, I appreciate your support lovelies and My darling friend Lyndsy pointed out I have 1K views thanks so much ;-; You are all wonderful don't forget to comment on what should be reader's first date.


	18. Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know I got stumped so sorry for the wait. What was I thinking I should have just added this to the last one xD oh well. Next up is the date. Look forward to that because next week I'll be busy with life and idk if I'll finish this book but I'll try my best. Thanks for your patience guys. Enjoy~

~Love knows no bounds when Reconciling~

"What?" Sabo gapes dumbfounded by your agreement. You knew he would react like this. "Bigamy? You want us three to be in a relationship?"

"In a relationship only to me only and Ace will do the same. Not together with him just me." You elaborate.

"I don't care how it goes but share you with him? I got you fair and square why should I have to share? Oh of course cause nobody can resist the bad boy so obviously he has to get in on what is mine and only mine for the first time!" He babbles as he paces back and forth.

"Sabo..." You tried calling him out.

"No! No, no! Relationship should only be with one person. That's why the word, 'soulmate' makes sense when it's singular and when we say it plural it's always referencing partnership of two. No more." He kneels down in front of you in a begging position as if to persuade you causing you to double think. Ace takes notice clicking his tongue.

"Before you go around accusing her that this idea is dumb, it's mine in the first place. I came by last night to end it so she can be with you while I make plans to leave and deal with your relationship. She refused. Don't you get it? Love isn't a choice. We know her well that she doesn't mean harm to us ever. She can't help loving both of us and it's worse that we shame her for that when she already feels guilty. She didn't oppose to the idea because she loves us. If she can't have both of us then consider the fact that no one will and she'll vanish if she has to. I know she can. I've been in that situation." You glance at the floors guilt consuming you. Sabo shifts from you to Ace in thought. Your pained expression tugs at his heart. Ace did seem sincere when it comes to making things right yet he couldn't help the jealousy in his heart that you wanted Ace too. He was old enough to comprehend and deal with these emotions rather than being a child about it like Ace often displayed. Rough hands cup your face to stare I his noble, blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" You nod. "Enough that you can't be without me even with Ace?" You whimper starting to feel upset as you think the worst. You nod. He takes a seat beside you having you sit on his lap to embrace you in his loving arms. "Awe, don't cry these are just questions." He coos kissing your head.

"Are you going to stay with me?" That was an obvious question he didn't even have to think on very long. Having you here with him was a reminder of how strong his love for you is and how happy he wanted to make you just like the promise he made when you fell.

"Yes." He whispers. "I'll stay." You peer up at him stunned that he's finally accepted. You rejoiced by peppering his face with an abundant of kisses earning a chuckle. That chuckle you son longed to hear. You had faith that this would work, a risk but if he truly loved you there should be no doubt and you are thankful that nightmare of this rollercoaster has ended for now. Satisfied, Ace closes the door behind him to give you two privacy. It's been a long month without you for Sabo so he figured he would let his little brother have you all to himself for today.

 

"You're what?" Everyone exclaims. Jaws dropped in utter shock to the news you just dropped on the Newgate's.

"Mhmm." Is all you said while you comb Sabo's hair watching him eat enamored with your head propped in your hand.

"Let me get this straight? You three agreed to be in a bigamy relationship?" Thatch asks.

"Well technically Sabo and I are only in a relationship with just (Y/n)."

"That's what Bigamy is! You're with the same girl and she has two men. It doesn't matter how the relationship goes, it's consensual it still works the same way-yoi." Marco scolds. �  
"Right, well it was my idea. I don't mind sharing if it means it will make (Y/n) happy." He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles gaining your attention."

"Thatch! More please." The orange haired male takes his plate and scoffs. "Well at least he's back to normal and eating. Coming right up." He rustles his blonde hair.

"Awe so freaking cute!" Lyn squeals. "I approve of this so much although I can't help but be a little skeptical, but so damn cute. My two babies are back together and in love." Both Sabo and Ace groan. 

"Stop!" They protest in union. You giggle feeling shy yourself.

"This is fantastic. You accomplished what you wanted and although it was risky you did it anyways. Well done boy. I think it's safe to say you have matured a little since my departure." Pop's pat's Ace's head whom purrs content against his praise. That's the first time you've ever seen him genuinely happy in a long time and a look you've never seen before. A sense of pride and accomplishment. This made you happy for him knowing little of his past and all he told you is that it was rough. "Sabo, you seem to have experienced something tragic for the first time probably changing your perspective on life right?" Sabo swallows his food and nods.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd lose something one day. I let my ego get the best of me. I understand Ace a little better though." He turns to Ace. "Sorry for all the times I was hard on you." 

"Nah, no worries. Those pep talks actually helped pick me up before I could hit any lower." You felt the air turn completely free of any dark clouds that used to hang over this house due to these two. It was all to overwhelming especially for Lyn and Thatch whom are in awe over the boys.

"That's so beautiful. My baby brothers are back." Lyn sniffles

"I know this has been greatest day so far." Thatch wipes a tear drop from his eye trying to keep it together. "It feels like forever since I've heard you two get along." You sweat drop over the weeping Thatch. You were just glad everything is going to go back to normal only with you having two boyfriends rather than one. You'd wonder how you would explain this to your best friend when she comes home. You figured you'd bribe her with food.

For the next few hours you spent time with Ace while Sabo tidied himself up. According to Pop's he wasn't allowed to see you until he cleans his room. Unfortunately, leaving the mess piled up for so long took him nearly three and a half hours especially for a organizing clean freak like him. He wasn't that serious with cleaning like most but he figured he'd go all the way so he wouldn't have to think about I afterwards.

You on the other hand caught up on a game you and Ace had left off before your break up. Replaying the game has left you nostalgic remembering all the routes and controls. What made things more interesting and difficult to focus is how Ace has you settled in between his lap. You blushed every time he spoke. So close and sexy. You shudder whenever his bare chest hits your back. He focused on the game while your mind ran to your school girl thoughts. You hoped to god you'd get used to this quickly or prepare to dig your own grave of embarrassment for having zero focus. Compared to Sabo you've noticed how bigger Ace is, well tone, and thicker. The raging outburst from Ace brought you out of your thoughts.

"Stupid fish monster." He groans. You set your controller down.

"Sorry." you mumble gaining his attention. He raises a brow brushing your hair back to look at the face.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I wasn't paying much attention and got us killed." You admit.

"Oh, well I was on the other side it wouldn't have mattered anyways." He assures. He takes another glance over you. "Something wrong?" He tilts his head quizzically. You blush still looking down.

"N-no just sort of tired. I woke up early cause I got cold." He awe's imagining you shivering without his warmth to heat you up.

"Awe, you want to take a nap then?" He reaches for the pillows starting to stack them just as you like them.

"No, not really. I don't want to take naps I like to be productive even when tired."

"Yeah, but you're not doing anything and have nothing to do. It's Friday." He sets the remotes aside after turning the console off. You huff unsure if you should be offended by that. "I know that's the day you have nothing going on." He plops you down on the bed as he pulls out a blanket tossing it over you tucking you in. 

'Oh so he noticed.' You thought as you smirk impressed. You didn't think he'd be observant.

You furrow your brows noticing how thin the blanket is. You fumble with it and turn to Ace with a 'are you serious' look. Clueless to your hint, he just smiles back at you. 

"Ace what the hell is this? You don't have a thicker blanket?"

"There are thicker blankets." He gapes. You weren't sure whether to laugh or not. Judging by his face the Ravenette was serious. 

"Oh honey, of course there is. You are lucky to have me, my mom sends me blankets as if I can't buy any myself. I'll be sure to give you guys some." You chuckle.

"I mean I didn't know that, but it's fine I rarely use them because of my powers." He explains.

"True, but now that we're together it will be a need for someone without any powers." An arm wraps an arm around you as he pulls you close to his chest. You blush as soon as your hand meets his hard, chest. So soft and rough at the same time you could just dropped over them forever. Your temperature warms into a decent one. His chin resting on your head while rubbing small circles on your back.

"Who needs a blanket when you have me. I'll be keeping you warm." He whispers. Your heart skips a beat over his husky voice. Damn this man and his godly form. You nestle your cheek to his chest as his heat radiates against yours.

"I still better head home. Koala dropped me off and Vanessa is probably worried if she didn't toss me in a ditch or something." You said.

"Why would she think that?" You debate on telling him chewing on your lip.

"Because she slapped me before dropping me off."

"What?" He said in union with another. You turn around to find Sabo holding a large garbage bag half empty. 

"She slapped you?" Sabo asks. He growls in disapproval. "That woman I swear. She's always had it out for all the girls I met." He draws near to caress your face searching for any injuries. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes I'm fine love, we made amends and became friends. She was just worried about you. She thought I was a monster for breaking your heart."

"But you're not." He retorts.

"She knows that now. We have an understanding. She also has scurried all the women because she fell in love with you Sabo, but you clearly didn't like her back." The blonde's eyes widen.

"Really? She did?" You nod in confirmation. "I....had no idea. I mean it wouldn't have actually made a difference considering that I will always see her as my best friend, but if I'd known that maybe I would have been a lot more considerate." He sighs.

"Oh Sabo, you boys are oblivious to everything. Too focused on what you're doing rather than paying attention to little details about a person. The only reason I got lucky is because I captured your attention, but if I didn't you wouldn't much care for me." The two consider your words as they were about to protest, yet your words held truth. What has Sabo been doing this entire time? If he hooked up with Koala would he have been happier? Endless possibilities swirling in his mind leaving him conflicted. You realize you have broken the boy's minds with your words. "However, it happens to all of us. It's disinterested in someone. It's not our fault and it's not theirs. These things happen and sometimes for the better and I believe this happened for the better. Right? You never would have met me, we would have never had those dates or hang out." You retract.

"That's true. I would have also never been able to kiss your lips and adore this face of yours." Sabo coos leaning in for a kiss. You do the same gladly to cheer the male up. 

"Nor I." Ace interjects leaving multitude of kisses upon your cheek making you giggle. The blonde glares at Ace as jealousy arises.

"Sabo! That trash better go out somewhere!" Pop's hollers from down the hall. Said boy jolts to his feet scurrying over to the bag.

"Of course it is Pop's! I'm on it!" He calls back.

 

There is an awkward silence as you enter your apartment that afternoon carrying two bags of KFC half wet from the light rain outside. Standing beside you are you boyfriend's. Ace stuffed himself with his fries while Sabo closes the door behind you. Vanessa sat in the living room unsure how to ask the question or what's happening. All she could think to spew is,

"Did it work?" 

"It worked. They're both mine and I bought some food I hopes you can process it in well."

"Potatoes?"

"Yes." 

"Then I have no more questions. Gimmie." You chuckle hoping it would work. You place the bags of food down, grabbed some plates and utensils and as per usual a TV program. You in between the boys as you daydream over what will happen for you three in the future. Wonderful ideas bloom in your head hoping for this to last forever and if not, you were prepared for it, but for now you'll take this moment and spend time with the people you love. It's been so long since you've felt at ease you could just die happy here and now.


	19. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, life has me distracted and honestly I may not be able to update as fast anymore with what's going on, but I have been doing my best to write as much as possible for you guys. Sorry if this chapter is rushed but I was lost and I tried. Anyways, thank you everyone for submitting your ideas much appreciate it <3.

~Romance should not be a competition~

 

"Noooooo! Stupid Dreg!" You Groan. "How can I be killed by such a weakling? All I got to do is punch him."

"Even weaklings can be strong babe. Like Luffy. They can surprise you." Ace comments.

"Well this is a game. It shouldn't be taking that much damage is what I'm complaining." You grumble.

"So cute." Sabo coos kissing your cheek while you're furious over the game. Eyes still focused on the screen. Your apartment door swings open as your best friend enters the room. She sweat drops seeing you on the floor smothered by two hot guys that are your boyfriend's while you're playing Destiny two. The Raven haired girl drops her bag in her room pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighs heavily. 

"You're still chilling with the boys here again?" She starts.

"Yeah, we're on our fifth date." You quip tilting your body as you play.

"Okay." She says standing in front of the TV earning a complaint from you. "We need to talk about this. You've been together for two weeks and your dates have been understandable until now. Your dates have all been hanging out here while being babied by your clingy boyfriend's."

"Hey! She likes our clinginess. Why should it bother you how she takes her dates? Unless you're jealous?" Ace quirks a brow with a smirk.

"No, I'm just concerned for her well-being. I get that you are shy to show your affection outside of here but it's your job is to motivate this girl to overcome that."

"She's right." You said. "I mean I get it. We should take our dates outside instead of inside like every other time we hang out."

"I also understand that you guys just got together and are afraid, wanting to be as close as possible after such a journey, but I think it will be a better idea to take your dates outdoors." You groan tossing your head back against Ace's chest.

"But I have I haven't a clue where to go. There is no where fun to go in this town."

"There are plenty, you just don't go out much." Sabo scolds.

"Okay name one." You start.

"There's the bar." All eyes shift to the freckled male deadpanning. "What?"

"That's the least fun place unless you're willing to get a one night stand, hang with a friend or something." You explain.

"I don't hit on women there....okay maybe I did once upon a time." He rubs the nape of his neck. That made your eye twitches to the slight irritation of picturing younger Ace hitting on random women.

"There's the jewelry store?" Sabo suggests thinking you were those types a women. You knit your brows in wonder.

"The mall!"

"Movies!"

"Buffet?" Ace adds unsure of the list the two are giving. You roll your eyes and sigh.

"That still sounds boring. I don't want to go to the store if I'm not going to buy anything, and there are no good movies out and also I'm not that hungry." You deject. You frown realizing how much of a bummer you are rejecting all of their suggestions. You felt you wouldn't have fun. Being outside is not exactly the first thing you look forward to everyday, but you were willing to go the lengths for the ones you love. You sigh and scratch your head searching for a place. Your eyes light up when you see an ad on the coffee table hidden under the magazines. "How about we go to the amusement park?" You pull the flyer out to show everyone. Sabo takes the paper reading what it has to offer with Ace. "I have been in one when I was in the eighth grade. I was mostly scared of some rides because I'm afraid of heights."

"Then why go?" Ace asks.

"Because It's actually fun to go on roller coasters just not slingshots that shoot you into the sky then drops." You shiver remembering those videos and rollercoasters gave you an idea of the feeling of sinking.

"Sure." Sabo agrees. "If this is where you want to go then let's go."

"Right now?" You ask.

"Yeah, it's still early. It's eleven." The blonde offers you a hand which you take, assisting in rising you to your feet. "We can be there all day and afterwards do something else. There are plenty of things to do there so I'm sure we'll be distracted throughout the day."

"Alright well then we might as well get ready." You look at your boys noticing they were already dressed. "Uh...I guess I should get ready instead. Give me a few minutes."

"Take your time babe." Ace stands pressing a kiss to your forehead. Sabo glares at Ace slightly trying to hide his jealousy. Vanessa takes notice of the quirk she's caught over the time he's been with you and Ace. You excuse yourself after thanking Vanessa for the idea.

 

"Whoa. So many people." You mumble upon entering the front gates. An arm wraps around your waist. You blush hard following the arm of the owner being Sabo.

"That's kind of how socializing works hun." He starts. "Where do you want to start?" You hum staring at all stands and rides.

"Let's start with rides. If we do mini games we'll have to leave someone to hold our belongings. Then again it's going to be that way either way." You return to rethinking things through.

"I'm fine with that. Allows one of us to have you all to ourselves." Ace sneers. You smack Ace's arm playfully.

"Hey, no! You two will switch of course. Nobody is going to be left out. So to the rides first." You rush forward like an excitable puppy.

 

After awhile of standing in line watching people enter the ride and scream you recall how nervous roller coasters made you feel. An overthinker like yourself thought the worst rather than not. Your palms start to sweat as you held on to the railings to hold you up from vertigo. You tried your best not to seem as frightened. Sabo takes notice having already known you for a year and learning everything he could about your body language. He holds your left hand while his right is placed on your hip tugging you to his side. You jolt over his touch and turn anxious when Sabo looks at you with worry.

"Are you okay (Y/n)? We don't have to do this. I know you're afraid of heights."

"N-no! I want to. I chose this place I want to continue." You stutter.

"Then it's okay if you're scared. I'm right here. I got you. You're going to laugh and have a rush afterwards and say, "let's do it again"! You'll see." He encourages easing your mind as he distracts you with his reassuring words. Ace glares at Sabo as if he's taken a point away from him. He growls low under his breath. As promised, you bunked with Sabo for the first ride since you were clinging onto him for support. Ace had to take the back alone. Just as everyone settled in their seat securely, the ride begins slow with a safety announcement and intro to the themed rollercoaster as it rises up towards the tip. You take a deep breath and hold Sabo's hand like a death grip. He chuckles taking a liking to you relying on him. You shut your eyes the minute you see how high you are.

"Sabo." You start.

"Yes?" 

"Tell me when to open my..." The ride starts moving forward until you feel yourself tip forward from the shift of the ride and drop down starting it's trail.

"Eye-s!" You scream as does everyone. You begin to laugh nervously before shifting to joy. The adrenaline in your body kicked in. Sabo was right, you no longer felt scared as you enjoy this moment. Everything went so fast going in a loop moving side to side, upside-down. By the time you opened your eyes, the ride slows down returning to it's destination.

"Thank you for riding we hope you enjoyed yourself." The employees announces. You hop out rather dizzy not used to such rush.

"You were right that was fun." You start.

"I told you." He chirps. You turn to Ace whom forces a smile as he reaches your side 

"Did you have fun?" You ask your freckled love.

"Sure did! I haven't been on those since High school. Beings back memories." Ace chirps. "How did you hold up?"

"Fine. It was so much fun."

"Well if you like that, then I know another ride you'll like. Come on." He grabs ahold of your hand instantly dragging you elsewhere carelessly forgetting about Sabo as you were too excited to see the next stop. The blonde again is left to mark a point for Ace.

 

The rest of the day continues as it is. Switching boys to ride with oblivious of your lovers secretly competing over your attention as they play the game of points. Since day one they've made points without you realizing. At first it was nothing but a form of expression until Ace actually agreed to make the point system real when Sabo exclaims the phrase. To say you are innocent is correct, you focused on the good and ignored the obvious signs of your boys having never interacted not ever have a boyfriend. Somewhere around three you decided to take a break from rides and hit the stands. You chose a classic water squirting game playing with both of your boys. Alas, you lost to Ace who chose your prize. A blue scaly dragon you adore having it wrapped around your head like a scarf. Sabo did have to admit, Ace picked the right gift he himself would have chosen for you.

Next you stood before a couple's ride. The classic love birds one. You always wanted to try one of those. Your eyes light up.

 

"This one! Let's go here. This looks so cheesy I love it." You chime. The two peer at the sign which read, "Romance Waterfalls". The boy's shift to each other.

"Sure we can go there. Ace will take care of your things." Sabo insisted.

"What? Why me? I should be going on this ride with (Y/n)." Ace argues.

"You went last time." Sabo barks.

"No, all three of were together so that doesn't count. We left off on me."

"Yeah right!" 

"You're just afraid I'll hog her or better yet, gain more points than you. Who knows I might end up getting two or five points just because we're together." Ace mocks." You furrow your brows in confusion over the argument and snapped the minute they mention points. Although I was flattering to you being fought over, the truth of the matter is it only makes matters worse restarting the conflict you thought the two have left behind. You've had it back then and you sure as hell are not going to encourage it.

"What?" You yelp startling the boys. "You're both playing a game and using me as a point system? Unbelievable!" You groan as the two shrink in shame. You pinch the bridge of your nose as you pace back and forth in frustration.

"What's so wrong about that? I thought you would like it if we compete for your love." Ace said.

"Not if it means you arguing and starting a fight like you two were just about to do. The last time you fought over me it ended in a break up because I wanted no quarrel between us. Now I come to find you're both starting a stupid game behind my back and you two know very well it's not going to be pretty." You sigh heavily not allowing them to say a word. "I need to sit down." You blush at the sound of your stomach rumbling. You grip your belly embarrassed. "Okay let's sit at the snack bar. You start. The boys chuckle finding your blush adorable.

 

You took your place in one the benches and offered to go to the snack bar alone to think leaving your boys to reflect in their situation.

 

"Nice going. Did you have to open your mouth about that?" Sabo starts.

"Me? This wouldn't have happened if you would just follow the order. It was my turn next and she can go another round with you." Ace retorts.

"I wanted to be the first to experience with her!"

"You already took her first kiss and her virginity let me have the others!" Ace barks back. The blonde flinches over the mention of taking your v-card. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Ace raises a brow.

"Um...yeah, about that? I didn't exactly take her virginity yet." The freckled man gapes in shock. "I only said that to spite you. I don't know why. I just snapped and all this bickering about her got on my nerves. You acted like a child about it and I had the urge to shut you up by saying I claimed her." Sabo facepalms lowering his gaze as he recalls the memory. How much of a fool he is for hurting his brother like that and in a way he still is by playing the game.

"You mean....I still have a chance?" The brute asks. Sabo nods. Though it hurts to be honest, he knew it was the right thing to do. "You know, I've been pretty chill about sharing (Y/n) with you. You have a tendency to make things difficult also. I mean rubbing those points in my face and then taking her first everything, or so I thought. I barely got a chance to take something that's her first. The most that is special to her is her kiss and her womanhood." Sabo saddens hearing his words.

"How do you think I feel whenever I got your sloppy seconds in high school? All the girls fell for you and just when I thought I got my own I find out that she also slept with you. There was Rebecca, but she wasn't the right one. She was more of practice if anything. Even though (Y/N) was yours at first, I was happy to know I was her first in romance. A sense of accomplishment that she's not your sloppy seconds she's mine actually mine." He sighs. Ace too feels a sense of understanding feeling bad for inflicting pain he never knew until now.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that bothered you." Sabo simply shrugs used to it. "(Y/n) is the first one that almost got away compared to all the girl's I've been with. She was too good to be true, and it terrified me. I had the opportunity to take her as mine, but I flaked. I have never been intimidated by a girl like her. So understanding, kind and empathetic over every little thing. So fragile I felt I would destroy that person and I ended up doing just that in the end." He sighs. "I've also never had a girl stolen from me before. Usually I'm the one doing that, so congrats. I'm actually glad it was you rather than someone else. We probably wouldn't be able to get her back or talk like this." Ace said. A small smile curves the blonde's lips.

"Thanks. I'm glad you feel that way and I'm sorry for being a prick. I'm just not used to sharing people."

"Neither am I." Ace chuckles relieved of not being the only one who felt insecure about their situation. 

You return after having a lot of time to think. You place a the tray of food on the table as you sigh.

"Okay first of all-"

"Before you start we want to say we're sorry for being total dicks about using our relationship as a game." Sabo interjects. You raise a brow.

"It shouldn't be a game we just have trouble sharing you. We've never done this before and we're very possessive about our belongings sometimes including a person we care about." You blush and take another moment to reconsider what you want to say.

"That's understandable. I honestly don't know myself. I just don't want to be treated like a game or a piece of meat. I want to be taken seriously in a relationship. It's always half assed or not at all. I guess I snapped because I thought this was Joe all over again. Minus the points." You add. "But I do know if you are both willing to go the lengths like me then we need to sort things out. Communicate. I don't want you two to conceal your feelings over this situation. I know its odd and not very many do this, but I want this to work and again I know I feel like I'm selfish or harlot but-"

"You're not!" The two speak up in union startling you.

"Honey you're not any of those things. If anything you're quite the opposite." Sabo coos taking one of your hands while the other in Ace's.

"We understand what we did was wrong and we should communicate. It's safe to say that we did. The last thing we want is to hurt you let alone lose you. We gained some clarity for the source of our competitive side. We are on agreement that we should tone it down a notch." Ace explains.

"It won't be easy but we can change for you." The blonde agrees. You scoff as they stare at you with sincerity placing a kiss on your knuckles. You turn red realizing the eyes of strangers as they pass by. You've also overheard a few girls at the snack bar how hot your boys are and wondered if they should approach them. Looking at all the beautiful women compared to you, you still questioned the universe why they chose you. Nonetheless you've come to accept what it is. On the other hand you were also relieved that the girls interested in your boys were intimidated. If only they knew how much of a sweetheart they are. You hear a girl pass by with her friend whispering,

"She's so lucky. Two hot guys?" There was a click of their tongue at the end as if jealous. You take back your hands ro cover your embarrassment.

"Awe what's wrong baby girl? You shy?" Ace teases leaning closer kissing the tip of your ear as you shiver in response.

"I think she is. Look how flustered she is." Sabo snickers.

"Shush!" You exclaim with a squeak in your voice. "Let's just eat please before I die of embarrassment."

"What about the lecture?" Ace asks.

"We talked, understood, it's taken care of. Let's eat!" You begin to serve your lovers their order.

"Awe but it was so much fun seeing you red baby." Sabo coos. Ace snickers from the side as you protest for him to 'stop.'

 

"It's six already? We've been here all day and still haven't gone to all the rides yet." Ace yawns casually talking to Sabo without any tension. You were glad whatever was going on between them is confronted and dealt with. You carry your blue dragon with you and trinkets. You halt in front of a colorful wheel. You were terrified of heights, but for your lovers you would go the distance just to share that moment. You tug your boys back gaining their attention.

"Hey, hold up babes. Let's ride that." You point up towards a Ferris wheel. "You guys said you want to share a ride with me and with this one we can all enjoy together before we go home."

"A Ferris wheel; but you're afraid of heights love." Sabo recalls.

"Yeah but if I'm with you two I think..." You shyly take their hands. "...I can do it." You finish peering up at the two with soft eyes. They awe internally over your bravery.

"Sure let's go." Ace agrees leading you and Sabo to the line. 

Due to the time of day, the line was short for this ride, having you three enter one capsule. You three wait patiently for the uplift movement. Not a second later does it start to rotate. You cling onto both of their arms and shut your eyes fear of viewing the height measurement. All you could think about is death and making a mistake that is until you feel an arm wraps around your waist and the other brushes your hair with their calloused hand. You have never felt so calm in this moment. Your grip on their arm loosens.

"The lights from here are beautiful love just like yours." Sabo coos. 

"Agreed, except her eye lights are better. You should open your eyes, maybe the reflection of the lights will look even more brilliant." Ace encourages you. You hesitate knowing they were probably trying to get you to open your eyes and face your fear. You slowly open them seeing the height and how amazing the view from your position is. You gasp feeling the smallest movement scare you. "There she is." Ace said.

"It's okay beautiful, you won't fall on our watch. We would never let any harm come to you." The blonde assures you. Your heart pounds in your chest but you could swear they could hear it as it drums in your ears. You sit still admiring the view outside taking in the sight as you adjust to everything. Ace and Sabo admire you, focused on how the reflection of the light compliments your complexion. The blues, and gold blending with your skin color. To them you are breathing taking. You raise your head noticing how dazed they are focused on you more than what's in front of them. 

"What?" You ask feeling bashfully. Sabo kisses the top of your head while Ace peppers your cheek with kisses.

"Nothing really."

"Just that you're stunning." Ace adds. You blush hard and chuckle. "What is that so hard to believe?" Ace asks.

"No it's just that I'm not used to your compliments. They're embarrassing." You admit.

"Well get used to it, because it's the truth. Why else would we say these things?" 

"Thanks." You mumble.

"Of course." Ace answers. Content you rest your head against Sabo for the time being. You must conclude that you were glad you took Vanessa's suggestion to go out. This turned out to be a great day.

 

"Thank you for riding with us, we hope you had fun." The employer announces as you hop out of the capsule and head out of the amusement park.

"We should do this more often." You chirp.

"So you like going out now?" Ace raises a brow in inquiry.

"Only with you guys. You make things fun. Everyone else I know besides you two and Lyn don't want to go out because of laziness so I can't really spend time with them unless it's on their time." You sigh. "I think that's another reason for being an introvert."

"Well, you have us and we promise to take you out more often." 

"Wherever you need love." Sabo said. You smile content as your mind eases. Usually you stay stuck in your thoughts for so long. It was nice to feel loved and encouraged shifting your mood in a split second. An idea pops up in your head as you near your car.

"If that's the case, then before we go home I want to star gaze with you guys. I know the perfect place."

 

"The meadow?" Ace asks as you put your car on park turning off the engine leaving the battery on for the radio to play music in the background.

"Yeah, I really like it out here. I never get a chance to actually view the stars out here except for that one time at your place." You hop out of the car and hop on the hood of the car the. Tap the seat beside you. Sabo and Ace sit on each side of you as you look up at the sky while listening to music. It takes awhile for the boys to settle into the mood as you point out the stars. Ace seemed to remember some of the ones you pointed out last year. You raise your hand as you try to map out the constellations. Ace moves your hand over an inch.

"See that row? You see it often and clearly back in Japan. I guess it followed me." He chuckles. 

"Don't be silly, stars don't chase you unless its a sign." You tease.

"Maybe it's a sign he should go back there. You did an amazing job taking care of our business." Sabo cheers.

"Maybe its actually for you since you're up next." You turn ro Sabo and frown becoming worried.

"You have to head to Japan?" You sit up properly to look at him. The blonde sits up as well.

"Not this year. Maybe next year or something. It depends on the business's condition. If all is fine I can return earlier than expected."

"Except because of last year's every year is to be checked and you're next for the check up." Ace starts. The blonde glares at his idiot, freckled brother. Before he could say anything, his phone rings recognizing the ringtone to be of importance. He sighs hopping off the hood to talk.

"Hello?" Sabo answers.

"Sabo-kun! It's good to hear your voice! I hear you've returned to your old self. We were wondering if you are ready to get back to work?" Sabo sighs.

"What's the problem?" He assumes.

"Well you see..." They start.

You smack Ace's arm for nearly starting an argument with Sabo.

"Ah, what?" He hisses.

"You were trying to spite Sabo." You argue.

"He started it. Saying I should leave so he could have you all to yourself." He growls.

"That's not true. He was just praising you for your work. He believes you have a talent for company work." He rolls his eyes.

"Right."

"Ace, please don't start fights. If he wanted to diss you he would. He's your brother. I know it's difficult, but please try to learn to get along without assumptions. Just ask if you're uncertain." The brute pouts pulling you close to nuzzle his nose against your neck making you ticklish over the sensation.

"Okay, okay. I'll try. You're lucky you are so damn cute." He coos planting kisses over any random place on your face then crashing his lips against yours. Your heart races as if about to explode from your chest. He pressed deeper into the kiss. Your limbs grow weak against his touch. He growls turning more feral over the long kiss. He lays you down on the hood of the car as your mind grows hazy. He lifts a leg up pulling you closer as your core bumps against his crotch. You feel his slight bulge against you. You shudder when he pulls away to look are you with that smug look on his face. So handsome under night sky. Your chest rises and falls heaving from the lack of air. He leans in to whisper,

"I heard from Sabo you have yet to lose your virginity. Mind if I have it doll?" He purrs. Your face instantly turns red forgetting about giving yourself to these two.

'Fuck.' Is all you could think to say.


	20. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised another update! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnnnnd it's MY BIRTHDAY!~ Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got sort of stumped but I pushed through as best as I could. Enjoy~

~Sometimes the right time doesn't need a time~

 

You toss and turn as your phone pings non stop like a ringer. You groan annoyed by the noise. You lift your phone to deal with the notifications. You find text messages and social media notifications including a bot wishing you happy birthday. You check the date. You scoff shifting expression. One in particular being your lovers.

Ace: Morning beautiful <3 Happy Birthday

Sabo: Happy Birthday gorgeous~ I'll see you soon hun

You prop yourself on your elbows on the bed to reply to Sabo,

Me: K but I think I'm going to spend time with Vanessa before I can hang with you guys. It's been awhile and I'm sure she misses me. I'll let you know when I'm free. Is that ok?

Sabo: Yeah that's fine I can't wait to see you though *insert kiss emoji*

You awe at his adorableness easily replying back as you feel giddy.

Me: I can't wait either baby <3

Sabo: *Several hearts*

You giggle responding to Ace next and telling him the same.

Ace: What? But I want to see you so badly! I can't stand being apart when I just recently got you I feel like you were just a dream

You roll your eyes, yet find it flattering nonetheless.

Me: I know but it's just for today, you can have me all day tomorrow

Ace: ):

Me: I'll inform you of what I'm doing how about that? It will be like you're with me

Ace: :I Hmm ok but you better not stop without an explanation

Me: Clingy much?

Ace: D:< Oi I just want to look out for you besides you love me <3 

Me: Unfortunately

 

Ace: Aye! What's that supposed to mean?

Me: I'm just kidding babe xP You know I love you

Ace: Better cause I will fight a dude just to get you back

Me: Oh, I know you've proven that to me

Ace: Damn straight, You're mine~

Me: And Sabo's

Ace: Mine! 

You sigh knowing he still held that competitive side to him. Although it's been confronted, there were indeed times where the two would unintentionally start something. It was just frustrating having to correct them. It's been three weeks since that day and it was slowly being taken care of. The quarrel's usually get bad to the point you even felt the tension between not just brothers but dominant, hot heads. You've seen at first hand how Ace tends to snap at men who eye ball you and Sabo is just passive aggressive used to holding his tongue whenever he wants. It's even worse when the two are really cocky and don't like to back down unless otherwise. 

You groan not wanting to think about it as you are still waking up early in the day. You pull yourself out of bed to start your day by doing your business in the bathroom like hygiene. You walk out in your pajamas yawning as the hot shower woke you up half way. You unconsciously enter the kitchen allured by coffee and food. You jump, startled by both of your friends shouting,

"Surprise!" Your heart pounds finally, fully awake from their fright. You're abruptly hugged by Lyn.

"Happy birthday! Ah! I'm so excited and happy for you! How old do you turn today?"

"Uh, thanks. I turn twenty-three." You furrow your brows. "I'm surprised you're here early."

"I was up around six. I couldn't wait, plus Vanessa and I made plans for you." The brunette hands you your cup of coffee know just how you like it. You inhale the aroma as it wakes you up before taking a sip.

"Oh? What kind of plans do you have?" You ask taking your seat.

"Well, you know how you still have yet to go to paint those fantasy figurines?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah?"

"And you haven't been to Barnes and Noble so we figured why not take you and from there on wherever you want." Your raven haired friend shrugs as you hum in thought.

"It doesn't sound like a total plan but it's a start and I appreciate it."

"Yay!" Lyn cheers. A plate full of breakfast is served right in front of you. Ham and cheese omelet, bacon, two sausages and has browns. Your favorite. You licked your lips ready to dig in. You take a bite savoring the warm meat in your mouth as it's juices spill against your taste buds. 

"Well that's our plan, but what about my brother's?" Lyn starts.

"Hmm?" You rise from your plate, face stuffed.

"Are they going to join us? Do they even know?" You swallowed your food before answering.

"Oh, yeah I told them I'll hang out with them after being with you guys." 

"Ah, okay. Then we better hurry, I know how impatient they can be."

"Nah, they can wait. They need to learn patience."

"Oh, training them some tricks?" Lyn teases.

You sigh setting your fork down. "I just wish it were easy and fast for them to get the idea. I confronted them during our date when I found out they were competing over me, using me as a point system."

"What?" The two gape.

"Oh hell no! They shouldn't be doing that to you." Lyn huffs.

"Seriously!" Vanessa agrees.

"Not to worry we dealt with it. They're not purposely trying to start a fight. It's just that they're not used to sharing a lover and that's understandable. I just want us to get along, but I know it's going to take awhile."

"Well..." Lyn scratches her head sheepishly. "There is a way." You perk up as eyes light up.

"Really? How?" The brunette smiles wide with a shit eating grin.

"My baby brothers have high confidence. Meaning their very cocky, and competitive and with a girl in between they are willing to fight for what's theirs." You quirk a brow following her frame as she circles around the table over to your side.

"Okay? I already know about their personality, but what does it have to do with anything?" You question.

"Simple. In the animal kingdom how do you settle two dominate male's?"

"Violence?"

"That's out to window obviously, but the second best? It involves romance and bed." She hints. You take a moment for everything to process when it hits you like a ton of bricks. You blush hard, face red.

"Wh-what? You want me to get them laid?" You blurt out having Vanessa mirror your blush. Lyn howls in laughter nodding finding your blush adorable.

"Yes ma'am! I guarantee it will work and you will have them wrapped around your finger in no time."

"That's too much! I can't do that! It's too early."

"Early? Girl, usually people become handsy on the first day or within a few months. You're seriously going to make them wait? I mean nothing wrong but some people lose patience and it's impossible to not give in for a long period." Lyn inquires.

"I've been without a man, I'm sure I live without one touching me."

"Sorry, I'm not trying to peer pressure you. You just sounded so frustrated and upset. This is the only logical way, bit you really don't have to. I just hate to see you in distress over this. If you're willing to wait then so be it. I'll follow you one hundred percent." The brunette pats your back. You hum debating on the suggestion as you play with your food. You think about what Ace asked you that night about giving yourself to him and ever since contemplated on the right time you supposed this was a sign and it was up to you to decide whether or not to go through with it. Vanessa clears her throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Uh, I could leave the night and just hang out with Lyn afterwards that way you have the apartment all to yourself." She fiddles with her glasses as a light blush forms her cheeks. You awe over her consideration. This was definitely a sign.

"You don't have to. I might not go through with it."

"Still. I have to visit my mom afterwards see how my grandma is doing." She informs.

"Ah, I hope she's feeling better." You condole. 

"Me too. That's why I need to check." Now with that noted you realize this was the day, the right time to do it as you are given many opportunities. You felt the pressure begin.

 

Over at the Newgate's, Ace has started working on, 'Moby', Pop's Chopper motorcycle. A silver and black beauty polished as if new thanks to Ace's maintenance check. He's currently doing one last check up while Pop's busies himself with a bonsai tree given to him by the same freckled man as a souvenir. He hums to the mellow music playing on the radio as he trims a few leaves branching off proportion.

"Well Pop's Moby is in great condition. Just need to add oil. Although I'm not quite sure about the exhaust. I think it's time for a change. They look quite rusty." Ace informs wiping away some oil stains off his hands.

"Must be from all those times I rode with some of my brethren. Such speedy riders." He chortles.

"You must have had fun, but I would advise you to take it easy though Pop's."

"Bah! What fun would that be? I still got spunk. As long as I'm still running, I don't plan on taking it easy. I don't want to be laying around helpless to do anything."

"But you're not as young as you used to be." He comments.

"Don't be fooled by a cover brat." He retorts.

"Leave the man alone Ace. He's on retirement and should be able to do as he pleases for thr time being." Thatch interjects. Ace pouts dropping the subject as he's given a mug of coffee as well as Pop's. The elder brother zooms in, inspecting every angle impressed.

"I see you put a lot of effort into shaping your Bonsai. I don't know how you do it. The leaves are so small I feel like I'll hurt my eyes." He said.

"It's all about patience and hard work my boy." Pop's replies.

Ace ganders towards the curb where Sabo pulled up to park. He greets everyone with a small,

"Morning." A bright smile adorning his lips as he tries to keep his excitement. 

"Back from work already?" Ace inquires.

"Mhmm! I finished a case and now I'm free for today." Sabo chimes. Crimson eyes drop to a wrapped present in the blonde's hand.

"Did you get a gift without me?" Sabo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah sorry. It sort of happened."

"What the hell do you mean it just happened?" Ace barks.

"I didn't know it was (Y/n)'s birthday until after work and so I panicked. I figured I should buy her a gift before seeing her." He explains. Ace groans face palming in devastation.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to get her? I was hoping we could go together and figure out a gift." He whines.

"I know, I'm sorry. Really I am."

"Are you sure you didn't just go to make me look bad?" He accuses.

"Ace! Seriously? You think I'm low enough to do that to you?" Sabo retorts. "This trust issues is getting out of hand and it's annoying. We agreed we need to learn how to get along for (Y/n)'s sake unless you plan on her leaving us because your jealous ass couldn't take one honest mistake?" He pokes the Ravenette's chest as he points out a fact. Tension forms as their faces near in death glare.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." Ace threatens.

"Or what?" Sabo prods. Ace snaps as he barely lifts a fist to throw when Pop's interrupts.

"Enough!" The old man booms startling the brothers. "Settle down now! You two need to learn to get along just like you have before (Y/n) has entered your lives. You two used to be very close, working together. Rekindle that bond or there will be dire consequences such as Sabo pointed out. I will not have two brats bicker over petty things. You're wiser than that Sabo as are you Ace." The two hang their heads down in shame.

"Sorry Pop's." They say in union. Thatch smirks amused as he is brought back into nostalgia when his dad first brought the rugrats. They caused nothing but chaos on their first day of school as they are used to being on guard about everything.

"Sorry Sabo, I shouldn't have accused you like that. Habit." Ace told.

"I really am sorry." Sabo said.

"I know." He sighs then switches the subject recalling the present. "What did you get her?"

"A Destiny Hunter figurine."

"Ah shit! That's what I wanted to get her. Now I don't know what she wants. She hasn't said anything that she would really like."

"You've known her for a year and you still don't know what else she likes?" Sabo scolds.

"It's been awhile." Ace defends earning a sigh from his brother.

"You can always go through a check list of her likes and dislikes." Sabo suggests.

"I may have to do just that. Wait for me before we head to her place." Ace pleads.

"Sure thing. If you need any help let me know." The freckled brute smiles bright giving a thumbs up as he takes the note to heart as he takes off in his car.

"So." Thatch starts. "It's (Y/n)'s birthday?"

"Yeah."

"What do you plan to do for her birthday? Surprise party maybe take her out or..." He leans in to whisper into the lad's ear, hand on his shoulder as he sneaks in another suggestion. "...Are you two planning to pop her cherry to make her day extra special?" The blonde turns three shades of red from the idea so much he accidentally burns Thatch, igniting himself. The orange haired male hisses retrieving his hand with a yelp. Sabo shakes his head coming to as he views his big brother's hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's my fault for teasing you. I forgot you're, "fire face." He sneers. Sabo blushes slightly glaring in protest. He turns a brighter red when Thatch makes a 'pop' noise insinuating the sign of popping your cherry. Sabo playfully punches his arm assuming Pops as he chortles.

 

You on the one hand, started your first stop at a fantasy shop where Vanessa painted her figurines. You decided to give a chance as you're a lover of all art. You awe over the many figurines, the station for painters as well as hanging aircraft designs which appeared to have taken a long time to piece together with much effort. You walk up to the front desk as Vanessa asks for a figurine. You're each handed one taking your seat. You observe it's artwork at how plain it is and tiny.

"What the hell? You didn't tell me they were really small. I thought they fit the width of your palm." You said.

"Nope, they're not. I just zoomed in on my phone and you never asked." Your curly haired replied.

"True. So where do we get our paint?"

"Well for first timers, they're free so because you're a beginner you may use their colors and if you want to finish at home they pack you a doggy bag for you to take." She said as she grabs a pallet of colors for the three of you to use along various sizes brushes. You pick a small sized and a medium for better coadding. You dip your brush into a black color and begin painting the Warhammer helmet.

It was a struggle when painting the smaller details, but you pushed through enjoying a challenge. You stop half way feeling tired from squinting and mixing colors.

"Having trouble?" Vanessa asks.

"Nah, I think I need a break or at least done for the day so we can do other things."

"Sure, let's just ask for a box. Lyn you need one?" The brunette finishes the finishing touches on it's stand.

"Yes please~!" She chirps.

"You spent two hours painting it's stand?" You tilt your head in inquiry. Lyn rubs the back of her shyly.

"Ah, yeah I like to work my way up." You sweat drop with V.

"Well it looks great. Burgundy rocks almost look violet. How dope." You compliment.

"Thanks. Where to next?"

"Barnes and Noble." The ravenette answers handing you two a box for your paints and brushes.

"Ah, nothing like art and books to ease the mind."

"I can't wait to see some mangas. I wonder if they have One Pie-" The girls cover your mouth.

"No! We could get sued by saying it's name?" You tilt your head confused.

"Um, what?"

"It's like a game. Don't say that anime or you lose." Lyn adds.

"Like the game. Oh damn it! I lost the game!" She facepalms. You both groan.

"Okay I got it. Let's go!" You point to the front door after setting your supplies in your bag to your next destination. Just like the fantasy store, you were wowed by the abundant of books and the scent of new books filling your nose. You recall memories from your younger years in Elementary. You always went straight to the library to read, increasing your knowledge. You found it to be a haven for your loaner self. Physical activity never was your thing, but now you didn't mind if it meant just hanging with friends. You scoff realizing how fit and active your boys are. Always the complete opposite, yet the same internally. You check your phone after scattering through the aisles of books. You missed your boys even if it's been a day. You love them dearly without a doubt. You held separate pictures of both Sabo, and Ace on your phone too. You have yet to snap photos of the three of you, but you'd be sure to take a few in the future to prevent yourself from missing them further.

There wasn't much to do or at least places you wanted to go to. The only thing you could think of was a movie.

"Assassination Nation?" They queried.

"Yep!" You affirm. "I know it's not Marvel or action but it does look good for a drama movie."

"If you say so. I really don't mind." Vanessa shrugged.

"I'm okay with it. I didn't know you like drama movies though." Lyn said.

"I don't mind any movie as long as it's not horror. Although my curiosity does get the best of me, but I have to pay the price due to paranoia." You sigh. Lyn pouts feeling sorry for having to struggle with those feelings.

"Well, I can book us in around three if you'd like?" You look over Vanessa's shoulder as she scrolls through the list of times. You hum debating on the next one or two one at noon, but you notice how late you will exit.

"Maybe we can do it around noon?" You guessed. Your phone vibrates sounding a message. You view your phone as you read the text from your brother.

Mac: Yo! Mom wants to know when you're coming over. She wants to wish you a happy birthday

You sigh checking the time. You knew it would take a long time for you to be there being the birthday girl and all. You peer over your friend's shoulder again and stop her from paying.

"Okay, never mind. Just pick the next one. Plans have changed. Parents want to celebrate my birthday. I guess the boys will have to wait a little longer too." You inform.

"Gotcha." The ravenette cancels the order to switch to three. There was a message blocking her view. Her eyes widen seeing the bold lettering in the left hand corner, 'Chris'. She quickly swipes to the side to read later as you were still zoned out.

"I'd invite you guys but even I don't want to be there." You grumble.

"It's okay hun, we understand. From the stories you told me I find it rather irritating. I just wish things could change for your family." Lyn saddens. You scoff, not in a rude matter but at the idea of your family changing their ways.

"Yeah right. Stubborn, ignorant with no effort in changing. Nah, they'll forever remain as they are and I'll always be the black sheep who is criticized." Lyn rubs your back with befuddled as to what to say. "I'm just glad the boys haven't asked, nor do I want them to meet." You whisper. Lyn opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by the change in subject.

"Let's not think about that. It's your birthday. How about we try some video games. Lyn and I have a present for you that I just cannot wait to give you." She cheers. Your mood changes into a chipper one after seeing Vanessa a little excited. You could feel her vibes, so contagious.

"Oh man I can't wait!" You squeal. The brunette puts up a half smile still upset over the fact of keeping your family a secret from her brothers knowing well it will be inevitable, but she still prayed to the universe it doesn't come too soon.

 

You finished your movie and sustain your appetite with some popcorn knowing your mom had a tendency to stuff you like crazy. She always whined about your lack of weight gain or loss. She was indecisive but she mainly wanted you to be thick as that bar sat in the middle. You became just that and completely ignored your mother about what you eat now. You were a grown ass woman with your own place. You are free to live as you please. That meant nothing to your family. You were still you and that was what pissed you off the most because you never assimilated like everyone in the family. Regardless, you shoot a message to your brother about your arrival as Lyn pulls up. She raises a brow seeing nothing but a lonely dirt trail surrounded by fenced meadow.

"This is your place?" She starts. You slip your phone in your pocket.

"Yeah. It's just down this trail deep in there." You replied.

"You don't want me to drive in?"

"No. I can use the walk, plus I need to think. Thanks for today guys. I had a lot of fun and thank you for the Forsaken game guys." You hug each of them from the passenger side.

"It was our pleasure!" Lyn chimes.

"Yeah dude, no problem. Remember that the apartment is all yours today." Vanessa reminds you. You stiffen forgetting about that. Lyn giggles enjoying your blush.

"Yes and as out second gift to you is this." The brunette rummages through her purse tossing you a black box. You knit your brows together in confusion. You're stopped before you may flip it over. "You should do that when we leave other you'll make me want to take a picture. For now have fun and don't drink too much. Hopefully your family doesn't bum you out by the end of the night. Okay?" You nod in acknowledgment. "Take care. We'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tell your mom I said hi and I hope your grandma is doing well." You remind your roommate.

"Will do." She said. You hop out of the car with your belongings stuffed in your satchel. You wave good bye as they drive off. You spin on your heel toward the dirt trail and sigh. You open the mailbox and take the mail with you as you start walking. As you do you turn the black box around and halt in your tracks, face flustered reading label, "Latex Condoms". 

"So that's why she took so long during the trailers." You mumbled. "Damn it Lyn!" You shriek in embarrassment.

"Man I bet she's all red finding out I gave her condoms." Lyn giggles. She sighs realizing she was the only one laughing. She pouts. "Is everything okay? You've been quiet since the movies." Vanessa squeezes her phone showing the girl a photo of an unfamiliar blonde girl with her boyfriend and an engagement ring. Lyn tilts her head confused. "Who is she?"

"That's Chris. She sent me that earlier. She's engaged to the guy. She even sent me a picture of my invite. Says she's excited." Vanessa explains. Lyn grips the steering wheel as she chews her inner cheek ticked off trying to contain herself.

"Oh. Wow!" She starts. "You cannot tell (Y/n)."

"What? I can't lie to her. Besides my invite will be in the mail. It's not like I can just say, 'hey don't send mine because of (Y/n)' or some other excuse."

"I know, but she's finally happy. My brother's are happy. They're finally settled. If she's like Ace, obsessive or at least sulks for a long time this will only break her. I'm begging you. Do we really want to tell her to have her return to that or do you want to be able the prevent it. I'm not one to be a liar but I will if necessary for people's safety." Lyn lectures. The ravenette stares at the message while contemplating as she feels conflicted of the situation. She sighs after much thought.

"Okay...I won't tell her, but if she finds out then we have no choice."

"Agreed." Lyn sighs. It was just as you said to her all those months ago. Life had a way of bringing you down refusing you from being happy.

 

Meanwhile, Ace struggled to find the perfect gift. He searched around stores for clues as to what you may want. You were a hard one to pin down having all these secrets of your likes and dislikes. He knew the basics like flavors, and games, art and such but he knew there was more about you that if he could just get a deeper insight he'll know you like the back of his hand. For now he had to struggle a little being the beginning of both of your relationship. He shifts between two sets of gifts. One being lady garments and the other being a choker. One of your favorite trinkets. He bites his lip as he stands between the women's department and the jewelry section. He takes another full time to think only hurting his head. Hands tousles his hair in frustration never being able to make right decisions. He groans trying to contemplate with the pros and cons until his view changes to a glass cased jewelry. One that peeked his interest are the rings. He jaunts over looking over the counter to gain a clear perspective of the assortments. Thoughts transpire enjoying the idea being able to buy such a thing for his future beloved. If all goes well, he prayed it would be you. The first person to accept him as he is without question. He wondered how you would take it if you knew who they really are and what they do for a living. A hand runs through his hair antsy about over the predicament that has yet to arise.

"Everything okay sir? Do you need help?" A clerk pipes up. He breaks out of his trance forcing a smile.

"Ah, yeah just browsing." He responds. She nods, understanding taking her leave only to be pulled back by his question, "Actually there is something I wanted to know. Can you save a ring or do you have to make payments?"

"When it comes to jewelry we usually prefer payments before setting it away for that person."

"I see." He hums. "Will engraving be an extra fee?"

"Yes there is since it's a rare request." She replied.

"Is there any way to have exact measurements without telling your significant other?"

"You could bring in one of their rings."

"Oh, she doesn't-ah actually never mind. Thank you." He pulls away from the counter having an epiphany as to how to measure your ring finger. He pulls out his phone to shoot a message to a friend,

Ace: Hey Franky do you think you can forge a prototype ring for me?

Franky: A ring? Who's the lucky guy?

Ace: That would be me

Franky: What? You're planning to propose?

Ace: Not exactly, just preparing for the future. Do you think you can do it?

Franky: Of course I can! Who do you think you're talking to? I'll have several rings ready in no time

Ace: Thanks, oh and Franky keep this between us. I'm not certain things will go according to plan and I don't want to bring people's hopes up

Franky: Don't doubt yourself man, but I'll keep quiet

The Raven haired brute sighs as he finds himself in the art section. He remembers how much you adore art. One that caught his eye were manga kits filled with supplies like pens, brushes and pencils all in one. He shrugs concluding with it knowing you'd probably love what he gets you either way, but he would still like to put effort. His phone pings instantly checking his phone to view Sabo's text.

Sabo: Are you done? It's time to go, (Y/n) sent us a text to pick her up

On cue, your text arrives,

You: I'm finally freeee~ you can come see me now although you're going to have to pick me up, Sabo says you're driving. Here's le address: 3100 Redline Road

He furrows his brows. "Redline? That's deep into the country." It was a thirty minutes drive from there to your apartment. 

Ace: Sure thing baby

You: I'll be waiting out front okay?

Ace: I can't wait to see my baby girl <3

You: Same <3

Content, Ace retrieves the kit and heads to the check out section.

 

You say farewell to your family carrying your gifts in on large bag and some left overs as you wait out front contemplation on going through with tonight. You family, luckily didn't ruin your mood although there were some attempts but you promised Lyn not let it get to you. You're done for today and now it's time to spend time with your significant others. A light blinds you for a second as the car parks in front of you. Approaching you is Sabo from the passenger seat to greet you. You ease into his warmth as he kisses your lips.  
"Hi honey."

"Hi." You said in between kisses. 

"We missed you." He said.

"I missed you guys too." You quiver when his fingers brush the back of your head like a pressure point. You squeeze your legs together to avoid yourself from buckling. 

"Ready to go?" He chirps. You nod as he guides you over to the car, opening the back seat for you. You sigh content to be away from everything. You lean in to kiss Ace.

"Hi love." You said. He gladly reciprocates adding a deeper, long kiss as always. It couldn't be helped, he hasn't been able to be this intimate with you since the break up. You enjoyed it. A sense a balance. One of raw love the other passion. Again his hand creeps to your head sliding his fingers through you hair to deepen the kiss. Your body weakens against him. Your mind completely focused on lust. Alas he pulls away.

"Hi beautiful." You pout as the quick greet is over. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, just watched a movie, went to a fantasy and book store. I even stopped at a game store to pass the time. Sad to say I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do. Luckily it was cut short due to family matters." You respond.

"Family matters?" Sabo asks. You nod. "Was it something bad?" They turn to you with concern.

"No, they just wanted to celebrate my birthday." You reply.

"What? And you didn't invite us to meet them?" Ace barks.

"Well, it was unexpected and I didn't know if I was going to stay there for long." You argue.

"Well it seems you were there for a long time if you didn't text us till late rather than noon." Ace starts. "What if we go back there and say hi?"

"No!" You exclaim startling the two. "Uh, no. Sorry. They're cleaning up and getting ready for bed. It would be best to visit them some other time." You lie.

"Like tomorrow?" Ace asks.

"It must be in their own time. They're busy people." The blonde observes your actions. The slight stutter when you're nervous.

"Is something wrong? Are you ashamed of us or something?" Sabo accuses. You can see the hurt within their eyes as you make excuses. Your heart twinges with pain.

"No, no, no of course not loves." You peer out the window. "It's not you I'm embarrassed about it's them. They're difficult people and it's not that right time. You're not ready to meet them especially if you knew of the things they say will probably irritate you and you guys have a tendency to snap very easily on impulse. I know you don't mean to and you're only protective over me, but I want you guys to be patient until I know can feel you're right." Ace opens his mouth to protest. You raise a hand I a stop motion. "Please don't argue with me on this one." They bite their tongues when seeing your pleading eyes. They sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but if we ask about your family we want answers." Ace insists.

"Ace! You can't just demand something she's uncomfortable with." Sabo scolds.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with it. I have nothing to hide and I will gladly tell you the truth, but forgive me if my family is just a touchy subject."

"Awe love, we understand." Sabo softens his voice. "Right Ace?" He nudges. Said male huffs.

"Yeah, of course we do. I just don't like to be liked to or be kept from things." You scoff leaning in for another kiss to his temple.

"Ace I would never. You're both not my embarrassment. I could never be ashamed of you. You two make me so happy. No lover should be ashamed of their partner. Okay?" You coo petting both of their heads. Sabo presses his cheek against your hand planting a kiss to your palm, while Ace grumbles like a child. "Okay?" You ask again.

"Okay! You're lucky you're so cute." He teases. You snicker satisfied as you take your seat in the back before taking off. You peer out the window enjoying the drive.

 

Not long did you three arrive relieved to settle your belongings on the kitchen table.

"Ah finally home. Free of family, stress and being able to be comfortable." You mumble.

"Half comfortable. Remember you still have Vanessa." Ace corrects.

"Oh no, she went to her parents house to check up on her grandmother. She's staying with them for the time being." You pull the Tupperware of food on the table and carry the rest into your bedroom. �  
"So we're alone?" Sabo probed.

"Yep, make yourselves at home it's just us. If you're hungry, my mom insisted on giving me leftovers in that Tupperware." You point over to the table without bothering to look as you continue your way to the bedroom. Sabo blushes lightly as Thatch's teasing replays in his mind.

"Sweet food!" Ace hoots. "Sabo you want some?"

"Aren't you in the least bit concerned over the fact that we will be alone with (Y/n)?"

"No why?" The brute held cake stuffed in his mouth. The blonde sweat drops over the mess on his brother's face.

"Uh, never mind." He shrugs.

 

In the mean time, you happily slip into your comfort clothes. Although it's barely the start of fall, you still wore shorts and a loose T-shirt. Rummaging through your bag, you pull out your box filled with paint and brushes and set your Warhammer figurine half painted aside on your dresser. Some white paper and art markers. You enjoyed drawing traditional when you have the time and are appreciative of the joke you made two years ago about just wanting paper and Acrylic markers. The surprise gift, Lyn and Vanessa bought you is the newest DLC for Destiny 2. Forsaken. You have longed to avenge Cayde, but delayed yourself for your birthday being the same month it comes out. Lastly you pull out a black box. The same box Lyn handed you causing you to blush. Lucky for you no one was around to see your reddened face. You were glad the Brunette spared you the humiliation. She was no doubt like her brothers. A freaking tease. Again the label makes you blush. Your face turns a darker shade when you hear your boys bicker about who gets the last piece of food. All they made for your birthday were ribs and a barbeque. Same thing every time, only this year you were happy to enjoy it for the first time in forever. Content to be loved by friends, family and your lovers. You felt a sense of fulfillment. Your eyes return to the box as you turn serious. This was the time. The time to make a choice. It was now or never and being a twenty-three year old virgin with an opportunity is better than a forty year old with none. Your heart didn't feel as cautious as your previous crushes or ex. Technically Sabo and Ace are your first and your longest. Anything could happen within a few months after giving yourself, but it didn't matter. You live in the present and right now you felt it's fine. You're happy, and that's what matters. 

Before you head out into the living room, you enter your bathroom to wash your face to collect your thoughts. You stare into the mirror pep talking yourself to relax. 

"Easy girl. Easy. It's just for tonight. I've been waiting for so long and now is the time. What the hell I mean it won't be so bad, except you're going to be fucking banged by two hot dudes! Oh my lord I can't do this!" You squeak. You take a deep breath and exhale. "No, yes you can. You've done it with Sabo. Try him first." You ruffle your hair anxiously. "What about Ace? He's there too. Which one should I really choose? I had dry humping sex twice with Ace and oral with Sabo. Dear god who do I choose?" You panic pacing back and forth nipping your thumb nail. You pause as you come to a conclusion. You stick to the most logical one. "Sabo it is. He's seen me nearly exposed more than Ace." You tell yourself. "Okay, let's do this." You mutter. The door swings open as your chest puffs with confidence only to deflate the minute you see your boyfriend's. So handsome they made your knees buckle and your core start up. Even when they're absorbed in the movie or eating, they're so beautiful. Your heart races as you draw near the couch and get situated in the middle with a blanket resting on each of your laps.

"Welcome back love." Sabo welcomes.

"Thank you, my bumble bee." You peck his lips.

"Welgome-hol o" Ace swallows his food and beams at you with frosting against his lips. "There we go. Welcome back babe." You chuckle at his goofiness and lean in to wipe away the stain and eat it for yourself. He blushes lightly, surprised by your action.

"Thank you cutie." You kiss his lips also resting yourself against the blonde.

 

An hour into the movie, you attempt to find the time to start something. You hesitated. You exhale low forcing yourself to make a move. Your head raises to view Sabo's reaction as your hand rubs his left leg gently. You give it a squeeze as he responds by rubbing small circles against your sides. After a while he gives you squeeze on your lumps as you did the same to his inner thigh close to his crotch. You felt a faint twitch from his clothed member. You bite your lip as your knuckles grazes his bulge creating friction. You halt as his shifts in his seat. He glances at you with a small smile as you give him the innocent look smiling back. Your head against his chest while you watch TV. You return to rubbing his leg again only this time mix it up by rubbing his inner thigh too. He slouches a bit lower as he gives a small buck in response to your touches. Your eyes held interest as you continue your experiment watching his face every now and then. His rough hand slides to your left thigh on the side, sliding your shorts up to expose more skin and grope a feel of it. You shudder as he slowly starts igniting your heat. You sit up a little to reach his cheek to start planting kisses. One on his cheek, another on his nose and lips working your way down to his neck where you nibble his porcelain skin. He makes a small grunt as he's confused over your sudden affection. Lust takes over you as he pulls you close gripping your inner thighs. Your midsection longing for friction. You guide his hand to it which he gladly obliges starting with a gentle rub of his hand then using two of his fingers to rub your center. Your kisses turn fervent with need unsure how to obtain what you want. Tongue laps the mark you made just seconds ago trailing down to his collar where you tug the fabric down for a better suck. He winces, not of pain but of pleasure as he unconsciously presses your clothed bud causing you to moan against his skin. Sabo shivers understanding what you want, but felt he needs your total consent. He knew how lust works and how it allows someone to loose themselves in the moment of ecstasy. He pulls away all together to capture your face. You gasp to his unexpected hold. You stare into his blue eyes with question. His held lust too, but he knew how to contain himself. You however, somehow have the ability to drive him mad. He wanted this too. He wanted to take you here and now unlike the other women. He had no desire to tease just please. All for you. His beloved.

"Are you okay hun?" He starts. You tilt your head a bit. "You're heading in that handsy direction love. I don't want you to go there unless you want me to lose myself to you." You bite your lip realizing what he meant coming to, you blush averting your eyes.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine it's just…" You chew your cheek to find the words. "I want to…I think it's time for me to give myself to you guys." You finally spout. Sabo gapes astonished. "I know it's early into our relationship but honestly, I know you two for about a year now. Well two for Ace. But still, I'm certain I want to go through with this. Please." His heart pounds in his chest. His baby girl beaconing for a taste of him. How could he deny you? It's clear to him you made up your mind and thought it through. You aren't one to jump on impulse like them. He nods in agreement.

"Of course honey." He places a kiss upon your head. "However, you may want Ace to help you start our rather than me." He announces. Ace turns both of you confused.

"Huh?"

"Our baby girl here wants us to pop her cherry." You flush over the term. Ace's eyes widen surprised to the sudden subject. He peers at you uncertain if you were serious until he hears you beg,

"Yes please?" His heart flutters over how adorable you are. He smiles at you in a cocky way.

"Ah, is that so? Well then, it will be our honor to take it from you beautiful." He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles sending a spark within you. "How do you want to do this?" He asks. "You and me first or Sabo and you?" You furrow your brows confused. Did he not get the message?

"I-" You're cut off by Sabo.

"You two go ahead. I already took hee first kiss and date. Least I can do is give her to you." You couldn't believe what he was saying. They were both on agreement, just as Lyn predicted.

"Sabo..." Ace starts. "If you're okay with it then okay. Come on babe. Bedroom right? You said you wanted your first to be old fashioned?" You take his hand as he guides you to your room. You turn to the blonde conflicted about his decision. He smiles back at you yet you know it's one of sadness.

The door to your bedroom closes returning you to your situation. Lights flick as you're guided to the bed where he lays you down like an excitable puppy. His lips crash against yours as he starts with urgency. You grunt with each not given enough time to catch some air. You turn your head only to be followed preventing you from slipping away. You push Ace gently away.

"Wait, wait Ace! You're moving too fast." You comment." He peers down at you with half lidded eyes.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I'm just used to getting to it and skipping the foreplay." 

"I don't want that. I want a slow pace, and the cliché of being gentle. This isn't just pleasure for me. It's a serious thing. A moment of soul bondage and for you to show me how much you love me." You whisper. You both stare into each other's eyes. His soften coming back from his lust. His heart races hearing such romantic words spewing from your mouth like a serenade. Never has a woman again ever said such things to him. It had him harden a little just by them.

"Yes. Of course." He agrees. "Then let me help you get comfortable. Is there anything I can do before we start?"

"Lights." You instantly said. "I want the lights off this time. It helps me relax." You coo shyly. Ace wanted to protest that he wouldn't be able to see you, but seeing as how it's your first and you're his precious love, he wouldn't mind obeying to make you as comfortable as possible. He nods in acknowledgment trotting over to the lights to switch off as you sit up on the bed and wait. Once he takes his place beside you he clasps your hands to place chaste kisses on your fingertips. You shudder dazed by the switch in his actions. So tender it encourages you to make a move. You halt his kisses to raise his head to give him a Sauvé kiss. You start your way up with a make out session into a heated one. Your focus on kiss as you bring him closer. Occasional licks to his lips earning a low growl. You notice how hard he's trying to restrain himself as he gropes a squeeze somewhere on your body. There were times where he would slip his bare hand under your shirt just to feel your skin. He quickly corrected himself. You figured there was enough kissing and your body also aches for more of his touch. You are the first to pull away as you delve to his thick neck. Just like Sabo, you place a hickey on him to mark him as yours. You sink your teeth into his skin and begin sucking. He grunts taking a liking to your assertiveness. He knew you were sassy but not in bed. Calloused fingers smooth into your locks for a better hold. You swirl your tongue against his bruise and pull trailing more kisses down his collar to his hard chest. You bite your lip groping a feel of how hard and well built his body is to a T shape. Judging by a glimpse of his tank top during those sleep over, he is larger than Sabo. You hear him scoff breaking you from your lustful trance.

"Having fun there? You've been tracing my body for quite some time now." He smirks. You flush of embarrassment realizing during your day dreaming you have been rubbing his chest for longer than expected. Thank goodness he couldn't see you. He gladly removes his leather jacket tossing it somewhere on the floor. Just as you think you can go back to roam his build, he also discards his black tank top. You gulp as you feel him lean towards you for a kiss. Your hands press against him. You quiver imagining how delicious he must be in daylight. The lower you went, the more aroused you got just by following the lines of his pecks, down to his abs. You rub small circles against him as he lays you down, lips clashed. You can feel his hip against yours. He growls as you unconsciously grind. Such an erotic noise you want more. You grind a few times till he pins your hips down. He pants against your ear. "Don't." He warns. "You don’t want to start just yet sweetheart. You'll only cause me to lose control. I won't be able to contain myself. Now you don't want that do you?" Your chest heaves finding the idea interesting as your core gets wet. Ace smirks knowing you did. He places a kiss on your cheek. "The right answer is no Mami." He coos. "You can grab a taste when you're used to me. Trust me." He advises. You pout.

"Okay." You whimper. Ace starts moving down to your neck marking you as his. You shiver having your first hickey from a guy. It felt so odd yet you knew it would be worth it. To finally belong to someone and review it in the mirror in the morning. The ravenette removes your T-shirt with permission of course, leaving you half naked. You gasp over the cool air and exposure. You cover your chest. Thanks to the damn moonlight and adjustment to the dark, he can finally see your bra. So simple without any lacy fabric. He tugs on the strap confused.

"Huh." He starts

"W-what?" You stutter.

"You're not wearing a lacy bra. I was expecting you to be wearing one." He deadpans. You scold him finding it a little offensive.

"Oh, you think all women wear lacy bras?" You growl trying to fight your blush.

"Owe! Well yeah I thought they did. All the women I slept with have them so I thought-owe! Stop hitting me!" He whines.

"Oh! Forgive me for not wearing my best like the sluts you used to fool around with! I didn't even know I wanted to go through with it today. I'll take a fucking mental note next time to dress to your standards." You bark.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't know." He cowers afraid to be struck again.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not that kind of girl Ace. Some women don't like lacy shit. I on the other hand think it's not for me anyway." You pout as you sit back up a little still hiding your chest. Ace softens his eyes understanding. He pets your hair moving locks from your face as you avert your gaze from him.

"Oh baby, that's not true. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?" He asks.

"Because I don't like it and I'm sure of it that others wont." You huff.

"Well I don't think that's true." He starts. "I think you'd look sexy in it." He whispers pecking your ear as he makes you shudder. You felt weird. A mixture of disgust and lust. You wanted to continue, but you also want to be comfortable. There was only one other person who had that ability to shift your mood in an instant and that was Sabo. Yes Ace tries and you love him but they both lack something the other doesn't have and that's what keeps you balanced. You stop him from progressing.

"Wait. Ace, I can't do this." You said. He tilts his head confused. "I mean I can't do this without Sabo. I love both of you. I want both of you here with me. It's not fair leaving the other behind. Also…you kind of ruined the mood." You cringe not wanting to be rude. "I'm sorry." The brute sighs.

"No, don't be. I understand. I still have a long way to go to get to where Sabo is at. I'm willing to learn." He combs your hair with his fingers. "For you." He adds. You smile softly slipping a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you. You're so sweet." You coo. As asked, Ace slips out of bed to call Sabo over. His head peeks out to find the blonde completely bored watching late night talks. He yawns bemused.

"Oi, Sabo." Ace hollers. "(Y/n) wants you." The blonde furrows his brow befuddled.

"Eh? You're done already? That was fast, or did you cum to soon." He teases. Ace glares at the deviant ass.

"No! Actually…I ruined the mood and she needs you or rather wants both of us with her."

"What? T-that's kind of weird to be in the same room doing that with her." The blonde flushes.

"I know, but it's for (Y/n)." Ace begs. Sabo takes a moment before sighing hard as he clicks the TV off.

"I guess it can't be helped. It was bound to happen. We might as well get used to it." He supposed.

 

Upon entering, Sabo flicks the lights on capturing you half naked on the bed. You squeak as you are both blinded by the light and shy over your boyfriend's intense stare knowing he's dazzled. Ace hisses in irritation to the flash.

"Sabo! Turn off the lights." You plead. Sabo snaps out of gawking you before flicking the lights off.

"Oh! Sorry." He nervously chuckles. Casually, Sabo sits on the edge of the bed beside you. "I couldn't help but admire your beauty." He begins, charming the hell out of you as always. "This is the first time I've seen you half naked."

"Ah…yeah it is. You're probably going to see more of me than what's below me." You remind him. His hand caresses your face forcing you to look at him even though your eyes were readjusting to the dark.

"I'll be able to see all of you sweet love. That is why we're here right? You want to give yourself to us? Hmm?" His nose rubs against yours affectionately. Your temperature rises once more starting to give in. Slowly you slide your hands from his arms up to his face to hold. Ace listens and learns at his brother's attempt to sooth you. He kisses you with love for you. You two have made out several times in a year, have gotten heated but never past so his familiar touch was a warm up for Ace until you completely loosened. As you suspected. Balance. Sabo lays you down having down this before with you. His hand runs up the length of your thigh and to your juicy ass giving it tight squeeze. You moan against his lips and continue the tango a minute before Sabo gives the signal for Ace to jump in and take over and commence where he left off. You whimper to the loss of his warmth only to be reunited with another. As easy as one, two three, you were losing yourself to this passionate moment. Ace unclasps you bra tossing the garment over his shoulder while his brother took his time unbuttoning his flannel. Lips of your freckled lover suckle on your mounds. Your heat craved for satisfaction as he nibbled and tugs on your nipples. The other is kneaded before the switch to give the same care. You feel another pair of hands sit you up as your bare back hits against hard skin knowing it's Sabo. You raise your head to peer at your second boyfriend. He grins knowing how high pleasure you must be. You flush when you feel your lower half now fully exposed. Before you may protest, you're diverted by Sabo's kiss. His tongue casually slipped inside to explore your mouth from your teeth, roof of your mouth, tongue and so on. You moan hear the minute a cool, wet sensation laps against your clit. You didn't even notice Ace preparing himself to eat you out just as Sabo did. Tongue also slips into you mid section without a minute to wait knowing you have a tendency to be nervous and back track. Lucky for you, you have two cocky, skilled boys to keep you from thinking straight.

Your mind already hazy from the incredible pleasure being received by two hot guys. Your mind and heart were both on the same page. One hand delves into wavy, black hair the other into shaggy blonde ones. Sabo pulls away for air. You arch your back and moan deliciously for them.

"Awe, look how much we're pleasing our baby girl Ace." Sabo chirps. "She looks like she's on cloud nine." Ace pulls away to lick his lips from the residue of your juices.

"So cute, our baby looks so sexy it's hard to hold back."

"Indeed it is. I just want to eat her up already myself." Sabo licks his lips as Ace slips his thumb into your mouth to get a feel of your tongue.

"Suck." He orders. You shudder aroused by his authorative tone. You wanted a dominant man and here you are with two instead of one you could just cum right here and now for them. This was too much. Nonetheless you oblige and suck Ace's thumb. He slips his thumb out to switch it with his index and middle finger. His bulge tightens against his pants as you suck and swirl your tongue on both fingers. You grip his hand for a better deep throat. Ace widens his eyes amazed by your skills as you make sure to lubricate them as much as possible. You pull away with a 'pop' sound. "Holy shit. I-I mean damn babe. Are you sure you're a virgin?" Sabo chuckles to Ace's question.

"That's what I said, she blew me so good I was starting to second guess if our baby is even innocent at all." You blush.

"She blew you eh?"

"Maybe we should switch positions and see for yourself?" Sabo suggests.

'These bastards. They've turned against me. They're complete buddies now. You lied to me Lyn! I have no power. I'm powerless. I'm the prey and they're practically the predator. Shit! This is not what I was hoping for.' You thought to yourself, reviewing the turn of events.

"That sounds like a great idea Sabo." Ace sneers. He tips your head up as you attempt to focus. "What do you say? Are you willing to give me a taste?" You nod. "I can't hear you. You need to speak up doll." He demands.

"Y-yes." You whisper. 

"Good girl." He compliments. "Sabo you can prep her up."

"With pleasure." He agrees. You feel Sabo slip away leaving you in the arms of Ace as your blonde lover takes the lower position. He starts with chaste kisses to your inner thighs as he makes his way to your wet lips. You gasp upon contact with his tongue lapping at your clit. You arch your back after a minute of rising your desire for release. Ace on the other hand, removes his jeans before situating himself beside your head. You flush realizing this is your first time to sneak a peek of his manhood. You wondered how big he might be. Without realizing it, your hand starts to massage his bulge earning a grunt.

"Eager are we?" He asks.

"Yes." You boldly said as you lose yourself to lust. All traces of shyness vanish as you're taken by ecstasy. You hear his heavy breathing as you continue to massage him. You feel the slight throb in his briefs. A hand runs through your hair enamored with care. Slim fingers hook to the hem of his briefs tugging them down until he's fully released from his containment. He hisses over the cool air for a slight second. You grip his length intimidated by his girth. He was no larger than Sabo's. Not that you were complaining, but you understood why the two are so cocky. The only question left is, were all Newgates this confident? Your gasp is caught as you feel the Ravenette's chuckle reverberate.

"Impressed?" He asks.

"N-no." You stutter scolding yourself for doing so. "Yes." You finally admit. You close your legs as you brush his length and girth all together wondering how this may possibly fit you. Sabo growls as he's disturbed by your legs shunning him. He possessively grips your thighs, pinning them down on the bed.

"Don't move." He commands. "I'm not done prepping you beautiful." You bite your lip aroused.

"Sorry." You said. Your blonde lover presses a kiss to your nose.

"That's okay, just try not to do it again." He warns huskily before returning to his spot. You jolt as he resumes. You make sure to do the same by stroking Ace. You start to make work by adding kisses and licks, teasing the male. Fingers clench and unclench your hair as you do. You can tell how much he craves you by the slightest of movements and noises resonating. You can feel his heat and throb for you. Once your tongue reaches his tip, you get a taste of his pre-cum. You hum content as you take half of him in starting to bob your head. Nails graze his shaft gently trailing to his sack. You do your best to shove him down your throat gradually for experience in pleasing this man in front of you. Tongue swirls around his girth mainly, his dominant vein. He groans those delicious sounds encouraging you to do more. You suck harder is all you can think to do.

"Ah! Holy f-uck babe. Your tongue, your lips." He rambles. "So soft just like I thought it would be. Oh s-shit!" It's your turn to grin wide enjoying his praises. You pull away for air licking your lips as you stroke him. His chest heaves, body looms over you as he tries to prop himself up. You halt when you feel a finger slip inside you so uncomfortably. Your attention diverts to the blonde.

"Sabo!" You moan.

"Yes baby?" He perks up still progressing to push his middle finger inside you fully to help you adjust. You squirm a little.

"It sort of hurts." You whine. His available hand rubs your right, inner thigh reassuringly.

"I know love. You just have to endure it. I promise it won't hurt as much afterwards." He coos so kindly you could just melt. He feels you loosen your grip on his finger from the tension earlier. "Good girl. Ace, you need to distract our lovely girl as much as possible."

"Right, my bad. It's just been awhile." He ducks down for a kiss while a hand kneads your breasts. As you're distracted, you buck when another finger slips in fully stretching your walls. Fingers close and open like scissors brushing your inner walls while Sabo continues to leaves marks on your thighs as well as rub your clit for stimulating sensation. Once you've settled, he begins to pump his fingers into you. You moan into Ace's kiss. Said man's tongue slips into your mouth savoring the taste of you as he squeezes and tugs your bust.

"Shit." Ace whispers. "I'm about to bust." He croaks against your lips.

"Cum my love." You caress his face as you watch him stare into your eyes through the dark. His head pressed against yours as he releases himself on your torso. You gasp surprised by his speedy spillage. The brute nuzzles you calming his breathing. You smile happily as he adores you. You on the one hand have yet to finish. You pant against his face peppering his face with want. You whimper as you're left suddenly empty. 

"Done." Sabo announces. "Sorry babe, you're not supposed to cum just yet." He pulls himself closer to you. "That's Ace's job." He combs your hair lovingly.

"Gladly." You're laid down into a comfortable position while Sabo peppers your face.

"Wait, do you have a condom?" You ask. Both males freeze and exchange a look.

"I don't have one." Sabo answers. "Do you?"

"No. I didn't know we would be doing this. Fuck! I usually carry some with me but I forgot to grab a box." The two groan trying to figure it out. "I could just pull out." You blush hard listening to their banter.

"No! You'll probably lose yourself. I'll….I'll just fetch some." You clear your throat to end their bickering. 

"Actually…I have some." The two tilt their heads stunned. You open your bedside dresser to pull out a box of unopened condoms. The two sit up to view the label under the moonlight.

"Baby? Have you been planning this?" Sabo asks.

"No. Not really. Your sister inserted the idea and ended up gifting me this as a present just in case." You admit. The two glare at each other having the same idea.

"That woman. I swear." Ace growls. "She needs to learn to stop babying us."

"Ditto." He agrees. Regardless, the freckled male pops open box and pulls out a latex ready to slip himself in you. He hovers over you as you tense up, anxious for this moment you've been curious for years. You gasp upon entrance and hiss as you endure the pain. He hushes you as he whispers sweet nothings in your ear. After awhile you give an experimental buck earning a growl from your mate as he thrusts inside you. You moan in response finally understanding what the big fuss was about. Your heart and soul levitating to such ecstasy. Your instincts took over as you let your mind drift into nothing allowing your partners to do whatever they please with you. 

"Ace. Sabo." You moan. The comply to your calls attempting to make you as comfortable as possible by reciprocating their feelings for you.

 

"Shh, easy love. We got you." Ace coos.

"We're not going anywhere." Sabo grunts as he too thrusts inside you filling your entrance.

 

You stir awake from the morning light in your face grumbling in annoyance. You turn to your right awakening to gorgeous being that is your boyfriend. You smile softly finally waking up to someone. Finger comb through his shaggy hair. He sighs content scooting closer as he rests. You flush red as something rubs against your bare legs. You remember that you lost your virginity to your boys. You make a quick peek under the sheets to confirm. You turn to your left to find Ace asleep on his stomach also naked. You flop down on your back remembering last nights events. You cover your face embarrassed yet at the same time happy to have it over and done with. You hiss as you feel that slight sting below you not to mention your legs were sore from their aggressive pounding. They really were like animals. Not wanting to disrupt the pain you return yourself to slumber. You'd figure out your situation later for now you'll just bask in this moment of being a full woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This lemon was difficult to write mostly because I never had a three way xD this was a puzzle, but I'm trying my best for all three to be loved equally. I just gotta work on the kinks. But yeah if you've read my message boards my books will be delayed or go slow depending if I can pick them up fast. Life be calling me but I do hope to finish it when I have the time. For now updates will be slow. Thank you for reading. I'm actually excited for the drama up ahead. Enjoy yourselves and be safe.


	21. Wedding Crashers

~Infatuation is toxic than true love~

You yawn as you awaken from your slumber. The slight sting on your lower half has you hissing as you sit up to rub the aching area. A morning kiss is planted on your cheek by your freckled lover.

"Morning." He greets with some pain killers and a cup of water for you to down.

"Morning." You grunt tiredly taking the medication sighing after the relief. "Mami huh?" You quirk a brow earning a slight blush from the humiliated man.

"Ah, yeah. I sort of have a mommy kink. Don't tell Sabo. He doesn't know. That's why I whisper it in your ear."

"Why not? He's goanna find out at some point."

"No! Don't tell him! I don't ever want him to know." He blushes hard.

"Where on Earth did you even learn that word?" You ask.

"A co-worker of mine is called that by her husband." Ace replied.

"So you wanted to give it a shot and see if it works?"

"I know it's weird but yeah pretty much. I'll never bring it up if it bothers you." He saddens as he assumes you are grossed out like everyone else. You frown despising to see him upset.

"Oh no, baby you're fine. You can go ahead and say it to me. I quite...like it." You blush lightly. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. You nod.

"I mean it's no different than mine." You chuckle. Now it's his turn to raise a brow.

"You have a kink?" You nervously chuckle and force yourself up regardless of the pain in between your legs.

"Oh look at that, I should go." You squeak as you're pulled back by his strong arm wrapped around your abdomen, pinning you on the bed. Hands over your head as he smiles devilishly attempting to have you spill the beans.

"Oh no you don't. Tell me what it is." You squirm underneath him as you fight against him. You giggle looking away.

"No!" You bark.

"Tell me." He whines.

"No!" You retort.

"Yes." He demands.

"Nuuuuu!" You cry. His lips press against your neck pleading you.

"Tell me." He coos. "What is it? I told you mine. Tell me yours." He hums content on your skin sending vibrations which make you shudder. You whimper to his sneaky tactics. You were quickly falling weak just by the smallest touch. Chaste kisses plague your half naked body as they lower from your cleavage. Gradually, fingers tug your tank top causing your breasts to nearly be released. You bite your lip not really wanting to continue as your body is still getting used to being stretched by your boys. Like a suspenseful game, a bead of sweat falls as you watch his fingers tug further to expose your perky mounds. You shut your eyes tight caving in.

"Okay! I'll tell you, just stop!" You plead. He smirks in victory. That cocky prick. You avert your gaze mumbling something.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?" He said teasingly. You turn red.

"I said I have a daddy kink." You huff crossing your arms embarrassed. Once again he stares at you in shock that you indeed have a similar kink.

"Really? Daddy kink? That's typical, but from you?" You glare at him in offense.

"What? Just cause I don't act like a whore doesn't mean I don't have kinks okay? You make it sound like I'm supposed to stay completely innocent minded." You sit up and push him aside to put on some underwear.

"Ah-no! That's not what I meant." He stutters.

"Then what did you mean?" You cross your arms awaiting for his response.

"I....I just didn't expect it from you that's all." He tries.

"Because again you think I'm just an innocent, dorky girl so having a dirty mind or even the slightest knowledge of sex is unexpected because of my stereotype." You add. He groans rolling his eyes.

"Baby that's not what I meant. I don't want to pick a fight."

"I'm not either it's just the truth right?" The male stays silent. "Right?" You insert again. Ace felt it was a trap to agree but none the less answered you honestly.

"Yes." It's your turn to roll your eyes and shake your head.

"See? Next time instead of taking me in circles just be straight up with me. I have nothing to hide from you and you shouldn't either. It's not that I'll be offended. In fact I quite like surprising you boys. Your faces are worth it." You chuckle. He pouts with a blush.

"You-"

"Where is Sabo?" You interject while picking out some sweats.

"Work." Ace said.

"This early? He didn't even say good bye." You pout.

"It was sudden. One of the cases got mixed up and the information is all on computer. So he had to show up in person." Ace shrugs.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" You slip on your sweats having an intrigued audience from your boyfriend. His head tilts adamantly enjoying you bend down to slip on your pants.

"I can, but I don't want to." He babbles as your eyes catch him staring from the mirror. You glare at him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" You tease.

"Yes!" He chirps as he gives you the biggest smile.

"Regardless, you still have to work. Just because you're the boss doesn't mean you should slack off. Especially if you have a partnership with your brothers. Your business could plummet if you don't take charge every now and then."

"How would you know?" He rises to his feet walking towards you in suspicion.

"Basic economics love." You reply.

"Oh! Well, shouldn't you be heading to work?"

"Nope, I'm not needed right now."

"Your work schedule I weird. You still haven't told us where you work yet." He realizes. You pat his cheek and walk away,

"And you never will for now." That was certainly suspicious to Ace. Why you wouldn't talk about where you work was beyond him, but that sort of made him a little insecure. Work is where people socialize. Could it be you were hiding another secret lover there? We're they not enough?

"For now? Why won't you tell us? What are you hiding there?" He starts. The switch in his tone. You recognize it all too well when he was jealous or insecure. That small attitude he adds when irritated. You always approached the hot head in a calming manner.

"I'm not hiding anything love I promise. It's just that work is something I really don't like to talk about or ever think about." You spin on your heel to look up at the man. "And no, there is no one there that I'm hiding. Two is sufficient and I mean it when I say I love both of you boys." You rise to your tippy toes to ease the man. It always manages to work like some sort of love potion. That breath he was holding is released, shoulders lazed as is his crimson eyes. You smile sweetly at your freckled boyfriend.

"I will want to know." He continues.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys soon enough if you allow me to and can wait for me." He grumbles like a child before accepting.

"Fine." He huffs.

"Good. Now I'm going to fetch the mail." You said trotting out the door while another opens. The ravenette turns to the creaking noise as tired, Vanessa exits her bedroom.

"Morning." He greets upon eye contact. She yawns and lazily waves as a signal of acknowledgement.

"Geesh! You guys are noisy with all that bed squeaking and thrashing. I allow it once and you three go at it like rabbits." She starts.

Bluntly Ace rubs the back of his head recalling as he responds, "Ah, sorry about that. That bed is rather old according to what (Y/n) said. Maybe we should have gotten her a new mattress for her birthday rather than figurines."

"It's not just the mattress, it's also what holds the bed in tact. Loose bars. Ugh, let's please not talk about this." She cringes in disgust. "Next time, just keep it quiet."

"Sure." He chortles.

"Where is (Y/n)?" The girl grunts reaching for a mug tiredly pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"She went to fetch the mail."

"What?" She caws, setting her mug down to rush towards the door, but when she swings it open, there you stand holding two plain envelopes. One for you and one for her, but yours has already been opened as the plain, cyan, gold and white invite card sits atop of the open envelope. Her breath hitches when seeing your solemn face. No trace of emotion, just blank. Frightened, your roommate manages to say something. "(y/n)? Are you....okay?" You take a moment to process her question while still staring at the bold lettering. The words,

"You're invited to Christiana's & Trevor's Wedding" Your heart races as you're filled with rage. Ears ringing from the adrenaline and the voices sound distant. Hands clench the invite in a tight grip as you shiver in anger. So many emotions once bottled now swarmed inside you like a ticking time bomb that has yet to surface until right this second. You growl.

"Am I fine?" You scoff in offense. "No! I am not fine. This fucking bitch is getting married. Mar-ried!" You pronounce. "A-and it's only been a year! Unfreaking believable! This is the stupidest, fast paste relationship ever!" Ace cringes a bit as if he's being scolded since he was planning to do the same, but perhaps he should have consented you now that he notices how enraged you are. He was getting ahead of himself. Nevertheless, at least he's aware of your desire to take things slow. Ace saddens seeing you so upset. It stung at his heart. Just like him, you held an obsession. He wants to help you just as you helped him. His eyes trail to the invite dropped on the coffee table remembering the names.

"I know it's ridiculous." Vanessa agrees. "Believe me, I am in the same boat as you when I first found out." You take a step back blinking your eyes over her confession.

"You mean you knew about this already and never told me?"

"I wanted to, but it was on your birthday when I found out and I didn't want to ruin your day with such news. I didn't know how to tell you either, and Lyn had me promise not to tell you and just hide the invites or any news about Chris for you." She explains.

"Wait, Lyn? She was in on it too? Wow! Who else wants to keep secrets from me?" You turn to Ace. "You?" The male glares at you.

"No, I had no idea about this. Relax honey, they were worried about you that's all." He holds your shoulders.

"If they were truly worried, they would know I don't like to be lied to. I would want the damn truth about what's going on!" You growl.

"Baby-"

"Why does she get to be happy and pretend everything is okay when I'm stuck with this shitty feeling?" You snarl. Ace and Vanessa are dumbfounded, yet at the same time heartbroken to hear you say those words. Your eyes held desperation for an answer. One they could not answer for you. Your angry eyes soften to beady, water eyes that tore at tug at their heart stings. You sniffle. The next words coming out of your mouth stung the most. "Why do I have feel when others don't remember?" Silence is all you're given. You rush to your room and slam the door. Devestated, Ace tries to walk up your door to comfort you, instead he's stopped by your best friend.

"Don't. I know she's in pain and we want to comfort her, but if there is anything I learned about situations like this, she likes to be left some space before confrontation." She advises. The Raven haired man peers back at your door hearing your muffled sobs. What could he do to make things better? I'd he had to wait he shall just for you, but if space is what you needed, then he might as well go to work and do the same until then. Think about what may cheer you up. The freckled male nods in acknowledgment.

"Alright. I'll be at work if she asks." He informs before departure. On his way out, he sends a message to Sabo as promised to keep him informed of your relationship status. 

Sabo: What? What do you mean she's upset because of Chris? Is she there?

Ace: It was a wedding Invite. Apparently the wedding has been planned out for about five weeks starting with her birthday

Sabo: That's awful. My poor baby, she needs comfort

Ace: That's what I said but I was advised that she needs space before going in there to check up on her. It makes sense considering all the times she kicked me out when I tried to solve the problem then and there

Sabo: I see, well I can check up on her later around one.

Ace: I can do the same.

Sabo: ok, meet you there around one then. Thanks for telling me

Ace: No problem 

Setting his phone aside, the brute sighs as he enters his work place to preoccupy him.

 

Later that afternoon, your boys had knocked on the door before entering your dark room. You had taken a nap and remain buried under your blankets as you contemplate your situation. Sabo and Ace exchange a look as if searching for queue to proceed. Not a second later did they wait to sit with you on the bed. Ace sat across from you on your computer chair while Sabo took the spot closest to you, the edge of the bed. His hand reaches over to your back, covered by the blanket, yet continues to soothe you. He knew how to sneak his way into talking. Ace sat and observed for future references. Lately, the two have been trying to learn whatever they can with situations, especially Ace. Having no experience being in a relationship that doesn't involve sex is complicated to him. Sabo on the one hand, is the kind, and considerate one of the bunch knowing just how to act with you aside from dating previously with you.

You whimper and curl up further from his movements not wanting to be seen crying. You were a mess. You hate to show your vulnerable side. It's how you grew up. To keep your shit to yourself.

"Stop." You tug the blanket back over your face to. By the tone in your voice, it was groggy not from sleep but crying.

"Oh honey, Ace told me everything." Sabo starts.

"Snitch." You mumble as Ace glares at your form. The blond scoffs.

"No, that's a good thing. I need to know what's the matter too. Otherwise I'll be left wondering with no clue on how to cheer you up."

"I don't want to cheer up. I want to be left alone." You affirm. "Can you at least do that?" Ace growls in annoyance. Sabo is simply trying to pull you out of your state and all you've doing is pushing the guy away. His way of solving things is usually brute force. Sabo holds a hand up indicating Ace to stop and sit down. All he wanted was for Ace to watch. What you need is patience which Ace carries very little of.

"You've been left alone long enough. The longer you wallow the harder it is for you to get back to again." Sabo argues.

"So?" You huff.

"So? We made a promise not to let you fall down that path again. Now instead of keeping things shut, just vent to us baby girl. We can't stand to see you so beat up. You sniffle again hearing his encouraging words. You wanted ro fall apart then and there but you being stubborn, have no plan on doing so. Sabo sighs heavily as he crawls over the bed to meet your gaze. He forcefully reveals your face. You gasp from his surprise. He silences you from protesting by pressing his head against yours, slipping his arms around your body and bring you into his embrace. "Don't worry." He whispers. "I can't see you cry." He assures you. You whimper once more as you wrap your arms around his neck for a hug. That's all you wanted right now and all you ever needed when you were like this. All you're ever given is a pat on the head or just a look of disappointment for crying as if you were a child. Not them. You knew all too well these two love you unconditionally and are willing to push through your walls enough for you to drop it just for them. You're happy you found and met them. Happy to have them in your life at times like this.

Sabo sits you up and continues to keep you wrapped in a blanket while you sulk. You grasp his shirt tightly as you let all your emotions spill into this moment. The blonde hushes you while petting your hair. Ace saddens finally understanding why he shouldn't lose his temper over you. You maybe stubborn, but with the right words and moves, you cooperate just fine. Your body grows limp as you settle down. Eyes dried as you sniffle away your runny nose. A kiss is lain on your cheek perking you up.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Sabo hums. You take a minute to collect your thoughts as you rest your head against the blonde's chest.

"I just feel so angry and petty." You reply.

"Petty? Why would you feel that way?" Ace asked.

"Because I always thought I would be the first of friends to have an actual boyfriend. That I would be the first to marry. It's only her first love and already Chris is thinking about a rushed marriage? I predict it won't last because it's crazy, but still can't help be jealous. She and I were always in competition and I have no idea why. She just had this ability to make me feel like she and I wanted to prove something to her. So self conscious about every little thing, I thought being competitive actually helped her loosen up and it did for a time until she took it too far. This being one of them." You cover your face I shame. "I don't deserve to feel angry at her because what I feel is stupid, but the other half of me does care of some false hope that she'll come back and see how ridiculous this all is." Your voice cracks starting to sulk again. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be happy for her? Why am I a horrible person?"

"You are not a horrible person love. That girl you once called friend was everything far from a friend. She didn't take the time to understand you, would leave you to save herself and from all the stories you've told us she sounds like an asshole. Who the hell abandons their friends time and time again? If you ask me she's the one who has a lot of growing up to do." Ace soothes.

"It's normal to feel this way. You're conflicted. Nobody really knows how to feel about it until they've taken some time. You never got closure and you're the type of person to take time to heal and that's not a bad thing. It just means you have a heart of gold and truly care about those you encounter. You give them the benefit of the doubt regardless of their background. You're only human after all." Sabo adds. Your heart warms to their lectures. You are lucky to have them both and glad they push through your walls just to talk to you. They were the positive you have longed to have in your life, to fulfill your desires.

"Thank you." You whisper placing a kiss on each other their cheeks.

"Anytime." Ace responds.

"We hope we helped you feel better?" Sabo inquires.

"It did and...it also got me thinking the minute you said closure. Maybe the reason I hold on is because I haven't officially told her it's over. I didn't make the call to say, "good-bye." Sort of like unfinished business that has to be dealt with otherwise I'll never be free. I'll be the one hiding while she wonders why I vanished instead of doing the same thing of not talking to me." You sigh heavily. "Emotions are hard. Relationships are harder. Why can't things be simple?" You earn chuckle from your boys.

"If it wasn't the world would be boring." Ace comments.

"Still, I wish it was easy." You pout.

"What's the plan? Are you going to talk to her?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah, except I'll be attending this wedding. Not for her but for me. I want to see what this guy looks like in person, and if he goes through instead of being a coward. Either way I'm going to confront Christy and deal with my issues then and there." You plan out.

"Uh... don't you think making a scene after she married a bad thing?" Ace asked.

"I'm not going to make a scene. That's the last thing I want. During the reception I'll speak my mind to her in private."

"Oh, okay." They said in union. You roll your eyes wondering how much faith they have in you.

"I'm not a dipshit from the movies who will yell out my problems. Come on, do you honestly think I'd humiliate myself?"

"Well..." They start.

"Don't answer that." You glare at the two laughing at you.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Vanessa questions.

"Yes." You said throwing your jacket over your black, fit, strapless dress. Your hair leveled to one side, little make up on you to contrast your eyes only.

"I'm just making sure because I don't want this whole thing to blow the minute you see her."

"I know you're worried, but believe me when I say I got this. I'm not a childish little kid anymore who wanted to cling onto the smallest things that were not worth holding on to." She nods understanding. "However, if it eases you, just try to stop me if I've had too much. You know I'm drinking." You smirk.

"Shit, I am too!" She chirps. "But yes that does ease my mind."

"Okay." You agree.

"Do you know what you're going to say to her?" She raises a brow in wonder.

"Yes, many times I have thought about what to say to her, but now this is the moment and I feel like all of it will come flowing out."

"I don't blame you."

"I'll have to think about it on the way." You're startled by the knocking of your front door. You sigh figuring it's your plus one or in this case, two. You open the door and blush when met by three beautiful figures. Lyn in a dress prepped up, and your two lovely boys in their best arguing with each other.

"You should have worn that jacket Ace. It suits you just fine." Lyn comments.

"Ugh, it's too much clothing and I get too hot in it especially with this freaking devil fruit." Ace whines.

"Sabo has no complaints about his!" Lyn scolds.

"Actually I left mine back home too. Those things are too hot. I'll just stick to a vest and dress shirt." He pipes up.

"You mean your usual work uniform?" Lyn corrects. Sabo shrugs and chuckles mocking the girl. "Unbelievable." She groans. You clear your throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"I hope you're all ready? We need to head out soon before the wedding starts." You tap on your wrist indicating the time. Sabo and Ace's jaw drop when catching your gorgeous form dressed so modest. A leather jacket with sleeves rolled up over your strapless, black dress which hugs your curves perfectly shaping them. Eyes take several seconds to gawk at your figure. You cross your arms shyly from their long stares.

"Wow! Look at you two. Looking so outstanding." Lyn compliments welcoming you with a hug.

"Thanks, you look wonderful yourself." You compliment back.

"Awe thank you. It's just a simple dress since I figured we won't be there for long. I'm wearing my leggings so I can be comfortable to and from the wedding." You chortle as she shows you her leggings.

"You'll have no problem coming home to kick off your shoes and dress huh?"

"Exactly." She agrees. Your eyes turn to your boyfriends. You shut their mouths like some sort of cartoon and adjust Sabo's bow.

"You're so stunning." Sabo blurts out. You blush capturing his dazzling green eyes. So love struck by your looks it made you a nervous wreck. The same goes for Ace.

"Thank you, and you boys look so handsome. I pray you can keep your hands to yourself tonight?" You tease.

"I make no promises." Ace plainly said. You chuckle knowing he wouldn't change that part of him and you wouldn't dare to.

"What he said." Sabo replied. "We hope you can do the same."

"I make no promises." You quote. They would be lying if they aren't tempted to carry you off to bed and take you then and there. Just you speaking to them like a tease caught them a little excited as displayed by their little friends in their pants. You pat Sabo's shoulder. "Okay let's get going." You urge shifting moods. The smiles on everyone's faces turn to dread worried about the outcome that has yet to play.

 

"Wow that's a beautiful chapel." Lyn gasps in awe of the stone architecture.

"Either Chris and her parents paid or this guy is loaded." Vanessa mutters.

"My guess is on that guy. If he claims he bought her that car and all these fancy things he promised." You blurt out in annoyance.

"What?" The trip exclaim. You gave no further information as you hopped out of the car with Vanessa behind you. Your eyes wander to the various people loitering outside the chapel while some entered to take their seats for the ceremony. You recognized a few people of high school. You were amazed how they still kept in tact with Chris or she just didn't want to seem like a loaner. It eas always about appearances with her. One thing you wished she didn't care for. Your feet became planted when seeing Christy's family. They weren't exactly all that talkative to you and it was always uncomfortable for you to speak with them because as you found out, her family is a little racist towards your kind. Regardless they've treated you with kindness in some weird way.

"Looks like, Chris' family is here. All of them and their friends." Vanessa said.

"Whoa, that's a lot. Of people." You said.

"Yeah, her family used to do a lot of charity volunteering and help neighbors which became friends."

"Vanessa!" An almost identical blonde girl with Chris' figure pops up. The only difference is she carried a lisp and was way kinder than Christy. She calls out and waves toward the both of you.

"Hey Cece." She answered. "Long time I haven't seen you."

"Same." She chirps.

"Hey Cece." You greet.

"Hey! You guys always seem to show up together."

"We're live together." You say in union.

"Oh! Makes sense. So these are your plus ones?" She points to the Newgate's trio.

"Uh-oh! Yes! Cece this is Lyn, Sabo and Ace. They're our friends and guys this is Cynthia, Chris' little sister." You greet. There was a slight sting when you said friends rather than claiming they two of them were your boyfriend's. Cynthia blushes while shaking each of your lover's hands. She too has taken notice of how handsome they are and rather than being jealous, you actually felt pride that you've hit the lotto.

"Friends?" Ace quotes in an irritated tone. Lyn covers her brothers mouth to keep him from starting something. Ace glares at her sister pushing her hand away.

"Uh, do you think there's space for a group like ours?" Vanessa questions.

"Of course! Christy doesn't have a lot of friends so her side will have lots of space." Cece informs. You all sweat drop over the rude comment. "I'll inform the others about adding extra seating's while you enjoy the ceremony. We're still counting people and making sure to add in more tables."

"You won't be joining?" Vanessa asked.

"To be honest, this who thing is stupid. Everything Christy I doing is stupid. I just agreed because she's stubborn. She's not going to pull back at any point. She is going to pull through this whole charade just to make a point and it's just crazy." She sighs exasperated.

"Thank you!" You cry out high fiving the girl. "It definitely is."

"We all can agree and we're sorry you guys have to deal with such a shit show." Vanessa said.

"It's okay. We didn't pay for it, Trevor did. He wanted to grant Christy's dream and she got it."

"Tch, let me guess the reception is in a barn or ranch theme?" You question.

"Yep. After the ceremony is over, the two ride on horses to a vacant ranch." Cece affirms. "Anyways, I have to get going. You guys go ahead inside and check in."

"Later Cece." Vanessa waves to the blonde.

"Typical. She always was into horses. Even in video games." You said bitterly.

"Well she did have horses and entered in competition, so that could also be why." Vanessa adds.

"Right well... let's just get this over with." You grumble marching forth as the group follows you into the church after signing in. One thing that made things funny is the fact that there really weren't that many people on bride side as Cece predicted. Your group sat three two seats away from the family.

"Wow, although I don't like Chris I have to say this church is marvelous. The plaques, the golden arches and pearl columns. It's almost enchanting." Lyn said.

"You've never been to a church before?" Vanessa wonders.

"I have. I fucking hate it. All of this. The only thing that's pretty is the gold and paintings." The Brunette replied.

"Please don't tell me I'm dating atheists." You turn to your boys concerned.

"Maybe." Ace answered.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Sabo raises a brow.

"Oh boy." You sigh. "No it's not honestly, it's because of other reasons I'm worried about, that we'll discuss another time." You pat their knees.

"Why not talk about it now? What are you worried about?" Ace pries. You roll your eyes not wanting to start an argument.

"Ace please I promise to answer your question some other time but not now." You plead.

"Well answer this, is it really a problem for you?" He inquires.

"No!" You immediately respond. "Of course not. I already told you I love you guys just the way you are, but the reason I asked is for another reason that may not even be necessary to discuss nor even occur in our future, so please just drop it." You bargain. The Raven haired brute notices your stress deciding to hold his tongue from ruining irt further. This situation was enough tension for you, you didn't require another. He holds your hand intertwining his fingers with yours. Your body looses stiffness when you feel him.

"Okay." He mutters. Relieved you revert your attention to the altar where music begins to play. Everyone's gazes turn to the bride dressed in white with a veil covering over her face. Your eyes linger on the radiant beauty that is your soon to be ex-friend. Your heart thumped at the sight of her but something was off. You. Your heart didn't flutter many times in this particular moment as you thought. There were no warm feelings like butterflies like you feel around Ace and Sabo. It wasn't a great feeling. You felt nauseous and that gave you a realization of what love truly is. You were never crushing on Chris she was just a toxic girl who kept you from smiling and in turn rubbed off to do the same to her.

The sudden seating of everyone broke your thoughts as you quickly take yours. People chattered amongst themselves in awe the ceremony. As the veil is removed, you finally see your long await ex, brushed up for this moment. A smile, a genuine one adorning her face. She was infatuated and it sickened you. You shook off your negative emotions to analyze the bond between the two and check if she wasn't forced into this or in any danger. To your dismay, this is actual real. It was drama show all over again. You zoned out to everything as you observe Trevor and Chris. Trevor, a thirty year old man in person as suspected with his young wife to be.

'Sick fuck.' you thought to yourself. Then you heard the words you hoped she wouldn't say without any doubt,

"I do." That's when you stood up and slipped out of the church for some fresh air. Sabo and Ace watch you disappear before chasing after you. While at the same time Chris has taken notice of the sudden exit. Vanessa sighs running a hand through her head knowing you needed space.

"I really hate Chris." Lyn starts.

"I know." Vanessa sighs.

 

The wedding was over and slowly, people exit the chapel while you sat by the fountain to dawdle. You hear footfalls approach, and halt near you.

"Are you okay?" Sabo asked? You nod. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. This sort of gave me more of a motivation not to be as dumb as her and to confront her soon." You rub your head as you process this disaster.

"You're not going to confront her once we get there. You need to calm down first and figure out the right time." Ace advises.

"I can't fucking wait! I want to talk to her now to give her a piece of my mind." You retort.

"I know you do but you'll only end up making a scene. You have a small temper also."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't handle myself. When the fuck did you become my consultant?" You growl.

"Since we started dating! We are your partners and everything needs to run by us too. I know you're hurt, but you're acting like me when I'm upset. A fucking baby. I know you're better than this and I've gone through shit like this. Trust me when I tell you to calm down first before striking. Vent, whatever you need, but calm down." You huff in annoyance, but agree knowing he was somehow right. You didn't want to disappoint him.

"Fine." You nod.

"Thank you." He sighs in relief pulling you into a hug which you gladly oblige and need right now. Sabo smiles proud of Ace for taking care of the situation diplomatically rather than blind rage. He was starting to learn quickly.

"Everything alright?" Lyn asks.

"Yeah, just cooling down." You said.

"Damn, what a fucking charade man. I can't believe she went through with this. I can see why Cece didn't want to attend now." Vanessa comments making you chuckle.

"Should we head out to our next destination?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah. I need a drink." You said brushing past her to the car.

"Amen sista." Vanessa salutes.

"Ooo, I wonder what kind of drinks they have." Lyn giggles.

"Probably all."

 

An hour your group sat at the table while you drink away your problems. You chug your whiskey, lick your lips of any residue and take another as you vent.

"Oh and you know what this bitch did? She fucking ignored me the night we hung out. Just so she can talk to her friends online and play. What the fuck? She left me alone to do nothing her fucking home. What the fuck kind of host leaves their guests unattended? That's just bad service."

"Man, I can't tell you how many times she's done that to me also." Vanessa agrees.

"It was always one sided and yet we let our kindness get the best of us because we choose to be the bigger man." You add staring at your reflection in your chestnut liquor. The party continues while you vent away with a whole bottle of whiskey on the table. "But what are you gonna do? She is a bitch period! I can't believe I cared foe this girl and let her slide. Like damn what is wrong with me thinking people can change but she obviously doesn't." You chortle. "I need another drink!" You call out. 

"Maybe you should take it easy love." Sabo said snatching your glass.

"What? Pffft, no! I'm fine. I just need another shot babes that's all~" You reach for your cup pressing yourself against him. He growls against your ear making you giggle as an arm wraps around your waist.

"You're making this difficult pressing yourself against me." He whispers huskily. You bite your lip tempted to continues as the glint in your eyes sparkle with interest.

"It's not my fault I'm pretty. I just want my glass." You whisper back brushing your soft, plump lips against his cheek to his lips to add a soft kiss. He hums content returning your kiss while he shift the glass to his other hand to hand over to Ace. The brunette awes adoring the scene across from her. She's never seen her boys so well behaved and cooperative until you came along. Usually, Ace would be bitter over one of his brothers making out with a broad but since its you, he's fine with sharing. 

"Dawe~" Lyn sings. "My babies are getting along." Ace blushes slightly.

"Shut up!" He pouts only encouraging Lyn to tease him some more. While the four of you were busy, Vanessa takes notice of the upcoming Chris in her white dress. The girl takes action by meeting her half way and prevent her from meeting you.

"Vanessa!" She hollers. "I'm so glad you came!" The two embrace each other in a welcoming hug.

"Ah, yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world." She answered.

"It's been awhile. Glad to see you're still alive." She jokes.

"Yep, that joke never gets old." She sarcastically said.

"I hear you moved out, is it true?"

"Yeah, I was asked to by (Y/n). Now we're roommates. Having a fine life with her. It's actually quite cozy." She admits. Chris chews her inner cheek having that jealous habit of her. She scoffed.

"Huh, that's um...pretty cool. I always thought you and I would be doing thar but I guess plans of changed." She said sadly. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, congratulations by the way." She nods.

"Is um...(Y/n) with you?" She asks curiously. Eyes shift over to you now sitting between two men laughing. A hint of jealousy transpiring.

"Yeah she is, but-" Music starts to play in the distance as the DJ announces the beginning of the first dance between groom and bride.

"Uh, excuse me V I have to go." She cuts off dragging herself to the dancefloor. You've taken notice of thr blonde striding over to dance. You wondered if she had taken notice of you. The dance between a bride and groom, a perfect time for you to have a one on one talk knowing you both couldn't cause any scene. You clear your throat as Vanessa takes her seat.

"Excuse me. I have to find the bathroom." You abruptly announce.

"Do you want us to take you there?" Lyn insisted. You shake your head.

"No I'm fine thank you. I'm just tipsy. I'll find my way." You take your leave as best as you could without taking a miss step. You didn't want your mistake to alert the guys and forced to escort you. You pass by the dance floor taking a moment to watch Chris and Trevor sway to the music. Never have you seen her so happy and honestly as bitter as you are you felt a little happy for her. That's all you ever wanted for her and if this fake life made her happy then so be it. You knew she had to walk her path, but that didn't erase the fact of how hurt you are. It's become less and less staining now that you have your boys. Is all of this necessary to hold onto? No, but you couldn't help the feelings no matter how hard you tried to move on and if closure is the last suggestion then so be it. You never were one to be able to let serious things like this to let go. 

Your bladder kicked in causing you to actually have to storm to the ladies room. You'd be sure to proceed with your idea after your return.

 

"Where did you go?" Lyn questioned Vanessa.

"I congratulated Chris to stop her from coming near the table. Clearly (Y/n) is off and babbling about this predicament. She's not ready to talk to her."

"Tell me about it, but when is if you think about?" Lyn argues. The Raven haired woman sighs.

"I don't know, but drinking only made things worse." She replied.

"It's something she's never dealt before." Ace defends. "(Y/n) never had friends, never argued with friends before nor been conflicted, or harmed by one. This is something she has to deal by herself, but also guide her to the right path by advising her of what to do. Only she can take that choice to do what she will. We can't prevent her from learning. She said it herself once. Every mistake we make is a lesson to be learned. We make our choices. It can be right or wrong depending on the person. Not everyone sees eye to eye." Ace rambles.

"Wow Ace... that's...pretty wise." Lyn compliments.

"He's right. We can't be in the way of (Y/n)'s closure. Whether or not she makes a fool of herself is her decision to make. All we can do is scold her afterwards and correct what she's done wrong. Not everybody will listen. It takes time for the stubborn." His emerald eyes shift to his freckled brother. "Right?" Ace clicks his tongue averting his gaze.

"I learned eventually." He defends.

"We know." Sabo acknowledged. "Speaking of fools, looks like (Y/n) is just about to make herself into one." The blonde points over to the dancefloor as everyone follows his gaze. There you are, asking permission to dance with the bride. You swipe the bride from an aunt and place an arm around the girl. A forced smile stretches across the blonde.

"I'm so glad you showed up after the fight and silence and what not. I can't believe I'm married after so long it feels like a dream." She giggles. You dismiss her banter deadpanning to all of the news she's telling you. You were numb to it all as you danced. Chris takes notice and furrows her brows. "Okay a, "congratulations Chris" would be nice."

"Yeah." Is all you said. The blonde sighs in irritation.

"If you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have come." She mumbles.

"Oh I don't, I just wanted to get closure. Basically talk to you about everything." You smile evilly while earning a glare.

"On my wedding day? Seriously? Why do you have to always screw up my mood!" She scolds.

"Ah, ah, ah! Temper. There are people around us." The girl growls while fixing her composure. "Look I don't mean to ruin your day, but I also need to get some things off my chest. No I'm not crushing on you I just want talk."

"Okay talk." She demands.

"You haven't changed." You mumble. "Anyways, I want to know why you chose this guy over us?" You start.

"What?" She asked flabbergasted.

'This bitch has the audacity to look baffled? Fuck you.' You told yourself.

"You heard me. You chose this dude-"

"Trevor." She corrects with an attitude.

"Whatever." You remark earning a roll of her eyes. Something you despised about her. "Anyways you chose him over our friendship and it's understandable that it's bound to happen, but again with real love not this charade. We opened our arms for you to help you and instead chose some guy you don't actually know to live with and spend the rest of your bullshit ass life with you."

"Oh so you can do it and I can't?" She scoffs.

"No! That's not what I said."

"Then what did you mean (Y/n)? Hmm? That you're jealous that I was able to make it happen and you couldn't?"

"If you shut the fuck up maybe you would know." You retort. She tries to pull away but you keep her in tact. "No we're not finished. You always do this. Run away because you don't want to hear what others have to say that's selfish. Childish even. You're being a child and if you want to be better than your fucking family then you will stay put and hear me out all the way through like fucking adult." There was fury in both of yours and her eyes. A tango you knew so well. Lucky for you, now you knew how to persuade people. She huffs continuing the dance. "Good girl. Now, let me finish. No I'm not saying you can't do what I did but what I did was out of real connection. Real love without false truth. You did it out of desperation. I keep my heart cautious for so long until I meet the one. What's worse everyday I blame myself because I knew you were competitive and wanted to test the waters. Now here we are hurt and unsure how to resolve this conflict. You didn't tell me anything about this cause you didn't care or you were afraid. Either way, it hurt and so I made a decision. If that's how you truly feel then I'm cutting the cord. No more lies. No more fighting. Enough of this tango of getting upset and apologizing." You let go of the shocked girl. "I want our friendship to be over forever. You and I will never get along. We are impossible to understand and incompatible. It feels one sided and I shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable, I shouldn't have to distrust my friend because she won't be considerate of my needs. Yes, you we're nice to me once upon a time, but I also learned that I don't deserve to be treated insignificantly." Lights sway through the dancefloor in the dark as your now ex-best friend stood speechless with tears overflowing her eyes. "I could disclose about Vanessa but if there is anything I've learned about that is it's not my place to say. The only thing that is, it's me. I don't like to be lied to nor be pushed aside like I am nothing. I can't ever accept this wedding this whole thing, but what does it matter? We're no longer friends. Little did we know our paths diverged years ago just too stubborn to admit it until now."

"You....are such a fucking bitch (Y/n). You are so fucking selfish and oblivious making yourself out to be the victim. You never could fucking deal with things and take things as they are. If anyone is childish it's you! We pointed out your fucking flaws your brother and I and yet you still remain the same even though you claim you want to change. We'll take a good look at yourself in the fucking mirror! If anyone is the problem it's you and you will never be able to make a personal life. No friends, no work no one to fucking love the useless, pathetic girl that you are." She barks. You stood your ground. You felt angry and you wanted to punch her, kill her even, but you knew better. You knew all those things she said were lies. They were a way to poison your mind.

"Yeah, it was me, but you haven't taken the time to get to know the new me. You never have. You were always so busy being upbeat instead of counting on your friends for help. I have changed. Maybe you should look in tbe mirror, because you're just a sad sight now." And with that you spin on your heel passing up time for someone else to dance with. You bite your lip hard causing a small cut as you keep it together. You were not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing you weep. You made your peace. You rest your hand on the table to stabilize yourself. You sniffle wiping some small tears from your eyes.

"Are you okay sweetie? What happened?" Lyn asks.

"Nothing I just want to get out of here. Please?" You beacon.

"Of course. Let's go." Sabo wraps an arm around you keeping you balanced while escorting you to the car. "Ace you're driving this time." Sabo tosses the keys over to the brute.

"Wait, what about you girls? Are you not coming?" You questioned.

"No, I need to stay. I still want to be friends with Chris. It would be wrong if I left." You nod. "I understand."

"If it makes you feel better I called Shanks and his crew to crash the party." Lyn chirps.

"What? You still talk to that prick?"

"Oh, come now Sabo we're just friends." The brunette assures.

"I still don't like him." The blonde mumbles. "Well have and hope you have a ride."

"We will!" Vanessa assures raising her glass.

"Who's Shanks?" You asked Sabo.

"Ah, he's her high school boyfriend. They broke up awhile back, used to be off and on but now they're just friends." You hum.

"I see. I wonder where that leaves Zoro."

"Her eye of interest." Ace intervenes. 

"I knew it. You said as you hop in the back of the truck.

 

An hour later you've arrived to your destination. One you were so curious as to where exactly you arrived to. Ace took an unknown route leading you to some place in the woods in front of a lake. Your door is opened by your lovers.

"Don't you want to look outside?" Sabo asked.

"You're not going to kill me and dump my body in the lake are you?" The boys chuckle in amusement only freaking you out.

"What? No! We would never." Ace reassures.

"Okay, good cause I will come back with a hockey mask and kill anyone who arrives here and get my revenge." You joke taking Ace's hand helping you land to your feet. 

"You mean like Jason?" Ace asked.

"Yes!" You affirm. "Where are we anyways?" You ask as you're guided out of the dirt driveway to view the empty house resting beautifully beside the lake. You gasp surprised.

"The lake house. Lyn suggested to take you here after your confrontation to get away from everything and relax. So she gave us the only key." Ace explained.

"Wow, it's gorgeous out here. Something out of a movie." Your eyes glisten with admiration. The moon reflecting on the open lake as it's light shimmers upon the water.

"It is." Sabo sighs marveling the place himself.

"This place belongs to Lyn?" 

"No, it's Pop's lake house. She only carries the keys because she would live here from time to time while traveling. Eventually Pop's decided to have her keep it in case of anything. It's not used much anyways. We're so busy with out lives there isn't enough to come here except when Pop's comes back from his travels and uses it to go out fishing with friends."

"I see." You frown sad to see such a beautiful place go to waste. It made you wonder what you could do to help, but all the drinking blocked you from thinking hard. You almost gagged as you felt sick. Ace held you up after tripping up.

"You alright babe?" He asks. You nod.

"Yeah just feel a little buzzed still. I think I need some water to sober up."

"Let's head inside and get you settled."

"No, I want to stay out here for awhile. The fresh air helps." You inform.

"O-okay, I'll fetch some water." You take a seat on the porch steps to calm your dizziness.

"Hang in there love." Ace encourages.

"Thanks. I just need a moment." You sigh

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

"Yes! Damn! Why do you keep asking me the same question? I'm not going fucking die or something. I'm just dizzy that's all okay?" You scold.

"Okay, okay sorry. I'm just making sure. I can't help that I'm worried about the woman I love." You blush to his remark feeling like crap. You reach for his hand to hold.

"I'm sorry. It feels like a long day that's all. Actually attending something I never thought would happen so sudden without spending at least a year to think about. It's ridiculous in my eyes. I don't know maybe because I'm old fashioned and my beliefs in romance are serious to me." You shrug.

"As well as they should be. It's love. You're putting your vulnerability out there for someone to hold forever and relate. Nowadays this generation just wants to be in a damn relationship and grow old fast rather than enjoying the present." Ace argues.

"Exactly. They are. I mean it's disappointing that someone you bonded with to form a friendship and all those beliefs we talk about romance, out plans. I mean I know things change but I kept honest to my opinion in love. I guess it's true what they say. Love is blind and makes you do crazy things. I know I shouldn't judge the way she wants to run her life but it saddens me like I've been left behind. The one thing I thought she understood after pouring my heart out to her. Now it feels like the whole world is impossible." You sigh. Ace frowns seeing you so upset about today. He unconsciously tucks strands of hair behind your ear to reveal that lovely face he so adores. Knuckles brush against your cheek adoringly. you turn to grasp it and kiss each knuckle allowing his touch to soothe you. He smiles fondly over your action placing a chaste kiss on your temple. "I'm glad you brought me here. I needed this." You choke on your tears leaning against him as he cradles you in his arms.

After awhile, Sabo took a seat beside you handing you and Ace a mug of coffee. "I found some coffee. Hopefully it will sober up."

"Thanks." You mutter.

"Why the long face?" He starts. "What happened at the dancefloor?" You appeared like you saw a ghost." The blonde sips on his drink.

"I confronted Chris. I asked her what I wanted to know. As always she wanted to back out instead of talking about it like adults. Unfortunately, she wouldn't hear me out as much. Guess some things aren't really meant to change. The worst part was how she described me before I left. I was a selfish bitch, who sought herself out to be the victim and oblivious of every when really I didn't have an understanding of some situations. Maybe she's right. Maybe I am all of those things and I haven't changed. I mean I didn't believe it at first but then there are people who deny, so maybe?"

"But you're not. If you were selfish you wouldn't be giving us a chance to prove how much we love you. To allow us to speak our minds without judgement. You embrace people for who they are and you don't try to change them unless they want to. You assist not force. If you were a selfish friend you wouldn't have dealt with all of those mishaps with her. You stayed with her for so long regardless of her flaws. I think that says a lot about you being a better person than her." Tears of joy prick on the edges of your eyes as you smile warmly to Sabo's kind words.

"I agree. You play the victim because you have a reason. An example is because you're not used to coping or dealing with such new feelings. You take long to heal and nobody has ever bothered to teach you and be there for you. Those times we made you feel under pressure about who to choose was unfair. We shouldn't have done that and again it's my fault for being unable to take it like a man." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're with me. I'd probably be locked in my room moping and taking a very long time to process all of this in." You rest your head against Ace's arm at ease with everything that's happened, and although you officially cut ties, the aching feeling was fresh knowing this time you had to forget and you have to move on after a promise of keeping at least high school friends forever as a goal now leaving you with one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I wish Chris and I had closure. She's still bitch to me ahahaha anyways I wish she could see how much I've changed to a better person v.v OH well! Next chapter is a lemon so look forward to that :D Thank you for your patience! Love you all~


	22. Cook-OUt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snaps fingers* I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE~ Lol I have good news and bad. The bad news is this story will be on Hiatus till November due to personal problems at home and for future story purposes. Aside from that, the good news is that it doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. In fact I have two new upcoming One Piece stories maybe even more with last months sudden inspiration ideas, that I'll be posting up. Please vote for your favorite book. You don't have to choose just one I'll just be focused on the most popular one first. Not only that but those of you who are awaiting on Affection 2, I'll be working on that too and posting up the first chapter soon after this one. So yay~ sorry for the sudden inconvenience, but I hope you're excited as much as I am! Thank you and enjoy~

Warning: Lemon Ahead!

~I love you are the strongest words of certainty~

You awaken to the sounds of birds chirping. One far different than what you're used to waking up to. No engines to startle you awake as per-usual. Your vision adjusts to your surroundings. Daylight is the first thing you see; then wood of the floors and everything else in the room as well as unfamiliar furniture. Gradually, you recognize that you never arrived home and instead your lovers took you to the lake house. A crooked smile forms on your face as you recall. Lucky for you, you did not drink yourself for the point of no recollection. You never were one to get yourself buzzed. You knew your limit. Your smile wavers realizing, there was a missing body in front of you leaving their side empty with wrinkled sheets as evidence they were once there. You pat the vacant spot noticing it's temperature was warm meaning they've been gone for awhile, to where? You wondered. You sit up a little curious when you felt an arm slip from your waist. You turn to the owner finding him still asleep on his side. Relieved, you lay back down to prop yourself up by your elbow as you take this moment to admire his sleeping state. You always are the first to rise to admire their vulnerable state. No emotion, no words just utter peace on their faces. Sabo to you had always appeared mesmerizing in the mornings and exceptionally appealing like an angel from above when the morning rays rest on him like a spot light. The same goes for Ace, but the afternoon sun complimented his complexion.

Fingers brush aside his shaggy strands of blonde hair from his face. Light, feather touches from your finger tips, earn you a shivering respond from his body as they trail from his left down his jaw, smoothing his lips with your thumb, tempted to press a kiss to your prince. You disregard your urges to explore him further before teased for your curiosity. Again, your finger traces his burn scar oddly shaped as a flame. You wondered how that happened he being a flame holder and yet still no idea when they shared their devil fruit. You lean in to kiss his scar. One of your favorite things to do always bringing a smile to his face afterward as if to say, "thank you". Just peering into those eyes of appreciation sent your heart aflame just as it's doing now and so early in the morning also ignites your core. Lips attach to his lips in small running down to his thick neck, down to his chest and so on while a hand roams his bare body commencing it's exploration. Soft and rigid in all the right places. He grunts as you caress him from his sides to his abdomen reaching your favorite part below his waist. You slide your hand mid way until you're stopped by his hand wrapped around your wrist. Fingertips barely touching his morning wood. You bite your lip as if caught red handed.

"What are you doing?" He whispers groggily against your ear before planting a kiss on your head.

"Trying to wake you up." You reply.

"You don't need to wake me up this way, although I have no complaints about it." Your lips gaze from his pecks to his neck again setting butterfly kisses.

"Then what's the problem?" You asked.

"Nothing, unless you're okay with me keeping you from walking today?" He teases.

"I have no problem with that. If..." You pull your hand out of his briefs to roll yourself on top of him. "...You allow me ride you this morning instead hmm?" You hum as you try to persuade him with kisses. He holds your head for a longer one while you start grinding against his bulge earning a delicious moan.

"I have no problem with that." He smirks. 

"Good. Don't hold back though. I think I'm ready for you to go all out." You pant as you proceed to grind. Sabo bucks his hips follow your rhythm.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" He asks barely focused as his instincts begin to take over.

"I don't know, but I want to. I know at some point I want the real you to go all out. You two have been holding back for very long. That makes me so happy you're careful with me when need to be. It shows I can trust you completely." You grasp both of his hands and kiss his palm causing his heart to skip a beat becoming entranced by your words and beauty at this moment. The palm you kissed now caresses your cheek to feel your warmth. Your eyes soften with admiration for this man below you. What's more you're both aroused, desiring each other enough to throw flattering words to fuel your needs which will come to play, stimulating your minds with ecstasy.

"(Y/n)." He whispers in awe.

"Yes my love?" You cutely say.

"Let's remove this dress I can't wait." He said. You chortle to his impatience. He must be losing the fight between logic and instincts. Nonetheless, you comply by removing last night's dress discarding it somewhere on the floor. No bra just panties is what remains. Aggravated, you push him down on the bed to keep him calm exerting your dominance.

"Ah, ah, ah! Patience. This is my only garment and I'm not going to let you bust and Ace and tear them or burn the straps off with promises of getting a new one. You two need to learn to relax. Wait to let go when you're inside or when I tell you go." You lecture. You can see the fiery lust in his eyes craving to be in you yet complied like an obedient dog. You were amazed at how much power you carry in bed over the boys. You wanted to confirm your power and Sabo is your guinea pig. So far it's true. You finally understood why men were so cocky and dominant. How they felt superior against their opponent knowing you had them wrapped around their finger.

"Good boy. Easy. You'll be inside me soon enough just let me pull your little friend out." You gasp when you pull out his cocky already throbbing, spilling it's pre-cum. He hisses from the cool air. You were impressed by your ability to be able to do that. You bite your lip intrigued. Just staring at I aroused you more. You could feel yourself soaking your panties. First you lubricate his shaft with his residue before adding yours to the mix. You had tugged them off while stroking his shaft now glazing it with your soaking lips. The friction from his member to your clit made you shudder like an electrifying feeling. Sabo didn't want to admit it but your little dominant tricks had him in interest awaiting orders. Hands held your love handles as you grind, but for you it's a signal to insert him in you.

One last rub and you push him deep inside you. You gasp as you adjust immediately. Both of your boyfriend's had already adjusted you to fit them perfectly. Sabo groans throwing his head back finally able to feel your heart. What's more you tightened yourself when his member throbbed.

"Shit! (Y/n)." He groans. It certainly has been a while since you all had sex. You weren't in the best of moods for couple of weeks as you felt nauseous about the wedding. You begin to ride the blonde at a normal pace. You close your eyes embarrassed as this is your first rime being on top. You knew your were being watched by the man below you. Entranced by your various pleasure faces. You moan, you bite your lips, lips part and twitch to a smile every now and then. His favorite part is when he makes you orgasm or when you reach that peak and you see stars.

"Sabo." You moan. Emerald eyes trace every detail of your body. The beads of sweat glistening your figure under the morning light, in this room in silence with not chance of inconvenience and without any neighbors to keep you from your delicious mewls. One's he never wants to silence. Calloused hands caress your sides as they reach your bouncing mounds. He squeezes your tits as he is amused by your pleasure face. Your hands grip his wrist as you bounce faster. You pry your eyes to meet his gaze. Both of yours flustered from this exercise as well as your heart and minds bonding into one. It felt so amazing to love such a man and feel physically good at the same time. It always made your brain into mush.

You too are enamored by how flustered he is. Blonde locks caressing his sweaty face only further aroused you nearly reaching you to the end. As if he knew, the blonde sits himself up to kiss you. Tongues fighting for dominance. You whimper while he growls in response causing you to shiver. He bites your lip deliciously before gripping your juicy, ass cheeks enjoying the bouncing motion the way the flesh jiggles. He growls into the kiss leaning you back as he holds you lovingly coming close to the end. The way you tightened against him was a sign and you were slowing down. He assists by jamming himself into you hard. Nails dig I to his broad back as you pant against his ear.

"Sabo! Oh fuck, I'm goanna cum." You moan while wrapping your legs around him tightening yourself.

"Me too baby. Awe fuck (Y/n)!" He pulls out just before his release. You quiver holding onto him as you do the same from your orgasm riding them out. You remain in each other's embrace for a moment before you're peppered with chaste kisses. The after sex when they've return to their normal state and cuddle you. Those are always the best. You return one of his kisses and whisper,

"I love you."

"I love you too (Y/n). So much." He whispers back. He lays you down on the bed to admire you more, removing strands of hair from your face. The after glow of your intimacy is always breathtaking to Sabo. Everything about you is beautiful just as you thought the same while caressing his face for another kiss.

"That was the best morning sex I ever had." He compliments. You chuckle.

"That was the first and only one."

"Well there was the first oral-" 

"That one doesn't count for me even though sex is in the word, 'oral sex'." You defend. He shrugs.

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat beautiful." You playfully pat his chest. "Owe, what?" He smirks.

"You know I just realized I'm going to have to go home and do the walk of shame and by that I mean because I'm going to go back home in what I wore last night from the wedding."

"It's not shame if you were with someone you love and you're not walking back, we'll drop you off." He corrects.

"That's even worse. You boys are dropping me off in my shame."

"You ashamed we brought you here and made love?" He asks.

"No. I just mean you won't be staying with me afterwards." You pout intertwining your fingers with his.

"We can, if you'd like? We have the day off until Monday." He reminds you.

"Oh yeah. Then yes." You smile up at him. "Speaking of boys, where is Ace?" You questioned.

"He went out in the morning. Said he'd be right back with something. I don't know I was half asleep." He yawns.

"I see." You furrow your brows in suspicion.

"Do you want take a shower?"

"I would but I don't have clothes."

"What's your point?" You smack him again making him chuckle.

 

"I'm not goanna walk around naked. I need clothes." You inform.

"I'll find something. I'm sure Lyn must have at least left some clothes here." He shuffles out of bed throwing his pants on to search. You admire his back as he dresses himself up. You hoped everyday was like this one day. "I'll be back." He said while leaving the room. You sigh staring at the ceiling, wrapped in white sheets as you contemplate on what to do next. You carried no remorse for Chris anymore or you shouldn't. You had nothing holding you back except this relationship. Not even a year yet your boys claim it's enough. Technically you've been with Sabo for a year making this two and Ace has yet to reach that, but you've known him for about a year. Should you count it as a year? You weren't technically dating but crushing on him at the time. You decided to shake it off and stick with what you previously thought. Keep it as the start of a relationship. There are two boys now instead of one. You sit up rubbing your head as you think of something else.

The door swings open as Ace walks in surprisingly you. You gasp trying to hide yourself. "Good you're up. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He kisses your head. "I wasn't aware you were undressed either. My bad." Chuckles.

"Where did you go?" You asked.

"I went out to the store to buy ingredients to make breakfast. I didn't know what you might want so I just randomly got a few things." He answered.

"And went to fetch some clothes clearly but didn't think to bring mine."

"Actually I did think to get your clothes, but the door was locked, and so was your window. I didn't want to wake up Vanessa." He said. Ace always is considerate towards others. This talk of kindness lead you to be aroused again.

"That's fine. I just gotta punish you." You coo placing a kiss to his lips as you prop yourself up on your knees tugging his flannel. You scoff when he raised his brows surprised. The idea of having you started to bloom. You bring him out of his thoughts as you continue to peck his lips.

"What about breakfast?"

"Breakfast can wait." You drop your coverage exposing yourself completely to him. Ruby eyes follow the fallen sheets and slowly rise up to take in your form. They glisten with lust as if activating his instincts. "You're what I want to eat." You coo again nibbling his neck. Ace growls pinning you to the bed. You giggle as you remain amused by his lustful gaze. 

"Careful Mami, you might receive what you're asking." He whispers huskily making you shudder.

"Maybe I want just that." Not another word is said as you trigger his instincts. Lips slam on to yours urgently while your hands run from his chest down to his buckle.

"No foreplay?" He questioned.

"I can't wait I want you now." You beg only having him grow within his pants. Your pleads always harden him like a cry for him and only him. Something he's awaited to hear from the lips of someone who truly loves him. You, his girlfriend. He's always amazed by how weak he can turn against you. He grunts as soon as you slide your hand into his boxers massaging his pride. Those delicious grunts and moans slipping out of his lips only fueled your desire for more. You refused to wait as you're ready for the second round from your second boyfriend. You wanted to give him the same love you shared with Sabo this morning. Never wanting one to be left out of any activity just as love should be.

Your inner lips rub against his member lubricating him before entrance. You gasp once he guides himself inside you. Legs wrap around his waist further stimulating him as you unconsciously tighten around him.

"Ah damn woman, you're goanna make me bust quick if you keep that up." He warns.

"We don't want that now do we?" You said seductively.

"You know this I the first time I've been inside you without a condom?" Her reminds you.

"I know. I bet I feel great because you certainly do." You jest.

"Hell yeah you feel great. I also notice how moist you are. I guess Sabo took care of you first?" He purrs. You hum in confirmation to his question. He grunts starting to thrust. "I missed this, but are you sure you want to do this without a condom?" He halts to look at you concerned about the situation before going ahead. You sigh smitten with this man above you. You caress his freckled face.

"Gosh damn you, you sweet, loving man I'm sure. Now take me already and don't hold back on mami." You demand. He gives you a half smile before nodding in acknowledgment. His hands grip your love handles leaving crescent dents on your skin as his pace speeds up. You throw your head back clenching the sheets as he pumps into you causing skin slapping sounds to resonate.

"Ah! Ace!" You moan.

"That's not my name in this moment." He huffs halting his thrusts as he rocks his hips to feel every inch of you.

"What?" You asked baffled.

"You know what it is. It's our little a secret kink." He grins devilishly. Your eyes widen as your face turns beat red.

"A-Ace that's-"

"Ah, ah! That's not my name mami~ come on say it." You cover your face unfortunately for you, he pry's your hands away. "Say it. " He whispers against your ear. Gruff and demanding. He pulls halfway out then slams hard into you to break into his request. You moan with every wait and every thrust he makes.

"Ah! Okay! I'll say it just please continue." You whimper. 

"Then tell me what's my name sweetheart?" He jests. You gulp hard too embarrassed to say it especially how he's just watching you with those lust thirsty eyes. You close your eyes before you could call him the name he wants you to say, 

"Daddy." You said. Like another trigger, his whole body quakes, his heart throbs and just the way you said it earned him a nose bleed. You jolt when you feel his shaft throb and grow inside you if that's even possible. You squeak failing to notice when he there one of your legs over his shoulder and proceed with thrusting you till you couldn't think. And that he did. Just as you enjoy his poundings, you begin to roll your eyes and see stars as he strikes that famous G-spot.

"There!" You cry. "Right there, right there! Yes! Yes!" You repeat unable to make a complete sentence. The grin on Ace's face only grew larger amused by your pleasure face. You arch your back following his rhythm, unable to control yourself as you attempt to reach your release.

"Yes daddy! Yes!" You purr. How could this man be able to dominate you in a split second while Sabo is easy? Could it be his experience in making love to a woman? Most likely the skills he's learned to please his lady. You being his first and only lady at the moment. Yet you're still honored he's perfected his skills. You moan into the pillows finding yourself come close. 

"There you go gorgeous. Now you're getting the hang of my name." He boasts.

"Ace!" He growls in disapproval. "I'm about to cum honey." You warn him

"Yeah I feel you tightening up for me. Just a little more Mami please hang in there." He reasons. You do your best to hold on so that he may finish too. Just another second you cum first as he pulls out releasing his fluids on your stomach and to your chest. You quiver for a moment finding it the longest orgasm you've ever had. You calm down from your high as you mumble a,

"Wow. That was amazing." Ace chuckles nuzzling your cheek and placing chaste kisses of his affection. Just like Sabo, Ace is the most affectionate afterwards like a clingy puppy. 

" Thank you. I'm glad I'm able to please my girl." He winks at you. You blush at the charmer that is your boyfriend. You nuzzle back humming content.

"I love you." You whisper.

"I love you too." Multitude of kisses are placed on your cheek enamored by your spell.

"Did you have to cum on my body? I feel sticky." You pout removing his fluids with the bed sheets.

"Awe, but you look so pretty in it. Marks you as mine." He teases. You scowl at the man failing to hide your blush. "Sorry. It was a quick reaction. Still worth it." The second door in the room opens up revealing a bathroom and cheeky Sabo holding a gray dress sweater.

"I found you something to wear. It's the only thing I could find here." His emerald eyes asses the situation. "I was planning to give you a second round in the shower but it seems Ace beat me to it." Sabo crosses his arms leaning against the door way with a grin on his lips.

"I can go for round three." You huff still trying to catch your breath. The boys turn to you amazed. You rise to your feet a bit wobbly from your activity seconds ago. Ace assists you to Sabo whom carries your from there. "You're not coming?" Look over your shoulder inquisitively.

"Nah, you two go ahead. I'll make breakfast for us." You nod before closing the bathroom door behind him. "Damn that woman must have great libido." Ace mutters to himself. He adjusts his jeans and buckles himself up while making his way to the kitchen.

 

You view yourself in the mirror following the way the dress sweater actually complimented your figure. The only thing wrong is how very appealing it is. It's easy for both your cleavage and ass to show just by the smallest of movements. 

"What are you doing?" Ace hollers from the kitchen. You walk out of the bathroom with a pout.

"Looking at myself in this mirror. This dress is so snug, yet so revealing. How am I supposed to be comfortable in this? Not to mention it's one size too small." You whine.

"You're overthinking. It's a dress and I thinking you look great in it." Sabo comments.

"Please, you don't mind because again it hugs my body and all my good parts are showing." Sabo simply smiles at you knowing you caught him red handed yet was not ashamed to admit to you for being attractive.

"Yep, and that's not so bad for your men is it?" Ace agrees setting down a cup of coffee for you, but before giving your behind a spank. You yelp in surprise. Reflexes kicked gripping his hand.

"Okay new rule, no spanking my ass. I didn't like it as a kid, I don't like it now." You instruct.

"What?" They whine in union.

"That's not fair. Your booty is hard enough not to touch." Sabo complains.

"Yeah besides it's a form of endearment not punishment." Ace adds. He takes a moment to reevaluate. "Well it can be in bed too if you'd like." You shake your head no taking a seat on the table. You shiver when your bottom meets the cold, leather cushion.

"Cold, cold." You chant.

"If it's too cold you may sit on my lap. I can be your personal seat warmer." He chuckles.

"Oh that's right your devil fruit." You recall. You shake the perverted assumptions away taking him up on his offer. "You're so warm~" You chirp.

"How do you feel after last night?" Sabo asked.

"I'm fine. Sort of still trying to process the fact that it's officially over between Chris and I. The way she snapped at me, the confrontation. Everything feels like a dream. I have no reason to look for her anymore. If I do it's because I just miss her."

"You still care." Ace said.

"Yep, unfortunately." You tap your mug unsure what to do. 

"It will pass. In my experience it does indeed go away after you have something to distract yourself with. It is hard when you have no control over the random memories or images playing in your head, but you will get through it with the support from the people you love." Ace advises.

"The people I love are assholes. Not you guys or Vanessa nor Lyn but my family. It's like I told you guys before, theywill never understand me. Emotions are overrated and even if they hear you out they'll give you the same wisdom to suck it up and move on. Sometimes they'd laugh when it's serious to you and not to them. Any sign of emotional break down is a form a weakness. It's like the rules of a wolf pack. Aside from that, they're actually pretty decent to talk to, so they're not entirely bad just a little ignorant and stubborn. If you learn to keep quiet you learn to get along with them just fine." You sip on your drink and dig into your food.

"Wow this family of yours sounds....complex." Sabo said.

"Mhmm! It really is. Our relationship is complex but not toxic." You assure.

"I'd like to meet this family of yours." Ace blurts out. You choke on your food by his request. 

"You okay?" The two ask concerned.

"Yeah! That was just so unusual." The two furrow their brows in question.

"What? Why?" Ace asked. You realize you were about to start an argument. One you didn't want to talk about. Your family. You give yourself time to think about how you wanted to elaborate.

"B-because!" You stutter.

"Because what?" Ace jests.

'Yeah that was a hell of a way to start explaining.' You mentally scold yourself. You sigh caving in when met with their curious eyes. All focused on you.

"It's complicated, but the reason I find this unusual is-"

"Yo! Answer your phones seriously. How long does it take for you two to notice?" You all turn to the voice.

"Marco? What are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"I came to deliver a message since you two are clearly busy and again did not check your phones." The blonde said bemused as always. Taking the hint, the two pull out their phones finding five missed calls. Two from Marco one from Thatch, the other two from Pop's. The calendar even notified them as well as several messages from their brothers.

Thatch: Oi! Pick up the phone! You two need to come home or have you forgotten about today?

Luffy: You guuuuyyysss!! Cooooommmme hoooome! Help us with preparations!

Marco: Pick up the phone or I'll barge into the lake house without disregard for what you're doing

Marco: .....okay so I guess I'll be seeing you soon. You have been warned.

The boys cringe totally forgetting about today. "Crap we forgot!" Ace exclaims.

"No shit. What the hell were you guys doing here anyways?"

"Nothing, we attended a wedding yesterday and came here to cheer (Y/n) up." Ace explains.

"We must have forgotten to turn our sound on. We were busy." Sabo adds.  
Marco's eyes wander to you checking you out from head to toe.

"I see that." He utters. You blush averting his gaze with guilt.

"Let us just grab our things and we'll head over there fast." Ace said.

"I'll call Pop's and inform him we'll be on our way. Hopefully his scolding's won't be as bad." Sabo groans leaving you alone with Marco. There was an awkward silence between the two of you, yet you forced yourself to make small talk after the last time you met.

"Hey...Marco." you start.

"Hey." He replied.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good." You respond. The blonde rubs the back of his head contemplating on what to say. Before a syllable could leave your lips, he instead speaks up to say,

"Sorry-yoi."

"What?" You tilt your head confused.

"Sorry about forcing you to make a decision. We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. I was angry and protective of my brother's. I couldn't stand to see them fight over some broad." You scowl at him in offense. "Ah, sorry I meant woman. I'm just not used to those two being in a relationship-yoi." You shake your head understanding.

"I get it. Honestly, I can't believe I'm their first choice because of their history. It's kind of frightening to have faith they won't cheat on me. I know I shouldn't judge because of it but strangely enough I trust them without question." You admit.

Marco scoffs. "I see it now." You tilt your head once more. "Why they choose you. Why they trust you. You're low key insecure, honest and faithful. By the way you fidget with the mug you're nervous. It's kind of cute." You blush to his compliment. "You opened up a little even though we're not entirely close. That's rare in woman nowadays. I'm honestly jealous they found you, but to reassure you. These boys are incapable of cheating. All their lives they've searched for one and although they have game they never considered betraying anyone. You want loyalty, those two are perfect. What's more those two brought you here to the lake house. To us this is where we fool around with the partner we bring over, break up and leave afterwards. You however lasted all morning with them, ate breakfast with the two. If they didn't love you they would have kicked you too the curb nor would they bother fighting over you-yoi." You smile softly as he tells you basically, just how special you are.

"Thank you." You whisper.

"No problem."

"Lyn was right. You are a softy." You giggle as he grumbles with a slight blush. "I guess she told you where we are too right?"

"Yeah she did. Now she's hung over in her room upstairs-yoi."

"Damn, she must have went all out last night." You said.

"Yeah she did, but she's tough. Nothing she can't handle." He smirks. "Anyways, I'll see ya later. It was nice to see you again-yoi."

"Same. I'm glad we had this talk." You escort him out.

"Nice dress by the way, it looks like one of my ex's clothing."

"Uh.....this is probably hers then cause it's not mine. It also explains why it's small for me. Do you want it back?" He looks you up and down as you wait for a response. The way that dress compliments your complexion, hugs your body perfectly, revealing those luscious, thick thighs and voluptuous, glistening cleavage caused a party in his pants to start as a thought of you blooms in his head. He shakes his head of any degrading thoughts as he bites his tongue to keep him from oogling you for too long.

"No. It actually looks great on you. Keep it-yoi." He smiles kindly spinning on his heel and marches to his truck. Your brow quirks finding that small moment odd. You dismiss it trying not to overthink as you had other things to attend to.

 

Over at the Newgate's, Thatch busied himself with sorting the chairs while Luffy carried stacks of them to the backyard. The orange haired brute hums assessing the arrangement for the cook out.

"Luffy move that table a little ways to the right. That way the smoke from the grill won't pester our guests." He commands.

"Kay!" The straw hatted boy runs up to the table as ordered.

"Yo! We're here!" Ace hollers upon entrance.

"Well, look who decided to show up late." Thatch starts.

"Sorry we were caught up from last night's wedding." Sabo explains.

"Wedding? Who's?" Thatch asked.

"An ex-friend of mine." You intervene surprising the elder brother.

"(Y/n)! Good to see a lovely face around here. It's been awhile." He pulls you into a bear hug. " How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" You said.

"I'm doing great! I'm just busy prepping up this place to commemorate the partnership between two companies. It's mostly an excuse to celebrate Pop's friendship with Shanks and drink with him. " He chuckles.

"Sounds like fun." You chirp.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO BRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The voice booms startling both you and Thatch. You turn to the direction it came from. A towering man casts his shadow over your boyfriend's intimidating the two. You have never seen them fearful for their lives in the entirety you've been with them.

"Oh hey Pops! We're just helping out as you asked us to do." Ace said.

"I asked you to do that ages ago and you boys didn't answer my calls. Even your brothers tried to get ahold of you. You know how important this day is. Don't think for a second you'll get out of this unpunished." He scolds.

"Actually that's kind of what we're hoping for." Ace mumbles earning a punch to the arm by Sabo.

"Now what parent would I be if I didn't discipline you for your misdeeds?" He rhetorically asks.

"Come on Pops we're twenty-two years old." Sabo said.

"And still living under my roof! If you don't like it you can always move and then you can do whatever you want, but as long as you live here you will do as you're told. Understand?" He growls. The boys hang their heads low,

"Yes sir." They said in a disheartened tone.

"Now for your punishment." He continues.

"Um, sir?" You pipe up. "Please don't punish them. They were out with me yesterday helping deal with some personal problems. They were just doing their jobs as a gentleman you raised them to be." Sabo and Ace blush smiling softly towards you. Thatch raises a brow intrigued by your slick charms. Never has anyone in the household behold such a moment in where their partners would stick up against Pops or any of the siblings for that matter besides Lyn. There really is something spectacular in the way that you are. You peer up to the old man with pleading eyes, one used on him before by his daughter. He will never admit to being his weakness. Pops closes his eyes pretending to think on it before exhaling a long sigh.

"Very well. As long as they took proper care of you, I'll overlook their tardiness. I'd expect nothing from two fine men. Now go on and get going. There is plenty to do before our guests arrive." He orders.

"Yes sir." They salute, but not before thanking you with a kiss to each of your cheeks. You giggle for their appreciation.

"Is there anything I can do to help out?" You ask.

"Actually there is. Usually my daughter helps us out too, but she clearly has a hangover and hasn't gotten up. Do you mind waking her up? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you rather than the boys." You tilt your head puzzled.

"Sure, but what does she do when the boy's attempt to wake her up?" You ask.

"Lyn, tosses them to the curb knowing she can shove them away. Siblings. You know how they act?" You hum understanding what he meant.

"Ah, got it. Yeah, it's easy for us to tell them to buzz off because we grew up with them."

"Exactly." He agrees.

"I'm on it then." You said before trotting back into the house. Thatch walks up to his father's side amused.

"That was interesting. She stood up for the two dummies. What do you think?" The orange haired male asks.

"I say she's quite exceptional. Sticking up for the boys like a mate should. It's nice to see a change of pace now and then. I've also taken notice how those brats have settled their differences and grown close to one another." Pops comments. 

"She must be an important person in their lives. So much she can tame the hard heads." Thatch adds.

"I sure hope she stays longer and is able to do more for those two brats. It would be shame to see all that hard work in changing be wasted." He scoffs.

 

During the evening, the invited guests arrive ready to have a good time as they settle in. Music blares in the background as each individual does their own thing. Thatch as per-usual is on cooking duty, while Marco manages the grill, while the others attend to the guests needs. Luffy and Ace shared a couple of stories eventually causing a competition to see whom is better at what leaving Sabo to ref. You sit on the sidelines with Lyn and Pops sipping your soda knowing after last night, was enough for you. Lyn yawns forcing herself to stay up for this event.

"How is your head?" You ask in concern.

"Okay, I suppose? I just have a little headache, but I'm sure it will go away soon." She grunts. You jolt when you hear Pop's laughter rumble. 

"Not unless you had that much fun. I heard that red headed brat, Shanks, went to a party and got loose. That's why he's late. Ben had me move our meeting for the evening." The old man explains.

"Tch, that prick has the audacity to be irresponsible and ask you to do that? Some business partner." The Brunette criticized.

"Isn't that what you did too? I bet you're thankful in some sort of way." He counters. Lyn blushes ashamed to admit to her father. Her eyes shift to the same devil they spoke of.

"O-oh look there he is. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She pulls away marching over to a mid aged, red-head. "Oi, Shanks!" She calls out. Pops shakes his head knowing Lyn strode away from the subject. You sat in silence as your eyes wander through many lively faces. You weren't sure what to say or how to start. You've already gone through your introduction for a day. You take a sip of your soda to ease your nerves. 

"So...(Y/n)." He started. You gulp nearly choking from the call of your name rolling off the elder man's lips.

"Y-yes sir?" You stutter.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine sir. How about yourself?" You politely asked.

"Fine, thank you, just a little tired is all and that worries me." He sighs.

"Why is that?"

"It makes me think about the future and how long I can hold out to be a parent to my sons, and daughter." You take in his hint and become worried.

"You're not....implying that you're dying are you?" You set your can down leaning in to view his reaction for confirmation. Instead he chortles loosening the tension.

"No lass. I'm just saying my time here has been fruitful. I did what I've always wanted with no regrets. I'm getting old and there might be a time where curtains call for me. The only thing keeping me from peace are my kids. I've given it my all as a father to raise them and still wonder if I've done enough or should I continue teaching them lessons and for how long. So far none of them have shown any sign of settling, but I have seen change in two certain men whom I've never believed would progress in their characteristics. That cause is you." The elder man turns to you with a kind smile. You shyly smile back unsure what he's trying to say.

"Is that bad?" You wondered.

"My goodness no lass." He chuckles. "On the contrary it's actually a great thing. Sabo and Ace have always been head strong in their own way making it difficult to get through, yet it seems their character has soften since they met you. They're much more open minded, and thoughtful than before. They even acted upon impulse when they snap, and act reckless, but again I haven't seen or heard them make trouble in awhile." You blush as he gives you list of how you tamed your lovers. It almost felt like a praise from their father. This made you feel honored. Things only got better as he continued.

"Thank you Mr. Newgate, but to be honest it wasn't all that easy. I mean yeah we started as friends and soon bestfriends, but relationship wise is a whole new level. Someone like me, it's kind of hard to open up to them and for some odd reason that only intrigues them more like some sort of game. It scares me to think they see everything as a game. I know I shouldn't judge them by their history, but I've been disappointed, hurt so many times so complicated to understand them at times. Oddly enough though, my heart sometimes tells me to trust them it's confusing." You said.

"Oh (Y/N), that's how love is. It's never clear and it's up to you, the person to decide." He advises. You slouch on your chair pouting.

"I wish you didn't say that. I'm very indecisive." You frown.

"Look, Sabo and Ace are loyal I can assure you of that. It's how I raised all my kids to be and I can definitely tell you this isn't a game to them. In fact, you being cautious of your heart is natural and you're teaching the boys patience. Something those brats lacked. You keep doing what you're doing and you'll see results in no time." You smile softly at the encouraging man.

"There's one question I have to ask."

"By all means." He permits.

"Why are you telling me all this? No disrespect, but I just find it a little odd and I'm just curious." You said.

"To tell you that having you here means a lot to not just the family, but the boys. Your arrival has changed my sons immensely. I also have taken a liking to your company and appreciate you for standing by my son's side even after everything they put you through. In general, you have my blessing for future references. I do hope you become part of the family soon." You turn red realizing he's okay with marrying your boyfriends. Pops howls with laughter, enjoying your expression causing the trio of brothers to look amongst the crowd and see Pops laughing beside you.

"Well that's weird." Ace said. "You think (Y/N) made a joke?" He turns to Sabo for an answer.

"No, I don't think so. Her face is red. I wonder what he told her?" He replied.

"Maybe we should check on her." Ace suggests. Sabo nods in agreement before excusing himself from the crowd earning complaints.

 

"Sorry lass I didn't mean to laugh at you. You just looked so surprised." Pops sighs settling down as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"I am! I always thought asking for someone's blessing would be hard but somehow it's always the opposite." You chuckle in relief.

"Sounds like you're always uptight."

"No, actually just an over thinker who stresses herself out. It's not exactly fun to live with especially with a family like mine. Sure I'm not under their roof anymore, but when I do visit I have to constantly be on edge." You inform.

"Why is that?" He pries.

"Huh? Oh, well....it's complicated and just thinking about them stresses me out." You sigh. "I love my family and I'm not embarrassed of them, it's just their constant disapproval of everything that will ruin my relationship because of me making the choices of what my family tells me and I can't help it no matter how much I try. I have a good thing going with Ace and Sabo. I never want them to meet my family. Ever." You whimper on that last part as it tugged your heart strings.

"Hmm, I see. Is your family that important to you so much you want their approval?" He asked.

"Yes, they are important. Approval? I wouldn't say that I want it that much but it would be nice for once. Other than that they are important in my life and have always been there for me regardless of everything. It doesn't matter how dysfunctional, how aggravating they are or anything else that's wrong with them. It's mine and they're not so bad. They're decent and I love them." You admit.

"Then you should have no reason for your significant other-err-others to be kept from those important to you. Whatever the outcome, you just have to have faith and if things don't work that's fine. There is always another time, but if it bothers you so much why not giving things a chance? Otherwise you'll be living in fear and wonder of what could have been." His words sink in. A sign you needed, to make a decision involving your family. You were terrified yes, but not just out of judgement, but because of how any logical person would freak out that you're dating two guys. Brothers no less. Questions will bombard you and heads will roll most likely. You sigh starting to gain a headache from the various scenarios playing in your head.

"Edward!" A voice speaks up breaking your thoughts. "Good to see ya old man!" The red headed man cheers.

"Mind your manners boy." Pops grumbles. The red-head chortles. "You're late brat."

"Apologies. I had an unexpected party to attend yesterday." He said. His brown orbs shift towards you as a dashing grin curves his lips. "We-ll what do we have here? Ed you didn't tell me you're dating a pretty young thing." You inwardly cringed of the idea.

"We're not dating we're just friends." You correct.

"Oh~ even better. I guess that means I can sweep you away." He said matter of fact. You blush unaware that his charms are effective. He takes a seat next to you propping one hand on the table to hold his head while using the other to shake yours. "Akagami Shanks at your service." He purrs. You politely shake his,

"(Y/N) (L/N)." You introduce. You blush as he draw his lips atop of your back hand to give it a soft kiss. Your body responds with a shiver cursing yourself for betraying you. There was no doubt he's attractive and he definitely knew it. His confidence blowing with cockiness.

"Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman like yourself." You snort pulling your hand back just in time before Shank is shoved onto the table. Hand wrapped around his throat burning his flesh at a dangerous temperature.

"A woman that belongs to us. You got a lot of fucking nerve touching her. You were about to use that bull shit ass charm on you weren't you, you old fart." Ace growls as embers spark from his body. His eyes set to kill, the same ones you recognize when he's jealous and is about to trouble with no regard for anyone's safety. All eyes focuses on scene which has yet to progress into a violent one.

"Ace!" Pops cries. Nothing, he was set on beating the living shit out of this man whom was just introducing himself before you could even reject him. Sabo was no help either. He stood right beside his brother, ticked off.

"Ace man, relax you don't want to do this." Yassop warns. Not to talk him out but as a threat that may cause a problem for the two businesses. The red-head chortles finding it amusing that he's just been pinned out by the least person he'd expect.

"Easy Ace, I had no idea she was yours. You know I'd never hit on someone else's mistress." That did it. A promising trigger. Sabo's fist lights on fire as he strikes the table. Shanks manages to release himself from his oppressor knowing the two were notorious for being reckless enough to tone out everyone who calls them. Now he gets to witness it for himself. You begin to panic wishing something like this didn't happen again.

"Sabo! Ace, stop!" You shout in desperation. 

"You fucking dick! She's not a piece meat you asshole!" Sabo snarls throwing jabs.

"She's our fucking girlfriend!" Ace corrects.

"Whoa! I'm sorry. I never thought-I mean again I didn't know." Shanks defends himself. Lyndsy and Thatch barge out of the house to see the commotion.

"Ugh! Shanks! What did you do you idiot?" Lyn calls out to her ex knowing very well he's the automatic cause to this.

"Oh, hi Lyn! That's cold." He shouts back. The brunette rolls her eyes.

"You disrespected our girl and now you're going to pay for it." Ace growls.

"Says who?" You cry out gaining their attention. "He didn't mean any offense. He was introducing himself that's all. I was planning on rejecting him until you two jumped to conclusion." You scold. Their flames fade as they listen to your claims. "Yeah that's messed up he called me a mistress, but that's his assumption and I don't blame him with the history you two have. I think everyone in this house agrees that they're surprised that you two are in a relationship with me." The crowd gasps in shock shouting, 

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"Stop this nonsense now! If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me. I should have said no sooner otherwise I'm going home." You sigh exasperated. "Thank you for the party. I'm sorry everyone." You stroll out of the party knowing you'd be chased by the boys. You hurry your way to your car only to make it past the tree with the tire swing as you halt no thanks to your kind heart to hear them out.

"(Y/n) wait!" They holler.

"What?" You said with irritation.

"We're sorry." Sabo started.

"I know." You acknowledge.

"We shouldn't have freaked out like that." Ace adds.

"No, you shouldn't have. As much as I'm flattered that you're protective of me and you get jealous it's sometimes tiring. I mean I get why people say it gets annoying, because it makes them afraid. Not because of what they can or cannot do, but because they're fearful of the outcome of continuing in a relationship where everything turns to a disaster because they can't be held responsible for their partner's reckless actions. I mean how the fuck is that fair, huh? How am I supposed to meet people and just be completely friends without you two being jealous or suspicious of every little thing. It's okay to be a little jealous but not to the point you're going to go psycho on me and kill a mother fucker. I mean I'm not planning to cheat on you. I'm not planning to leave any time soon because fuck me I love you two so much and I can't bare to live in a world without you two wonderful, beautiful bastards whom everyday have made me happy within these two years. I don't want to lose that." Sabo and Ace look at you surprised, by your confession.

"You love us?" Sabo asked.

"Like really love us?" Ace makes sure. You tried your best to stay mad, but now looking at the two idiots only eased you while you're shedding a few unexpected tears.

"Yes you morons. I love you." You admit. Your boys walk up to you and show their appreciation with hugs and kisses. Ace kisses your hand while Sabo peppers your face as they embrace you from the sides. 

"We love you too (Y/N)." Sabo coos. 

"But, you two need to change that temper of yours. It's going to cause problems and I don't want to be driven crazy worried non-stop for the both of you wondering if you're okay or not." You negotiate.

"Fair enough. We can try for you." Sabo agrees. "Same goes for Ace." The blonde glares at his brother whom huffs not wanting to make any promises but agrees nonetheless.

"I don't want you to just try. Do. This is a serious thing that must go if you want this relationship to keep going."

"Again we can agree but we can't make any promises." 

"I know, and speaking of promises there is something I need to talk to you guys about." You began.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"It's about my family." You sigh as you start to feel anxious. "I need to sit down first." You grab ahold of their hand dragging them to the front porch's bench swing."

"Oh?" Sabo said intrigued.

"Um....where do I start?" You mutter to yourself. "Well I was thinking since you two are kind of curious and insistent on meeting my family, I was kind of hoping if you two will give me a chance to set things up with them. They're very busy people and sure company is always welcome, but most times they're up and down so I want to check in with them first. Not only that I also want you guys to allow me to find the right time and when that happens I'll tell you everything there is to know about my disaster of a family, but until then just trust me and give me time. They're important to me and we're still early in our relationship for anything else in my opinion, but if-" The boys frown over that sentence. You decide to correct yourself quickly, "-When we make it, I do want you to meet them for sure. You're all important to me." You hold their hands and kiss their palms sweetly before peering up to them. Sabo takes a moment to contemplate as does Ace before agreeing. 

"Okay." Sabo said first. "It sounds reasonable. I wouldn't want to push you on it, but understand if there is a time when we want answers, again we want you to give it to us whether it's an emergency your relatives has, we want to be there for you."

"Yeah, no excuses and lies. You said it yourself you have nothing to hide." Ace counters. Now it's your turn to think about it. Their demands are reasonable and they certainly have the right to know if you planned to have them in your life.

"Okay. I promise." On that note, the two of you remained outside, enjoying the star filled night until you forced the two to make amends with Shanks in which everyone forgave and continued the party.


	23. New

~Something new can unexpectedly drop on your lap fueling one's love~

It's been two years since your confrontation with Chris and your life so far has been nothing but simple. No more complications or any objects to throw you back down. All of those problems lifted with the help of your loving partners. You had nothing to worry about anymore and something to look forward now. You've craved for this feeling to forever fill your life rather than constant disappointment. You've never been so happy to finally be in a relationship where you didn't have to worry so much. Sabo and Ace were always there at your side as promised. To provide you with support and love just as you always wished. What's more their companionship. It was safe to say through the years you've managed to acknowledge them as your best friends. Day in and day out it's always the same. You work, come home, relax and occasionally hang out with your friends or your beloved's. That didn't mean nothing exciting has ventured in your daily life. On the contrary there were plenty of eventful days. You finally got the hang of enjoying the holidays with the Newgate's and your lovers. You even managed to hook up Lyn with Zoro by stealing his Pitbull, "Chopper." The outcome was beautiful. Lyn held onto Chopper after lying to her that he was yours that looked identical to Chopper, ending up to actually be Zoro's dog. Thus Lyn became Chopper's babysitter leading up to a beautiful relationship. An ongoing relationship of a year and three months. Your boys couldn't believe your shenanigans, but praised you for the push as they have explained for the longest they have attempted hooking the two up. Every year was a delight and something to look forward to. Heart breaks no longer ruling such joyous events. It was safe to say you finally felt like you belonged somewhere. You finally looked forward to the next day and you couldn't ask for anything else.

 

Currently, Sabo has been on his business trip to Japan for six months now. As Ace predicted, it was Sabo's turn to evaluate the company's progress. Aside from being a lawyer and having to deal with serious cases, the blonde claims it's an easy task always having time to spare even within working hours. You still respected the time schedule he's given you. A job is a job you reminded him which caused him mentally scold himself for even telling you in the first place. Nonetheless he appreciates your consideration. Today is an auspicious day for the three of you and you couldn't wait to share with Sabo through the phone with Ace in the car. You wait for a clicking sound. Your heart does flips when hearing his voice say,

"Hello?" You turn to Ace with a wide grin as you take a deep breath placing the phone near Ace so he also my shout out,

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY~!" Sabo pulls the phone away nearly dropping his device as he cringes. The phone is switched to his left while his right mends.

"That was ear wrenching. I think my ear is bleeding." He started.

"Sorry, I had to. It's Halloween and you know how much this holiday means to me." You giggled. Sabo smiles as his heart flutters listening to your melodic giggle.

"Why do we have to consider Halloween our anniversary when we started dating in September?" Sabo questioned.

"Because everything is in September to me and it doesn't feel special. Don't question my logic." You lectured.

"Of course dear, happy anniversary and..." He pauses to check the time on his wrist watch with knit brows. "...Good morning? Why are you up this early? it's only seven forty-five."

"I didn't want to miss wishing you a happy anniversary. I was too excited to sleep."

"Dork. I'm flattered thank you babes." Sabo scoffed.

"You're welcome. Also Ace wanted to celebrate with breakfast at Denny's."

"I got hungry right after just laying in bed the first hour." Ace defended.

"Learn to cook." You and Sabo said in union. The freckled man grumbles.

"Anyways, how was your day?"

"It was fine. Same thing. Nothing has changed. Whatever Ace or Marco has done, sure left a mark on our rivals." Ace scoffs in victory on the other side of the call. "I just got out and now I'm heading to the store. I've forgotten how loud and vibrant this city is. Every corner you turn there Is always a shop."

"Really? Oh that sounds awesome!" You squeak as your eyes shape into stars imagining the sights.

"I should have taken you with me just to see." He said double thinking about what could have happened.

"Nah, maybe some other time when we're on vacation. That way we can all explore, but if you want you can always buy me a souvenir." Sabo chuckles at your small, begging voice.

"You want one? What would you like me to bring you back?"

"Do you really want to know?" You smirk as you peer out the window driving through acres of warm, colored trees. Sabo tilts his head to the question.

"Well yeah, how else am I supposed to pick out your specifics?" You hum pretending to contemplate.

"Okay, what I want from Japan is you." You coo. The blonde stiffens as his face easily turns flustered from your cheesiness. His heart forgot to beat. The way you said it sounded so sugary sweet. A mixture of seduction and want for him. The silence had you a twinge worried. "Sabo?" You called out. "Are you there?" Said male shakes his head snapping out of his thoughts forgetting he's still in a call with you.

"Ah, y-yeah." He stutters. "S-sorry I was just stunned by your adorkableness." You giggle relieved. "I miss you too honey, I'll be there soon; for now this is all we can do. I'll be sure to bring back some souvenir's."

"Okay, well I have to go now we're already here. Message me later."

"I will." He replied.

"Good night my little bumblebee."

"Night my Marshmallow." You hang up the phone chuckling.

"I'll never understand why you guys call me "Marshmallow"."

"Because you're soft and sweet." Ace chirps leaning in to nuzzle you. You lean in to do the same planting kisses on his nose and lips.

"My dorky, freckled babe~" You coo causing Ace to snicker in delight. "Okay, let's go. I'm hungry."

"Yes mistress." Ace mumbled. You smack his arm embarrassed by their second name for you. Just because you were a little dominant, and always keeping them in line doesn't mean you were that bossy.

"Shush you." You seethed.

 

Ace sighs content leaning back against his seat after eating three plates of breakfast meals. One of them being an ice cream brownie dessert. You on the other hand sipped your coffee while messaging Sabo as he sent you various items you may like to have as a souvenir.

Sabo: How about this one? 

A cute stuffed rabbit with gray fur holding a carrot displays on your phone. You awe recalling how you and your brother had your own stuffed rabbit dolls you slept with aside from Lobo the bear.

You: Nah I don't want rabbits in my collection yet

Sabo: How come?

You: It reminds me too much of my pet rabbit Terry

Sabo: Ah I understand. Something else then?

You: Yes

It's your turn to sigh looking at the images of Sabo as you swipe through your gallery. Your freckled lover across from you takes notice frowning knowing how much you missed your second partner. You weren't really quite happy with just one of them and it was understandable since you belonged to two. It's natural when in a double relationship. Your eyes only settled on both of them and no one else when out and about. You kept your word about being the faithful type. He just wished he could do something for the time being as it is inevitable to do anything about it when someone is thousands of miles away. Ace clears his throat to divert your attention from the screen.

"He'll be back you know?" He started.

"I know. I just can't help but miss him. It feels a little empty without him by our side." You set aside the device to consume your beverage.

"Like a missing piece?" You nod affirming. "I know the feeling. That's how I felt only mine felt like part of me was torn away." You sadden knowing what he meant.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have muted you."

Ace shakes his head, "No, it's fine. That was the past. You had your reasons and we were both dealing with our own issues." He takes your hand rubbing circles on your knuckles. "At least these past few months have given me a chance to get closer to you without sharing you." You chuckle shaking your head playfully. 

"They are nice and although we've been together for three years now it does sort of make up for your absence during our break up." You said.

"Yeah I suppose it does." The fruition of that sentence hits you. You've been together for three years and you didn't realize it until now as you are so caught up with passing everyday with your life you've forgotten about your goal of what you wanted to do within that time with your partners. Marriage. You promised yourself you would be engaged within those three years or the next depending on the situation. Anything longer was a hint the person did not wish to settle. You didn't want it turn out like your cousin where they've been together for seven years as boyfriend and girlfriend and supposedly engaged when really she isn't. Your heart throbbed over the sinking feeling. You understood how hard it is to not want to leave someone who loves you. A kiss on the back of your hand severed you out of your compelling thoughts as your eyes cast over to Ace whom smiles against your hand lovingly. Your eyes soften at the sight relieving you of the pain as you smile back. How could this sweet, loving man ever make you doubt about the future? He would be considerate of what you wanted and thus made you wonder if the boys remembered that you wanted that goal. You have made it clear in the past. Now it felt like asking too much. Regardless, you toss away those ideas to deal with them another time when you're fully awake. A hand is placed over one of his to acknowledge his affection. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Although we're paying separately cause that's mostly yours." You point to the plates.

"What? No, I'll pay for it." He insisted. The waitress drops the bill, you quickly place twenty bucks paying for your meal and bail. Ace looks at you baffled as you leave.

"No take backs just leave it! I'll meet you in the car." You chirp.

"No wait-gah!" He groans paying for his own.

 

"So what's the plan for today?" You asked while messaging Sabo good night.

"Well, since it's Halloween-" You squealed at the minute he said your favorite holiday. Ace smirks amused. "-I figured we'd fetch some decorations, get some candy and watch a scary movie."

"That sounds childish." You comment. He frowns as if his plan wasn't great. "I love it!" You cheer relieving him.

Throughout the day you spent time shopping for decorations as well as items to creature your own decoration like homemade galaxy in a bottle potion. You had so much fun imagining what would go where for your apartment especially your room. You have a talent for crafting things into something that's fantasy. How could you not? The way you used to live alone and the stories you wrote on your time off as a kid, you wished to belong in the fantasy word. A place for you to escape. Now some of those dreams have come true whenever this month appears. After your small shopping spree, the two of you stopped in front of a junkyard. You tilt your head curiously as to why the sudden pit stop.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have to pick up a part for Pop's bike. I had a friend customize it for a cheaper price."

"Oh." You said unbuckling your belt.

"Y-you don't have to get off. it's just a quick pick up." Ace suggested.

"Oh, come on. I want to see this place. I've never been to a junkyard before." You chirp with starry eyes. Your boyfriend sighs caving in to your cuteness.

"Why are you so cute with a sad life?"

"Because I'm a hermit." You stated earning a chuckle.

As you enter, you're halted by twin women in overalls with bandanas of two different colors, yellow and pink wrapped around their heads. You immediately saw them as pearl from Steven Universe.

"Well look who came back." One said.

"Fire boy. We haven't seen you in awhile. We missed you. What brings you by cutie?" You scrunch your nose not liking the tone of flirtation in that girl's voice. You shift to Ace hoping he would handle it. It only irritated you more when he sneered as if enjoying their flattery. He clears his throat rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

'This mother fucker.' You thought.

"It has been long. I've been busy. Sorry I couldn't be around you girls more often." Ace said.

"That's alright. You can make it up to us somehow over a drink or maybe-" You clear your throat capturing everyone's undivided attention as the two were starting to lose themselves in the conversation.

"How about over a friendly chat and nothing more; cause I sure hope that's what you were going to say?" You smile bitterly and turn to Ace. "Now I see why you didn't want me to come along. I guess you do get busy with every girl you meet." You dissed. "I'll just wait in the car then. Go ahead and have your fun. Clearly you want to. I have Sabo after all." You spin on your heel and trot over to the car. Your freckled lover frowns slightly confused as to what happened.

"Hey! (Y/n)!" He grips your arm spinning you back around to face him. "What the hell is your problem?" You blink your eyes baffled.

"My problem? Ace you were flirting back with those girls instead of telling them to back off. You even liked it by the way you acted dorky when I do it to you." You answered.

"Those girls mean nothing. I've never slept with them just occasional flirting." He shrugs recalling and knowing he screwed up just by finishing his sentence.

"No no no no, I get that they don't mean nothing to you, but your flirting says otherwise. You need to knock that shit off. You're not single anymore. It made me feel like I was just a companion. I don't want to have to be the jealous type, because I am and I tend to be aggressive with my belongings, that has to step in and set my foot down and set my territory that you're mine without worry." You huff crossing your arms.

"I was getting to that!" He defends. You quirk a brow bemused. "Look I'm sorry, but what's so wrong about my girl being defensive over me? I think it's quite flattering." You avert your gaze pouting. "You know I'll always choose you. You have nothing to worry about. You think after all that time moping over you I'd give you up?" He coos wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you close as his lips hover to the shell of your ear to mutter sweet nothings that just dissolved your frustration towards this man. He had a way of breaking you down now and vise versa with your boys. You hated to admit they're tactics worked and you quite enjoyed it.

"No." You whisper as a blush rises to your cheeks.

"See? You have nothing to worry about cause you're the one I want. My eyes will always fall onto you only." He pecks your cheek, nose and any part of your face he may catch as you turn your head in defiance of his kisses only to settle into his embrace as his affection for you turns into something a little heated. His knee sits in between your thighs to part you as his waist bumps against yours. Your fingers entangle into his jet, black mane as lips lock for a sweet kiss leading to one of anger and passion. He growls pressing your body against his car. You quiver in response to his dominance, submitting easily to his whim as he takes control. His grip tightens around you as his hands roam separate ways. One hand holds the back of your head for a firm kiss while the other squeezes your behind to assure to you whom you belong to. Tongue delves inside you as you gasp at his sudden attack. He groans against your mouth craving for more. Your mind goes hazy, but you knew better than to give yourself in as you are in the junkyard with possibly more than the twins. You pull away only for Ace to continue on your neck whispering your name, "(Y/n)." You chuckle as you try to tug him out of his trance.

"Ace, no. We're not doing this here." He whimpers as you hold his head to bring him up to eye level. "Ace I said no." You blush harder. 

"Why not? It's just a quickie. No one will see us if we move elsewhere. Please mami~" He purrs. You shake your head finally breaking him away at a decent distance.

"Well for one, I am not a fan of public sex and two I'm old fashioned so we only make whoopie in our home nothing more." You stated.

"You mean bedroom? We really don't have any privacy of our own besides there. That's why I suggest outdoor." He chirps. You shake your head again in disapproval.

"Look I'm sorry that's the only place but I stand by my principles."

"Maybe one day I can convince you otherwise."

"Maybe." You agree not denying the change for romance throwing him off. You smirk at his reaction taking his hand leading him up to the girls. "Now come on. Let's not waste time and pick up that part so you and I can spend more time together." He smiles softly pulling you to his planting a kisses on your head.

"I'd like that." He comments turning to the twins. "Sorry about the nonsense. I came by with my girl to pick up an order." The twins gave a slight frown, but nonetheless respected his announcement and kindly welcomed you.

"Ah, I see. Well nonetheless welcome. I'm Mozu and this is my twin sister Kiwi." Mozu introduced.

"A pleasure." Kiwi chirped.

"Nice to meet you I'm (Y/n)."

"Now that we all know each other." Ace interjects. "Is Franky home?"

"Brother? When is he not? He's always in his shop wielding some new invention." Kiwi scoffed.

"That's true. Thanks girls." The twins wave to you as they head elsewhere retrieving junk.

"They work here?" You asked.

"Yeah they do. Franky owns his own shop which is settled behind his house. He owns twenty five acres of land just so he can reuse junk and weld them into something beautiful. Kiwi and Mozu are his adopted siblings whom help Franky around the junkyard. They're also like his junkyard security rather than using the typical Rottweilers. They're vicious enough." He snickers. 

"Wow that sounds very artistic. I dig it. I don't even know a thing about the people you guys hang out with. It's nice for a change." You comment.

"Yeah it is. We don't usually share our personal backgrounds like friends and families with our partners because....well...you know." You nod understanding what he meant. The women before were just flings.

 

Entering the shop you're greeted by the scent of burning metal, and classic rock music filling the air. You nod your head to the beat. "Man I can get used to this. Brings me back to my days at woodshop!" You had to yell to speak in such a loud room.

"You had woodshop?" Ace asked surprised.

"Yeah, senior year. We didn't have it before because budget cuts, but there was a reopening and I was one of the first with my groups. I never made anything all year. Mostly because of my fear of sharp tools. I have a clumsy tendency to cut my fingers without meaning to!" You explained.

"Awe, you were a cute little carpenter! I wish I could have seen it!" You chuckle and shake your head.

"No you don't! You'd probably be jealous the whole time!" He tilts his head curiously as to what you meant. His next question is cut short when drawing near to Franky whom seemed to have his back turned while attaching some sort of pipe to a canary cage.

"Yo! Franky!" Ace shouts tapping to his shoulder. The blue haired male jumps turning around as his torch burns Ace. You yelp getting out of the way. Your freckled lover's top half scatters into flames as if he was headless yet moving. His hand pushes the inventor's torch away from his body as he turns it off. Franky uncovers his face from his protection mask and cringes apologetically as the male reconstructs his body to normal earning a glare. You sigh in relief always forgetting about being a flame devil fruit user.

"Whoops. My bad." Franky nervously chuckled.

"You're lucky it was me and not your wife." Ace growled.

"Like I said, my bad. I'm also not used to company. I was in the zone so the tap was unexpected." Setting aside his tools, Franky turns to both of you with a wide smile. "Welcome. Oh, I see you brought your lovely friend with you."

"Girlfriend actually." Ace corrects as Franky gapes surprised. 

"Oh! You must be the famous (Y/n)! He talks a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shakes your hand.

"We've met before at Thatch's birthday party, but that was three years ago." You remind.

"I believe you're right and I think during Luffy's birthday as well?" You nod in confirmation. "Ah, now I do remember. Sorry my mind gets foggy being stuck here at work."

"It's quite alright. Being an inventor sounds like quite job. Having to think of something original all by yourself. It takes a genius such as yourself with ambition to pursue that dream. I find it admirable." The male sheepishly rubs his nose as you made him blush.

"Awe, thanks! It is hard work. It's nice to know there are some people who can take interest in what I do." He turns to Ace. "I like her. I can see why you stick with her. She's quite the charmer." You lower your gaze shyly.

"You have no idea." He hinted. "Anyways I'm here to pick up that muffler." Franky turns to you as you wander about browsing through his work. He pulls Ace to the side to huddle.

"I also have those bands ready if you want to size them up." Ace tilts his head confused. "The prototype rings for your girl." The ravenette widens his eyes completely forgetting about them. "Judging by the size of her fingers you won't be needing the small ones." Ace glares at Franky. "You'll see what I mean by small rings. I may have overexaggerated. They don't even fit a human finger. I was in the zone when I crafted them. I'll hand you the estimated ones if you want to take it home with you for you to try them on for her." Ace hums in thought and turns to you as you gently touch the art work amazed. That smile on your face eased his heart the longer he stares at you. You still sent his heart aflame with each passing day. He wasn't sure if he was ready. It scared the hell out of him now. Three years together and counting. To think he's held a relationship with anyone astounded him and the people around him. Would it be crazy for him to fear what he's always wanted? It was happening so fast. The only question he had is if he's fallen for you. He's said it before but that was out of desperation to have you. Now it seems uncertain. The thought of not having you in his life and to one day say good bye made his heart ache. "Ace?" Franky whispered. Said male shakes his head breaking out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um...yeah. I'll take them." On that note, the inventor heads to his archives for the requested items. You return to your lover's side placing a hand on his back gathering his attention.

"You okay?" You mutter with concern.

"Ah, yeah I am. Why?"

"I mean you just got torched. I was worried he may have wounded you." You explained.

'Oh!' Thought Ace. 'She's still concerned over me being roasted.' He puts on a fake smile for you as he holds you.

"Nah, I'm fine. Fire doesn't hurt me at all unless I'm not paying attention." You snuggle into his chest still half worried about that situation. Both of you remained in together in silence before it's broken, "So tell me. Why would I be jealous if I were in your wood shop class in high school?" You sweat drop to the sudden question.

"Because some boy was crushing on me during that time and wanted to go on a date." Ace growls holding you tight with jealousy. 

"What's his name?" He demanded. 

"It doesn't matter I'm happy with you now. I never saw him again." You stand on your tippy toes to kiss the tall man on his lips and give eskimo kisses. There was a crackling voice coming from behind. You both turn and knit your brows befuddled to the sobbing Franky. 

"That's so beautiful. You calmed Ace's jealousy and cuddled. I've never seen anybody who can do that. YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET TO EACH OTHER!" He cries. You turn to Ace questionably.

"What the fuck." You said. Your boyfriend shrugs unsure himself.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just a softy when it comes to romance." The male sniffles as he wipes his tears away and hands Ace a bag of his items. "Here. There are only three bands so good luck." He whispered.

"Thanks Franky. See ya later."

"Bye, it was nice to see you again." You waved being the first to walk out the door as Franky waves back.

"Oi, Ace!" He halts the freckled from taking another step. "A piece of advice. What your feeling is probably cold feet. Nobody really knows what love is, but if it feels right you'll know. Anything can happen, but if you know you can get through things with this person then you have nothing to worry about. Whelp! Take care." He drops his mask down before igniting his torch to get back to work. Ace is left in thought to consider his advice.

 

The rest of the afternoon, you and Ace decorated the house with ghosts, bats, spider webs with occasional tiny spiders on them for realism. The rest of the two hours you spent carving up the pumpkins and lighting them up on the front of the steps. Vanessa had stepped in from school around five while you took pictures of the apartment for Sabo.

"Nice." She said. "I couldn't do it better myself." You deadpanned at that.

"You really wouldn't. You would probably half ass it and let me do all the work."

"Yep!" She chirps without any remorse. You chuckle shaking your head.

" I made Halloween designed food. Today we are watching a horror movie. It's between Sabrina the Teenage Witch or something else."

"Sweet as long as there is food I'm in." The curly haired girl takes one step towards the door before commenting, "Lets not watch Sabrina. That shit should stay comedy not dark."

"Okay, other it is." You mumble snapping one more picture.

 

The screeching of the monsters really had you freaked out as you cover your ears and hide under the blanket snuggling up to Ace as he watches without a sense of panic. He quite liked you searching for him for comfort. He pets your hair comforting you.

"I don't want to see the pop ups." You whimper.

"Oh come on? Nothing is goanna happen and it will only be for a short time." You shake your head no as he sighs. "I'll tap your head gently when it's over then." You nod appreciation

"Just feed me eyeball grapes."

"That's weird it's like feeding an animal." You bite Ace's thigh earning a grunt. "Okay! Sorry, fine!" He huffs. He unconsciously grabs some grapes and hands them to you gladly taking them. You reminded yourself of a squirrel hunched eating a nut.

"More." You demanded. He continued to do this until the fourth serving where he gave no response. You pull down the blanket from your head and glare at him. "Ace!" You turn to the TV as the monster pops up screeching. You yelp frightened.

"Oh shit my bad." He said. 

"Ace you asshole! Why you do dis?" You cry crocodile tears in a comical way. He laughs hard not meaning to as he pulls you into his arms.

"I'm sorry. That was pretty funny though. I got lost into the suspense. I'm so sorry baby." He peppers your face with kisses as you relax while you pinch his cheeks.

"You a asshole!" You retort. "Now I won't be able to sleep for a week."

"That's fine I'll take care of your paranoia love." Vanessa's laughter breaks in during one of the scenes.

"Dumbass fell into the hole." Her phone vibrates gaining a message. She sighs. "Useless brother." She grumbles. "Guess I have to cut this short."

"What do you mean?" You tilt your head.

"My mom needs help passing out candy to the kids and she says she's busy making pastries for later. Company is dropping by around midnight from San Francisco."

"You have family coming over?"

"I guess so? My mom tends to tell me things at the last minute. My brother doesn't even want to help her so as always I help her." Vanessa peers at you frowning. "I'm sorry we can still do something tomorrow?" You shake your head.

"You're fine I got you. Go have fun. Tell your mom I said "hi." You chime as she excuses herself.

"Whelp, that only leaves you and me alone." He purrs against your temple nuzzling you. You snuggle as close to him as possible.

"Yeah we are." You whisper back. "Now we can just cuddle each other, watch the movie and then go to bed." You tease.

"What? I was hoping something more." He whined. You pat his leg. 

"Consider this my revenge for not giving me a heads up on that scare jump. Now shush and eat with me." You shove a piece of candy in his mouth as he gladly consumes his treat deciding not argue and just enjoy this night with you. Slouched, you at his side. There was no place he'd rather be.

 

Later that night around two, you tossed and turned as your stupid mind ran on sugar and fear over the movie. You knew this would happen while your boyfriend slept soundly at your side snoring without a care. You whimper attempting to shut your eyes and sleep. You couldn't. You had a tendency to be paranoid over the smallest, scariest things. When you were a kid you had insomnia due to you claiming shadows would move in the dark. You even felt a dark presence, but your parents assumed you just had trouble sleeping. You were always up at night. Eventually they blamed your medication which kept you focused. At the time it made sense, however now as an adult it didn't turn out to be the case. It was the fact that you're an overthinker. Your mind had a tendency to run wild. You hide your face in the crook of Ace's neck.

"Babe." You whispered. He grunts as you shake him a bit. "I can't sleep." The male pulls you into his arms as if to reassure you.

"Try. Drink some tea. Count sheep. Nothing is going to harm you." He mumbled groggily. You took his advice attempting to keep your mind off of that movie. You shut your eyes as you listen to the sound of rain pouring outside. That always eased you. A therapy for you to relax. You sigh letting out the bit of air held in your throat. Shoulders no longer tensed as you feel yourself go limp. The sound of something fall outside woke you back up. You wait to hear nothing so you return to sleep. Four minutes later you hear a noise again closing in from your side of the window. It started to get louder like a squeaky noise. You felt panicked as you hear it again. You sit yourself up as a shaky whimper becomes constant. Immediately you shake and slap Ace awake earning a snort as he stirs awake.

"Ace! Wake up!" You whisper shout. "I hear something outside making a ruckus."

"Babe you're just imagining things." He grumbles sitting up while rubbing his tired eyes.

"No listen." You shush. He waits for a moment to only hear the sound of dripping water outside.

"I don't hear anyth-" The whimpering sound alerts the brute.

"Maybe we're getting robbed or it's the monster from the movie." You squeaked.

"No there is no such thing as a monster. Someone is probably out there. Neighbors maybe?" He guessed.

"Why would our neighbors-" Now there was slight scratching on the back door of your apartment. "Oh shit it's getting close." You hop out from your bed fetching for your metal bat behind your door. He raises a brow curiously.

"You have a bat?"

"I have other weapons too just in case, but you'll never know." You whisper. 

"Stay back and just let me handle it." Ace scolds shuffling out of bed to stand in front of you.

"No, you'll probably kill the guy." You accused.

"Better his life than us."

"No! We are not murderers!" You scold. Your raised voice alerted whatever was behind your door. It starts to scratch and make weird noise. You cover your mouth guilty for speaking up. Ace pushes you aside gently moving forward. You try to pull him back. Instead you follow him and hide behind the corner of your wall peering his back as he launches the door open. You wait for something. Nothing. The freckled man steps outside searching for someone. You pop outside after a moment of his absence. You lower your weapon confused. "Did we scare them?"

"Nope. There would be signs of wet shoe prints on the steps if they tried to actually rob us through the front." He informed.

"Huh? You heard it too though right? That weird noise?" He nods confirming you're not nuts. "What the hell was that then?" On queue you hear that same weird, shaky, whimper nearby. Your ears perk up able to hear it clearly now. You recognized those sounds since your childhood.

"There it is again." He whispered still on guard. It's your turn to step him aside as you hand him the bat. 

"I think I know what it is." You mumble as you follow the noise. The sound of whimper reverberates between two of your trashcans on the ground. You set one aside discovering your furry culprit. You gasp in awe over the creature. Ace stood behind you still in wonder. You squat down picking up the creature to reveal what you found. "A puppy." You squeal. Ace widens his eyes surprised as well. You rush inside to get the poor thing out of the rain. 

 

You sat in the bedroom after bathing the pup in warm water, bundling it up in a soft blanket feeding it some milk. You couldn't very well buy formula at this hour so stuck with what you could for a two month old puppy. It was so small and fragile. Her coat, black with brown patches mixed with some white. You wondered what kind of dog she is. You watch her eat as if she was starved all day.

"Poor pup. Who would throw them away at such a young age? She still needs her mother. She still can't see." You said somberly heartbroken over the idea. The pup grunts as if searching for warmth. Your warmth. You hush it as if caring for a baby.

"I don't know." Ace said watching you care for the animal. It brought a smile to his face just observing you. It's almost like you had a motherly glow around you. "But those pricks should pay for abandoning an innocent creature. A baby no less." He huffs.

"Too bad for them. I'm keeping it." You said.

"What?" He croaked.

"Yep! I'm not goanna bother putting flyers. These people clearly didn't want it. It came out from a box that said free puppies. I'm pretty sure it belongs to no one. Plus I always take in strays. I love animals."

"If you found a stray cat would you take them?" He asked.

"It depends. Cats are technically okay with being strays unless they actually need a home then yes. They like to wander off." You inform.

"Oh. I didn't know that." He said.

"You clearly look like you guys don't know a thing about pets."

"No we really don't. I've never had one. Closest I've gotten is to meeting other people's pets like Zoro's dog. Chopper." You hum having an idea. You scoot closer to Ace.

"Would you like to try?" His crimson eyes widen almost afraid. "You're goanna have to learn how to if you want to be with me. I like to have pets in the house one day and I'd like it if one day you'd be able to share that interest with me. It's like taking care of a child." He lets out a shaky sigh as he stares at such a delicate puppy just squirming and comfortably suckling on a syringe from your last pet. He nods indicating he's willing to give it a try. You set the puppy down in his lap as you hand him the syringe. "Just push at a gradual pace. They don't eat as fast yet." You place your hand over his leading him the right way. Once you're sure he's got it down, you let him be. You watch as a small smile tugs at his lips. A genuine look of happiness. He's surprised that he's able to hold something so small and innocent just as how he felt the first time he claimed you. All those years of fear of never being able to find happiness and to hold something so innocent made him think of the endless possibilities of the future. You rest your chin on his bare shoulder while tucking strands of hair behind his ear to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Congratulations. You're a pet owner. Well it's...actually mine, but if you'd like it can be ours? Our little experiment." You suggested nervously biting your lip. He turns to you in awe placing his head against yours.

"I think I'd like that. A pet of our own that we can share." You hum content to his agreement.

"I know you'll do great." You held him close.

 

After awhile, you set the puppy inside a nice bedding in a box for it to sleep in. You set her beside the bed to keep a watchful eye. Satisfied, you situate yourself to bed with your boyfriend.  
"You know now that you're a pet owner, the crazy pet owner people will call you, "Daddy" or "Papa" because you're an owner of this pup." He scrunches his nose in disgust.

"There is only one person who can call me that and that should be you." You snort trying to stifle your laugh.

"Oh god." You mutter. "I feel you on that part."

"Pets have names. What do you plan on calling her?"

"She's yours too." You said.

"She's also Sabo's yet we can't find the time to communicate." 

"Well technically he is up right now, but I want to surprise him." You started.

"Well, whatever you go with we shall approve anyways." You hum debating on a name. You turn to face the puppy sound asleep as the moon illuminates her form. You nod content with the name you've fell upon.

"Luna. That's what I'll call her." 

"Luna?"

"Mhmm. Spanish for moon. We found her under the pouring rain at night under a full moon. I think it suits her."

"I can get used to that. That's a clever name." He compliments. You roll your eyes playfully cuddling up to him.

"I swear I sometimes think you two are robots approving in everything I say."

"We just want you to be happy." Ace whispered.

"I am." You hum before lulling to sleep forgetting about the movie as something new has entered your life.


	24. Confliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you wondering why the heck I would make the puppy so young is based on an almost similar true story. Some guy was really against cross breeds/mutts that he was giving them away for free at a swap meet/flea market just outside the gates at such a young age and my dog, Luna, was the last one. He was about to toss her away if nobody wanted her and she couldn't even see yet. This was still a puppy needing a mother status so like the kind my dad took her off his hands dropping her in my care and now she's a loving Chaweenie <3

~The heart can sometimes strain the mind in uncertainty leaving an endless cycle of torment~

Fingers run through your hair as you sleep. Lips parted as the light of the morning sun casts over your frame. You had turned to face the opposite for shade a second ago. Calloused hand runs the length of your entire arm and back. He grasps your left rubbing circles with his thumb on your knuckles. As Ace begins to fully awaken, an idea pops up. Now that you're dead asleep, it would be the perfect time to size up your finger with the bands. Carefully, the man shuffles out of bed to fetch his bag containing yesterday's pick up. Inside is a wrapped bike part and a small wooden box the size of his whole palm. Inside are three silver bands of different size as promised by Franky. He scoffs as his finger tips lightly skim on all three. Just staring at the prototypes that are to be rings made him nervous. Could he go through with it? He put all this time and effort to love you. He shouldn't pull back out now right? Ruby eyes shift to your sleeping form still waiting on the bed. Now was his chance. Taking a deep breath, Ace removes any wandering thoughts of doubt before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Carefully, he lifts your left hand to place the first largest band on your ring finger only for it to instantly slip in with ease. It was too wide sitting on your finger loosely. He moves on to the second one after removing the first. The second being the smallest. It only made it halfway. Ace grunts twitching his eye in irritation. Nonetheless, he continues for the search of the perfect band. Reaching over to his final one, he prayed that this one will fit. You shift to your back causing him to panic. Once you've settled, Ace sighs in relief slipping the band on your finger. He smiles softly as it fits perfectly on your finger. His thumb grazes the ring already imagining the craftsmanship that has yet to be designed just for you. The clicking of your mouth brought him out as you murmur,

"Ace. Sabo. Mmm.....love.....you." The freckled male scoffs as you send his heart to flutter. He leans in for a kiss as he pulls the ring off to save in his jeans pocket.

"I love you too." He whispers against your lips. He rises to his feet after getting a message from Thatch,

Thatch: Did you fetch the muffler?

Ace: Yes I did. I'll be right there to apply it to his bike.

The Raven haired male sighs shifting his vision to you where a smile forms reminding him to leave you a note. The click of the door opening informed him of your roommate's entrance. He throws on his orange shirt and jacket before encountering the girl.

"Morning." He whispers.

"You mean afternoon? It's twelve." She chuckles.

"Yeah I know. Lack of sleep because of that movie." He yawns.

"Ah her paranoia kicked in. That's why I don't want her watching such horror movies."

"Same, but you know how she is. She insisted." Ace scoffed while Vanessa nods in acknowledgment as she loosens up from her parents. "Hey listen, I have to go. Do you think you can tell (Y/n) I went home?"

"For sure. I'll let her know." She waves to him tiredly as she drops on the couch.

"Thanks. Later!" He hollers.

 

Pulling up in front of Franky's junkyard he captures a raven haired woman in white, set down a bird cage stand with seeds inside for the strays on the backyard. Foot falls from Ace shifts the woman's attention. She smiles with pleasure to see a familiar face.

"Ace!" She chirps.

"Hey Robin!" He calls back.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you. I heard from Franky that you came over just three days ago for a pick up. Why haven't you stopped by lately?" She started.

"I hear that a lot. I've been busy with my relationship." He said.

"Oh, I see. You're still with (Y/n)-chan? That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." Ruby eyes admire the sculpture that is the canary cage. 

"You plan to lure birds to keep as a pet?" He inquires. Robin turns to the bird feeder.

"No, it's just a bird feeder for the birds. The cage is to keep the little ones safe from being attacked. Franky made it for me. He thought it would be nice to have in the backyard and have the garden look livelier while I read." She said. Right on queue, her blue haired husband walks out with a cup of coffee in hand surprised by the early visit, yet glad nonetheless.

"Welcome back Ace! Here for another request?" He beams.

"Nah, just here to drop the bands." He pulls out the one he shoved in his pocket to show the male. "This is the size that fits her." He reveals handing the trinket to him. The inventor hums taking a look at the size as to how to go about transforming such a simple ring into one of beauty. "You think you can customize it to look like this?" Ace showed his friend a picture of double looped ring with a skull with it's mouth open to hold the diamond.

"That's simple!" Franky chortles. "Not a problem. I'll have it done as soon as possible." He assured. The brute sighs relieved. "Now why don't you join us for breakfast and catch up?"

"Oh no I-"

"Yes, please join us. It's no trouble. It would indeed be nice to hear about what's going on with you three." Robin chimes. "I'll fetch breakfast." Ace sighs having no choice but to accept.

 

 

"I can't believe you boys are in a relationship with each other." Franky blurts out scratching his head conflicted. "I wonder how that must feel sleeping with another man." Ace nearly chokes on his food to that misunderstanding.

"N-no, no, no! That's not what's happening between the three of us. We're still brothers and only brothers, just committed to only (Y/n)." He clarified.

"O-h! I got it! That makes sense. I got worried there for a minute."

"I assume everyone thinks that we're all together romantically?" Ace asked. Robin chuckles and nods.

"Yes unfortunately. All we know is that you three are in a relationship. We never to bother to ask how it works since it's rude." Ace nods understanding. "Anyways, I do you boys plan to propose?" Ace sweat drops bashfully.

"Yeah I am except I'm unsure." He confessed. The mature woman frowns as the change in tone worries her as she pours him another cup of coffee.

"You still have doubts?" Franky asked.

"Not doubts....just....it's all so overwhelming to finally be able to get what you always wanted, but the question is more like am I able to hold it forever? What if I eventually mess up and it's not the right move? I don't want to hurt her again." Robin and Franky exchange an upsetting look.

"You're afraid you might fail her and repeat your mistakes?" Robin implied earning a nod of acknowledgement. "It's alright to be afraid Ace, but honestly it's up to you to decide what's right. Love is about taking leaps of faith and whatever happens along the way happens. It's certainly frightening of the things that could happen to ruin a relationship, but it's better to try than never knowing at all." She lectured. The brute leans in his seat in thought.

"Faith huh? Well, I can try with that. That only leaves one question. How do I know for sure that I love her? I mean before I just craved to have her which was a drive to keep me going, but now that I actually have her, I don't know anymore. I don't want to give up, I just want to be sure before actually proposing." He said in a somber tone.

"As well as anyone should before marriage. If you really want to know, make a pros and cons lists or question yourself about her. For example: does she make you very happy? Does she always know how to take care of you in times of need? How do you feel when you're apart? So on and so forth." Ace sighs heavily feeling like that may work but it also may turn out to be a frustrating journey. "If not that then try something else that may reassure you like a sign or comparison." The woman continued.

"You'll realize it when the time comes." Franky reassured easing the man.

 

"She's kind of cute." Vanessa compliments the creature that I your puppy. "Where did you find her?"

"Outside hiding between our garbage bin. So small and innocent. Looks like the owner wanted to get rid of it badly by the end of the day. There's a box just outside that says, "free puppies". How sad to leave them out like this. It breaks my heart." You pout.

"Damn that is messed up. Poor pup could have gotten sick and died." You nod in agreement.

"Lucky for her I'm keeping her. It's been awhile since I've had a pet. Everything has been going great for me so why not? Ace and I decided to share her as practice even though he's never had a pet dog." You mentioned.

"Ah so like a practice baby?" She asked.

"Yeah. Like a practice baby. I mean don't get me wrong I have no plana on getting pregnant by one of them before marriage. I just want to see if they have what it takes to take care of something." You said.

"A baby is different than a pet though. It's instantly another human being and obviously it will guilt trip the boys if they were to neglect them in any way." Vanessa advised.

"True, but I would also like pets in the future so they might as well learn. It's apart of my dream otherwise it's like living with my parents again. Ugh!" You groan.

"That makes sense. You always did love them but had no way to care for them." The Raven haired girl pets the pup as she plays with her stuffed toy. "What about the landlord. You think she'll allow a dog?"

"Luna I small sized and she does allow pets as long as they're well behaved. Plus that big back yard is for pets aside from gardening." You remind.

"I guess that's true." You both watch the critter shake the doll within it's jaws. "Ah Ace wanted me to tell you he went home."

"Just home?" You quoted.

"Yeah, that's all he said." She shrugged.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do but except shop for Luna. Would you like to join me?" 

"Sure." Is all she said.

 

Thanksgiving is the first holiday without Sabo. You missed him immensely, but with the puppy she kept you occupied. Ace had picked you up from your apartment to join the Newgate's once again on the day of thanks. The whole crew was there admiring Luna. The new member to the party.

"She's so adorable!" Nami squeals as Luffy plays with the pup.

"So small yet lively." Ussop comments. "How old is she?"

"Two months." You respond.

"TWO MONTHS?" The group exclaimed.

"Yep! We found her outside in our back yard in the pouring rain. She didn't know where she was going when I found her. Our talks must have allured her."

"She's a little chubby." Lyn commented. "How much does she eat?"

"About four or three times a day."

"That sounds like what Luffy eats except larger." Nami chortles earning a, "Hey" from the lad. You lean against Ace's side on the couch and hum content while rubbing his chest as everyone parades about in the house.

"I can't believe it's Thanksgiving again. Seems like just yesterday, you and Sabo had an eating contest and passed out in a food coma." You giggle.

"Yeah except Sabo's not here this time. He's missing all the fun."

"Yeah he is." You sigh. Your lover frowns hating to see you upset. Lips press against your head as he plays with your hair.

"He'll come back. Just two more weeks babe. No more, no less and he promised to be back by Christmas." He reassured.

"Sounds like a typical romantic movie." You scoff. "I know but I just can't help it. It's not the same without having both of you." You raise your head to look at him.

"I know." He said sadly. You pout noticing you may have made him feel bad. You lean in for a kiss.

"But having you here with me helps me be at peace." You coo causing his smile to return. In the corner, Franky and Robin admire how close you and Ace are. How you quickly fixed whatever it is that bothered the man in one sweep. You push yourself off to head into the kitchen and assist Lyn, Sanji, and Thatch with food.

 

"Still have doubts?" Robin began. Ace turns to the woman and sighs.

"Yeah."

"The way she fixed your problem should say everything. Unless you still feel you're not good enough?" Robin inquired.

"Something like that. It's hard to figure out feelings. I mean I do love her to the point I want her to be happy, but does she in general make me happy, is a tough question."

"Remember to use the pros and cons. This could be a good time to observe her while she's preoccupied." She advised. His Ruby eyes dart over to you rushing back and forth while talking to Lyn.

"I'll try." He sighed.

 

The edge was taken off once everyone had settled to eat as food is passed around, stories are shared amongst one another. You couldn't be happier being surrounded by people who want you around. Ussop and Luffy played a small game of slingshot. Ussop would fling food at Luffy while he cooperates in capturing the food. Nami would scold the two for being childish as she's mostly afraid to get hit.

By the end of the night you helped Lyndsy bring in the plates along with Robin. You gathered silverware here and there as the rest of the gang either went home or settled in the den for a game of poker or just to watch TV.

"You know you don't have to help and pick up." Lyn commented.

"Oh, I know. I want to though. Although I'm a guest I feel l should still help. It will go by faster." You nudge her as you share a chuckle.

"You're right. Thanks girls." You set the dirty dishes into the sink while Robin dries.

"So, how's it going between you and Zoro?" A small blush forms on the Brunette's cheeks as the sudden topic arises. You and Robin grin amused as she begins to fumble for words.

"Ah, he and I are doing well." She answered.

"Oh good! Does he treat you well? What's the specifics?" You encourage.

"Of course he treats me good. He's very sweet. He may not say much but he knows how to comfort me when I'm in a bad mood. He always puts me first before anything."

"Sounds like a regular prince charming." You said.

"I never imagined Zoro being the romantic type. He rarely speaks about such things." Robin added.

"Well he is shy, and conserved about it. I think it's cute. He reminds me of a kitten. My little tiger~" Lyn chimes.

"Lyn!" A flustered Zoro called out as if embarrassed by the nickname. Said woman turns to her boyfriend and sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

"What? It's a cute nickname. They were bound to find out honey." She smirks. Zoro rolls his eyes running a hand through his hair as he takes off somewhere in the house. "Awe! I'll be back. I have to tend to this cutie." You nod as she chases down her lover. A laugh escapes your lips never seeing that look on the tanned male.

"That was interesting." Robin began.

"Yeah it was. That was quite adorable. I'm glad they're able to hook up. It was painful to watch them be shy and say at least one word." You take Lyn's place to wash the dishes.

"Tell me about it. That's been going on since her return six years ago." 

"Wow! That's so long!" You exclaim.

"Indeed it is." She chuckled. There was a small silence in between the two of you. A calm silence where you didn't mind it around the mature woman. All you can hear are the chatters of the guests scattered around the house and Thatch instructing Sanji and Marco to set the tables and seats away. It wasn't long before it's broken by her. "How is your relationship with the boys?"

"It's going well. No real problems that may strain our relationship. It's a little overwhelming to be in such a long one for me considering they're my first. I've always dreamed of it and now it's just amazing." You shrug.

"That's great. You don't ever carry any doubts?" Robin questioned.

"No, not at all. They understand me and I understand them. I have no reason to not trust them. I feel free around them. All the years of my trials and tribulations and out they show up sweeping my problems away." You smile just thinking about how many times they've picked you up and kept you on your feet. The Raven haired woman smiles fondly.

"You must really love them." She continued.

"Why wouldn't I? They make me so happy."

"I'm glad. They really are wonderful men. I can't wait to see what the future holds for the three of you. You really are a perfect couple." She chirps. The future. That had you frozen. You had forgotten to look back on that as you set rhe idea aside. Three years. You made yourself a goal when it came to a serious relationship. Now the pressure was on. You didn't want to end up like your cousin still waiting, but now you understood why it's hard. You love them and saying good bye, changing your routine will be a painful process. You felt a knot in the pit of your stomach just thinking about how crazy these ideas are, but are most likely to happen. Robin notices your distress as she places a hand on your shoulder. "Are you alright?" You shake your head forcing a smile to play as you stick out your tongue and knock on your head comically.

"Ah yes! I was just mind blown about the future. I completely forgot about the next step. I hope things turn out great too." You said returning to your work. Robin frowns knowing something was off. She had hoped she hasn't triggered something that may lead to misfortune. "I better get the rest of the dishes. Be right back!" You trot out of the kitchen, into the dining room to find Ace alone eating. You raise a brow in wonder to his return. "You're still eating? I thought you would be in the den with your dad and friends?" He turns to you with a tired look while chewing slowly.

"I was. Then I kind of got bored." He mumbles. You stack the remaining plates finding him odd.

"Okay, Ace Portgas does not get bored of friends. Something is on your mind and you're stress eating." You deducted.

"Well aren't you observant." He shrugs boredly. "I'm fine just hungry."

"Ace, you're not fine. Remember that you can tell me anything love. I got your-" You're cut off as he drops his head into his plate of food holding the fork on the other. Your gape unsure how to react to the sudden faint. "Ace?" You poke his head then his shoulder with a fork. You begin to worry when he didn't respond. "A-Ace? Wake up this isn't funny." You rise to your feet in a panic as you shake his body violently. You gasp as tears begin to prick on the sides of your eyes. You grasp his hair and pull him back in his seat. "Ace! Wake the fuck up! You cannot die on me damn it!" Whimper as your voice cracks. Lyn, Robin and Zoro barge in after hearing your distress. You yelp when they enter.

"What's going on?" Lyn began.

"It's Ace! He won't wake up. I don't know what happened. He just passed out on the table. Did he get an anureism or something?" The Brunette rushes to the other side to view her brother. Soon enough the rest of the group hears the commotion as they rush in to investigate.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"Ace passed out." Robin informed.

"Wait...passed out? Out? Or like heart attack?" Thatch asked.

"He just collapsed. Head first." You affirm. The group begins to deadpan recognizing the problem. You on the other hand are the only person who doesn't know what's happening. "What?" It's your turn to ask as you peer into their eyes.

"It will be fine. H-he's not dead." Lyn reassured.

"Just sleeping." Marco clarified. You tilt your head confused.

"What?" You hear a snort escape Ace's lips followed by a snore. Marco scolds the lad with fist to the head causing a pulp to grow.

"Wake up damn it!" He growled. On queue, your lover sits up holding his head cringing to the pain.

"Owe! What the hell?" He yelps. As he pry's his eyes opens, he discovers the crowd staring at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You knocked out and scared the hell out of (Y/n)!" Luffy chortled.

"Yeah we thought you actually died." Ussop added.

"I guess someone forgot to tell their girlfriend about their medical condition." Lyn huffs as everyone disperses to the den. Ace shrinks with conviction then turns to you. His heart breaks as he captures you sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Ace rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. You pull him into a hug to release your tears. You hold his head to pepper his face.

"I thought I lost you. You scared the shit out of me. I-I didn't know what to do or if it was too late." You mumble. Your lover frowns wrapping his arms around you for comfort.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to frightened you and go through that mess. It happens sometimes." He soothes you with fingers running through your hair.

"It happens when he's inactive like basically bored, too much sun. His devil fruit increases his chance of knocking out there for his Narcolepsy always comes back. It took longer than usual this time. It would explain why you never encountered this situation before. You must naturally keep him from falling." Lyn informed. You're amazed by the new found information processing. Ace pecks your cheek while wiping those tears away.

"She does. She always keeps me on my toes." He boasted. "I never do get tired of this woman either. She always has something interesting to do or say." You blush as you feel shy from his compliments. Lyn squeals enjoying how cute you two are.

"So you have Narcolepsy?" You switch the subject to avoid the flattery. He nods. "You didn't think to tell me about it when we first met?" You scolded.

"I didn't think it mattered! I didn't even know we would last long and once we got into a relationship, it completely slipped my mind until now." He defended.

"It still matters no matter who you talk to or plan to befriend. I mean what if people believe you're dead?"

"Or take advantage of me." He added.

"Oh please, you would like that." You cross your arms and huff.

"No way! I'd probably get robbed or kidnapped after realizing who I am and possibly killed." You hum starting to allow these ideas to settle in your mind. The logic in them made sense.

"Well....I guess that makes sense. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I'm just upset that all these years and I had no idea. It's apart of you and a challenge to take." You pout.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner though." He pulls you in for a hug keeping you on his lap.

 

Later that night, you had fallen asleep in Ace's arms in his bedroom. It's been awhile since you've slept in his bed. His scent kept you in a state of serenity. The orange glow of his lava lamp helped ease the young man's mind as several thoughts spam his head of ludicrous ideas. What if's of the future. The strain of having to figure out his feelings for you only made him anxious. Not that he didn't want to, he simply wanted to be clear of how he wanted to approach this. You shift away from his embrace facing towards the window. He scoffs finding your moanings adorable. He felt unsettled just laying in bed in his attic bedroom. It felt like the walls started to close in on him. His head throbbed with craving some relief. Irritated, he sat up, took one glance at you before quietly leaving the room to sit outside on the patio swing. He sighs heavily once the cool breeze brushes past him. The only thing keeping him chilled are the chirping of crickets and the rustling of leaves or rather what I left.

An hour passes as two of his brothers draw near.

"I thought there was someone out here moping." Thatch teased. Ace gave no response. Marco and Thatch exchange a look of wonder. The blonde hands his freckled brother a beer. Gladly he take it, easily taking a large gulp. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ace replied wiping any excess from his mouth.

"Usually when you're fine you don't take a huge chug of beer unless it's to numb your troubles. Now spill." Marco demanded. Ace grumbles first before speaking.

"I'm fine just have a lot on my mind is all."

"About...?" Marco insisted.

"About proposing to (Y/n)." He mumbled as a blush forms on his cheeks. The elder brothers gape in shock unsure if they heard right. 

"What?" They yelp in union.

"You plan to get married to (Y/n)?" Thatch asked earning a nod. "That's great! I think? It doesn't exactly sound enthusiastic." 

"Because I want to, but I'm unsure if I'm happy or love her. I don't want to marry her and find out that I got bored after a year just because we decided to make it official. I don't want to do that to her. She's had enough of my bull shit as it is. One more strike may lead to the end. She's very serious about her principles."

"So you're just going to what? Procrastinate until you know?" Marco asked.

"No, I'm doing my best to find a sign to tell me that it's going to be alright before taking this leap of faith." Thatch lays a hand on his shoulders as he takes a seat beside him.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about I'm sure. The only question you should be asking yourself is, if you really want to go through with this. If so you wouldn't be hesitating. You're overthinking things." 

"Maybe you're going right. There are many questions in my head it's scrambling with the answer that's resting underneath it all." He said. "I'm just taking everyone's advice into consideration."

"That's why. Ace, no one can tell you how love is supposed to go. The only way to find out is how you wish to go about it and it only matters to you. No one else. It's your choice to take the advice but that should be a last resort. Do things your way. How would you figure it out? Do you love this woman?"

"Yes." He said.

"Do you want her to be happy?"

"Yes." The more Thatch lectured the more clear things have gotten as if all the ideas are swept away with ease to leave him to determine the right answer.

"How do you feel without her?"

"Devastated and lost. I can't imagine a world without her." He whispers. The elder brother smirks proud of his little one.

"Then there you go. All you have to do is take a leap of faith and hope for the better." Marco added. Ace scoffs as a heavy weight is lifted from him. To think he panicked over nothing when all he had to do is question himself with simple answers. Answers which held nothing more but certainty. 

"Thanks guys. This talk really helped."

"Good, now we don't have to see you mope while we enjoy the rest of the night." Marco said.

"Man I can't believe you're planning to get married. The first of us Newgates. I wonder how Sabo would take it?"

 

"I'm sure he'll approve and feel the same." Ace chirped taking a sip of his drink.

"Screw that. Think about how you guys will be. Tied down. A future with a freaking house or apartment. Raising kids and basically having a life of your own until the end of your days or at least until something happens like you guys get fed up or make a mistake." The blond commented. Ace gulps turning pale to the idea. Yes it was a wonderful dream to have a family, but that mainly frightened him about being a father and his blood line was one he didn't wish to pass down. He finally found love only to be afraid...again. Ace leans against the bench tormented by his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a bit early but I wanted to hop right to it! This chapter had me lost as to what I wanted to put and it felt repetitive but eh! What are ya goanna do? I mainly wanted this chapter to revolve around the pressure of marriage. Yep! Once ya married it's set in stone but feelings are always hard to understand when things happen. Anyways! The next chapter is a lot of angst and heart wrenching between the boys and their feelings. I'm sorry for the possible pain I will be inflicting for the next chapter and so on


	25. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lots of painful trigger! So please bring your punching bags, tissues and pillow to yell at. Enjoy Stay strong~
> 
> Warning 2: Lemon at the end

~Doubts can ruin a person, but leaps of faith can assure one~

Five in the morning, the most tranquil part of the day where there's no traffic, not even the world is entirely up. A moment of silence between one and nature's sounds. You're sound asleep heated by your boyfriend's body with a blanket as an assistant, so snug like a child. You think sleep would have helped relieve the man's conscious. Lack of sleep kept him from being at peace. His nose grazing on your cheek searching for your affection. If only he could tell you why, but the surprise will be spoiled. It was up to him to deal with this on his own. A kiss is lain on your cheek, tip of your nose and before arising, your palm. He loves you very much. The thought of having doubts killed him. He just wanted to make you happy, yet thinking wasn't exactly his talent. His emotions got the best of him. He tucks you in as comfortable as possible for you before heading downstairs. Laying in bed in silence only irritated the man. As of last night, he should be sure of the decision he is to make right? The answers were simple if asked and the answer is quickly replied, right? No, that wasn't the problem. The problem to him was about being committed to someone for so long. He had a tendency to get bored if something frightened him that he wasn't ready, but he's finally happy. Finally has someone to love and come home to only to have the past and himself to haunt him. On the last step, he turns to the kitchen. Not even Thatch nor Marco I up. No one to hear him out. That only had him on edge. Like the head strong person he is, he heads into the garage, to use work as his therapy. Hopefully he can gain clarity.

 

A week goes by and there has been no progress in gaining relief from his the lad's constricting thoughts. Many, "what if's" run through his mind dragging him further to the edge. A sense that he's about to blow at any given time if he didn't find an answer fast. He wanted to, not because you had given him a time of when you wish to get married, but because he himself wanted to be sure therefore canceling crafting the engagement ring or not. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he gulps down the last of his beer while in his car listening to soft rock music. His leg shook impatiently as he did his best to relax. Peering at his watch he realized he had to wait a little longer than usual for the person he came to speak to. In his heart he knew this is wrong, but he wanted to be better. That's his excuse. To learn from his mistakes. To be better for you and only you. Nothing else just closure. The vibration of his jacket pocket startles Ace bringing him out of his thoughts. Displaying on the screen is Sabo's name and number. Quickly, he fixes his composure before answering.

"Hey!" He started.

"Yo! What's this I hear about you acting strange?"

"Huh?" Ace croaked as if ambushed.

"Don't play dumb with me." The blonde scolds. "(Y/n) told me you haven't called or messaged her since you dropped her off last week. Not to mention you were stress eating and passed out in front of her for the first time. I can't believe you forgot to tell her about your medical condition!"

"There are other things I have to tell her I'll get to it some other time. Did you call to nag me?" Ace growls.

"No, just curious as to why you're worrying our beloved girlfriend, when you made an oath never to hurt her again." He reminds. That tugged the freckled man's heart. "Your Narcolepsy suddenly coming back is not a good sign at all. What's wrong?" Ace chews his cheek debating on whether or not to spill. At this point he's willing to gain any help.

"I've...got a lot on my mind that's all. Trying to figure things out." He replied in a somber tone. Sabo frowns taking a seat in his office chair while admiring the view of the city behind him.

"Figure things out? Why don't you just tell her that then?"

"Because what I have in store is a surprise."

"A surprise? Am I allowed to know what that is?" Sabo quirks a brow.

"We've been together for three years Sabo. You, technically four. Don't you think it's time we propose?" Silence is all he's given while on the other line Sabo had widen his eyes completely forgetting about marriage. It hasn't even occurred to him that you had placed a time limit on them. You never started nor told complained about it, but you had implied it before. When talking about future plans in bed. That was the only time. You never brought it back up. The fruition of that thought now bothered Sabo. Various ideas littering his mind like a thousand bricks. "Sabo?" Ace called out. Said male shakes his head coming back to the conversation.

"U-uh right. Proposing. That is a good idea to start thinking about. We'd have to buy a ring, plan when and where we want to do this and-" He babbled.

"I've got the ring handled." Ace interjected.

"Wah? You do?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I asked Franky to customize it for us. It's the right size and everything. We just have to wait."

"O-oh! Okay. Cool." There is a long pause between the two. Ace knowing his brother well caught on.

"You have doubts...don't you?" He plainly asked causing his brother to flinch at the question yet he didn't want Ace to seem like h's backing out.

"N-no! Not at all! I love (Y/n) without a doubt! It's just that proposing to her hasn't occurred to me so I'm trying to process it in." He chuckles his nerves away. Ace hums only further making the blonde nervous.

"I see. Well, I have doubts myself." Ace confessed slightly relieving Sabo. "I love our girl also, but...I am afraid I'll get bored like the rest of the girls in high school or maybe be a shitty husband at some point. Even worse a burden of a father because of my bloodline." Sabo saddens unsure how to go about it. He himself is in the same boat at the moment. His real family, what he used to do. Now it means nothing but if the past came to haunt him, would you still love him?

"Ace." He said. "I know how you feel. I'm having trouble trying to decide if I'm worthy or not. It is frightening, but at the end of the day all we can do is try. Whatever happens, happens. If we don't try we'll never know. If she's not the one, then how can we ever be sure to love another. We made it this far. I'm sure things will be fine; don't over think it." Ace scoffs actually finding his words helpful. It was nice to know he felt the same. There was still one more question lingering in his mind. His eyes lock on to his target. He had to make a quick decision.

"Thanks. I think I know what to do now." He said.

"Good, I'm glad. Now please talk to (Y/n). At least something. I really hate to hear her so upset." Sabo pleads.

"I will. See you soon Sabo." With that he hangs up, pulls out of the car to step in front of the person's path. They gasp startled by his appearance.

"Ace?"

"Hey Vivi." He greets. The woman glares at the brute and crosses her arms in displeasure.

"What the hell do you want? Came to beg for me or some shit? Honestly I don't mind that, but I'm freaking pissed at you for dumping me like trash!" She growled.

"Easy, I have my reasons." He said holding his hands in surrender.

 

"That girl I suppose?" She spew in disgust. Ace glares at her as if she had offended him. The nerve of that woman displaying such arrogance towards you. He would never lay a hand on a woman, but he still wouldn't mind defending you. Nonetheless he holds back as to not to stir the pot.

"Yeah it was." He affirmed. "I just want to talk. Is that okay? Hear me out and then I'll be on my way. I'll even drop you off." He offered. The bluenette taps her heels on to the sidewalk in thought before caving in to those soft eyes of his she used to adore. She sighs as her anger vanquishes in one swoop from this man. She had forgotten how much of a gentleman he is. It's been awhile for since she's met a decent man like Ace there was no other and idea of him coming back sort of rekindled a feeling she had long forgotten. She nods stepping toward the passenger side as he opens the door for her then close once seated. She was thankful he failed to see her small blush.

 

The engine cuts off after arriving to the well known complex belonging to the blue haired woman. There was a long, awkward pause in the car waiting for one to start the conversation, but the truth was this moment was difficult to face let alone to state one's business. Regardless it had to be done.

"So." She started. "What do you wish to talk about? How you made a mistake? How you want to reconcile and try sedu-" 

"I'm getting married." He cuts her off knowing she would continue to babble idiotic ideas as if she was every man's true desire. Vivi bites her tongue, taken aback by his confession. Her heart dropped to her stomach as her whole world shatters. "I plan to propose to her soon."

"And what? You came to rub it in my face?" She snapped.

"No! I came because I need to know something. I want to better myself for her." Vivi cackles rolling her eyes. Of course he didn't plan to come back.

"Wow Ace! Just wow, I know you were pathetic but now you're just an asshole. This is a dick move. Good-bye." She pulls out of the car marching towards the elevator. Ace groans in pursuit of the female grasping her arm and tugging her back around after pressing the button.

"How is that a dick move?" He growls.

"Because I carry freaking feelings for you Ace! After you left! I was a mess and I didn't realized I cared for you until after you left, but I didn't bother because you had completely shut me out. Now here you are messing with my heart." She spills. Ace is left shocked to learn all of this. He frowns feeling sorry, but the truth was it's her fault to begin with for all the times she's tossed him aside like nothing.

"I-I'm sorry." Is all he could manage. "But...now you know how it feels to be thrown away like that. Yearning for that person when those feelings to be reciprocated when there is no chance and being at your lowest during a hearbreak urgency to subside the pain." Vivi sniffles turning her back towards him, holding herself as she hangs her head low to keep him from seeing her so weak. That didn't matter. It never did to Ace. If only she knew just how kind the male is. Then maybe things would have turned different. Luckily for her, she was about to gain a taste of what that kindness is. "I love this woman very much Vivi, and I'm afraid to do what I did to her again. To make her fall into pieces because of my mistakes. I don't want to get bored of her. I want to protect and make this woman happy. I can't do that without learning as to why you pushed me away. Why you did what you did." He pleaded. The woman takes a while to fix her composure after giving it much thought. The ding of the elevator allowed her to come to a conclusion as she steps into the box. A mischievous idea blooms as she turns to Ace to say,

"Very well. Step inside my place so we can talk more privately." She gestured. That tone, that small smile of hers is all so nostalgic. How she viewed him like he was someone special. There was a small spark rekindled in that split second as his body moves on his own taking her invitation. He stood tall before her as she smiles sweetly at him. The doors close behind sending them to their destined floor.

 

Sabo sighs in his seat concerned for his brother. More than that, now he seemed to have doubts for himself. Cold feet he believed. That was the last thing he needed right now. How was he to figure out his own feelings when Ace is utterly lost with his?

"Boo!" Sabo jolts to his feet startled. Laughing before him is none other than Koala.

"K-Koala?" He stuttered in shocked tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on Vacation. I started in Sydney then came to Japan. When I saw you wandering in the city I thought my eyes were deceiving me so I came here to make sure and sure enough here you are." She giggles. "You should have seen the look on your face. So priceless." The blonde puffs his cheek with a tinge of blush rising in disapproval. "So I guess you're checking up here this year huh?" The orange haired girl picks up a pen to fiddle with.

"Ah, yeah I am. My time is almost up. I head home in a week. Which is a relief cause it seems things are starting to get serious back home." He sits back down on his office chair slouched as he contemplates. Koala furrows her brows taking a seat across.

"That's good! Right? You and (Y/n) finally getting serious in your relationship."

"We have been serious. That's not what I meant. I meant that Ace has doubts and if he doesn't figure it out soon, it may break (Y/n)'s heart. Who knows if she'll be able to love me afterwards. That's what scares me. If she couldn't be without one. What if one ends it completely? What happens to the other? It seems unfair but not unlikely I'll be dropped." Koala frowns upset to see her best friend in distress.

"I don't believe that. If Ace makes his choice then that's all on him. If you have faith in your relationship, then I'm certain that she'll remain with you. The reason he would break up would be mutual understanding that one simply isn't ready or they're not the one. She would have no choice but to support this idea." She reassured. Sabo smiles softly and in return she does the same. "Come on! You're Sabo! You got the girl first that means she is meant to be with you all this time." She chirps

"Thanks Koala. I'm glad you showed up just in time."

"Me too. Sounds like I'm always popping up when you need help." She chortles. "You never were any good at maintaining a girl for very long before coming to me for help." Sabo pouts at the girl. "Now, it's lunch time. Let's head some place and catch up."

"Yeah! I could use it." He pipped up knowing food was a comfort for him.

 

"Beer or wine?" Vivi offered from her kitchen.

"Uh, no thanks." Ace said from the couch. His eyes scan the room remembering the paintings and furniture. Nothing has really changed aside from a few additional decorations. The leather loveseat also brought memories of when he used to fool around and ravish the girl in almost every room. 

"You're right. This calls for some Tequila." Closing the fridge, she steps over to her alcohol shelf, picking up the bottle and two shot glasses setting it on the coffee table. She pours one for herself and another for him. He rejected again but forced him to take it. "Oh come on. If we're going to talk about the past and get closure you're most likely going to need this." She advised. She wasn't wrong about that. It would bring back painful memories and he wouldn't mind numbing the pain, but he also had to stay a little sober to be able to figure things out. The brute shrugs taking his shot since he had already pre-gamed in the car. "There you go!" She cheered pouring him another. "This brings back memories when you me and your sister would drink those famous parties you guys always play. How is she by the way?"

"She's fine." He bluntly said keeping his guard up which she has taken noticed.

"Oh that's good. We haven't spoken since-"

"You left me." He finished.

"I understand you're being passive aggressive right now but if it continues it's going to lead to you snapping at me and me kicking you out and you throwing your chance at closure." She informed. "So what's it goanna be?" She gulps her drink and pours another. With no time to answer he responds with,

"Right. Sorry. I can't help it. I guess I am still a little upset."

"Yet you are the one who let go. Which I never imagined you could do."

"Neither could I until I met (Y/n). She helped me get over you and in turn fell for her. It's been a hard journey to get her but it's all been worth it." He smiles fondly by the memories of you.

"(Y/n). So there is a name to that face?" She murmured. "The first girl to take something that belongs to me." Ace glares at the girl.

"I never belonged to you. Not really. You chewed and spit me out for another guy. Again thanks." He salutes gulping his shot.

"You we're boring me at the time with your insistence on forming a relationship. It was stressful having to always deal with that. It ended up being a turn off just thinking about you and so I met someone else. He being new obviously is going to keep my interest." She shrugs.

"Right, but that was naïve of me to want something more even though we made it clear about no strings attached. If it scared you so much you should have just said you don't want labels period. Don't keep me on a leash. I have other things to do." He growls.

"No you didn't. You had every chance to leave, but you stuck around my finger so really Ace you're to blame for wanting more. I did think about it but the more you pressed the more you pushed me away. Isn't that what you always do? Get obsessive, angry and insistent?" She retorts. Ace keeps quiet as he thinks to himself. Indeed it has always been that way even when he met you. He nearly ruined the relationship between you and Sabo and lost the bond between him and his brother for you. All because he acted on impulse. Never thinking about anybody but himself. That's what he needed to change. To keep you from pushing you away.

"I acted like a child. I put myself before others. Therefore you left because you felt pressured."

"Yes....you need to learn to wait and honestly...it seems you have changed that part about you. Persistent, but not as forceful. Seems like this girl has taught you patience. Incredible."

"She's taught me a lot of things. She's kept me from passing out unexpectedly, saw me at my worst and still knows how to pick me up. I would do anything for her. She's the only one for me." He mumbles feeling a little tired. Vivi smiles softly actually happy for him.

"I can't wait to find my significant other. See what it feels like."

"Oh you'll find him. It's the best feeling in the world. It's like you'll move mountains for them just to make them happy. Always wanting to be near them. Tell them about your day knowing just how they are. Listening to you no matter what it is." He sighs as the buzz starts to hit him. He chuckles remembering a funny story which he tells as they both begin to laugh like idiot's from their random stories. Stories which eventually escalated to something unexpected. Vivi's regrets, and desire to take back the freckled man reminded her of just how fun and wild this man is just like her. She wanted that feeling back. To make it permanent. Her hand caresses his flustered face as he is in a drunk state after two more shots bringing him close.

"You really have changed Ace. It makes me jealous that she has you, but I bet she's not a great lover in bed." She coos seductively straddling him on the couch as he listens and observes in a daze. Lips crash onto his. Ruby eyes widen as he attempts to pull away, instead he is forced to keep his lips locked with hers. Tongue slips inside his dominating him into giving in. His eyes close as he kisses back growling into the kiss. The girl smirks against his lips knowing she had him pinned down. Hands grip her waist as the make out session gets heated. Her hands guide his to her behind for him to grasp sliding her skirt up for a better grip. He groans in response to her grinding creating some friction. The two pull away for some air. Red lipstick smeared onto his mouth. Chests heaving against one another. 

"(Y/n)." He whispers. The name of yours stung but only further encourages her to press forth. She pulls away guiding him by the hand to her bedroom where she easily pushes him down to undress herself leaving only her lady garments returning her position to straddle him. He grunts from her grinds still lost in a daze as he tries to clear his blurred vision of the person on top of him. He felt his jacket removed as well as his shirt leaving him bare. Pants start to unbuckle while kisses are planted over his body. The hem of his boxers are tugged down slowly as a devilish grin sprouts on the female's lips.

"Now let's see just how big you've grown." She purrs. The wave of her blue hair reminded Ace that he was not with you and this was not his place. He stops Vivi from progressing, sitting and pushing her off gently. She gapes in offense to his rejection.

"No, no thisssss wrong I-can't. I won't. You're not (Y/n). You're not my baby girl." He slurred.

"I-I am! Of course I am Ace." She tried to reason only for him to push her away.

"Nooooooo damn iz! I dun wan you. I want (Y/n). I want my baby." He flops back on the bed and curls up in a fetal position after rolling himself into a protective burrito barrier to keep Vivi from touching him. "I love my baby." He murmured. The bluenette's eyes prick with tears.

"So is she more important than me?" She argued. He nods and hums as he knocks out on the bed. Vivi puffs her cheeks in outrage storming out of the room into the bathroom to sulk.

 

The sound of clicking fills the office as a tired Sabo mindlessly reads one article after another while scrolling down. He searches for an answer to his doubts wondering how to be relieved from such thought and maintain a relationship after marriage is accomplished. One article read about traveling, basic conversation and another about trying something new in daily sex lives. He seemed intrigued with one of them as he thought of you.

"Hey!" Koala calls out while barging in. The blonde yelps clicking off the article with stain, red cheeks. "What gives? I've been waiting downstairs for an hour. I thought you and I were going out to eat." She pouts resting her hands on her hips.

"We are! I'm sorry. I must have lost track with work." He gathers papers sprawled on his desk as he stacks each neatly.

"Oh. Then let me help you. I know this is more important than break." The woman drags the chair near his side picking up a pen and some unfinished paperwork. Sabo appreciates her assistance at a time like this. The silence between the two is comforting as they let their pens do the talking with their scribbles. At some point, Koala hums a tune to herself as she completes each application. The two were close once upon a time. Then he met you. Started a beautiful relationship and somehow his friendship with Koala started to drift away as he gave all of his attention to you. He supposed that's thr price of being in love. Putting time and effort for the one he loves forgetting there are others beyond you. The fear of losing you once must have had them traumatized to the point they had to stick by you, and now friendships felt foreign yet known of it's presence.

A sigh escapes the male's lips unaware of causing such noises. Koala raises a brow noticing his perturbed expression plastered all over him.

"What's wrong?" She questioned earning a puzzled look from her friend.

"What do you mean?" She rolls her eyes setting the pen down.

"You obviously have a problem. You've been sighing every five minutes. Something troubling you still?" She inquired. Sabo sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he debates on saying. Fingers tap the mahogany desk as he ponders on how to form the words from his mind.

"You remember earlier when I told you I was afraid of losing (Y/n)?" Koala nods. "There's more. I'm having cold feet about spending the rest of my life with her."

"What?" She croaked still confused.

"I plan to propose soon when I go back." He clarified. Koala peers down at the papers unsure how to process this new information. She felt torn between her friendship with Sabo and the part of her that still loved him. Regardless she chooses the latter forcing a smile to play on her lips.

"Really? I'm so happy for you, but..." She frowns. "Why do you have cold feet? I mean you do love her right?"

"I do, but I also don't know if I'm worthy or even capable of keeping her at my side forever. The fear of messing up, not being enough for her. What if I still have yet to live my life and she's not the one? What if the other girl is..." Blue eyes draw over to her. "You?" The girl blushes sending her heart fluttering. All this time she craved for this moment. To be noticed by the one she loves. Her best friend. The idea now had her heart skipping a beat.

"Wh-what? Sabo....what are you talking about?" She stutters. He scoots his chair closer clasping one of her hands. His face turns serious.

"I know about your long time crush on me. How you've been in love with me since we were kids. I've been oblivious all this time because I saw you as a sister, a friend and nothing more. (Y/n) told me. Now that I think about it, what if it's been you all this time?" His eyes soften as the idea blooms. A strand of her hair is tugged behind her ear making her blush. However that thought only ached the girl's heart as she didn't wish to betray you. You gave her kindness in return for her jealousy. You forgave her without question yet her desire to want Sabo felt stronger. A sense of curiosity and temptation.

"Sabo... you're just confused." She said sadly. Her eyes sadden knowing well it's the truth. The words hard to spit out. "You may feel that way now, but I'm sure..." She takes a small breath and exhales averting her eyes. "I'm sure (Y/n) is the right one. Anyone who is drawing close to their goal can be frightened. Marriage being one. It's exciting and the future is terrifying, but you two have pulled through from when I've been around. You're all so happy together. I wouldn't place you in anybody's arms but hers. Not even mine. Not even if I wanted to or wished for it a million times." Her eyes turn misty as her heart slowly breaks and a resolve forms for her to move on. Sabo saddens wishing he hadn't inflicted such pain onto her. If only he wasn't so damn blind to the obvious in the past. This could be prevented. She had been heartbroken for years. If anything the drive in friendship spared her from the heartache. "I can however grant you something to get your mind off this question. A kiss. You tell me what you feel. Then you'll know." Sabo nods leaning in as Koala does the same. Her hands hold his head as she brings him into a kiss. A long, deep and meaningful one to her. One she's dreamt about a thousand times. Now here it plays like Deja vu only the throbbing of her chest was not included. The brute wraps his arms around the girl pulling her onto his lap putting effort into it. Realizing, things were taking too long, she pulls away for his sake. Both stare at one another, chests heaving in a daze. "Well?" She asked. Now was the time for him to decide. There was something definitely off putting. Her lips were not as plump, the game between the two were nothing. There was no spark in that one kiss. His heart didn't turn aflame like you always do. He didn't feel as heated as when he's with you and he missed how soft and warm you are against him. How you would hum and automatically squeeze him like he's your precious baby. Not to mention his favorite part of the body was missing. The part that always had him begging for more. The thought of him still wanting you relieved him. He wouldn't know what to do without you. He peers up at her.

"There was no spark. I didn't feel that flame like I do with her." He whispers.

"See? You were just confused ya goof. You love her. You're meant to be with (Y/n)." A tear drops from her face as she slowly breaks down while wearing a sad smile holding his head as she looks down on him. Sabo saddens wishing he wasn't the problem, but he deserves it and he'll gladly take care of it. Rough thumbs of his wipe her tears pulling her into a hug. Hiding her face in his chest as he comforts her. She clenches his shirt while crying in his chest. The only thing he can say to her is, 

"I'm sorry Koala. Thank you for helping me clear my mind." She only cried knowing it's harder for her to accept.

 

After gaining some rest and having a clear mind, Vivi took the time to set aside her feelings and watch the sleeping oaf on her bed with a cup of coffee in hand in her living room relishing the frigid morning. A 'thud' noise captures the woman's ears. Assuming the male was up, she rose to her feet towards her room. In dismay, the freckled man is still slumbering on his stomach with an arm sticking out. On the floor at the end of his fingertips rests a black phone. 'His'. She presumed. Vivi reaches for the phone turning it's power on. On display of his home screen wallpaper is you and Ace with cheeks pressed against each other in an overhead view. A face to the name. The smile on both of your faces revealed to the girl how genuinely happy Ace is with you. The gleam she never took the time to see because of her mistakes. Chest squeezes recalling the constricting pain. How a fool she's been to toss him aside. The longer she stares at the photo the more envious she becomes. Your hair caressing your face, bright eyes, and luscious lips. Everything about your appearance is absolutely dazzling. She could see why he would fall for such a beauty.

The shuffling and grunts jolts the girl back to reality as she has forgotten about the sleeping brute in her bed. She gawks as he sits himself up yawning and stretching. Legs resting on the edge of the bed scratching his eyes awake. His vision resumes to blur and blind him as his head throbs in pain as if taking an entire hit in one go from arising. He pats the bed and nightstand in search for his phone. Vivi takes the hint to return his device. Head raises to meet the girl.

"Vivi?" He asked in confusion. Eye blink a few times gaining his vision.

"You dropped your phone. I was just picking it up." It took a moment for him before taking his phone back. It only begged the question as to where he is and why? He inspects his surroundings remembering where he is as he checks the time. '11:30am.'

"What am I doing here?" He finally asked.

"You came here for closure. Answers." She murmured sipping her hot drink as he slowly recovers his memories of last night's events. His eyes widen shifting to his body in hopes his clothes are in tact. Face pales, heart drops to the fruition of what he did. His pants unbuckled loose on his hips. Ace covers his face in panic.

"Fuck!" He whispers. "Please tell me we didn't do anything. Please." The fear in his eyes as he searches for hope in hers tore at her. She has the potential to lie after attempting to change his mind using a cheap trick with alcohol, yet something about him denied her that ability.

"No we didn't go far. You stopped me and pulled away before we could even go further. We only made out." She informed. A heavy sigh of relief escapes him, but the fact that he kissed another woman still unforgivable and he knew it. You would be torn apart and break up with him without a second thought. You had already said and done it before. This time will be his ruin. His own fault for being such a fool. Why couldn't he just have faith in you? Why couldn't he do things right without fucking up? He was a screw up. Simple as that. Without another word he gathers his clothes, buckling his pants up as his hair covers his eyes. Vivi follows leaning against the doorway of her bedroom as he dresses himself as he goes.

"Thanks for hearing me out. Whatever you do this stays between us until I can tell (Y/n)." He said.

"What? You can't expect me to-"

"VIVI!" He growled startling said girl. "This is my responsibility not yours. I know I screwed up but I at least deserve to tell her the truth. Keep quiet is all I ask. I'll tell her this afternoon. Then you blab all you want." His demeanor around him felt so cold enough to intimidate the toughest of people. There were no words left to spill. Too frightened to even fight back. Ace opens the door leaving nothing else behind but his jacket. He was too preoccupied with the headache and constant thoughts in his head to be at ease. He reached his car, quickly drove back home to wash away thoughts.

The engine cuts off leaving only silence to cave in as everything crashes down on him. Hands clench the steering wheel of his car until his knuckles turn white. Anger, hatred toward himself ganging up on him until he releases it all into the mindless punching to his wheel until they bled. Blood seeps from his busted knuckles. Head rests against the wheel as shoulders shiver indicating the start of his breakdown. He weeps with rage, frustrated over what he's done to betray you. How could he face you? How could he keep the guilt inside him and keep you from such a secret. Simple, he's held another secret regarding his identity and everything has been fine, however now that only felt like more conviction. The only thing you ever asked for was loyalty, love and simplicity. He was far from simple and felt horrible for screwing up as he predicted. His cries calm down leaving only sniffles. The thought of breaking it down to you, and seeing you so distraught ached his being.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry." He chants. "I'm sorry."

 

Three days. It's been another three days since your talk with Sabo. You haven't heard much from the blonde. It's bizarre that both boys were suddenly quiet after Sabo said he'd talk to your freckled love. You have been worried about the two of them thinking the worst. Possibly an accident or the cupcake phase is gone as you're suddenly boring to them. You did your best to preoccupy yourself and just try to hang back. They were bound to come back and talk to you at some point. That you knew. They're your loyal babies. If something is wrong they would tell you right? Well that thought has been debunked as it's been quite some time with no word from your beloveds. The only one keeping you company is Luna and Vanessa as well as spammed messages from Lyn. You could have tried asking her but you didn't wish to bother her with your relationship troubles.

Meanwhile, Ace laid on his bed staring at the fan above him as he did his best to force himself to talk to you. He had taken the time to reflect and figure out a way to say what he needs to. Although the guilt engulfed him on cheating, he missed you very much. The love for you was stronger than anything at the moment. He picks up his phone to look at the time. It's one in the morning. He wondered if you were doing okay without him knowing well how much of a worry wart and over thinker you are. Nonetheless he dialed your number and waited for you to pick up.

You on the other hand, are watching a random game stream to ease your mind as you start to feel sleepy. The vibration of your phone startled you. Quickly you fumble with the device searching for the name. Your heart skipped a beat in relief to see it's Ace. You gladly answer the phone.

"Hello?" You said tiredly. There it is. Your lovely voice. The one that somehow made all his problems disappear in one swoop. His heart tugged remembering Vivi, but he shook it off proceed. The small silence had you worried. "Ace?" You call out.

"Oh! Sorry love. Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I was just watching a game stream. What are you doing calling me so late?" You asked.

"I didn't realize it was a crime to call you so late. I'll let you go then." He teased.

"No! No! Sorry, I just meant if you're alright? I haven't heard from you and I figured you couldn't sleep for whatever reason. I missed you." You said sadly.

"I missed you too. I know I vanished for awhile, I just had a lot on my mind to handle. I'll tell you what it is some other time." He said. You frown as he kept this secret from you, but obliged.

"First you then Sabo. I was beginning to think I did something wrong." You pout.

"What? Sabo stopped talking?"

"Yeah. Right after he said he'd talk to you. He just stopped answering. Maybe he's busy right?" The new information worried Ace. Perhaps what he told Sabo was too much for his little brother and is panicking somewhere. This was all his fault again. It seemed like one screw up after another.

"Yeah...he's probably busy. We'll know when he gets here on Friday." He assured.

"You know, if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me right? Please don't pull away from me." You whispered in a pleading tone. That tone of yours made him melt. How could he have left you so alone like this? If only he knew.

"I know. I'm so sorry baby girl. I never meant to leave you alone. You know I would never. I would be there in a heat beat. Hold you, give you all the affection to assure you I'm not going anywhere." He wooed. You blush actually dying to have him here now.

"Why don't you come to me right now and show me?" You cooed back. His heart forgot to beat as he listens to you melodic voice.

"Even if it's late?" He smirks.

"Yeah, even if it's late. I want you here with me. I want all of you my freckled baby." That sent a shiver down his spine. Your silver tongue knew how to charm the man as you encourage him to take that step.

"Mami~" You shudder to his voice. "I'll be right there. I'll message you when I get there."

"Okay. Drive safe and hurry." You said before hanging up.

 

You open the door the minute he notifies you of his arrival. You pull him into a hug relishing this feeling of him coming back to you. He in turn held you back. Hesitant but he held you back with such force. He definitely missed how you feel against him. He felt warm and fuzzy just by inhaling your scent, the touch to your kisses peppering his face. You both waddle into your bedroom never leaving each other's sides. Ace lays you down hovering over you as you make out. Those luscious lips of yours, so delicious and inviting sending waves of sparks within him. One only you can ignite. You moan into the kiss as tongues battle for dominance. He growls starting to lose himself to the passion between the two of you. His growls and assertiveness arouse you as his hand grips your love handles. Bulge grinding against your center. You pull away for air. You wrap your arms around his neck as he buries his head in the crook of your neck. His body goes limp against yours. You are left puzzled by his sudden pause assuming he passed out due to his Narcolepsy, yet you felt him breathing. Fingers brush his mane to reveal his solemn face.

"Ace? What's wrong sweetie?" Said man stares at you with those puppy dog eyes. He props himself while gazing into your moonlit face. Fingers sweep strands of loose hair on your face as he resumes to admire you. So innocent, kind with so much love to offer. His breath shaky trying to find the words.

"Do you love me?" He randomly asked. Your eyes widen in disbelief enough to sit yourself up properly.

"Of course I do! What a silly question. I love you so much." You replied.

"I mean how deep in love are you with me?" Your knit your brows more confused, yet his serious face said otherwise. You took the time to think hard. There are countless times where the boys drove you mad, yes you're afraid of getting what you want, but you are certain that you loved this man. Why wouldn't you? You've waited patiently, for a long time to find a love like theirs. One that finally reciprocates. One that actually loves, listens and wants you for you. You couldn't ask for another. You've said it before and you'll say it again,

"Enough I only want you at my side forever." Your confident tone brought a smile to his face as he is relieved you do indeed love him. The only way to know it's true is to expose to you something he's never told to anyone but his family. Ace sits himself up, legs kicked over to the edge as he peers at the ground. 

"Would you love me still if you knew my blood line? I'm the devil's son." He whispers. You tilt your head. "My mother is called Portgas Rouge. My father...his name is Gol D Roger." Your face pales as you remain frozen in shock.

"R-Roger? As in the notorious mafia boss who slaughters his foes?"

"Yes." He affirms. "That's all I know about my father before I was adopted." He waits for a reply. The silence only agitating him as he clenches the bed sheets. "Well? Say something?" He demanded. "You're afraid of me aren't you." The melancholy tone broke you out of your trance. You scoot closer to him, hold his head to force him to look at you.

"What? No. Not at all. It's just a lot to take in. I mean who would have thought he had a son and it's you. A total sweetheart."

"He's a monster. I'm no different. I'm just like him." He seethed.

"No! No you are not. Ace you are nothing like him. You are your own person. You didn't turn out like him. You didn't go out killing people for fun. You don't treat people like crap hun. You're the most amazing, considerate man I've ever met and I still love you no matter what. Do you understand? Screw your background. Actions speak louder than words. No one has ever loved me as you do not bothered chasing me like you. Nothing will ever change my mind about how I feel about you. You're mine." You wooed. His heart goes into a flutter as you sweet talk to him.

"You still love me regardless?" He asked.

"Yes Ace. I do. I love you." You place a chaste kiss on his nose, lips, cheeks then nuzzle him. He nuzzles back as he starts to chuckle overjoyed with tears as if a thousand year old weight has been lifted. Relieved to know you still love and adore him. You would carry that secret with you forever. You awe as he holds you tight whispering, 

"Thank you. Thank you so much love." He kisses one of your eyes and on your head. You giggle holding him back.

"You're welcome my love. Is that what's been bothering you? That I'd turn away and not love you? You really should trust me." You snicker.

"I really should." He chuckles. "I will from now on."

 

You moan as you ride your boyfriend nude and bathed in the moonlight. Hands laced for support as sweat trickles down your suave body causing your body to glisten. Your hair caressing your face enchanted the male below you. You smile seductively as he admires every inch of you. Eyes locked onto each other in a trance. Ace took the time to compare you and Vivi. How every thrust from you felt electrifying. Hands retreat to slowly slide his hands up your body and get a silky smooth feel. Your juicy thighs squeeze his hips like two fluffy pillows urging him to release faster. Calloused hands move to your behind gripping a handful of your cheeks. He groans in delight of how jiggly they felt compared to the bluenette's. His chest heaves in excitement. You giggle amused deciding to pause and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"You're so cute. Has anyone ever told you that?" The raven haired male blushes slightly shaking his head.

"Just hot but not cute." You chuckle knowing he was going to say that. Well you're very handsome." Kiss. "Cute as bear." Kiss. "And sweet as sugar." Kiss. "I wouldn't change it for the world. Not even these freckles I adore so much." You chirp tracing and kissing each dot. His heart races realizing no other woman can compare to you. Beautiful in and out. You show him affection everyday, adore everything about him regardless of him being a shit show. His body temperature rises, heart and mind finally one when it came to you. His conclusion to all the questions have been answered. He's fallen deeply in love with you. Enough he wants to carry a life with you.

You bite his neck and growl creating a hickies. He hiss. "There, now you're all mine. I'll plant several to remind you who you belong to Acey bear."

"Yours." He grunts. "I'm all yours babe and no one else's."

"Yes you are." Fingers glide over his lips as he kisses each tip before flipping positions. You yelp to the sudden switch. A leg is thrown over his shoulder spreading those wet lips of yours as he thrusts himself deep, brushing your inner walls in search for that sweet spot. Skin slapping constantly on to your skin. You gasp blissfully to his sudden assertion. "Ace!" You moan.

"Yes baby, call my name as many times as you want. Me and only me. You're mine. I'll make you mine. Forever and always. Do you hear me? No one else is going to have you but me. This tight little cunt is mine. You gave yourself to me and I'll love and treasure you like my prized possession." Nails dig into his back as he hits that sweet spot. Stars is all you see while lost in ecstasy.

"Yes! Yes! I understand. Harder! Faster!" You rotate your hips against his earning delicious grunt.

"Mami wants more? I'll give her everything. Anything you want baby." He growls gaining a good grip on you as he speeds. All you can feel is his skin slapping onto yours as you squirm underneath him on the edge of release. You pull him down for a passionate kiss as he slams into you. You bite his lip stimulating a quiver from him. You huff to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Ace~!" You cry one last time before orgasming. His thrusts become erratic as he rides you out before releasing inside you. He pulls out slowly leaving you empty collapsing beside you while catching your breaths. Ace smiles wide having found his answer. A heavy arm pulls you close for cuddles as he peppers your face causing you to giggle content. His nose buried in your hair smitten all over again.

"I love you (Y/n). I'm never letting you go."

"I love you too Ace and I'll always be right here for you." You kiss his head. Your slender fingers run through his jet, black locks lulling him to bed. "Sweet dreams babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow! I know so much angst in this. I know no big whoop just a kiss but I don't like going all the way I know I'm a coward xD anyways this will be on a short Hiatus because I need a break from it so I'll be focusing on the other books. I know I've said it many times and come back but this was all during November and it's going by real time now so I have time to write. Anyways thanks for reading. My question is: What would you like to see next in this story during the break up. Leave your suggestions down in the comments if not that's cool I want everyone to be included :3 bye~


	26. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh…I looked up what a puppy looks like with two months. My bad I meant two or three weeks. I forgot. Anyways, oh well guess the pup is big hahaha! Happy Holidays~
> 
> P.S: Apologies for the late update, but I thank you for your patience as always. Being caught up in feelings makes you procrastinate xD

"Finally December!" You shout in excitement causing Luna to bark with you.

"I get that December is another favorite month of yours, but you're too hyped this morning. More so than usually." Ace smirked switching between you and the road.

"How can I not. It's like the most romantic thing ever that Sabo is coming home for Christmas or rather before Christmas." You rephrased. "Anyways!" You dismissed with the wave of your hand. "I can't wait to see my baby~!" You chirped. A pout purses the male's lips as he mumbles something under his breath,

"Great, now I'm back to second."

"What's that?" You asked.

"U-uh, I said I can't wait to see him also." He lied forcing a wide grin. You quirked a brow then disregard him returning your attention to the road. You lean back in your chair wondering what has changed in the eight months, the blonde has been gone.

 

At the same time the same blonde on your mind ponders on the same idea. Head cooled by the window displaying the plane's wing as well as the several cumulus, gray clouds expanding. Below, lights of the city are vivid. The captain announces their arrival to prepare for landing. A flash back of five hours ago with Koala at the airport springs back. How she decided to leave a day prior before his flight to avoid going together as well as needing time away from him. It left a reminder of how she still cared for the man only worsening by rekindling those feelings. Guilt, swallows the man whole as he thinks about how he may face you. How could he stupidly betray you? How could he distrust his relationship when there is certainty that he loves you, yet somehow that small doubt held an ability to empower his mind because he was afraid to hurt you. A fragile being since day one. Like Ace he ended up doing the opposite. He understood well why the oaf did what he did now. Why he tried hard to prevent it only for a mistake to occur. Now this mistake is holding him prisoner.

'It was just a kiss. A curious kiss. Nothing more right?' He thought trying to convince himself. No. That's still inexcusable. The only thought, the only lips he should offer is none significant other. As if recalling the memory, a hand covers his mouth wiping away the residue gloss from his lips as if it still remained there. His heart throbs with an indescribable ache. Sabo shakes his of any dreadful thoughts. He knew he had to figure things out soon as well as how to confess. The question is if he ever could.

 

Snow befalls on the city as you wait in front of the Grand Line terminal. You blow enjoying the fog from your hot breath. You turn to your lover quizzically.

"I wonder why Sabo didn't ask us to pick him up rather than Thatch?"

"I'm not sure myself. Maybe he didn't want to bother us?" Ace shrugged. You hum in thought.

"Maybe. Oh well. We're here now to surprise him." You snicker. Your eyes scan through the crowd of many faces for your beloved. They light up just as you lock onto your target. Ace watches you dash away out of nowhere. Before he could question you, he realizes you had caught sight of his brother. "Sabo~!" You chime startling said male preventing him time to react as you cling around him burying your nose into the crook of his neck.

"(Y-Y/N)? What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"We're here to pick you up, duh!" You point to Ace whom draws up beside you.

"Yo!" He greets. "Welcome back. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks. I'm surprised. I thought I told Thatch to come get me." You frown listening to his disappointed tone.

"Well he did offer if we wanted to get you instead. I'm sorry if you didn't want us to. I just wanted to surprise you." Sabo instantly feels guilty. How could he be a dunce and deny you that wish. The arm held around your waist pulls you close to nuzzle your head.

"Awe, don't be sorry. I'm the idiot. I was also trying to surprise you, but I didn't want you to see me so exhausted when we meet." You giggle enjoying his affection. That giggle of yours sent his heart aflutter. Encouraged, the blonde wraps his arms around you, hoisting you up for a spin. "C'mere you." You gladly cling to him once more with legs wrapped around him for security while laughing. Kisses pepper your lover's face as he hums in appreciation.

"I missed you my Bumblebee." You cooed. He smirks stealing a kiss.

"I missed you too Marshmallow."

Ace rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Alright you two, enough public display. You're making people uncomfortable." He teased. You instantly pull away flustered as you're reminded. You clear your throat bashfully peering at your shoes. Sabo glares at his raven haired brother whom laughs dismissing his mug as he strides over to the car with Sabo's luggage.

"Don't listen to him." Sabo whispers guiding you to the car. "I quite enjoyed it." A small smile forms breaking you out of your embarrassment. Sabo opens the door for you to slide in first. To his surprise, he's attacked by a playful puppy. A yelp escapes his lips while pulling Luna away from him as she reaches out to welcome him with a lick to his face. Blue eyes dart over to both your stares and Ace's. A grin creeps on your lips the longer you stare. "What?" He asked confused.

"Dude, your voiced cracked like a wuss." Ace blurts out. You snort trying to stifle a laugh only for Ace to burst out laughing and you follow behind him. A crimson blush taints his cheeks as you both belittle him.

"I was surprised! That's all. I'm sure you would have done the same!" He retorts.

"You were surprised when (Y/N) and you didn't squeak like that. It sounded like you got startled if anything." Ace continued. You shush the man as Sabo huffs annoyed. You take Luna off his hands setting her on your lap.

"We're sorry. We shouldn't have laughed. We both were taken aback by your squeak." He glances over you for a second shifting back to the side of the window. He was upset. "Are you afraid of animals?" You switched the subject.

"No. I've never encountered a dog is all."

"So you guys really never had any pets?"

"We did once, but it was a fish." Sabo answered loosening up. "Who's dog is it anyways?"

"Ours." You chirp.

"What?"

"I found her abandoned in the rain behind my trash can outside so I took her in. She's our pet now. Our practice baby." You cuddle the creature. "Isn't that right girl?" The puppy wags her tail contently trying to reach up to lick your nose. You teased her as you dodged her licks.

"She's not so bad once you learn how to handle her." Ace added.

"A dog? Really? Why couldn't we get a cat or a fish? They don't do anything." You deadpan at Sabo.

"Sabo, I love dogs more than cats and Luna was convenient. I don't mean to threaten our relationship but I do love animals and they're apart of my life. I'd like to keep that passion. If you refuse then I don't know if there is hope for us." He peers at you in disbelief wanting to complain as you held the dog in front of him. A choice he had to make, yet the thought of breaking up with you constricts his heart terribly. He hoped it wasn't like this when he told you of what he did while away. Guilty once again begins to creep up. Quickly, he casts away any of those thoughts, before you catch on. Once again, he takes a moment to shift between you and the dog. He chose the latter. An obvious choice to keep you in his life. If it's something you loved then he might as well cooperate and learn to care for such creatures. Receiving the pup in his hold, he places it on her on his lap to which she sniffs him capturing his scent before standing up to his chest for a few licks to his cheek. Sabo chuckles away his nerves finding it relaxing. Your heart melts at the sight. Relief casting over you. "She's actually pretty cute." He commented.

"Yep and she'll be even cuter when she's older." You lean in and slip a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for taking the chance." You whisper.

"Of course." He replied.

"Chauffer! Let's go home!" You declared.

"You don't have to yell dork." Ace said turning on the ignition. You lean in for a kiss to his cheek.

"Please?" You plead.

"Yes." He chirps. "We're stopping to OUR home right?"

"Yeah, I have to drop off my luggage and get some rest." Sabo agreed.

"Awe, okay." You pout. Although it will be disappointing that your long awaited lover would crash upon arrival, you are still glad that he's here with you. You spent that whole drive cuddling up to Sabo having missed him dearly while Luna became Ace's companion.

 

It was a long hour drive, but you all made it home safely to the New Gates residence. You were the first to bolt out and head straight inside with Ace shouting from behind, 

"I told you to go at the gas station!"

"Gas station bathrooms are gross!" You howl back. Sabo chuckles amused hopping out of the vehicle.

"Seems nothing has changed." He sighed content.

"Yeah, still the same. Nothing really changes in a few months except for music." Ace commented.

"Sabo!" A feminine voice calls out from the front porch. Tailing the Brunette are the rest of his siblings beaming with joy. Lyn pulls the lad into a crushing hug causing an 'oof' to escape from under his breath. Entangling them is none other than Luffy.

"Sabo! Welcome back!" He chirped.

"Thanks. I missed you all too." He pats their backs unable to move as much. Marco pulls the stretchable kid away.

"Alright let him go he's got to breathe somehow." Lyn pulls away forgetful of such a thing. 

"Ah, right. I'm sorry. Let's get you inside. It's not a good idea to be standing under the snow." As instructed, everyone returned to their abode. "So how was everything?" She began.

"It all went well. Everything is still on track and I'm sure our rates will remain stable for some time after that disaster." Sabo removes any snow on the porch before entering as did everyone else.

"Well that's great news. Pops will be relieved to hear about it once he comes back." Thatch said.

"He's not here?"

"He went out with some old buddies for the day. He'll be back tired I'm sure. Which reminds me. I should set his bed for him."

"I think Pops will enjoy sleeping in his chair instead don't you think?" Lyn interjected.

"Nah, I'll make sure to help him up." Thatch assured.

"What about your flight?" Luffy asked plopping on the couch returning to his video game.

"It was okay. Nothing special except I really couldn't sleep." On cue, he yawns starting to feel drowsy. 

"Awe, my poor baby brother. You should get some rest. I prepped your bed before you arrived so you have nothing to worry about except to bundle up and sleep." She pats the man's head lovingly.

"Thanks. Sorry guys. I wish I could stay up and talk."

"There is plenty of time for that later." Marco assured. A nod of acknowledgment is exchanged as Sabo retires for the day with his belongings in hand. You finally turn the corner relieved.

"Hey guys." You started. "Where is Sabo?"

"He's upstairs resting." You frown disappointed though you knew it was bound to happen. You were just hoping to converse with him a little bit more. Lyn giggles at your adorableness. "Awe, don't worry. He'll be up this afternoon. You can wait until then."

"Ah, I'd love to but now that Sabo's safely escorted, I have to head to work. I told my mo-err boss that I'm coming in late due to an emergency." Everyone raises a brow in suspicion. You of course shook them off as you proceed to keep your composure. 

"Oh! Okay then. I'll let him know when he wakes." Lyn said.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys later." You tug Ace away outside with Luna in his other arm leaving the house in silence. 

"That was weird. Did you catch what she said?" Marco asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing. She'll let us know when she's ready." The Brunette chirps trotting away.

"You're too naïve." He sighed.

 

It's been three weeks since Sabo's arrival. All he did was work, eat, sleep and occasionally force himself to talk to you. He tried to keep up appearances for you, yet the nagging in his mind held him from enjoying your pleasant talks. What once was an endless conversation of various topics became plain. In the back of his head he knows that is alarming to you. There is nothing he can do to assure you everything is fine when it's not.

While moping in the sea of his thoughts, a knock to his bedroom door echoes breaking his concentration.

"Yes?" He softly spoke. Given permission, Ace enters the room wearing a perturbed expression.

"Hey!" He mildly greeted in returned met with silence as the blonde turned away. The ravenette took a seat beside him. "Are you okay?" Sabo turns to him befuddled.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Ace raises a brow disbelieving his claims.

"Really? I can tell when my brother is hiding something or when something is troubling him. We have our own quirks that define what's wrong. You for instance keep quiet and avoid the conversation as well as leave the room. (Y/n) told me you've been sounding weird lately. Your talks are off to her and I have to agree you have been a little distant with her." Ace crosses his arms as he lectured. "You know we don't keep secrets from each other unless it's serious. I bet that's exactly what this is, so talk." Sabo bites his inner cheek frustrated as he contemplates on confessing. Knowing Ace, he wouldn't back out from the subject. That is his reasoning for being here. The only plausible option is to lie to ease the man. He sighs heavily turning to him with dismay.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. It's something I have to figure out for myself."

"What is it though?" He insisted.

"I-I…I'm having doubts about marrying (Y/n). I love her!" He assured. "But do I love her enough that I want to spend the rest of my life with her? I'm committing to settling down with her. Make a life with her and that's all that I want in the future, but the question is if I'm ready or if I can actually be the person she wants me to be." Ace frowns at his brother realizing the situation is the same one he's had since the business trip. He hums searching for answers. Instead an idea pops up. A grin creeps on his lips causing his brother to sweat drop in uncertainty.

"I have an idea!" He announced. "I'm about to head over to Franky's workshop to pick up the ring. He's notified me yesterday that it's done. I just have to check if everything is in order. Why don't you come with me? Robin will have some advise to share. You know how great her marriage is." It took him a moment before agreeing. The suggestion to talk about marriage with someone with experience might help reduce the plague of his doubts. To think such notion would be brought up by his doofus brother is shocking.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Sabo said with a small smile.

"Let's get going then. I'll wait for you downstairs." With a pat on the back, the brute took his leave.

 

Robin hummed removing her potted plant to be admired elsewhere. Her eyes light up to the unexpected  
company drawing up her porch steps especially a certain blonde she's known longer than the freckled one.

"Sabo! Ace! What a pleasant surprise." She greeted. "Welcome back by the way. How was your business trip?"

"It went well. The usual." Sabo beamed.

"That's great. At least someone had a great time." The boys tilt their heads confused. As if she slipped a secret she covered her mouth and laughs her error away. "Nothing to worry about. I was thinking of someone else."

"Well, we're here to pick up the ring. Is Franky here?" Ace asked.

"Yes he's in his workshop. You know how he is. He won't leave that place unless necessary." She sighed.

"Hahaha! Yeah. I'm going to go ahead and make a few minute changes. You'll stay here and ask Robin what you need right?" An intrigued brow is raised by the woman learning there is more to their visit.

"What? Shouldn't I come with you to check also?" 

"Nope! I'll show you afterwards. You need some clarity. Robin will help." Ace strides away from the pair ignoring his brothers complaints. Sabo sighs in defeat left with no choice.

"Clarity?" She began. "I never would have imagined you'd get stuck Sabo. Although it is bound to happen at some point." He rubs the back of his sheepishly in agreement. "Step inside for a talk over some coffee."

"Yes that sounds nice." He nods.

 

"So tell me, what do you need clarity on?" Robin said as she sets two cups of coffee down. The heavenly scent reminded him of you. How you would constantly drink them when you had the urge for something sweet or warm. He scoffs. Ace and Sabo were not big on it at first but it grew thanks to how you make it. They couldn't taste the coffee, yet you swore several times and displayed how you make it. After staring aimlessly at his mug, Robin tilts her head puzzled. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Emerald eyes divert to hers. "sorry do you not like coffee? Perhaps I should have asked first."

"N-no!" He motioned a hand for her to stop. "No it's fine. I do enjoy coffee. I was just thinking about how (Y/n) makes her drink. The scent is relaxing." He said.

"Ah, that's adorable. You're absolutely smitten over her aren't you?" Robin takes a seat while adding her general spices into her beverage. A light blush forms on his porcelain cheeks as he averts his gaze with pout.

"Is it that obvious?" He grumbled.

"Yes. Since day one." She giggled. "So, clarity." She reminded.

"Oh! Right, well lately I've been stumped on several subjects involving my love for (Y/n). Doubts of being able to love and care for her forever. How does one know?"

A smile forms on the raven haired woman as she takes in his words processing on how to   
disclose his situation. "Sabo nobody really knows for sure if things will last. Nothing is set in stone. Not really. The only way to know is if you love her now truly. If you cannot imagine a world without her nor with someone else then it's love. Toleration is important as well other wise the relationship will be pointless. You seem to have no problem at all being around her. You both walk in practically radiating with love for one another, just as it should. To know how long the relationship will last depends on the bond between you three. If you have trust, and the ability to work things out then you should have no problem for the future. All I can advise is live in the moment. Try not to think too much of the future if it's negative. It will only derail you from what you desire." Sabo peers at the brown liquid as Robin's words resonate in his head like a vaccine settling his inner arguments. The weight lifted from such negative thoughts. The smile on his face meant his thoughts have been alleviated a glint of hope is found once more in his eyes. "Did that help?" She asked.

"Yeah it did." He acknowledged. "Thanks." Entering the kitchen is a merry Ace.

"We finally have the ring and ready to use whenever we plan to propose." The brute hands the case over for Sabo to marvel at the design. The lid is flipped open revealing a platinum ring decorated with skulls as it held the diamond in the center. It is indeed a jewel to behold. Sabo is impressed by the choice his brother made. Never in a million years could he agree with a decision than this.

"Wow Ace!" Sabo exclaimed with shimmering eye lights. "This is an excellent choice. I'm sure our girl will adore this." The freckled man rubs his nose bashful of his praise while wearing a wide grin.

"Hehehe, I thought it was a great choice as well. Glad we can agree."

"I'm glad you two are getting along smoothly. I'm also glad to have been any help." Robin said taking a sip. "Although I wasn't quite sure if I should have helped or not."

"Huh?" Sabo and Ace furrow their brows befuddled.

"Are you certain that's what's bothering you?"

"Um...yeah." He said unsurely. "Why wouldn't it be?" She hums in disappointment as if she knew something he didn't.

"Very well then. How is Koala by the way? I heard she went to Japan and saw you. She suddenly felt skittish when I brought it up. Do you happen to know why?" The blonde pales frozen in his seat while Ace is left clueless to her hints. The look on his face said it all. This wasn't the game she wished to play but cheating is unforgivable in her book especially when it came to someone as kind as Koala. What's worse is he put you in such a situation as well. Two women caught in the crossfire.

"N-no! I…I don't have a clue. She left so suddenly a day before I." Robin let's out a disappointed hum. Her gray eyes shift over to Ace.

"Ace, you seem awfully chipper than usual. I guess that talk with us must have helped or did you happen to speak to someone else for advice? Say Vivi?" Crimson orbs widen in utter shock. Instantly, Sabo glares over to his brother in disbelief. He's not the only one in questioning, still with Vivi? Why? How could he? He held his tongue knowing he could not scold the male for his misdeeds for he himself stood on the same spot. A cold sweat lingers near Ace's temple as the guilt he's plugged up came bursting out. Palms sweaty, shaking from the judging glare belonging to Robin.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." He lied softly as if hard to even speak the words confidently. All that could be heard to the mature woman is cowardice as displayed by their silence. A heavy sigh is exhaled setting down her cup.

"Sit, both of you." She demanded. Ace hesitates for a second before complying knowing he couldn't escape from his position without Sabo. More than that, trying to keep his dirty secret from getting to you before he can actually reveal it himself. Keeping things from you is the last thing he wanted. He could imagine how torn you would be over it, but not as bad. At least he hoped.

The atmosphere remains steady with slight tension awaiting for what is to come. Every move Robin makes  
held the boys on edge. Flinching and fidgeting as if children being scolded which is exactly what they are perceived in this moment.

"It's upsetting how you boys deceive the eyes of the people you love. What I believed are boys whom have matured into splendid men with understanding of the world and emotions turned out to be a fluke. You're still the same teenage boys whom enjoy partying, causing mischief wherever they go. What's worse you claimed to be the bigger man instead fell to fear. I understand that love is complicated. Marriage is scary. To throw away everything that you once were to better for someone else that will be apart of your life forever. The emotions, the doubts don't exactly help sort things out, but assumed you two would know better than to give into temptation of "what if's". There is no cure for what you two have done. It's not my place to say, but I have gone through such feelings before to know I never once gave in because I had faith and logic at my side. The will to prove that although I was a mess, I'd rather not hurt the one I love." The two brutes hung their heads low gaining a heavier heart than before. "You took an oath the minute you entered (Y/n)'s life becoming their life partner. It seems you broke the foundation in which you built just by breaking that rule. You cheated." The word. So dishonorable, so contrite it never made a man feel so small than it does now. Chest squeezed as an unforgettable pain strikes their bodies. Hands clench into fists till the whites of their knuckles quaking with hatred.

Observing their perturbed faces, Robin found herself holding back. Nothing she could say will change what  
they've done. Seeing them suffering in silence is enough to know they've inarguably made a mistake. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath regaining some clarity as she dismisses her outrage.

"I hope you two plan to tell (Y/n)." Sabo and Ace nod. "Good. You guys need to talk amongst yourselves about this. I can't help you." Rejecting further help, Robin stood excusing herself from the table to find something suitable to focus on while the brutes are met with stillness once more wallowing in their sorrow. Sabo is the first to break out of his trance.

"We should get going. I think we've overstayed our welcome." He solemnly said. Bewildered, the ebony haired brother quietly tail gates along.

 

Some time during the drive Ace decided to speak up. He has thought about it several times as to what Robin  
meant when it came to Koala. Shocking yes, but the pieces of the puzzles connected after encircling her clues. Sabo never found and attraction to Koala nor did he ever cheat. It contradicted everything he stood for. Although it irritated him that that his trusted brother would do something out of the ordinary, he also couldn't very well scold him thoroughly about it when he too is in the same position. The frustration, the anger built up inside both of them wanted to flood out in one go. All Ace desired to do in that minute is to head to the bar, numb it or even hop into the ring and start fighting again. His strict held on the wheel nearly melted the leather cover as embers spark from his body. The scent of burning material caught the blonde's attention.

"You're burning the wheel." Sabo mumbled. On that note, Ace loosens his grip snapping out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." He murmured. The awkward silence only filled the tension for Ace. He understood what those songs meant now. Silence was violent. Especially for someone so expressive with a thousand words to say.

"It's okay." Is all Sabo replied. That aggravated the hot head more.

"No it's not. I should learn to control myself, but I just proved I can't." Sabo furrows his brows,

"You're controlling yourself now. We all make mistakes. Besides, we can always get a new cover."

"BUT SHE'S NOT SOMEONE WE CAN JUST REPLACE, SABO!" He shouts causing his brother to jump in his seat startled with wide eyes. "She's not….she's not just anybody to us anymore. Not to me." The crack in the freckled man's voice tore at his heart. The car halts on a four way stop in the middle of an empty road. No many cars pass by the route they're take having time to just sit and compose themselves. Ace hangs his head low covering his face in distraught biting his lower lip to keep it from quivering. Various emotions swirling with in him. Sabo could relate being the most emotional one, yet knew how to keep a façade from his family to be kept from being teased.

"This isn't about the wheel is it?" Sabo asked knowing damn well, but he wanted to make sure they were on the same page ready to talk about their troubles.

"No." Ace squeaked with a heavy heart. "I expected this from myself, but you Sabo and with Koala? Why all of a sudden?" He continued.

"I don't know Ace!" Sabo snarled snapping right back at him. "I-I was scared and confused and felt a whole bunch of things at once that I didn't know what was real anymore. The fear of not being good enough to have her for so long and possibly all of it would break at some point. I didn't want that. I wanted answers. Desperately. I gave into temptation and through my faith out the window. I know I’m the one who's supposed to keep us grounded, but right after that call with you the doubts ate me alive. I couldn't ask from you when you were too caught up with yours." Sabo slouches a bit in his seat staring out the window as he recalls the memories while Ace listened carefully staring at the road ahead.

"What did you do." He asked.

"Nothing serious. I just…" He sighed heavily trying to gather the words. "I kissed Koala just once to see if I held those feelings for her. She was on vacation in Japan when she found me. Having no one to turn to, I told her how conflicted I was. She heard me out tried talking me out of thinking that way." He scoffed. "She always did care for me enough to be happy. She set herself aside for me. Offered a kiss to see if I felt anything. There was nothing. All I can think of was (Y/n). In the process of discovering the truth I paid the price by causing her to break down in my arms. She knew I suppose that I couldn't love her back. Her wails burned in the back of my mind imagining (Y/n) crying like that if she found out. I promised I would tell her what I did but it's been three weeks and I haven't mustered up the courage to tell her or how to go about it without sounding so horrible." Ace scoffs earning a scowl from his brother. Is this man laughing at his story?

"I get you were curious, but conveniently I may be the solution to your problem. How I cheated is nothing compared to yours."

"Ace, it's nothing to boast about." Sabo growled.

"No I know it's not. I just meant if anyone is to be pissed it would mostly be me."

"So I've heard. Vivi. You went back to her? Really? That's enough to get me assuming what you did." Horror replaces anger the blonde's blue eyes to the fruition of how much of a bind Ace is in. "Oh no….Ace you didn't-"

"Not all the way no." He affirmed.

"What? What do you mean not all the way? What the hell?" He barked.

"I know already! I told you mine is worse. I wanted to talk to her see what drove her away. I wanted to change those things so that I'd never have to hurt (Y/n) the same way. It was an emotional rollercoaster. I had to apologize and she invited me in to talk. She and I shared a few shots of Tequila while bantering. One thing lead to another. The rest is sort of a blur. The next morning I woke up half dressed. I don't know what made Vivi say the truth but she assured me that we didn't go all the way. I was heart broken to the fact that I also did the same thing as you are doing to (Y/N). Keeping myself away from her for awhile." Sabo saddens. The two are fools for keeping you in the dark probably worried sick. "When you called, I was outside of Vivi's corporation building." Sabo clenches his chest. He had the chance to hold Ace back and change his mind, yet the sudden realization of marriage and everything else made him paralyzed. "A few days later I wanted to tell (Y/n) by phone, but just hearing her voice so sad yet relieved to hear me erased all those negative thoughts away. I still reminded myself of the situation after seeing her deciding it was best to tell her in person. There was one other question I had to ask in case of anything. I told her who my father was." Sabo turns to him wide eyed.

"And? What did she say?" A small smile graces Ace's lips.

"She didn't mind. She still loves me as I am. I failed to tell her in the midst of it all I also realized I've fallen in love with her. I have no doubts anymore. I know now, but I thought maybe if I kept my dirty little secret nobody will ever have to worry about it and we can finally have the life she always wanted. It feels like that's not likely with everyone somehow knowing."

"I know what you mean."

"I don't know what to do if I told her and lose her forever. I know that it will happen. I just found out I love her and I fucked things up just because I wanted answers." Ace hides his face against the wheel. There were no words to alleviate their suffering. Hearts constricted like a lasso to their necks. The blonde rubs his brother's back as some sort of comfort for the time being. Ace sat back up wiping what little tears he shed, "Thanks." He said barely above whisper. Sabo nods in acknowledgement. After fixing his composure, the raven haired man continues his drive to his destination.

It only took several minutes before starting again, "Why don't we….why don't we keep it a secret." 

"Huh?"

"What we did. It was a mistake. Our hearts were uncertain. We're fools to have done it in the first place and I know well that I will never do it again. I don't want to lose her either." Sabo proceeded.

"Sabo…." Ace muttered. "I don't know about that. It's goanna eat us alive I mean can we even face her everyday knowing what we did?"

"We can try. It won't be easy but it will get better and we'll forget and our façade will become normal." Ace frowns as he swaps between the road and Sabo. Desperation in his eyes as he pleads for a sign. It tore at his heart too. How could he deny his little brother. He just wanted the same thing. To go back and make things right. He knew if they confessed it would be over. This was Sabo's first love. Unable to understand such emotions made him unstable.

"It's not goanna work."

"Please Ace….let's just pretend nothing happened." A sigh escapes the brute after much thought. 

"Fine. We'll try."

 

Trying is what the boys did. They kept it a secret for that whole week and placed their focus onto how to  
Propose to you. An agreement to do it on Christmas eve night. That same evening you hummed away to the merrily tunes on your phone while applying some earrings as you prepared to go out. You checked yourself out in the mirror spinning around to see if anything was off. A black overall looking dress with black and gray, stripped turtle neck underneath. Black knee socks and a pair of boots. Of course for the finishing touch you wore some lipstick, eyeliner and just some eyeshadow. Your face was flawless so you didn't need make up. You were a natural. One of the perks that every teenage girl envied about you, yet you could care less while you focused on your studies and being well…you. You take a few steps back and admire yourself with a smirk.

"Damn I look fine as hell." Vanessa chuckles at your self compliment.

"Yeah you do." She agreed. "I wish you knew that sooner, but I guess it was bound to happen at some point."

"Yes it was. I was just waiting for that day." You shut your closet door close and frown with concern. "Are you sure you don't want to come along to the New Gate's party? They're pretty dope every year. You know this very well." You baited. Your best friend plops down on the couch with a worried look as she texts away. You didn't want to pry knowing how secretive she is, but at the same time she would tell you anyways if something came up.

"I-I'm sure (Y/n)." She sighed. "I just finished my finals and I really just want to relax at home this time." She politely smiled. You hum once more thinking of what to say to her. The knock on the door kept you from proceeding.

"If you say so." You walk over to your door greeted by your handsome boyfriends. You blush as to how half casually dressed they are while at the same time your lovers awed over you. "Wow…you two aren't even dressed so formally like I thought. What the hell?"

"Well hello to you too." Sabo smirked as a kiss is lain on your cheek from both brothers. If you were in an anime you'd have your dog tail wagging to express how happy you are.

"You look stunning as usual." Ace added.

"Thanks." You chuckled. "You both look like I could die happily for two hunks." The two snicker with a small blush. You peer over your shoulder towards your buddy. "Well I'm off. If you need anything call or text."

"Will do." She hollers with a thumbs up. Your boys escort you out into their car while you start questioning.

"Sooooo….why am I dressed up again?"

"You'll see." Ace chimed.

 

"Okay just keep walking. There's three steps up to the porch." Sabo informed. 

"Okay, I get that it's a surprise, but why? I thought this was a regular Christmas party." You giggled.

"It is…..in a way. You'll find out in a second." Ace reassured as he opens the front door. You blindly enter the room, a big difference as you feel the warmth. You stood in silence as fingers tug through the knot of the blind fold which had covered your eyes since the to your unknown destination. The fabric is removed returning your vision to find familiar faces gathered before you what seems to be the lake house.

"SURPRISE!" They howl with an applaud. You jump back half startled. You go into shy mode. Cheeks grow red wondering what is happening. You crack a smile for the group.

"Wh-what's going on?" You asked.

"It's a Christmas party, but for you with an extra surprise at the end." Lyn announced. "You're the star guest." She hands you a glass of champagne. The bubbles inside reminded you of how acidy the drink is. Not your favorite, but it does have flavor. Music plays within seconds as the crowd turn to their friends to chat amongst them as if their part has been done. You still carried many questions as to why you would possibly be the 'guest of honor.' As if reading your mind, Sabo steps in to answer,

"You'll find out soon enough love." A chaste kiss is placed on your temple along with a secure smile. You dismiss these thoughts and join the rest of the crew starting with a sip of your drink.

 

Near the strike of midnight, you gained a phone call from Vanessa. You didn't hear it ring nor feel the  
vibration as you left it on the counter while serving yourself another drink chatting it up with Lyn, and Nami. The lighting caught your attention as you pick the device up too late to answer. Your bar filled with notifications of missed calls and texts. You excuse yourself rushing out the door. Nothing but the frigid air and the snow as you dial her number. You huff waiting for that click. On the fourth ring, you hear her voice.

"Hey!" You start. "What's going on? You said there was an emergency?"

"Uh, yeah. There is…or was." She murmured.

"Huh?"

"When I called I was in a bad place and I needed to talk to you bad, but I've calmed down since then and just wanted to let you know what was happening at home. It's a serious thing and I just need you to promise me when you come back you'll stay calm?" Your heart churned at the promise of making such a thing. You had great intuition and had a feeling you knew what she was talking about. Part of you wished it's not true.

"Yeah." You whispered. "Yes, of course." You said confidently. "Whatever it is I'll stay as calm as possible." 

"Good." There was a silence between you before asking, 

"Do you need me to come over now?"

"No, not really. I'm not sure honestly. I'm just a little irritated. If anything I'll be fine just enjoy yourself." There was a muffled whimper coming from her line. "I have to go. We'll talk later." Just like that you're cut off as the other line is an endless ring. You thought the worst. You couldn't go back to the party. It wasn't your thing to just pretend like it's nothing. You felt you needed to go back home and that's what you were going to do. You look through the window seeing your lovers play a drinking game. Their cheeks already red enjoying themselves. Everyone seemed to be on the same boat. You couldn't ask them to drive you home. The only thing you could do is get an Uber and head home. You'd be sure to apologize to everyone and explain for your disappearance. As planned you called for an Uber and waited. As you do, the time on your phone reveals it's midnight. On cue, you're suddenly held by two cuddly men. Sabo and Ace. You squeak then laugh relieved it's only them.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Ace asked.

"Everyone has been searching for you." Sabo turns you around witnessing the crowd filled with excitement, but for what is the question. All night it's been such a secret.

"Okay you guys are drunk." You chortle. "Why is everyone staring at us?" You blush when your boys exchange a look and smile softly at you. That damn charming smile of theirs always left you breath taken, skipping a heart beat.

"Well there is a reason we gathered everyone here. They wanted to witness this scene Ace and I had planned." Sabo said. You tilt your head even more confused. The two hold each of your hands.

"We've had our ups and downs." Ace started.

"Every time we would patch those up, come back to the main source as to why we stay together. The love we hold for each other always gives us strength."

"It keeps us whole and on our feet. These past few years we realized how much we love you and how much you changed our lives immensely since the first day we've laid eyes on you." Ace said.

"A world without you just wouldn't be fulfilling than it is now, so here we are standing before you professing our love for you and the change you've made. Everyday with you is an adventure and that's what we want to keep for the rest of our lives."

"If. You accept?" Your eyes light up while at the same time gloss as you're predicting what's next. The two kneel, but only one pulls out a black box. Ace unlocks the casing for you to behold the shimmering ring. You hold your breath as butterflies swarm in your belly. Your heart races like crazy. No words can describe how beautiful the jewel is let alone their speech for their love for you. You can hear the squeals of both Nami and Lyn over the display and small cheers from the rest. You scoff half embarrassed yet in too in awe with your lovers. "(Y/N) (L/N)?"

"Will You marry us?" They say in union. A few tears prick in the corner of your eyes overjoyed.

"Ace…Sabo this is…so beautiful I-" There was a hint of hesitation from you. The look in their eyes however said another story. To say 'yes'. Accept their offer. You love them. You had much thought over this haven't you? The pause stirred the tension. The crowd became worrisome reflected on your boyfriend's colorful eyes. "I-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Heads turn towards a blue haired girl with Koala behind her. "You still love this asshole even after he nearly slept with me?" Vivi shouts. The crowd gasps including you. Your heart stopped as those words reverberate trying to process them. You begin to pant trying to contain yourself as you feel dizzy. Sabo catches you keeping you up. Thatch face palms in disappointment while Marco shakes his head. Everyone else is left stunned. Ace growls snapping his head over to Vivi.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find us?" Ace said.

"I-I told her." Koala shyly pokes out feeling guilty for even mentioning. "Sabo invited me, but I couldn't force myself to come and Vivi wanted to tag along." 

"By the way, you left your jacket at my place." She tosses the brown, leather jacket into the snow as proof he did visit. You recognize it anywhere down to it's detail. How could you not it's his favorite. Rage courses through your body. Your head ached with a horrendous pain. Ace turns to Sabo in disbelief.

"You invited her yet you knew she could probably blab to Vivi? What the hell is wrong with you?" The brute growls stomping over to both of you.

"No! I had no idea. I've known Koala since we were ten. I trust her enough that she wouldn't. Easy mistake!" Sabo retorts.

"I'm sure that's what you always think including when you kissed Koala back in Japan!" Vivi added. Again the crowd is left shocked. You pull away from Sabo stunned. Your heart felt like a stab to the chest crushing your lungs unable to breath as tears spill from your welled up eyes.

"Vivi!" Koala huffed.

"What? It's true! If I'm at fault I'm taking you two down with me! It's not right to be kept in the dark. She deserves to know!" She points over to you disoriented. Lyn rushes to your side as well as Robin and Nami.

"We were going to tell her the truth!" Ace retorted.

"When? After you got married or maybe years later when it's forgotten? Of course the latter isn't that how you boys always been? A bunch of school boys." The bluenette scoffs.

"No! We-"

"Are a bunch of liars. Both of you." You said finally picking yourself up from your small fit. The two turn to you concerned as they're met with a scowl flooded with tears.

"(Y/N), listen to me we-" Ace is cut off by your punch to his face. You peer at him as drops of blood spill from his face.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up for once!" You bark.

"(Y/N)-" You turn to Sabo, yet knowing he could fight you deceived him by calmly walking up to him caressing his face and kneeing his crotch.

"I don't want to hear your fucking excuses! I'm done! I've had enough! I told you once if you cheat on me you can say good bye. I don't give second chances to ungrateful pricks. There is nothing you can possibly say to keep me here. I trusted you two! Pour my heart out and in the end gave two fucks about me by going off to other women. Why?" Your voice cracks unable to say much. "What could you possibly gain from hurting me?" There was no answer. That tear stained face of yours shattered their hearts just as they envisioned it. You scoff knowing they couldn't give you a reply. "There are so many words I want to say to you, but I can't because you dumb fucks don't deserve it. Piss off and stay the hell out of my life. Don't come looking for me cause that door is closed." You turn to the crowd giving you pitied looks. "I'm sorry for all of this." You bow quickly marching over to the driveway. You hear Vivi cackle in front of you and as you do, you throw a blow to her face causing her to drop to the ground. "Thanks, but next time mind ya own fuckin business and get a life bitch." Koala gasps backing away with fear. You stand before her and pat her head to which she flinches. As you depart, chestnut eyes follow you in wonder as to why you didn't harm her. Simple, she wasn't at fault. If anything it was the boys. They had the ability to be strong willed instead fell like cowards.

Just as you step in front of the road you're blinded by a light which dim as nothing happens. "Are you (Y/N)?" The stranger called. Relieved you nod hopping into the back seat. "Where to?"

"Home back to the city. I'll tell you from there." You sadly said. Noted the driver makes a U turn to the city twenty minutes away. The driver peaks over to you from his mirror.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to listen to anything tunes?"

"Sure. How about something sad." The chauffer obliges understanding your predicament and keeping silent as you stare out the window. The song that plays is 'Apologize by Silverstein' a classic.

 

Thirty minutes and you had arrived home heart broken. You pay the man slipping out of the car. Just as you  
reach for the knob of your front door you hear muffled cries. You move over to the window finding a blonde haired woman crying beside Vanessa with a familiar pink strand on her hair. You knew who that is. "Chris." you murmured to yourself. As if things couldn't get worse you stepped back refusing to enter. You wanted to break down in your home, yet you couldn't. It was one bullshit after another. You wander back to the driver searching for a new client. "Hey! How would you like to make more cash driving somewhere far from your radius?"

"Um well-"

"I'll pay you six hundred bucks." As if that made his day, he reluctantly agrees. Relieved you hopped back in tears daring to spill as you held back as much as possible.

 

"Here we are!" Chirps the driver. "Are you sure this is it?" You stare at the lonely house in the country.

"Yeah…it is. Thanks for the ride." You paid the amount you promised before hopping out avoiding conversing with the driver. He himself was shocked that you actually paid the amount. Unusual from his time working, but worth the trip. You stood in the front yard as the car drives off. You shivered from the cold. Mustering the courage, you wander up to the door knowing well it's very late, but also knew this person never slept. The dimmed lights from his curtained window visible. You knock on the door as loud as possible then wait. The longer you waited the more you thought about everything that happened back there. You spilled a few tears already crying uncontrollably failing to notice the door unlock open.

"(Y/N)-ya?" The voice said surprised. You turn to the tanned standing at the front door wide open.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you and I know it's late, but I don't know where else to go. Can I stay here for awhile Law?" You sniffled. It took a moment as he let out a sigh. He wasn't that cold hearted not to you at least. 

"Yeah." Stepping aside he let you in closing the door behind you sheltering you from the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaahhh? Law? What are you doing in Reader's life? Anyways hoped you like this chapter. Thanks again until later~


	27. Good-bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Late update, but here it is. Also so sorry for your hearts breaking in this one. This chapter is a collab between Lyndsh and I. You will tell because her writing is better than mine ;-; It just really is. It hit me in the heart. She plays Lyn which is her character xD and she does it amazingly~ We'll be doing more collaborations in the future and I'll let ya know. There is an upcoming book that's an AU to The One and Bigamy I hope to see you guys like that one too. Anyways enjoy~

~Good byes are never easy, but it's also never forever if fates align your paths~

The whistle from the teapot fills the kitchen only to be quieted with a twist of the stove's knob. Cinnamon tea poured in two mugs. Each with half a spoonful of sugar for taste. One is set in front of you as the liquid reflects your distraught expression. The steam disorienting the picture supposed to mirror you.

"Thanks." You mumble stirring mindlessly at your beverage. Law took a seat across from you ready for interrogation.

"Care to tell me why you're here so late with sulking like a baby?" He started. Your lower lip quivers soon your body follows and before you know it you're shedding tears again. 'Oh no!' Thought Law as he hands you a tissue. He had just finished comforting you in the living room as you bawled your eyes out an hour ago. Your eyes were so puffy, red and glossy from your tears.

"I'm sorry." You squeaked wiping your tears away with the offered tissue. "I know this is annoying to you. I'm trying to keep myself from breaking like this." He shook his head,

"No it's fine. You should let it out. It's not psychologically healthy to keep whatever it is that's troubling you in. I'm..." He averts his gaze. "...Just not used to dealing with such situations except for breaking the news to my patients and their relatives. After that I leave unless they have questions." You nod in acknowledgement feeling a bit better. "What a pain." He sighed under his breath.

"I understand." You replied taking a quick sip of your tea to warm you up.

"So...what's got you like this?" He asked again. You figured he must be getting irritated with getting off topic so you complied with telling him.

"I just found out my boyfriends' wanted to marry me." You answered. Law quirks a brow.

"That's it?" You sadly shook your head keeping it down.

"At the same time I found out they cheated on me and had no attempt on telling me. What's worse the women they cheated on me with, bombarded the surprise party and I had to hear it from them." The ravenette cringes slightly disgruntled. What has he gotten himself into? Nonetheless he proceeds to listen. "I didn't walk away without giving them a good scolding. It was humiliating to say the least. I had to deal with all of this drama in front of their family and my friends on Christmas night. Can you believe that shit?" You scoff. "I couldn't even tell them off entierly like I wanted because of their family. I mean I still care about them and how the family thinks of me. I have respect even in that last minute it's ridiculous." You cover your face as if to keep yourself from crying again. You took a deep breath fixing your composure. "Am I a fool for not going all out?"

"Yes." The male plainly said. You gape taken aback.

"What?"

"Yes. You are a fool for not going all out. You have a reason to, but at the same time it's rather mature of you to be able to walk away even though you have things you left unsaid. Your respect for others held you from losing total control and that's not a bad thing. I've seen crazier people who go as far as to make a big scene it makes them look way more daft than how you played." You smile softly a little relieved understanding what he meant. It wasn't ideal but how you dealt with the problem was better than making a larger scene. Although most would disagree the mature way is always the best way every time. "What now?" He asked interrupting you. You hum in thought.

"I don't know." You shrug. "I let my emotions blind me I haven't thought that far through." You confess. "I just wanted to get away from home and everything else. This was the only place I can think of. I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine. I did offer you a way out if you ever needed, didn't I?" You blush and nod.

"It's a little weird that my own doctor would do that for me though." You said.

"You know very well we're more than just patient and doctor." He retorts.

"You mean friends?" You correct.

"Sure." You roll your eyes. He was such a hard-ass and a tsundere at the same time. Deep down you always knew he was a softy regardless of his death glares. Your cousin introduced you to this guy during her medical training. Eventually they became close friends and soon enough he grew fond of you too. He enjoyed your company always silent and curious about medicine. He's confessed before that you'd be a better roommate than Shachi and Penguin, his co-workers. You couldn't agree more.

The squeak from his chair as he rose startles you. "In any case, you can stay here for tonight and we'll figure it out tomorrow. I know it's difficult to think with everything that's happened. I'll set the bed and fetch you some pajamas to sleep in. Finish drinking your tea. It will help doze you off to sleep."

"Yes mom." You snicker teasingly earning a flick to your forehead. You hiss rubbing the skin as you pout.

"Watch it. I'm trying to look after you. Be grateful." He snorts heading upstairs.

"Sorry." You mumble taking yet another sip. This night wasn't exactly what you were expecting. You thought you would be in bed by now with your lovers. Engaged no less! Filled with nothing but love or possibly in the sheets with no clothes on as the passion keeps you from slumber. Instead you're met with an unexpected heart break that you never saw it coming. You believed. You loved only to be crushed again as if life has some sort of vendetta against you. Suddenly you're left alone in the kitchen as a reminder that you are officially single, heartbroken and an indescribable pain you cannot brush off. You held yourself now feeling utterly alone.

 

By the time you got in the Uber Lyn and Nami were clearing out the crowd that had gathered, apologizing to everyone for the drama and cutting the party short. Vivi had left immediately after her tirade but Koala remained, hoping to apologize and make sure Sabo was ok. 

“You should go." Lyn eyed her from the doorway of the den, "You've caused enough trouble and Sabo will not be free to speak tonight."

Koala swallowed passed the lump in her throat never experiencing such a cold tone from the Newgate sister. Slowly she nodded and rose from the sofa making her way to the door. 

Marco had dragged the brothers inside forcing them to clean before any of the evening’s events could be addressed. There had been many times the younger brothers had caused trouble and made messes in the years since they'd been adopted, but never had they embarrassed themselves or the family so thoroughly. Lyn stood in the kitchen clenching and unclenching her fists. 

"Calm down, lass." Newgate rumbled watching his daughter attempt to control her temper.   
Her expression softened a fraction as her gaze slid to her father, "I'm fine Pops, you should go rest it's late."   
His large hand engulfed her shoulder giving it a squeeze, "Just don't kill anyone. They'll torture themselves enough."

She only offered a small nod to her father as he passed by, unwilling to make any promises. Soon Marco, Thatch and Zoro entered the room with the younger brothers both looking worse for wear. 

"Have a seat, yoi." Marco instructed pulling two chairs away from the kitchen table as Zoro leaned on the counter near Lyn. 

Just looking at them made her furious all over again replaying the pain in your eyes as the entire scene unfolded in front of everyone. Before she could think it through the knuckles of her right hand were colliding with Ace's already afflicted cheek. He shot to his feet as she reeled back and made impact with Sabo's jaw. Thatch and Marco shoved them back into their chairs while Zoro had stepped forward and caught Lyn's flailing arms. 

"What the fuck?!" Ace shouted cupping reopened wound.

 

Marco handed him a kitchen towel to stop the bleeding.

 

"Shut up!" Lyn snapped stilling herself in Zoro's hold, "What the hell is wrong with you?”  
"We -" the younger blond started.  
"I said shut up!" she growled, "I'm most disappointed in you, Sabo. How could you do that to F/N? And with Koala?! Knowing what she feels for you?! And YOU..." she raised her voice again looking at Ace, "you were there first. You knew how sensitive she was, her insecurities, you promised you wouldn't do that to her. Promised!"

It was quiet for a few tense moments as both men tried to hold back the stinging in their eyes.

"We were... scared," Sabo said unsteadily.   
"What if – what if we weren't meant to be with her?” Ace mumbled, "We had to be sure...and it got out of hand."  
“Out of hand?!“ Lyn scoffed as Zoro release her but remained near, "The last few years weren't good enough for you? The fact that she put up with this odd situation to be with and love you both... it wasn't enough for you to be sure? You had to jump on someone else and betray her trust?"  
"We can't understand everything-yoi," Marco started, "but this time she has every right to not forgive you." 

Their shoulders dropped. Neither brother could feel any lower especially after their siblings had made such a case against them. The entire situation was regrettable, but the fact was it was already done. The moment you left their chests were constricted. They'd taken everything for granted, especially you. On top of making fools of themselves and you they'd turned Pops into a liar, for insuring their loyalty. 

A soft sob broke the silence in the kitchen as Ace finally broke down Sabo quickly following. Lyn choked back her own tears. As angry as she was for you, it hurt her when her brothers were hurt. On instinct she swiftly pulled both males into a desperate hug. 

"I'm still mad at you idiots." she rubbed their backs and held them tighter, "Don't lose hope."

 

The next day, you lie in bed listening to music while mindlessly staring at the ceiling. Coincidentally a song called, 'Warned you by Good Morning plays. What a morning to wake up to indeed. You did warn your partners. You supposed they could care less about your feelings. All that effort into your relationship went down the drain. You understood how it felt for the broken hearted with what once was a wonderful relationship somehow fell apart. You didn't understand their reasons, but the pain lingering onto you is enough. You spent the whole morning drowning out your wails into your pillow until you felt numb. Memories of what you once cherished felt like a stab to the chest.

It didn't take long for you to decide pick yourself from the bedroom and venture out before it holds you hostage. It was sad to say that you have grown accustomed to the heart ache you knew how to get out of one also. You knew time will mend your heart you just wished it would fix the issue faster. As you stroll down the hall, you take a second to glance at the frames hanging with various people. A family of four, a tall blonde with the brightest smile while the boy kept an embarrassed line of a smile. You scoff shrugging off your theory of whom they could be. Once in the living room, you notice how quiet the house is except for the ticking of a wall clock. You wondered if Law is even present. As you round over to the kitchen, you find the male setting a plate of food down complimented with coffee. His back turned against you as he continues to scramble eggs.

"It's about time." He started. You jump a bit from fright. "I thought you'd never wake up. Better yet assumed you'd be locked up moping. Either way I'm glad I don't have to use my powers to drag you down here." He smirks.

'Cheeky bastard.' You thought.

"Sit. Eat." He demands.

"I'm not a dog." You complain.

"No, but you are my guest in my own home so what I say goes." You shut your mouth from arguing back. A heavy sigh escapes you taking a seat as told. You haven't the energy to fight. Your pride, everything is broken. With a swift motion you poke at the eggs hoping they were edible. Ace knew how to cook...barley but Sabo was another story who nearly killed you. Apparently, he's never learned to cook after burning himself as a kid no thanks to Thatch for the second time earning a burn mark on his left shoulder. "What? You don't like eggs?"

"No I do. I'm just making sure it doesn't have poison." You bluntly said. Law's eye twitches with irritation to your stupidity.

"(Y/N)-ya, if I wanted to kill you I would have by now and nobody would suspect a thing." A cold shiver runs down your spine realizing you may have aggravated him. Not another word did you stuff your face. To your surprise his cooking is delicious beyond anything you've ever tasted aside from Thatch and Sanji's cooking. You moan in delight to the flavor blowing up your taste buds.

"Wow! I had no idea you can cook. This tastes amazing. What's in this?"

"Natural herbs and spices. I prefer fresh. It preserves some nutrients giving the dish a better flavor than store bought." He answered. You raise your brows in surprise to his cooking skills. 

"You grow your own ingredients?"

"In my green house outside, yes." He affirmed.

"Who would have thought you can actually make such a scrumptious cuisine." You teased. You could sense his glare pasted on you which you shrug off.

"I hope you had time to think while you were in bed." He started. "Any ideas on what you plan on doing?" Your smile fades as you recall planning to pick up the conversation from where you left off. You did your best to think of a plan. All you could replay is last night. Your heart throbs as you sigh.

"No...I haven't. I'm not even sure what I should do except just head home. Return to how things were before the boys." The sad revelation that you no longer had someone only crushed you.

"Didn't you mention in a text how persistent they were?" Law asked.

"Ace is. I don't know about Sabo. Last time we broke up he ended up in a deep depression for a couple of weeks. Turns out I was his first actual break up. Heh!" You said.

"I see...so that's it." He hummed. You tilt your head puzzled by the unnerving tone.

"What? You have a better idea?" You argued. Law shuts the stove off as he sets a plate for himself.

"Yes I do actually." He admitted. "Move in with me."

"HUH?" You squeak in shock.

"You can live here. Away from the boys. You said it yourself. They're persistent. What better place to recover than here? A place where they'll never find you." He explained.

"Law that's very tempting but-"

"There is nothing holding you back except fear." He sternly spoke.

"Of course there is!" You retort. "I share an apartment with my best friend. I can't ditch her, besides I also have a job."

"A job which will always be open to you. You really have no excuse (Y/N)-ya. Stay here. I'm barely home so you'll be occupying my place most of the time. Who knows, you'll find a way to get back on your feet and finally do something you've always wanted to do." He suggested. "I have to get to work soon. I'll be back around five. Until then think about it. Grieving over some punks isn't going to help. I just hope you make the right choice." You hum in thought now left conflicted with a new situation as if you held a time limit over your head. It is all so sudden to be offered a deal of a life time. Simple yet intimidating as is everything that came across you. Sadly, an over thinker like yourself always manages to panic rather than taking risks then and there. You sigh finding it all so frustrating. You will be sure to ponder about it later when fully awake.

 

Dealing with yesterday's disaster reminded the boys that you had possibly left for good this time. Although the two are distraught, no one felt as terrible as Ace. Everything he's worked for only for it to fall apart was never the plan. He desperately hoped this would never happen again, yet in his heart he knew once a screw up always a screw up. The feeling was all so unbearable to grasp. You being his first love he would settle for. All of it scrapped. The knock on his door brought the lad out of brooding. As his twin brother invites himself in.

"Hey." Sabo softly started. Ace nods in acknowledgement, too torn to even find the words. The blonde takes a seat beside him, back turned against him. "How are you feeling?" The brute glares at the blonde over the dumb question. Sabo sweat drops feeling sheepish for asking. "Right...that was rhetorical."

"What is it?" Ace sniffles.

"I came in to see if you felt any better so that we can stop by (Y/n)'s place and apologize properly. Then maybe she'll take us back." He confessed. Crimson eyes sharpen enraged by this man's stupidity. First he agreed to lie for his sake knowing the turn of events and now he wants to visit you like if everything wasn't a big deal to you?

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Ace asked in a deadly tone as if awaiting for the answer so he may pounce on the fool.

"Yeah! Maybe if she hears us out then she'll see it was a whole misunderstanding." He chirped.

"What are you high? Going back there just to explain what happened? It doesn't matter block head. She doesn't want to see us not ever. It's over. Done. Get it through your head dip shit." Ace remarked. Sabo puffs his cheeks flustered with rage coursing through him. The whites of his knuckles visible as he stood up hovering over his brother.

"I heard what she said, but that doesn't mean there isn't a chance she won't hear us out and possibly forgive us."

"She made it clear! Once we cheat there are no second chances. We messed up to the point of no return. We had a choice and we took her for granted. There is nothing we can do." Ace growls picking himself up as he shoves the man aside. "Now move." He grunts. The blonde is left baffled, but even more so furious.

"Are you that much of a coward Ace? Did we not make a promise to not give up on her no matter what?" He clicks his tongue. "What happened to that obsessive guy who would do whatever it takes to get the one he loves back? I guess he ran away like the pussy he is." That did it. That stopped Ace in his tracks causing him to snap as embers spark from his body; with a spin on his heel, the freckled brute dashes back to his room pouncing over the bed to tackle the blonde down as they collide into the ground with a heavy 'thud' noise. The noise which gathers everyone's attention.  
Lyn scrambled through the open doorway to find Sabo trying to fend Ace off. 

"Who's a pussy?“ her freckled brother growled pinning the blond's arms over his own chest and winding up to land another punch.   
"What the fuck are you guys doing?" the brunette yelped grasping Ace's fist.   
"None of your business." Ace flared forcing his sister back.   
"Don't say that to her, idiot!" Sabo took the opportunity to shove his brother down and landed a punch to his ribs.   
"Marco!" Lyn called knowing he was the only sibling who could handle both hot heads when they were angry. 

Ace froze momentarily, waiting to hear their elder brother stomping up the stairs. 

"Truce." Sabo mumbled sliding onto the floor.   
"What now?" Marco's annoyed voice neared the bedroom.   
"None of our business apparently." Lyn mocked.  
"If you're going to start fighting again it's the entire house's business." the older blond grumbled.   
"You guys can't do this again. You can't turn on each other." Lyn squeezed between the brothers.   
"Yeah," Marco agreed, "you both fucked up."

Lyn glared up at the older blonde while the two youngest lowered their heads. 

"You could be a little more delicate." she muttered wrapping her arms around the two.   
"It's true." he shrugged carelessly.   
"But, now that it's been said..." Lyn trailed off as the boys nodded, "You should try to clear things up and at least apologize to her properly."  
"Don't be surprised if she isn't accepting." Marco added.

"I'm already aware of that. I don't need a lecture about something I know." Ace said in a bitter tone. "If anyone needs a reality check it should be it's this guy." He notions to Sabo.

"Me? What about you?" He argued.

"I've already gone through this. I know my place." He rises to his feet brushing past Marco then pausing at the doorway. "It's over. There is nothing we can do to possibly make up for it." With that he exits the room leaving the room gloomy. Lyn's heart squeezing knowing how broken hearted he is. To know that he tried to keep himself strong when the reality of you gone from their live's killed him. Sabo covers his face with his hands distraught.

"It can't be over. It just can't. I'm not a screw up. I always find a way. I can't-" The words caught in the back of his throat unable to finish. Tears spill from the slits of his hands as they shift hold himself. Everything he built falling apart before him.

Lyn held Sabo nearly crying herself as she watched her little brother fall apart. She glanced up at Marco who was still standing in the doorway with crossed arms and a much softer expression. He was being tough on them, they deserved it after mistreating you, but he also loved them very much and was having an equally hard time seeing them so weak. 

"You aren't a screw up." she murmured pressing a kiss into his blonde waves, "I really think you'll have a chance to fix this, but it may take some time."  
"Ace doesn't want to even try." he argued, face still hidden.   
"Well, he thinks he's wasted all of his opportunities." she frowned.   
"What if he has?" Sabo whispered bringing his gaze up to meet hers.   
"That's a bridge you'll have to cross if you get to it." Marco finally spoke, "You can't just sit around coming up with 'what if's', yoi."  
"So, we should try to apologize?" Sabo attempted to confirm.   
"I'm not sure she'll forgive you just yet. But the worst that could happen already has." Lyn sat back and pulled out her phone, "Maybe I should call her."  
"Don't bother," he sighed, "her phone has been off since last night."   
"Maybe later then." she pocketed the device and stood pulling Sabo with her, "Go get yourself cleaned up."

After settling Sabo, Lyn made her way to the garage to find Ace. He sat on a bench against the back wall facing the punching bag hanging from the ceiling taping his knuckles. 

"I don't wanna hear it." he muttered sliding his hand into the beat up maroon boxing glove.   
"I didn't even say anything." she reached out to help him with the opposite glove.   
"I already know." he sighed, "There's no way she'll even listen to me much less give me another chance."  
Her brows furrowed into a frown, "You don't know for sure."  
"I do!" Ace growled stepping passed her and swinging for the bag, "I fucked up. The first time was nothing compared to this."   
"But you could try. Don't you want to fight for her?" she pressed.   
"Of course I do! But what do you want? She said it herself." he huffed, "Maybe Sabo still has a chance." 

That stung his sister's heart, probably because at this point it was true. 

She sighed defeated, "Well, she at least deserves a proper apology and explanation without all of our family and friends watching."  
He stopped and turned toward her, "Fine. If she agrees to it, then fine."   
"I'll try to call her then, Freckles." Lyn gave his shoulder a pat and left him to work out his frustration. 

The brunette slipped around the side of the house and took a seat in a rocking chair on the front porch. She pulled her phone out and fumbled with it for a few moments gathering her thoughts.   
Still unsure of what to say she pulled up her contact list and pressed your picture before putting it on speaker. 

It didn't go straight to voicemail, so your phone was no longer turned off but after the fourth ring your message picked up. It was strange hearing your voice so happily announcing that you were too busy enjoying life to pick up, when she knew at the moment it was the complete opposite. 

"Uh hey, it's Lyn...I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from, so I get not picking up. Just wanted to make sure you're alright. Please call me." she sighed and shakily placed her phone back in her hoodie pocket before heading back toward the garage. 

Lyn stopped in her tracks nearly bumping into her raven haired brother. He had slumped against the side of the house tears streaming down his freckled face. 

Ace had followed her out to add something he now couldn't remember to their previous conversation when he heard your voice. It hadn't been that long since he'd heard you sound so cheerful. But the reality that a recording overheard from a short distance might be the last time sliced through his heart. 

"Awe, baby c'mere," she pulled him into a hug, "we'll get it figured out somehow."

 

After breakfast, Law had left for an early shift leaving you alone. You stepped to his back yard. Nothing but an open acres of meadow covered in snow. The solitude suits the grumpy doctor. Constantly surrounded by people attending to their every whim and coming home to utter silence must be paradise to him. At the same time lonely with not enough time to spare with someone they love. It's curious how any doctor could have a love life. You supposed just like your relationship, there is always a way. On that note you let out a sigh. Your heart throbs reminiscent of yesterday's performance. You shove your hand into your pocket to retrieve your phone. It's screen pitch black as you have powered off after waddling into the kitchen an hour ago. Fear striking your being by staring aimlessly at the device. The fear of messages bombarding you to your whereabouts. The thought of explaining to everyone only tore you down a little more. Tears threatening to fall. There was no holding back to this aching feeling in your heart like a knife cut deep not just inside your organ your soul as well.  
Replacing every nice memory you've ever had with your beloved's with pain. All you see is a liar after another. Questioning if all of it was a lie while keeping up to their facade. Tears stream down your face causing your face to flush from the frigid air smacking your face. This was not a place to weep, yet indeed set your mood.

As you shelter yourself inside, you take the opportunity to flop on the couch to contemplate. As much as you wished to crash, Law was right. You have to think about your next step to push forward and refuse to wallow in your sorrow. It's not like anyone died. It's a simple heart break. One you're so accustomed. The silence of his home so peaceful. You missed the outskirts because of it's silence and free to do as one wishes. Although you also despised being alone at the same time. Taking a deep breath you decide to switch on your phone for music. You wait a minute to refresh and recover any missed messages. As you figured, some were from Vanessa, some from your lying, cheating ex's. You immediately deleted their messages not wanting to really know. Your mind set on anger. You wanted nothing to do with them and you meant it. How many times have you given them chances? How many times did they toss it aside after you specified? Are you that insignificant? Unknowingly you bite your inner cheek preventing any more tears. Body shivers with rage. You deserve better. You know you do. You always knew. Your relationship always plummeting whenever you gave it your all. The thought of their scent, eyes, features, their adoring smile which always made your heart skip a beat knowing you make them laugh. You make them happy. You're startled as your screen turns to a call screen. A call you're receiving from Lyn. It was unexpected for her to call. She probably wanted to ask about you. Your thumb nearly pressing the green button. You hesitate rethinking perhaps she was doing it for her brothers. After all they do come first for her and it's understandable. You are the same when it comes to yours. You aren't in the best of moods to speak either as you wait for it to go straight to voicemail. Relieved you swipe over to Spotify for background music. Again, a fifty-four second messege from Lyn appears on your notifications bar. Finding no other option, you click to hear her voice. So soft as if suffering in some way as she spoke,

"Uh hey, it's Lyn...I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from, so I get not picking up. Just wanted to make sure you're alright. Please call me."

You have never felt so shitty than right now. The last thing you want is to upset your friends that played no part in your heart break. You'd be sure to call her back. In fact now is the time to apologize to friends and inform them of your next step. You glance at the lovely house. It's a perfect place for a clean slate. You didn't want to leave Vanessa behind, but knowing how understanding she is you knew she will let you spread your wings and be you. Another con about living in such a house is nobody will even know where you are not even your persistent ex's. If you wished to truly move on the only way is for you to find a haven they do not recognize. Given the positives of taking Law's offer, you seem to have made a choice to stay. He held a point. Nothing should be holding you back if you wanted to move forward. One thing you questioned is, where to go from here? You were sure it will come to you with time.

 

At the stroke of five, Law entered his domain as promised to find you sitting on the couch in silence. Worried, he treads over to you. Barely a syllable is said when you cut him off to enlighten him of your decision along with a plan of action.

"I'll take your offer." You started. "I'll move here to pick up the place I left behind ages ago. I let a fantasy get the best of me. In doing so I lost whom I want to be while bending backwards from people who don't even take me seriously."

"Are you sure?" He asked as if affirm your resolution like a binding contract. You're afraid, yet not even that can compare to the heaviness of your heart. Nothing mattered beyond it. Is it a cowardice choice? Maybe. However, by the end of the day this will all benefit you and your new choices to seek true happiness. There is no doubt the journey might lead you numb and that is a risk you're willing to take.

"Yes." You confirmed. Confidence radiating in your tone of voice. "I'm positive." A smirk crawls onto the ebony haired male content.

"Wise choice. Let's fetch your belongings then (Y/n)-ya." He said swinging the door open for you to take your first step. Easily you wander out towards his car with him just a few steps away.

 

You let out a shaky sigh when you arrive with a nervous sensation in the pit of your stomach.

"Having second thoughts?" Law hummed.

"No. I just remembered there is someone else I have to face that's right behind that door."

"Well you're going to have to face them at some point and if not I can always gather your things." The thought of Law packing your shit made you uncomfortable. The fact that he'd probably just stuff everything in one bag with the assistance of his powers.

"No I got this." You assured finally opening the door forcing yourself out.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No I'll drive home when I'm ready. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'll be at home waiting in case of emergencies."  
You smile softly thankful for his kindness.

Knuckles drag over to the door knocking three times waiting for someone to open the door. To your relief, Vanessa opens the door. Her tired eyes widen briefly with surprise.

"(Y/n)! Welcome back dude." You nod in acknowledgement stepping inside. "How was your date?" You froze as the aching feeling crawls back up. You turn to her slowly with a sorrowful expression. Instantly you're brought into a tight hug. The tears welling up are enough for her to comfort you. You hug back trying your best to fix your composure. The wound in your heart is still fresh for you to cry about. "Oh no not you too! What happened babe?" She cooed. You pull away sniffling as you wipe your tears away. You sat down on the couch to explain last night's events. Vanessa seemed dumbstruck that the boys even had the audacity to do such a thing. Let alone to you. She understood in the past their childish behavior is inexcusable, but this took the cake. How could two sweet, loving man deceive you like that? Toss you away like it's nothing?

'They must be evil geniuses.' Is what Vanessa thought. Anger boiled inside her as if unable to get a break. She wanted to rush over to their place and break their necks. Right now it seems all she can do is soothe you. Your heart needs mending more than taking care of business. "I'm so sorry. That's awful." She mumbled.

"Yeah it is. I thought I can trust them. Their choices in hiding their actions said a lot more than their character." You shake your head finally gaining clarity. "It doesn't matter. It's over. I did what I had to." You said.

"Where did you even sleep last night?"

"Law's." Nessa mouthed an, 'oh' in acknowledgement. "You seemed like you had your hands full with Chris so I decided to go to someone else."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"I know. Sorry for not coming to you sooner."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You had your own problems to deal with. I understand." She said.

"Thanks. What exactly happened with Chris anyways? Why is she here?" Now it's your best friend's turn to explain as her small smile fades to a frown.

"Her husband cheated on her as well as abused her. She's been keeping silent because she'd rather not lose him. When she found out about his mistress she took the courage to leave and come here." You cringed feeling a tad sorry foe the girl. As much as you wanted her to pay, this is not one of them. You were hoping for little things like tripping on a wire, or a small paper cut or have double shifts. Stupid, but you still cared in some way. It could have been you that's abused and cheated on.

"That's horrible." You managed to say. "Is she planning on returning to him?"

"I don't know. I did bring up the option to live with us, with your permission of course?" She nudged you with pleading eyes.

"Of course I'll allow it. In fact I think this will work out perfectly. You see after I stopped by Law's place he too offered me the chance to live with him and use his home as I please since he's rarely at home."

"What? Why? No offense, but you just got your heart broken no need to leave." She argued.

"I know, but you know how the boys are. They can be persistent and I don't want to see them and hear their excuses. That's why I want to take up his offer not just to get away from them, but to start new. I've decided I want to do my career and it's about time too. I was unsure before but now I'm ready. It'a absurd to you and you probably think I can be strong and-"

"Nah I think you're making a fine choice." She interjected. "Not ideal but you also must think about yourself. I'm okay with you spreading your wings and flying solo for your benefit. You always think of us putting our needs first. Maybe now is the time for you to focus on you. I'm proud of you no matter what." You blush slightly and pull her in for a hug.

"One thing is for sure, I will miss you so much." You muttered.

"I will too and it won't be for long. You're only an hour away."

"Two actually." You corrected.

"Shit." You both chuckled pulling away.

"Tell Chris she doesn't have to worry about the first payment. It's on me. Just as long as she uses the room. I better pack my bags. I have to head over to my parents and tell them about my new residency." You stood up with her brushing past her to your bedroom halting at the entrance. "One more thing, please keep my whereabouts silent to the boys."

"That's a little obvious. They don't deserve to know. My lips are sealed. Um....what should I tell them just in case?" A devious smile curves on your lips as you pat her shoulder.

"Tell them this..."

 

Lyn crossed the hall toweling her hair dry after her shower and entered her room in time to see her phone vibrate on the dresser. Smiling, she grabbed it thinking it would be Zoro, eyes widening when your picture flashed across the screen. 

“Hello?" she greeted briskly, "A-are you ok?"

"Hey..." You replied. "I'm fine just coping I guess? I'll be fine." You reassured as you rock yourself on the rocking chair outside on the porch admiring the night sky. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up. I had a lot on my mind before I can talk to you." 

"It's fine," she peeked out into the hall before quickly shutting and locking the door, "I'm glad you called me back. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"I'm sure you were. I have no reason to hold a grudge on you. In fact I don't think I can. You're their sister. It's just a bit harder to tell you things when you're also in contact with the boys. I wouldn't want to put you in such a conflicting position. I also wanted to ask how Pops is doing and if you guys are okay?"

"Ah...yeah I get it." the brunette frowned, "Pop's is disappointed in them, which is probably one of the worst punishments they can get from the old man. He was more worried for you. Things are rough, but they did it to themselves." she sighed, "I'm so sorry honey."

"It's fine. You have nothing to apologize for. This actually works out now. They had their chance but I guess they will always remain like the immature guys that they are. Meanwhile, I'll be moving out of state to live with a friend of mine. He's taking me in. Who knows he might just end up being my husband." You chuckle.

Lyn swallowed the lump in her throat as her heart sank for her brothers. "Out of state? Sounds...exciting? I mean. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it." She paused, "O-oh. Uhm ... the boys were hoping to be able apologize to you properly. If you're open to it, of course."

"I know." You replied in a bitter tone. "They always apologize for their mistakes, but it doesn't matter. I frankly don't care what they have to say nor do I give two shits about their well being. They can drown in their misery for all I care. No offense. I've been too nice to them and I always get shit for it. I thought...." Your voice began to crack. "I thought they were the one person in my life that would never betray me. That actually loved me. Flaws and all. I thought all those years spent together were everything to us. The little things." You pull away from your phone to take a deep breath refusing to break down. You hear Lyn about to speak, "Don't! Please...don't try defend them and assure me things can change or it will all be okay if they could do something about it. I'm done. I'm tired of it all. Tired of life and all the lies. I don't want anything sugar coated anymore. I'm leaving today. I'll see you whenever I come back. Good bye. Have a nice life okay? Maybe your life with Zoro will turn out better than mine."

Lyn fumbled to find her words before you could hang up, "We- I'll... miss you. Please, take care of yourself, love."   
She couldn't get anything else out before the tears came. It wasn't just her brother's hearts that were broken, but she was losing a dear friend and that hurt just as bad.

"I will." You said one last time before hanging up. There was no reason for tears. You will still remain in contact with friends including Lyn though you'll probably be too busy for any conversing. You lean your head back giving yourself time to relax.

*"Mija? Que estas haciendo afuera?" A voice asked.

"Talking on the phone *ama." You stash your phone away accommodating your mother inside.

 

Meanwhile, two brothers you once knew stood in front of your apartment door nervous. Sabo is the most fidgety about seeing you. Eager to see that pretty face and hoped they could make it up to you. Ace held a bored expression. As if he knew what is coming. Why the hell would you even answer the door if you didn't bother to pick up the phone? His eyes glossy and bloodshot from the tears he's shed.

"Maybe this was a mistake. She's probably too upset to talk." Sabo mumbled.

"That's what I said." Ace agreed.

"No! No we promised we wouldn't have doubts anymore. None when it's her. That's what got us into this mess. We need to suck it up and be there for her. Show her this time it is different. No more lies. No more fails. Love is a leap of faith and that we know how to do." He paused turning to Ace, "Right?" The raven haired male shrugs as he reaches over to knock on the door.

"Doubting who you are too? What happened to no doubts?" He smirks. The blonde scowls, but before he can say another word the door opens introduced by a light and familiar blonde.

"Yes?" She said.

"Chris?" The two squeaked in union.

"That's me but how did you know my name?" She furrowed her brow in suspicion hiding behind the door ready to slam it shut.

"Our girlfriend..." Sabo started.

"Ex girlfriend." Ace corrected knowing well the sound of those words squeezed his chest. So unerving.

"Ah....yeah...ex girlfriend whom we're trying to speak to told us about you." Chris chuckles as if she realized who they are.

"I see. I didn't even know she swung that way." She said.

"There are a lot of things about her you don't know." Ace defended.

"Well she is my best friend. I think I would know." She scoffed. The boys understood what you meant when you said Chris was a bit of a know it all whom didn't like being corrected. It's irritating. "Vanessa! Your boyfriend's are here." She giggled trotting away. Vanessa? Chris thought they belonged to her? That sent a shiver down their spine. Never in their life time have they thought of Vee in that way as they have grown quite fond of her as a friend. Nonetheless, said girl stands before them in surprise which flips to a scowl. Anger boiling in her veins.

"Well, Well, well! Look what we have here. A pair of lying cheats. Is there anything you can't ruin? Seriously. I thought the first time you had learned your lesson. I was generous enough to help, but not this time. If you're looking for (Y/n) forget it. She doesn't live here anymore."

"What?" The croaked.

"Yeah she moved out of state with this guy. He offered her a place to settle. The guy seemed nice and unlike you two I trust him. She left this afternoon so please coming back and asking where cause she wouldn't even tell me." Their hearts sank. Not only did you move out of state so suddenly, you were with another guy? Did you also happen to cheat on them? No, you're a faithful woman. The only logical explaination was that he is a friend and if that's the case in time he can become something more. Even the love of your life. Wild thoughts plague the boy's minds processing their situation. Ace bites his lip and balls his fist in frustration. He knew some bull shit would slap him in the face if he came here. This is what you did and they deserved it. Why he even bothered was beyond him. "Now kindly piss off and never come back." She growled closing the door. Sabo blocks the door to ask another question,

"Wait please! I know we fucked up real bad I just need to know where she is. I need to apologize and make this right. She deserves that much. I-" Ace tugs the blonde away as he peers into the woman's eyes filled with rage. There was no chance in getting an answer. The same tactic and feeling Sabo is going through is the same as when he lost you before to Sabo. There is nothing you can say or do but move on now. Sabo glares over to Ace befuddled. "What are you doing?"

"She's not going to help us. There is no point. It's over little brother. We tried and this is her messege to us." Ace turns to Vanessa and bows apologetically, "Sorry to inconvenience you." The girl's anger mellowed knowing how kind and genuine Ace has always been. She nods closing the door behind them. To Sabo that door was a metaphor of which he can no longer gain information about you and the relationship between you permanently terminated. All those chances you have given, lost forever as are you. Your heart broken shall be mended and held by another while they wallowed in their misery. The blonde stood in silence under the light snow. It broke Ace more to see his brother torn. An arm wraps around his neck pulling the lad into a hug which he gladly held back clasping onto Ace's jacket sulking. "I told you. I've gone through this before. She's not easy to handle when she runs away."

"That's what makes her alluring. What causes me to save her." Sabo mumbled.

"Me too."

"I still love her." Ace raises his head to view the pour of snow.

"As do I." He comforted. There were no words left. Nothing to do but head home and move on with a regret in which will forever haunt and remind them to be better for their future love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): *Mija? Que estas haciendo afuera- Darling? What are you doing outside?
> 
> *Ama-Mom/mother/ Ma
> 
> Yep, yep that happened. I understand to some that this is a big overaction but to me trust is rare and I mean super rare so it means everything. Once you lose that trust I cannot give it to you again unless you prove it and that takes a long time. I'm a fragile bunny ;-; I have been betrayed several times. Any who I'm so happy to have done this collab with Lyndsh. Please go read her stories she's a better author than me and great with Zoro stories. Until next time~


	28. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Late Update but here it is. The wait is over. Enjoy~

"Merry Christmas Law!" You cheered welcoming said man into his home. You waited for him to smile and say the same only to get the opposite reaction. One of exhaustion, bemused by your excitement.

"It's not even Christmas (Y/n)-ya." He grunted. "We still have two weeks."

"I know, but my exams are almost over and I just wanted to spread some Christmas cheer to lift our spirits. It will also be a busy schedule for you."

"That's everyday in my career." He replied. You pout causing him to cave in. He sighed heavily after rolling his eyes. "Though I do appreciate your consideration. Thank you." His signature smirk assures you of how genuine his words are. Always pleasing you in secret. He preferred not to show it in public due to his rep. You understood respecting that boundary no matter how much you wished to debunk it to his peers. He has offered you enough with his house. It's the least you can do. "I'm quite surprised." He proceeded while removing his jacket. "I was expecting you to despise this holiday or skip it and head straight to New Years to get drunk." You furrow your brows following him into the kitchen.

"Why in the world would I do that? I love Christmas~" You chirp. You lock eyes for a moment as if he sent a telepathic signal. By the awkward body language you got the memo as to what he meant. "Ah...right. My engagement." You uttered. "I should hate it yes, and Christmas is always saddening is some way to me even before that travesty. However, something about the lights, the mood, songs and everything in general makes everything a bit brighter. There really is Christmas magic in the air. Ya know?" You forced a half smile even though your roommate can clearly see the sadness linger in your eyes. There aren't any words he can possibly say to cheer you up. He's tried several, yet the truth is the heart needs time to mend before influencing them. Luckily for him, your heartache vanished within a week. The memories and remnants of that pain stayed. He used them to motivate you into pressing forward. It's worked so far. A year just isn't enough for such a long term relationship.

"Shachi and Penguin are coming over later. Why not spread your cheer on them?" (E/c) eyes glisten with glee.

"Oh hell yes!" You cheered.

"First you have to finish your studies." Your mood deflates baffled.

"Awe what?" You croaked. "That's so not fair! You know I need at least an hour break before I can go back to cramming."

"I understand but you said it yourself. Your exams are almost over. Study as much as possible and finish up then you'll be off for two weeks. I shouldn't have to remind you as if I'm you're guardian." He scolds.

"Hehehe, but you do it cause you care about me." You teased.

"Quite the opposite. I do it for your well-being. Consider me your private doctor. Nothing more." You laugh over his dark sense of humor.

"That's funny. Nice joke." There is no reply. You begin to second guess his silence finding it unappealing. "Right? Law? You were joking right?"

"Finish your homework." He argued ignoring your questions. Easily you attention shifts as you are reminded of your dreadful academics. You groan marching upstairs ending your procrastination. There is no winning with that man. You've fought back once before and never won. His damn devil fruit powers sent you back to your room. It became exhausting for both of you. Lack of grades and for him lack of sleep. As if he wasn't sleep deprived as he is? You stopped rebelling for both of your sakes.

 

Once you enter your room, you are welcomed with nothing but silence. Somehow the silence has made you afraid to revert to a pitiful, sad woman with a broken heart. Your tendencies to overthink often lead to reminiscing about the past. The warmth of your lover's embrace. The way their lips stimulated your body. Afterwards left you in a daze as if constantly in bliss. Their sweet words securing you, luring you further into a high you could not escape. All of that is lost in the ashes of your past. Towers of memories, years of foundation crumbling before you every day. Their ruins diminishing piece by piece until nothing remains. You wished you could move on. You desperately pray to a god to wash away everything involving the New Gates. How long has it been since that day? A year exactly. A year since you've fallen only for another man to pick you up again. You've kept in contact with your friends and gradually Lyn. It was hard at first seeing as how sometimes you can hear their voices in the background. So happy. Laughter, their loud way of talking when excited. It always broke you. How can someone some cruel continue to live happily after they broke you? Have they forgotten that you were their world? How you were all planning to get married? It's unfair yet so clear they never cared. It was all a beautiful lie you three were living in. Lyn eventually caught on to your disappearance whenever Sabo or Ace's voice echoed. She now informs you if she's around them or not. You knew it hurt her too which is why you never said a word. The last thing you wanted is to be a burden. She has told you before that she could care less about you being a burden and that you came first. She understood your methods of coping never forcing you to do anything you didn't want. Your talks between each other are secret from the boys. Never suspecting a thing. You believe her. They have never once barged in to ask of you. Your plan of them to leave you be worked. Why do you feel upset? Perhaps because in truth you wanted them back. You wanted to somehow see them suffer by chasing you. Something they can never have. It's a sick and twisted idea, but all you wanted is for once to hear them cry in pain or be on their knees begging for forgiveness. Just as they have ruined you.

Your head throbs from all the winding in your head as several thoughts batter your mind. Head slams into your open book to cool it off. 

"Okay, maybe some music will help." You grumbled opening your app for some tunes. Swiftly, you prop yourself up returning your focus on your schooling. 

Three hours pass. No sign of your descent has the boys alarmed. A tap to your door announcing their arrival, "Oi (Y/n)! Are you up? We're coming in!" A voice piped. There was a brief pause waiting for any sign of denial as the two characters walk in.

"We're here! We've been waiting for you down stairs to be greeted by your pretty face~" Shachi cooed. The two carry over to your sleeping form on the desk. "Awe. She fell asleep. It reminds me of us when we were in college. What a pain in the neck that was." The red head picks you up settling you on your bed while Penguin tucks you in.

"I remember. We have Law to thank. I'm sure he's doing the same for her. It's a shame we won't get to interact with her tonight." Penguin sighs.

"I know. She needs rest. There is always Christmas week." Shachi chirps as he leads his companion out."Though I was hoping to capture her undressing." He sneered closing the door behind him.   
___________________________________

 

A year at the New Gates has changed everyone as the normalcy has returned without you around. Lyn happily remains with Zoro, Luffy bubbly as ever, same old Thatch. Same old Marco. Pop's once again started his annual traveling about a month ago leaving the house to his children to care for. Ace however took a harsher turn. His charisma changed after you left. There was anger held within him. Always coming home different hours of the night with bruises and cuts from his underground activity. The smile he used to wear seemingly vanished with you. Nothing but a shell of a man is left. Not once has he bothered to move on to a new relationship. No one compared to you and he had no plans on replacing you either. He deemed himself unworthy to even find such a thing after what he's done to you. You're possibly broken or better off.

Meanwhile Sabo also remained a little sorrowful for what he's done to you, however he is forced to move on knowing you were gone and happy with another. Here he stood with dread over his choice of clothing. A leather jacket, and a white buttoned up shirt just as you always adored. A heavy sigh escapes him as he fiddles with his shirt.

"Is this really such a good idea? I mean I know you hate her for being the cause, but to go on a coffee date with Koala? Aren't I just a bad guy adding fuel to a false love?" He argued with his sister. Koala had asked Sabo a week ago on a date and since then, the two have technically been a couple though he did not want to. His elder siblings recommended him to agree as it will give the two closure. 

"You two have always been inseparable," Marco commented, "why not actually give it a shot, yoi?"  
"I'm not so sure..." the younger blonde trailer off. 

Marco shot Lyn a glance as she sat unnaturally quiet.

She swallowed and faked a smile for her younger brother, "It doesn't have to be anything serious. Just testing the waters, a-and it would be nice to see you happy."   
"I guess you're right." he shrugged, "Maybe I'm just not being as open as I could be."   
"There ya go Blondie, and if it's terrible you guys just continue being friends." 

Sabo sighed and slouched forward while Marco cut his eyes at his sister. 

Of course, she wasn't being quite as supportive. It isn't that she had a problem with Koala, but she didn't always like the girl. She was always so bossy and was offended far too easily. Lyn didn't feel like he could really be himself around her without getting scolded. While with you, even an outsider could see how relaxed and natural your relationship was. 

"You're really doing it, huh," Ace scoffed entering the kitchen.   
"It's about time he moved on, yoi," Marco turned to his younger brother, "wouldn't kill you either."   
Ace smirked cockily snatching a water bottle from the fridge, "Not interested."   
"You can't mope - or whatever - forever." Sabo added repeating the older blonde's advice.   
"Not moping." the raven replied curtly, turning to face his siblings. 

Lyn frowned noticing his cheek, just below his left eye had a nasty gash. Quietly she stood and grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard in the adjoining laundry room.

"I should get going. We're supposed to meet up soon." Sabo shifted toward the door.  
"Be careful!" Lyn called.  
"Always." he replied with an eye roll, she never failed to remind them when they left the house.   
"As for you," the brunette pointed at her freckled brother, "sit."   
"It's not that bad." he protested as he followed her direction.  
"Not that bad," she clicked tongue and huffed tilting his head to get a better look, "it practically needs stitches. Have you been cleaning it?"   
"Sure." he muttered averting his gaze.  
"Sure? This is serious Freckles. You wanna get MRSA and have your pretty face melt off?" Lyn soaked gauze in rubbing alcohol and began dabbing the fevered wound.   
"You're so dramatic." he hissed.   
"And you're so reckless." she scolded.   
"So, what are you going to do, yoi?" Marco asked crossing his arms.   
"I'm fine." Ace muttered.  
"Fine." Lyn scoffed applying ointment to his wound.   
"I'm not parading around like that guy, letting the three of you talk me into ...whatever that is."  
"Moving on." Marco commented. 

Lyn sighed placing steri strips on his cheek to close the cut. 

"Yeah... That." Ace glanced up at his sister, "Are we done here?“   
"Come on Freckles," she stepped back, "we're just trying to help."  
"No thanks." he stood abruptly, "I don't need your help." 

Pushing his sister aside, Ace stormed out of the kitchen.  
________________________________________

 

Dating after a long term relationship without given time to start new was not ideal for the blonde. It wasn't that he too wished to mope a little longer over your disappearance. He just knew he messed up and understood if you wanted nothing to do with them. He should move on and do things right. Koala is the first choice knowing how Sabo felt and for the past few days the two have been talking. She is mending his heart a bit just as his family did the same. At some point Marco brought up the idea for them to date. This makes the situation awkward. However, once Sabo saw Koala felt both sad and awkward, he stupidly spoke up, "I think that's a great idea Marco! It might be just what I need. After all, I'm not getting any younger to find my true mate." He beamed. The orange haired girl smiled back with brilliant eye lights of glee. She pulled the blonde into a hug then pecks his cheek. Once they made a date through text, Sabo knew then and there he messed up. Head slamming on the table with deep regret. "Why did I say that?" He mumbled in complete despair. 

"Because deep down you want this-yoi." Marco answered earning a groan. The blonde man sat up after his small fit. A sad expression planted on his face.

"I guess so. Once upon a time I had curiosities over her which cost me the love of my life." He sighed heavily hanging his head low. "I guess if this really is something I want to figure out I might as well do it. I have nothing to lose anymore." He pouts resting his head on his hand in thought.

Present time and here he is at a local café joined by the orange haired woman. He forced a smile listening to her ramble on about fashion designs of clothes she had picked out last week. He only two questions: "Hi how are you?" And "What have you been doing?". After awhile his thoughts lingered to something random. Did he really enjoy himself? That's a given. Is this worth it? It killed his relationship, so in a twisted way it is better to know the truth and get this over with. Koala is his best friend and maybe that's how it should stay. In the back of his head he craved for warmth, touch and affection from someone. Mostly you. That was not going to happen any time soon which depressed him. This is the first date and although it's not starting out perfect, Sabo thought he should give it a shot. As he listened, he boredly stares at the passerby's out the window under the gray skies showering light snow. Smooth jazz playing as background music.

 

College for you was also not ideal. While the New Gates coped with your disappearance, Law had encouraged you to proceed your career dreams rather than take over your family's business. He was impressed when you mentioned being a Veterinarian. Law may not understand why people save and study animals considering it "medicine", but when it came to you of course he is supportive. He held his tongue over his opinions on animal medicine just to see you happy. The last thing you needed was another person who broke you down on your dreams though he did keep you grounded from time to time. Nevertheless, the idea of going to college at your age is unsettling, but you did it anyways. You've gone so far you decided to become a Veterinarian assistant first and make your way up. You are proud of yourself for taking the initiative. Preoccupied with school work to keep your mind from lingering. All of that hard work paying off. It would be a lie if you said you dis not miss the boys. Sometimes your excitement gets the best of you wanting to show them your accomplishment. You could hear their voices praising you for finally doing what you want. This saddened you. The only people you could share it with is your family and friends. The closest to New Gate is Lyn.

Yes, even after everything you came back to speak to Lyn. She wasn't at fault so there is no bad blood between you. You quite missed her. Her gentleness and patience. Why throw away such a great friendship over two men? Never. After four months of moping around, you found the strength to communicate. It was a rough beginning, but you managed to push through. Ever since then you've kept her updated. Speaking of which, you car pooled with Law today deciding it was a nice day for a walk. He found you nuts when it's snowing. You shrugged him off.

After your classes, Law insisted to help you with medicine while he worked. You agreed to meet him in the hospital and a promise of Latte in between. You sigh content as you strode down the slippery streets towards Law's favorite café. Red scarf keeping your face bundled up for warmth. Snow dancing around you tickling your skin. Phone vibrates in your jacket receiving a text messege. The sender is from Lyn.

Lyn: Good Day~ How are you

You: Afternoon! I'm fine. Law wanted to teach me about medicine so I'm fetching us some coffee on the way

Lyn: Sounds yummy. Are you sure this isn't his way of saying it's a date?

You roll your eyes and chuckle. 

You: I'm sure. If I wanted a relationship with him I would have told him my feelings. We both have them and made it clear to respect one another and keep it plutonic. So far it's been that way.

Lyn: Well at least you're certain

You: What does that mean?

You entered the shop and waited in line. Lucky for you it's a small line around this time. You are sure there it's going to get longer once you left. Work being over, college classes as well even public schools. Winter is the perfect time to relax by the fire over something hot to warm your insides. The clerk calls you next taking your name and order. You stand aside for others to be serviced. You sigh relieved to be somewhere warm. Comforted by the sweet scent of coffee beans. You scan the room admiring the scenery. Large windows shedding light into shop, vigorous plants hanging from it's pot. Vines extending and cascading from the ceiling with flowers creating a theme of serenity. (E/c) eyes widen catching glimpse of a familiar blonde and orange haired girl. Koala on the left. Across from her could only be one blonde you knew too well. Head facing the window. The only think visible is his back as the girl babbled on. She seemed irritated now puffing her cheeks. It couldn't be him could it? Your heart dropped, body froze. This is too soon. You didn't want to face him. Not yet. Things are just getting good. Why did life curse you to eternal damnation like this? Memories came flooding back as your heart throbbed as if your wounds reopened. Weeks of trying to subside the pain suddenly returned within a minute. You recognize those locks anywhere. You've ran your fingers through them several times. Soft and shaggy during a make-out session or simply an intimate moment shared alone. The question what in the hell is he doing with Koala? Did she not learn her lesson? Is she blind or stupid? Your phone vibrates breaking out of the tension.

Lyn: Well the thing is...Sabo left on a date after work. He's with Koala trying to see if this relationship will work. He's curious about his feelings for her

Your heart caught in your throat as Lyn confirms your suspicions. Questions bombarding her thoughts as anger, no, jealousy courses through you. A tinge of sadness and betrayal thrown in the mix. Why should you feel betrayed? He's moving on just like you wanted. Just as you are. That's right. You moved on. You shake your head, take a deep breath fixing your composure. This is none of your business, but his own. So why did it hurt so much? You jumped at the cashier when she called your name.

"Two Caramel Lattes for (Y/n)?" In that moment you felt your whole body jump into panic mode. There is no other name like that in your hometown. Your name is unique, foreign to this country. Just as you suspected, you pick up your drinks after quickly thanking the clerk and curtsy out the door. From your peripheral vision you catch a glimpse of Sabo watching you leave. 'Shit' you cursed internally knowing what is to come next. You had to bolt out, blend in the crowds to lose him.

 

Sabo observed with the busy streets. Koala's call out to Sabo spooks him back to focus. Cheeks puffed with irritation. "Huh? What?" He asked. Koala gapes in blasphemy.

"I was telling you about what I've been up to. You completely tuned me out didn't you?" She bickered.

"No of course not! I was listening. Really I was." He chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The girl crosses her arms humming in disbelief to his claims.

"Really? Okay. What was the last thing I said?" Sabo curses internally putting up a fake smile as he answers,

"You were talking about dresses, right?"

"Yeah. I was. Then I was talking about how freezing it is outside to test your listening skills. Clearly you don't even want to be here." She whined. Sabo sighs knowing this girl was go on a long ass rant about him never paying attention, careless of his actions etc. It's line an endless nag always extinguishing his fun. Not you. He remembers your rants. Simplified usually filled with concern. There is rarely any petty arguments or heated ones and that alone is perfect. With Koala it was always something. Never just one thing. He felt a sense of annoyance having to listen to this lecture. Embers sparking from his body gradually losing his cool. Lucky for him your name rings through his ears pulling him out of his situation. Eyes widen catching a glimpse of your features. Plump lips chapped from the frigid air, (S/c) skin, (H/c) hair hard to tell as it seems tucked away by your hood and beany, but he is sure it belongs to you as you curtsy out the door. His body moved on his own with his own questions swirling about. Why are you back? How long? Why have you not visited them?

"(Y/n)." Is all he could muster as he shoots out of his booth to chase you. Koala left baffled.

"Where are you going?" His date shouted. No response is given while in his trance.

 

"(Y/n)!" You hear him call out from beyond the crowd. You couldn't, will not turn around to face him. It still hurts and if you did you would fall weak to him just as you always have. You didn't want that. How many times have they broken your heart? How many times have they given you empty promises? Why would you want them back? Tears prick the edges of your eyes trying to focus to your objection. Desert him amongst the crowds. Your chest constricting with each cry from his lips. So alluring, like a lullaby you've craved to hear. People pushing against you like a current. Fortunately, you need a few steps to turn the corner and make a stealthy move. "(Y/n) please wait! Hear me out! Oi!" He growled knowing he is growing frustrated. Your soul calling to him to tend to his needs. That's over. Your being splitting in this moment making these seconds so long wondering when it will end. 

You push through finally turning the corner searching for a place to hide. Up ahead is an alleyway. If you remember correctly, your stalker will be focused on one thing. Capturing you while you out wit him. It was a risk, but you took it hiding behind a dumpster with coffee still in hand. Could this day be any stressful? You peek your head enough to see Sabo pass by. You sigh in relief when presses forward. You wait a minute or two before hanging your head low, heading to your original destination. Your heart aching from encountering Sabo and Lyn's messege of his reason for being at the café. You wondered Ace is doing the same. He had no trouble finding a woman. When you dated they guy he told you everything about him. You took notice of various eyes from women upsetting you, yet he reassured you without words with just his hold and attention on you. You unconsciously hold yourself over the memory. This felt like a depressing scene as the snow, gray skies set the mood.

Sabo felt like he needed to race against time. The crowd of people passing through the streets like a current pushing him further away from the answers he so needs. More than that, to feel you, to hear you and apologize for his misdeeds. Every single one of them like a New Years resolution. As politely as possible the blonde shoves through nearing the end. His cries seem unreachable as you refused to bat an eye. Frustration rising within him with his arm out stretched to seize you. Every step you took distancing him from his target. His Emerald eyes follows your form take a swift turn knowing you wanted to avoid him. He however isn't going to let you slip through his fingers easily when he just found you.

Just as he reaches the edge, he stands still locating for familiarity. Your hood, and the two cups of coffee held in your hand. Why two? Who is the other? Perhaps he was just overreacting. For now his purpose is to search and desist you from further movement. "Yes!" He whispers to himself spotting as he makes a beeline towards the figure passing the alleyway. Hand squeezing your shoulder. "(Y/n) wait I need to talk to y-oh!" He said as he turns the person around to greet an equally confused stranger. "I-I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were someone else." He explained rather embarrassed. The stranger nods in acknowledgment continuing their stroll. You would think a six foot man would be able to see over the crowd to find his beloved, yet you somehow carry an ability to camouflage. It's impressive to the boys which begged the question of you having a devil fruit. You've proven that you do not. Someone else already carries that ability. Having no trace of your figure sighs defeated giving up the chase with his head hanging low in thought with his hands shoved in his jacket pocket.

________________________________

 

After a long walk from the city towards the cuts, you set the two cups of latte in the fridge for tomorrow. It's been an hour since you flaked Law. Surprisingly he hasn't called you. You pull your phone out while dropping your belongings on the couch. Coats and scarf, hung on the rack. Boots, set aside by the entrance to defrost. You sigh sending a quick text to Law.

You: Hey sorry for not appearing. Something came up, but I'm fine.

Law: Do you want to talk about it later?

You: Sure

Law: It's a good thing you went straight home. I'll be taking the night shift so you won't have to worry about me coming home. Get some rest

You: I should be saying that to you. Good night then. Get some rest also

You scoff to his concern over you as you flop on the couch processing earlier events. You have to forget. You must move on. You don't want them back in your life knowing they'll screw up again. Body shifts so you lay on your draping a blanket over you. TV switches on as you force yourself to relax. Hopefully the broadcast playing will keep your mind off. There is nothing to double take when again it's not your business. A minute of silence interrupted by your phone. Lyn has messeged you wondering why you disappeared. That's right. You left her hanging.

Lyn: Where did you go? Are you okay?

You: I'm fine I just a run in with Sabo and Koala. I ran away before he could even get a chance to talk to me. I noped the fuck out

Lyn tensed reading the text a couple of times before replying.

Lyn: Shit. I'm so sorry. Did he even see you?

You: Yes!!! He did. Who else has a name like mine? Geez he chased me down until I lost him

Lyn: Fuck. I never thought he'd randomly cross paths with you. Are you sure you're fine?

You take a moment asking yourself the real question. Should you tell her the truth? Your head aching as you felt yourself wanting to explode. Before you even knew it, tears dripped down staining your phone. You had to tell someone. You sniffle wiping the tears away as you return typing.

You: No...I'm not. I'm hurt. Seeing Sabo with Koala made me feel....betrayed. I have no right to feel that way when it's a natural process to move on

Lyn: Well.. You can blame Marco and Thatch for that I suppose. I know you prefer not to speak about them - but the older boys are really pushing them to move on. They've been met with a lot of resistance though. 

Lyn: Sorry... I know this doesn't help you feel any better.

You chuckled actually finding a little comfort. They're never to persuade, but with you it's easy as pie. Thatch and Marco were only doing what is best. Marco has told you before and you understand. You'd probably do the same for your siblings.

You: It does actually help

You assured.

________________________

Sabo entered his home that night letting out a heavy sigh. He hung his jacket plopping down on the couch with Lyn right beside her unaware of her texting you. He stares at the table bothered. The brunette shifted to glance at her brother, "Rough date, Blondie?"

"Not exactly." He scratches his head. "It was actually...boring. I ask two questions which lead to her talking about her day to fetch a dress and so on and so forth. I don't know. Maybe I should have said something. She was probably talking non stop because she was nervous." He said. "In the midst of it all you wouldn't believe who was there. (Y/n)."  
Lyn turned to face him completely, it didn't take much to feign surprise, as she was still quite interested in everything that happened. All of that aside, his demeanor was making her anxious. 

“She was? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wish I could have a minute with her and apologize. That's all I wanted. I...still want her back, but after gaining clarity I don't want to be in the way of her happiness." Again he held his head on his propped arms a tinge heart broken to his resolve. "I still love her. That won't ever change, because she's the one that got away."

"C'mere," she tugged him over into a comforting hug. It was hard not to fill him with hope, maybe this sighting was enough to make you want more. Maybe you could see that your heart still beat for them.   
"Did you get to say anything?" His head tilts resting on her shoulder. 

"No. Not a single peep." He pined.

"I'm so sorry honey." she patted his shoulder and sat back, "I was about to put on a movie if you want to join? I just need to get the popcorn from the kitchen." Lyn stood, "I'll be right back." Sabo slouches on the sofa left with his thoughts where a recent memory plays after his encounter with you.

He returned to Koala at the café. Note left behind as offered by a barista. It was an angry letter which reads, 

"I paid for your coffee jerk. If you get this note, know this: Don't call me back   
unless you're truly sorry and I won't be answering your calls any time soon!

\-----Koala

Sabo groans facepalming himself for scrambling out of his date without explaination. It didn't matter though. I knew how to get back to her and apologize. Not that he wanted a second date. His actions clearly answered his question. In just a snap, the topic boomerangs to you. If you were back, the blonde has to make sure of it. The first stop he could think of is your apartment.

His insides fluttered as he felt anxious to see you again. The tapping of his soles colliding with the cement walkway made it all the more eager. Knuckles drag to the metallic door knocking three times. The clicks of unlocking and creaking noise of the door has him fix his composure within a blink. Block the doorway is Vanessa. Her hair shorter. More punk rock like. It suit her quite well since he knew her during the days he hung out with you. Vanessa glares at the male.

"Almost one year and you're still coming back here? You're a lawyer right? Well, don't you know you're trespassing? Harassing me?" She started.

"I-I know. I swear I'll leave you alone if you can answer me something?" Like the good hearted girl your bestfriend is, she complies giving him a nod of acknowledgement. "By any chance is (Y/n) back? I just saw her at the café and wondered if she's moved back here." Vanessa froze. Her eyes widen for a brief second. She knows where you live. She too has been updated. This day has come and she has no idea what to say or do. The panicked look in Vanessa gave the blonde a clue that she knew something. Before a syllable is said the raven haired woman replies with,

"No. She really is not here. The only people here are both me and Chris." She steps aside to invite him in as proof. This has gone long enough and it honestly infuriated the girl, yet she knew this is not your fault having dealt with this before after you've said no to Ace. Somehow the brute manages to return ignoring ones warnings. Sabo is hesitant at first, but does so entering the building. Your belongings nowhere in sight. He's lead to your old room now belonging to Vanessa. The closet checked. Under the bed, behind the door, in Christy's room and anywhere else he could think of. Nothing. He knew deep down in his heart Vanessa is an honest, loyal soul, but there is no other place he can think of except here and her parents. Your bestfriend assured him you would not be there even if you wanted to. You love/hate the place for a reason. The result is always the same.

"She's not here. You know something though. Her location." He said matter of fact. There it is again. A cringe moment. "Vanessa-" His words are cut off as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Sorry Sabo, but she's my best friend. I can't give you her location. She's moved on as should you. You guys need to just accept that you screwed up and apologies are never going to happen for a long time. Maybe not even at all." She sighed feeling a bit bad. "Move on Sabo." She advises closing the door on him. The blonde stood in front of the door. He could bother the gal again, but it wouldn't matter much when her words are right. They cut through his heart on the last sentence. Having nothing to go off on, the male decides to call it a day.

 

The ping from Lyn's phone brings the lad out of his memory. It was awfully annoying. The person must not know how to leave one message block. He reaches for the device silencing it for the moment. His brows furrow to the name, "Sunshine". 'Is Lyn cheating on Zoro?' He thought. The last messege received read:

Sunshine (You): Sabo and Ace are never easy to persuade

Sunshine (You): When it comes to me they melt like ice cream xD

 

Confused, Sabo reads the previous messeges. His eyes widen in shock. Freaked out that this person sounds a lot like you. She bumped into him? Unique name being called out at the café? This is definitely you. He is more shocked at the fact Lyn has kept in contact with you. There are messeges from, who knows how long? This ticked him off to the bone. How could his sister betray them like this? Why keep a secret and lie to their faces? He skims through a few texts reading something about Law asking you out. Law? LAW?!! What in the fuck does he have to do in this conversation? 'He better NOT be touching my baby!' A possessive growl escapes his lips. This new-found information is too much for him to take all at once. He has to know the truth. He has to know what the hell is going on here. The faster he scrolls, the more info he gathers. He stops seeing a picture of when you got your haircut with Vanessa. So boyish. No wonder he couldn't tell. Piercings on your ears, tongue and a bloody nose ring? 'What the fuck happened to you baby?' He is not having it. The nose ring at least. You even got a vines of thorns sleeved on your left arm and a large, Chinese dragon tattoo near your right ankle, curling in and out of your thighs reaching your waist band. The blonde Zooms in of his favorite goods tilting his head while biting his lower lip unknowingly; then shakes his head returning to the problem at hand. There is no time to be seduced by a picture of you. Although he is flattered you got a Chinese dragon. A Navy one with blonde, flowing hair symbolizing as him. He knew you too well that you still love him in some way. You prefer the western type from fairy tales. After skimming through the photos and messeges. He finds the answer to your whereabouts.

9:45p.m. (May 15th)  
Sunshine (You): I'm currently living with Law. He's helping me manage my life. He's been my friend for five years so you have nothing to worry about. His cuteness helps feel better hehehe

He snapped. He no longer can read any more. He locks Lyn's phone shooting to his feet ready to confront his sister. No, he had a better idea. If he spoke up, the brunette will warn you causing you to make a break for it. If your new residence is with Law, he has to go there now to find out for himself. There isn't a second to spare as he once again races through time snatching his jacket, sneaking out the door. The low click from the door has Lyn peeking into the living room for the missing blonde and possibly the person who entered the house. No one is there except the sound coming off the television. "Sabo?" Lyn called out earning no response.  
_______________________________________

 

Driving safe is not something Sabo can do at the moment. He knew where Law resides. He's been there to pick up  
Lyn on the way home when she dated the doctor. Now it's come that you are possibly dating him? Hell no. He knew that man is quite the "heart stealer" as nicknamed by countless, but there is no way he is going to allow that to happen to you. Not a chance. There are various ideas he's swimming in causing every bone in his body to burn with rage. He felt the need to explode. He couldn't. He must contain himself. His powers tied to his emotions would only activate his powers. As soon as he parks into the driveway, he took a deep breath trying to figure out what to do when he spots Law. It seemed empty except for your Beamer. You are here. You have been with him all this time and that only pissed him off starting to think you ran away to him after you found out about that he and Ace cheated on you. Has Law been your secret lover all this time. He growls as his face lights on fire. Smoke seeping from his mouth as he quickly extinguishes his flames. Sabo hops out slamming the car door marching straight towards the front door. He knocked on the door impatiently.

You jump to the rough banging. "Dang, this pizza guy must be in a hurry or something." You murmured rising to your feet to attend the delivery man. You had calmed after two hours. Finding yourself entertained by a movie which coincidentally is the same one offered to watch by Lyn. Your silent phone highlights on receiving a messege from Vanessa and Lyn with the same messege, "Sabo knows". Unfortunately, you open the door to find the one person you were trying to avoid this afternoon. "Sabo?" You croaked in disbelief. There you stood in flesh in blood. The boyish haircut, no nose ring thank goodness, natural beauty in a long, button up tee and black, brief booty shorts underwear. Why did you wear such an attractive attire in Law's home? Did he finish fucking you? His Emerald eyes held uncontrollable able you did not know why. Is he angry, because you lied of your whereabouts? Angry because you ditched him this afternoon? Regardless you try to slam the door close on him to your dismay, are pushed back by his strength pushing the door wide open. Instead of walking up to you, he brushes past you as if searching for someone or something. You couldn't understand what is happening as this is not how you foresaw this.

"Where is he?" He voice dangerously loud with anger. You never heard him shout like that before except to Ace. You flinched to his tone of voice causing you to snap back.

"Where is who?" He turns to after checking the kitchen.

"Law!" He answered crudely. 

"He's not home. He's working. What the hell did he do to get you so ticked off?" Sabo growls drawing close to you and pinning you to the wall. You cower a little, but retain eye contact to show you're not afraid. You have forgotten how beautiful his eyes are. Your favorite. So clear like the rainforest itself.

"Stealing you away from us. He's kept you hidden in his arms just to cease your heart. He's your lover right? All this time we thought you were heart broken turned out to be that you're a hoe stabbing us in the back. You ran to him on that night didn't you, slut?" You slapped him in his face. Heart stung as he babbled his farfetched assumptions. How could he say that to you? You've been nothing but faithful. Sabo froze as if snapping out. Your whimpers tugs his heart. He turns to face you while holding his red cheek.

"How dare you compare me to you? I have never cheated on you. Not once. Not even now. Whatever assumptions you have are wrong. Every damn one of them! I don't have to explain anything to you! We are nothing! Do you understand? Nothing! You had your chance and you blew. All I asked is for one thing. You couldn't even make that promise count. Calling me a cheater when you clearly moved on."

"So that was you at the café." He mumbled. You held your breath. That isn't a secret anymore. He clearly knew.

"Yeah it was. I saw you with Koala. The girl you cheated on me with. I felt betrayed when I saw you together. I shouldn't because it's as I said. We are nothing and never will be again. Nothing you do now is of my concern. You maybe pissed, but you have no right to be so don't toss your shit on me! What I'm doing here with Law is no business of yours! So just get out and don't come back!" You shout pointing towards the door.

"(Y/N)…" He takes a step towards. You shake your head shouting at the top of your lungs,

"GET! OUT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" You push chanting the same thing until he's out the door. Seeing you so distraught is devastating to him. There were no words for him to spew as he's both shocked and hurt. Just as he's out on the porch you make an attempt to slam the door. Again he pushes through slamming the door behind him as he enters. He pulls you into his embrace. You struggle to break free but his strength is too much for you. It's humiliating that you haven't even beaten him yet. The fact that you are weak in both ways has your breaking down in his chest. You missed his warmth. His tall figure and embrace around your frame. Hands clench to his shirt letting it all out. At some point, a large hand holds the back of your head as he hushes you. "Why won't you let me be?" You asked desperately.

"Because I love you. I still do and I'm sorry for everything." 

"No." You whisper.

"I'm so sorry." He chants.

"No, no no stop please don't say that." You felt yourself giving up the fight allowing him to consume you. You lock eyes and soon enough lips do too. The sweet taste of his lips you've been craving. This affection of his. Bodies are heated, every breath arousing the other. In time you find the back of your knees clash with the sofa arm falling backwards with him. Things don't stop there. Feather touches to your skin has you shivering. Rough fingers graze through your locks of hair. You held no tongue ring. You barely wore the two except your extra ear piercings. Your fingers wind with his blonde locks just as you had envisioned that afternoon after a faint memory. You're refreshed of how shaggy his hair is. Nails graze the back of his neck also sending a shiver. You smile against his lips adoring his movements. It doesn't take long for Sabo to want more just as you want the same. Impatiently, he removes your underwear before unbuckling his trousers. You arch your back letting out a delicious moan as he slips inside you without haste. This only encourages him to thrust. One hand grips harshly onto your love handles creating crescent dents. Each thrust rekindling the passion you two held. Sabo's other hand lifts your shirt to expose your luscious breasts to knead one of them as you grind into him letting out shaky breaths mixed with your moans. Your vision hazy as you lose yourself to lust. "Sabo." You gasp encouraging his arousal. You gasp at the extension brushing your walls. It's been so long. You have forgotten his size fitting you perfectly.

The thought arouses you desiring more. Legs wrap around you while Sabo's mouth makes quick work of your collar nipping your skin and leaving marks. You were going to regret it tomorrow, but for now you just wanted sex. You want him and only him to attend your lovely body. Tongue trails to your breasts for a good suckle. "Ah~ Fuck baby~" You muster as his pace picks up to please you. You've pressed all the right buttons. He's missed you so much. Those mewls in the bedroom, your silky smooth body, luscious, plump lips. Everything. Your voice is like honey to him. He has to hear you speak such cute words again.

"(Y/n)~ honey." He whispers dangerously close fueling your core. A moan escapes wanting to release already.

"Faster. Faster. Faster~!" You plead which he gladly complies for you. His queen. Both lost in lost as his lips brush to your forehead for a chaste kiss. You yelp in bliss discovering your G-spot. Toes curling as you squirm underneath him letting out as many mewls as you want expressing your high on ecstasy. Your hair is pulled back as you gaze into his Emerald orbs.

"You missed me haven't you? You missed me being inside you, taking control of you. I hope nobody else has gotten a taste of you." he growled.

"No." You gasp. "No one has baby. "Just you and Ace-oh god!" You throw your head back ready for release.

"Good girl. Don't let Law touch you. You belong to me. Do you understand? No other man is allowed to love you like I do." Your heart is sent into a flutter to his possessiveness. You always wanted to be someone's belonging as they marked their territory.

"Yes! Yes!" You moaned. "Make me cum hun. I'm close." You slick back his hair from his sweaty face as he dominates you with vigorous thrusts. You arch as you release while he rides your orgasm. You shudder long from being chaste for a year. You jolt from time to time from the aftermath sighing content. Loving kisses pepper your body from your blonde ex.

"I missed you. I love you." He whispers breathless as start to doze off.

"Bumble bee." Is all you mutter reaching for his face. He clasps your hand kissing every finger before you passed out.


	29. Answers

You're awakened by the sun's light. Dim from it's gray skies, but it's there giving off the faintest light from your window. You stare at the ceiling, arm over your head recalling the events. After your intimate moment on the sofa, you both went for a second round leading you both upstairs to your bedroom. Clothes scattered on the floor. Bodies connecting, hands wandering, marks left behind as nothing but sweet nothings, dirty words, heavy breaths and skin slapping wet sounds filled the silent room. You were lost to lust as it numbed the pain and for that moment you have each other again. Like he's your beloved. Nothing else mattered that night. The way his touch stimulates your body knowing every sensitive part with new tricks up his sleeves. Had he done it with anyone else? No, he couldn't have. Only you right? You don't know anymore thus digressing you to the pain in your heart. The fact that you've been cheated on permitting this man to break your wall again. What is wrong with you? This is not what you wanted. You hide your face in your hands letting out a soft whimper attempting to keep it together. The noise alerts Sabo. Tired yet alarmed wanting to know the cause. He removes your hands finding you in tears.

"Hey, hey what's wrong love?" Your hair is combed back searching for an answer to your teary eyes. The longer you stare into his Emerald pools the more your heart throbs reminded of his misdeeds. His deceiving, kind smile as he wipes your tears away ticked you off. All you see is a liar. Manipulator taking control of you. That's right. You grip his wrist, sit up pushing him away. Hair covering your eyes as you cover yourself with your bed sheets. Wings tatted on your shoulder blades expanding to the backside of your biceps with a T shaped cross in the dead center. One of the drawings he has yet to seen. It suits your character. An angel from above, but they're black almost as if tainted.

"You should leave." You said rubbing your face.

"What? Why? I thought-"

"Please just go Sabo." Your tone stern and demanding.

"No. No don't push me away I just found you. I still need to say sorry." He pleads crawling towards you. Hand squeezing hour shoulder. You shrug him off facing away from him.

"There is nothing to say. Last night was a mistake. A moment of vulnerability. I-" Tears stream down your face out of anguish. "Leave Sabo and don't come back."

"You can't tell me last night was a mistake. I know it wasn't. You love me. Miss me just as much as I do." He argued. You shake your head. "Yes you do. Let me prove to you how sorry I am." There it is again. His sweet words reeling you in.

"No!" You rise up taking steps back shielding your body with your sheets. "Sabo just leave! Whatever you want to say it won't matter. I can't forget what you did. When I look at you I see a liar. Your words maybe sweet but hold nothing in them. Hollow promises. It seems what I say you both do the opposite. Why the hell would you think-I- get out! Just get the fuck out!"

"(Y/n)..."

"No! Out!" You walk into the bathroom and close door waiting for him to leave. Sabo sits on on the bed distraught hoping he could patch things up. Your mind is set. You don't want an explanation. It's all said and done. His heart shatters once more which sadly he's accustomed to. Having no option left, he decides to dress himself up and take his leave. Before he did, he leans against the bathroom door to say,

"I'm sorry. I never meant to break your heart. I only wanted you to know I did what I did out of curiosity. Because I held doubts about being good enough for you. Ace did too. You're just so intimidating and pure we felt...unworthy. It's a stupid excuse but now we know you deserve better, but you're also worth trying for." With that he knocks once and leaves the building. You wait a moment before peeking out finding yourself alone. His words echo in your mind. He was insecure. Not a surprise. What hurts more is they were not strong enough to believe their love for you. That tore you. You drop your sheets and run a hot shower while crying your eyes out.  
___________________________________

 

Sabo stumbled home with pieces of his heart in hand. All that plays is your upset face filled with tears. His poor baby. He did this to you. How dare he after making promises of never placing you in that situation just because he let fear slip into the tiniest hole. He sighs for the umpteenth time. It's been nothing but complications today and yesterday. He enters the kitchen to find Ace bandaging his hand. Knuckles bruised and cut from his underground fight club. It's been the guy's therapy after you left. He took your disappearance better than anyone concerning everyone. The truth is, Ace is used to it. You being his first ever relationship changed him in ways others could not. He seemed so mature yet disturbed. He refused to date saying it's too early or in general from his words, "I don't fucking want to." It's not like he went out to fight, head to the bar and fuck a random stranger. On the contrary, he too remains chaste. That scared everyone, but his demenor assured almost everyone that he's fine. Almost. 

Marco stopped pressing the lad to date or do something else after countless times of rejection. The only time suggested was one like yesterday. A special occasion. Not even that has Ace on board for such romance. After a long period of therapeutic fights, it became clear Ace had moved on while at the same time normally lamenting over his finished relationship. Meanwhile Sabo is trying to do the same to move on only trying date. He felt he wasn't ready either. Koala is the first. He fucked that up. Which reminds him to apologize to her at work on Monday.

The blonde enters the kitchen snatching a cup of coffee from the coffee pot. Ace has never been the conversation starter either which was sometimes a bummer when Sabo needed him to be. "Did you just come back from a fight?"

"Sort of." Ace replied. "I got in a fight with some prick at the bar. I had to pluck glass from my hand and knuckles." Sabo tilts his head confused. "The guy's face was covered in glass after I smashed the cup to his head then punched him." He sneered answering's Sabo's question. The blonde pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Ace. You really need to stop causing fights."

"I don't start them. Those assholes come to me." He pins the gauze checking for any unraveling while clenching and unclenching.

"Regardless, don't let them get to you." Sabo lectured earning a glare.

"It's not your choice. Just as I didn't stop you from dating Koala." He picks up the mess, organizing the first aid kit.

"Your life is our business. We don't want you ending up in a ditch over bad blood." Sabo argued.

"Again, my life is my own business. Just like your late night encounter is your own. You reek of sex." The blonde widens his eyes then cringes over the thought. Ace stood up after picking up heading towards the bathroom.

"I didn't sleep with her. I... slept with (Y/n)." The freckled male stops dead in his tracks hearing your name ring. Back facing Sabo stunned by the revelation. Aid dropped making a loud noise for one to be alarmed. He reaches down for it turning to his twin.

"You saw her?" He gaped

"Yeah. I found her at the cafe. Then lost her. You should have seen her. She's still as beautiful as we left her. Plus tattoos and piercings." He informed. Ace takes the moment to process the information digressing to his seat on the island.

"She's still around here then?" He asks given a nod of confirmation. "Wait tattoos? Piercings?" He exclaimed.

"Yep. Oh and she cut her hair to look like a boy. She really thought this through. You wouldn't even recognize her."

"What the hell. How did you even figure this out?" He asks curiously. Before Sabo could answer Lyn descends from the stairs after hearing the commotion. The blonde's Emerald eyes glaring at the woman. Ace is confused to the sudden shift in mood.

"What?" She asked confused.

"She's been keeping contact with (Y/n) since day one. Updated on every bit of detail. What's worse is our girl lives in Law's home." Ace gapes mortified learning more and more new information. "Explain yourself!" Sabo demands.

The brunette stepped back in shock, "How did -" 

"You left your phone on the coffee table last night. I suppose the nickname was meant as a deterrent but it only made me curious." Sabo gestured to the device in her hand, "What the fuck were you doing?"

There would be no use in lying to them but telling the truth would hurt them as well.

"Lyn?" Ace called impatiently crossing his arms.  
"Look, I understand you guys are upset," she started, "but she wanted it to be a secret. I don't even think she really wanted to tell me."  
"So all this 'don't give up hope' bullshit you've been spewing was just that huh?“ Sabo had never raised his voice like this to her, "You're our sister but it seems our happiness doesn't really matter all that much."  
"Sabo please," Lyn's heart wrenched, "you guys are the most important thing to me. Telling you where she was would have only caused you more pain. They wouldn't have let you in, and I know you would have tortured yourselves going there everyday."  
"We would have gotten through to her sooner." the blonde argued, "And just letting her shack her up with your ex? Who does that?"  
"Let her?!" Lyn's voice went up an octave, "She's an adult. They have a friendship that I wasn't even aware of before, I had nothing to do with that and I am not her mother."

Ace scoffed from his perch at island.

Sabo took a deep breath as sparks danced from his fingertips across the stainless steel counter top that he was gripping for dear life. 

"It doesn't change the fact that you kept secrets from us. Things could have been so much different."   
"Could they though?" Ace's question had Sabo's attention snap back to him.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"She said it was over. You know how hardheaded she is." Ace muttered.   
"But last night..." Sabo's emeralds glossed over at the memory, "I-it's proof she misses us." 

Ace huffed. 

"Why are you guys so against this?!" the blonde slammed his fist against the counter.  
"I'm not. Look you have no idea how many times I tried to talk about you guys or suggested meeting up so you could speak properly. If she was open to it it would have happened - its not like I didn't try." Lyn slowly approached her brother, "What happened last night?"   
"I went to Law's." he answered curtly. 

Lyn's eyes widened now realizing how disheveled Sabo was. 

"They fucked apparently." Ace's tone was cold, even a little resentful.   
"Wh-that's - I mean - it's a good thing right? You guys are back together?" their sister stammered. 

"Don't," Sabo growled leaning down in her face, "don't act like nothing happened, like you haven't been going behind our backs all this time."  
"I'm sorry." she squeaked, truly heartbroken that she'd hurt her brothers so much. 

For a brief moment Sabo wavered watching his sister begin to cry. 

"I can't look at you right now." he straightened himself out and left the room. 

"I'm sorry," Lyn sniffled glancing up at Ace, "I really am."

He sighed and stood giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "You'll have to be sorry a bit longer, sis."  
___________________________________

 

You step out of the shower viewing yourself in the fogged up mirror which you wipe for clearance. Your muscles  
have relaxed, thoughts have rested for the time being. Your eyes widen forgetting the love marks left behind. Your face burns red replaying the fond memory as you were so lost into lust. You were quite a mess in his to start with when he melted you into putty in his hands the next minute. "Damn him." You cursed under your breath. You could not deny the boys still have a hold on you. How could they not. It's only been a year. You are a long time moaner. You have trouble moving on by yourself always dependent of other's comfort. Loneliness has never been a choice for you, so it was a want in your life. A mental desire to find "the one".

Seeing Sabo after your break up brought back memories, and with it unresolved issues; yet every fiber of your being calls for him. His voice, his touch that's all it took for you to cave in. You were easily manipulated with a heart of gold like yours. It's no wonder the world threw shit at you. You maybe strong, but the fact remains that you are too kind for this world. Each day has you breaking without the boys knowing the relationship you three built on has crumbled. At the same time your faith in recovery, in finding something new.

You scour through your closet after slipping on the essential debating on what to wear. You had to hide your markings before your roommate arrives bombarding you with questions. A cliche choice you make landing on a gray turtle neck. It's less suspicious if it's worn in the winter right? Let's hope Law wouldn't dare ask. It would be the end of both you and Sabo as Law is by no means a half-wit. Once dressed, you head down stairs to pick up last nights mess. Phone in hand. You find a messege from both Lyn, and Vanessa warning you of Sabo knowing. 'Knowing what?' You wonder reading their response. Vanessa's text warned you of Sabo knowing you are in town and that he knows that your best friend knows the location which she is unwilling to give out. You smile appreciating her loyalty. Lyn simply warns you of the same matter which is that he knows you are in town recapping what Sabo said about wanting to apologize to you wishing you nothing but happiness. You roll your eyes. "He didn't seem like he wanted to when he barged in my house." You argue to your phone. 'His opinion must have changed.' Is your theory. 'If he already found out about my location, and who knows what else?' You groan to the fruition of having to deal with and obsessive Sabo just as you did with Ace. When you prayed for love. This is not what you thought it would be. 

The humming of a car pulling up the driveway diverts your focus. "It's Law. He must be finished with his shift." That meant an explanation for standing him up. You squeak at the sight of your panties on the floor laying near the entrance. You rush down the remaining steps retrieving your panties then posing victoriously as Law steps in puzzled.

"What are you doing?" He started. You jolt up to your feet with a gasp shoving your panties in sweat pant's pockets.

"Nothing! I was uh…" (E/c) eyes scan the room for an excuse finding the coffee table a mess. "…I was just picking up after myself. I crashed after yesterday's nonsense. Hehehe! You would not believe." You nervously chuckled hoping he will buy it as you pick up your empty can of soda, paper plate into the kitchen tossing them into the trash bin.

"Really? I suppose your underwear had something to do with the crazy story?" He pressed closing the door behind him removing his coat. You freeze with a slight blush on your face.

"I was just about to do laundry when I dropped the last piece of clothing so I came back to pick it up when you came in." You lie fetching yesterday's coffee shoving the thing into the microwave. "You want your old coffee I picked up yesterday?" Law shakes his head.

"I think tea will do." He replied setting the teapot to boil dismissing your lie of laundry. Though he was a bit curious to the real story deciding to let it go as he is reminded to ask about another story. "Speaking of yesterday. What happened? You didn't show up? It sounded serious." He leans against the counter, arms crossed. You sadden staring at the coffee rotate as it reheats. You have also forgotten you left Law in the dark for bailing.

"Well...where do I start?" You turn around leaning against the counter with your head tilted back in thought. "I bumped into Sabo." The raven haired brute is piqued just by the name concerned for you. "He was on a date with Koala. Lyn confirmed it while I was texting her on my way to the café. I was scared, and betrayed. I wanted to hide. Leave before he even got the chance to recognize me. It didn't turn out as great when the barista called for my name." You rub the back of your head sheepishly. "Anyways, he immediately noticed me upon my name even chased me. I managed to lose him, but-" You bite your tongue not wanting to tell him the rest of the story. Lucky for you the microwave alarms you of your heated drink. You pull the cup out blowing on it's contents.

"But?" The male probed. You shake your head.

"Nothing just that it felt overwhelming to experience all of that." You lied. Law hum understanding thinking as he stares at nowhere in particular.

"I see. It's certainly has made your life a bit more complicated with him aware that you're "back in town". He quotes. "Does he know your location?" You stiffen as the words are held back. He quirks a brow suspicious of your silence.

"No…he doesn't. Though the thought is scary. He did visit my old apartment according to what Vanessa texted me. I think I'll be fine for now. I just have to lay low." Either your deceiving skills have improved or he's dismissing it for the moment. Usually he'd be defensive pressing the matter, yet it seems he held…concern for you? His eyes held a bit of sadness. Why? 

"Well then, just stick to class and come straight home. I'll provide anything you need." He said.

"No way you can just do that. I mean you can't pick out my clothes." You argued.

"Use Amazon or something." He retorts leaving you baffled as he walks away with a smirk. You're silenced by the whistling tea pot which you shut off yourself grumbling, "No way." You unlock your phone to call Vee and give her a recap of what you told Law.  
____________________________________

 

It's been three days since Sabo's last visit. Lyn's confrontation had him cooped up in his room with 'what if's'  
running through his mind aggravating him. The fact that Ace was calm and collected yet cold learning about the new information baffles him more. How could Ace not give two shits about the situation? How can he not be furious wanting his girl back. Did he go mad and stop caring? No. Ace still kept himself single. The routine of his is normal. Work, bar, fight, home then the cycle repeats. His phone was mostly off around noon not caring much to be on it except for music. On breaks he worked on his bike or works out. Anything out of the ordinary he would know. So why be calm? The blonde wondered what went on in his head. The anger subsidies after the second day. Work preoccupied him. In the midst of his mind, he had forgotten to apologize to Koala. Being co-workers with orange haired woman handing the files needed for better evaluation is quite awkward with the passive aggressiveness given straight forward. She was furious that he didn't even text nor call her for an apology. Not given the chance to ignore him. He's given her an apologetic smile mixed with uncertainty. It's not a wise choice often earning a huff or an eye roll marching out of the office. She knows the reason for his abrupt departure. She was there. She heard your name loud and clear. Her chest squeezed when his eyes lit up. He chased you down like you were someone important. You are and the harsh realization that Sabo is unreachable to her only hurt her more. He never belonged to her even if she wanted to desperately make him hers. He belonged to you. The unseen lights, the brightest smile, all of those blooming characteristics she has never seen crafted by your presence. All Koala wants now is a simple apology and the closure she so desires to let him go. This time for real. She did.

Koala entered his office handing him the usual papers he so requires, and just as she is about to head out, her hand is caught on the door knob when he spoke, "You know I'm terribly sorry for bailing on you like that right? I'm sorry." Her shoulders tense to the apology then slouch. Her heart slowly breaking only this time it's not as painful because she knew already.

"I know Sabo. We're good. Next time don't drag me into something you don't like. By the way good luck with (Y/n). You're goanna need it." She chirps leaving Sabo a bit puzzled to cheer. He dismisses it as nothing happy she understood his reasoning for running off. Yep, everything seemed in order. The only thing left to resolve is the unresolved issue between him and you.  
________________________________________

 

Later that evening, Sabo decided to see you again. As much as he heeded your words, it still isn't enough to keep  
him away. He loves you. It's difficult to keep away from you when you're in Law's home with various possibilities. What if your heart mends and he snatches it? You protested that you have not cheated on them and not even now. A hint that you're still broken hearted and unwilling to be in a relationship at the moment. This terrified him. Someone else sweeping you off your feet like he did. Now he understood why Ace was ticked off in the first place. It was indeed unfair to have stolen you from Ace, yet the logical fact remains that all is fair in love and war. There is no rule book to life except to find a way to be happy. Sabo's happiness lies with you. That is evident. He will retrieve you even without Ace's help. Maybe if he brought you back things will go back to normal? Ace will have to see. The glorious idea has the blonde humming a tune as he trudges out into the snow towards his car.

"Where are you going?" A voice interrupts grabbing the blonde's attention. The voice coming from Ace with an open garage. Music playing in the background with alcoholic beverage in hand to keep him warm. Face contorts to one of seriousness knowing when talking about you to him, he got a bit irritated. It's hard to tell if it was jealousy. His words say the opposite.

"Out…to see (Y/n). He answered. He's thrown a scoff from the freckled man causing Sabo to scowl. "What's so funny?"

"You just don't give up do you?" He replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"Why should I? You didn't give up when I held (Y/n) before. Why stop now? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do!" He growled. "She broke up with us for something she has a right to be upset about rejecting everything we have to offer. We broke her trust. That's all she ever wanted and we threw it away like it was nothing. Letting her go is the right thing to do for her to be happy. We're toxic to her. You running over to her reminding her of everything only causes her pain. I've been there. You don't want to do that to her. When I tried to get her back I was angry that I lost her. I wanted her to become mine just as desperate as you do. It doesn't work that way when you're only hurting her. That's the last thing I want." He lectured. 

"I want her back Ace. I will get her back my way. I think she'll comply." He smirks turning to his car waving his hand good bye. The elder brother pinches the bridge of his nose disappointed.

"Looks like he'll have to figure this out for himself." He mumbled downing his drink. Five bottles finished as he draws over to the stereo, turning up the volume to keep him from thinking as he returns to maintaining his bike.  
_______________________________________________

 

You sat alone in the living room dressed in a black and white flannel, jeans, glasses resting on the bridge of your nose. You second cup of coffee resting on the table. TV on as background music while you study. Law  
descending from the stairs in his new attire. "Night shift?" You close your book grabbing your attention.

"Yeah. Someone else was supposed to take their spot, but both doctors called in sick." He said while adjusting his sleeves.

"It is a popular time to catch a cold." You joked.

"Yes it is." He sighs grabbing his coat and throwing it on. "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't stay up too long." You chuckle sending him a tired smile.

"I won't. Drive safe." You rise to your feet, open the door and adjust his tie before he left. Your faces close to proximity. You stay that way with him tempted to go in for a kiss. He felt the same wanting to go for it, but for some reason there is this nagging feeling that you are cheating on the boys even though you're not together. The reminder tugs your heart retreating your form to Law's dismay forcing a smile for him to know you're fine. "Try not to catch a cold otherwise I'll conceal you and have to sterilize the whole house."  
�"I taught you well." His rough hand ruffles your hair before stepping outside. You wait on the porch to see him go. You wave to him and sigh sadly for not finding the courage to tell the doctor about what's on your mind. You enter the house returning to your studies.

Meanwhile a familiar blonde has parked by the corner of the street out of sight. As suspected, the raven haired  
doctor took the opposite direction to where Sabo parked. Once in the clear, he moves forward parking on the sidelines of the driveway. He had thought this through knowing just what to say to you. It was wrong, but his thirst for you cannot be quenched no matter how hard he's tried. Of course he knew it's become a problem. The fact that he messed up only urges him to clear things up and see where it leads once it does. He believed it will turn out to be the right one.

You're startled by the knock on the door. Convenient that someone would show up after he left. Maybe Law forgot his keys? You check through the peep hole, metal bat in hand. You groan seeing Sabo. You swing the door open with the bat still in hand. "What the hell do you want?" You shout.  
�"Whoa! Easy it's me." He leans back surprised by the object. You remained in your stance.

"I know. But. What. Do. You. Want? It better be the right answer or I'll-" Sabo rolls his eyes grasping the bat and melting it in two pieces. You his dropping it on the floor.

"Sorry, but we won't be needing this." He said tossing the burning iron into the snow to cool off. You puff your cheeks outraged.

"What the hell? That was my favorite bat! I even stuffed needles on them for extra punk vibe to smash my enemies with."

"Oh….I didn't know. I'll buy you a new one." He shrugged. Of course he didn't care much.

"No you won't because you won't be showing up here anymore. You can't just buy new things like they're nothing rich boy." That nickname earns you a scowl. He absolutely despises the name as it reminds him of his original home. You couldn't care less. You were ticked off. "I thought I told you to leave and never come back."

"You did and I tried, but I can't do it." You gape in disbelief.

"Well try harder, because I don't want you back."

"That's a lie. What we shared that night may have been vulnerability. It also rekindled a passion we used to share." He tips your head causing you to shiver of the slight touch. "You denied that you want nothing to do with us, yet the craving for each other does not end easily. A year isn't enough to forget. I'm right there with you."

"Sabo." You call out his name in a threatening manner. "Don't do this. Do not bust an Ace and try to make me listen." You plead.

"What other choice do I have? You never listen to anyone. I made a stupid mistake, but she means nothing I made sure of that. I know I should have been strong for you. Like I said I was afraid I wasn't enough. Since then you plague my mind twenty-four seven. I can't forgive myself and I know that's fine to you, but I do want a second chance." You stare into his eyes losing yourself.

"No blondie. It's over. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I know it's not. I'll keep coming back to prove to you the obvious. I get what I want and I know she loves me back." He whispers husky like against your ear. Blush forms on your cheeks.

"If you do that….then Law will try to fight you and kick you out." You warn him.

"I don't care. I'll keep coming back beaten and bruised. I'm not easy to take down. Law is quite easy to take down." He smirks.

"Cheeky little-" You gasp to his sudden bite to your neck.

"Or I can just keep coming back when he leaves and I have you all to myself." You grip his shirt trying to keep balance. You never agreed with people caving in on their ex lover continuing to just be friends with benefits. Your heart easily shatters, but this is Sabo. You felt like he's a risk you can take without worry. His loyalty, his heart belongs to you and technically you have him wrapped around your finger. The thought makes you shiver. You quite like the idea of being the dominant one. Your body being worshiped by the right hands. Your lustful eyes lock with his while he unbuttons your flannel revealing your cleavage. Knuckles lightly drag over your skin. His smirk returns igniting your core. He leans in for a kiss. Arms wrap around his neck pulling him close. A hand slides from your back to your booty giving it a squeeze then hoisting you up. Legs wrap around him while you allow him to do as he pleases to you for the rest of the night. All you can do is agree to his terms. As long as he's not hurting anyone nor hurt in anyway though you know he's a lot stronger than the doctor in some form of way. His intellectual matching the ebony haired male. In some twisted way, you also wanted to be proven of their worth actually thinking about reconciling.


	30. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Heads up! There is Spanish in this, translation is found at the very end with this mark: *

It's been three months since your contract with Sabo. Every visit with him is confidential. Every visit involves steamy, raw passionate sex. Some of them meaningless at first as you only lust in wanting to be relieved from your stress. Sadly enough, Sabo did not mind the advantage. As long as you call him, beg for only his touch he is content. That's all he ever wanted from his beloved. To be needed. At some point you pitied the man. He no longer made you feel pain replaced by sadness and warmth. Sadness because although he brought up the suggestion, he was willing to let you take full advantage as long as he is able to be around you. He reminds you of a puppy. Warmth, well-after your sweet encounter, Sabo always stays by your side showering you with affection. All the cuddles you could ever want instead of leaving as you always feared after every intimacy. He reminds you of how well he took care of you. You felt like a school girl sneaking him at different hours at a night. Always appearing when during Law's shift.

During Valentines day, you had called him in after a stressful test. He appeared with a stuffed bear, flowers, and a new metal bat as promised. You blushed then scoffed at the sight of a new bat. "I know we're not dating, but it seemed like a courteous thing to do when your my partner. Plus I got you a bat for you to kick my ass with." He joked. You chuckle taking his gifts, setting them aside and simply pulling him inside. His gesture already set your heart and core running.

"Get in here lover boy." You demanded closing the door behind. It's safe to say that night was shared with so much love in the air. You lied in bed, talked as if you were indeed back together. You finally update him of what you have been up to. Going to college and chasing your dream. He was proud of you when you did tell him. He approved of your career path and taking the initiation. He questioned your funds. He even offered to pay for your classes. You knew he would say that. He loves to spoil you. You have your means and did not require his assistance. It was annoying how he can just spend how ever the hell he wants without consequences. You were appreciative for his kindness. one of your favorite traits about the man. He was not only kind to you, but others as well. He spoke and acts like a humble man. A humble man he is. Who would have thought regardless of their family riches there can exist a proper young man like Ace and Sabo. The way they're brought up and yet the family decides to live a simple life.

 

All these thoughts complicated your original feelings for the two. You know that deep down you still love them. How easily weakened you are by just Sabo is proof enough, yet there is more to the situation than you'd like to admit. A far more reasoning for ghosting. As you narrow down your thoughts, you sit on fence on the windiest day. The cool breeze brushing your skin as while you observe cattle graze from afar. You fiddle with a piece of tall grass as a certain Chaweenie pup runs up to greet you. You chuckle to the excitable puppy acknowledging it's appearance with gentle pats.

"Hey Luna. Looks like life on the farm is much better than cooped up in a house huh?" The dog you found with Ace, promised to care for her as a practice child took residency at your parent's ranch. As much as you wanted to keep Luna with you, you supposed Law isn't very fond of pets. In the end he confessed that he actually had a soft spot for them, but feared for allergies as he has never actually tried to have one nor have the time. You were distraught that you could actually bring Luna home, in fact he permitted you understanding some pets were therapeutic. You however no longer saw Luna as that. It was a harsh truth that she only reminds you of the empty promises the boys a have made over the years. The pain lingering every time you look at her. She is your child in some way and to think that Ace and Sabo can walk out on you with something so stupid made you fear the worse for the future. You despised them more as for the first time in your life you became afraid of the future. The pent up anger has subsided since then. Your principles, standards of love all tossed out the window coming to the fruition of romance being much difficult than it seems. All your words, meaningless. It's turned you to a hypocrite leaving you to be lost in the sea of your mind. The longer you drown in them the more frustrated you are to heading nowhere. Your feelings have now been encrypted as you attempt to decode the truth. A groan escapes your lips running in circles with ideas that seem endless with no answer.

*"Algo te pasa, mija?" A voice asked from behind setting a saddle out to dry on the fence. You turn to the owner,

*"No. Estoy bien ama." You answered. *"Solamente estoy pensando." You return to fiddling with grass.

*"Y que es lo que piensas?" She pressed. You turn to her almost fearful to ask. If she knew of your relationship status and everything else, she would flip. Right now she would be listening to you surprised and tell you to find someone else. That's not what you wanted. You know you can and that much is obvious. What you want is more of actual listening and understanding what you want to hear. Some helpful tips. Anything than move on. When it came to support, your family is difficult and off putting causing you discomfort and another way to break down on your dreams, beliefs because you are the youngest. It's hard for them to accept change easily. A stubborn trait you gain from the likes of them. The only option you can give your mother is lie.

*"Estoy pensando en mis clases. Lo que voy hacer cundo llegó a la casa. Cual de las tareas empiezo. Me frustra bastante aunque estoy aqui trabajando y cuidando las reses." You sigh as your mother chuckles almost irritating you over your stress.

*"Pues tomate un break. Despues regresas con muchas ganas." She advised the obvious. Just as she started wandering off you decide to stop her and ask.

*"Mama?" She hums turning back to you. *"Has tenido miedo de casarte cuando estabas joven?" The question was quite peculiar to your mother sending you an inquisitve look. She scoffs,

*"Tu padre me proponio cuando tube diecisisete años. Pero era tan joven y tenia miedo. Lo deje por un tiempo pensando que era lo mejor que busca algen de su edad o algen que vive cerca. Un año paso y tu abula me conto que tu padre estaba trieste sin yo. Entonces le hable a tu padre y me pidió para atrás. Claro que le dije que si. Unos dos años despues, me pidió la mano y esta vez le dije que si." Your eyes light up astounded by her love story. It was oddly similar to yours. "Si me preguntas otra ves si tenia miedo de casar me, la respuesta es si. Pero todos tenemos un momento de susto cuando es tiempo de casar se. Hay varios preguntas de tu foturo pero al ultimo si la persona te hace feliz, y no puedes imaginar un mundo sin el, entonces no ay nada que nos puede detener si lo amas" You smile softly to her wisdom wondering if you should stop holding this fear of marriage. A natural feeling yes, but your fear is beyond. The traitorous act. Should it all be held accounted for? The curiosity got the best of you as you yourself had to experiment. Not exactly something you would do, but to understand your boys you must walk in their shoes. It's hard to imagine, but there was only one person you can think of. That meant reopening wounds you did not want and yet Sabo and Ace have done it before proposing. The call of your employees breaks you from your thoughts requiring help. You sigh.

"Whelp, it's back to the saddle."  
___________________________

After work you sat in your car thinking about your mother's story while your car heats up. Her wisdom lingering in the confines of your mind as you debate on which route you should take. You pull your phone out sending a quick text to Vanessa to come over. Two minutes later you receive a reply, "yes". Content, you take a quick detour to your best friend's apartment.

 

"I was surprised by your text to visit me." Vanessa started handing you a bottle of apple cider.

"Thanks." You whispered taking a large gulp leaving half. Your curly haired friend raises a brow. You let out a relaxed sigh.

"Work stressing you out?" She teased.

"No not exactly work. I just have some internal conflict to work out." You confess leaning against the couch.

"Is Sabo becoming a problem?" You question the same if the blonde is simply infecting your thoughts. Your mouth worked fast in answering for you,

"No. He's more like giving me clarity of what I want." This surprises the raven haired woman as well as yourself to hear it from your own mouth.

"Really?" She quips piqued.

"Y-yeah." You blush at how her eyes are intently focused on you. "Once he found my location well you know what happened. He then threatened to start a fight with Law to get to me. Last thing I want is a blood bath on my behalf. I just want to live a normal life without having to lead to something chaotic. Apparently life like's to take me into another route."

"Damn so what happened? Did you kick his ass?" You scoff.

"I wish. I had a bat ready to whack him with, but he melted the thing before I even got a chance. I gave in to his suggestion to be my fuck buddy. I'd rather not have the two fighting over me. I know I shouldn't have and there are other ways to restrain the blonde, but in the back of my head I wanted him. It seems no matter what I do it always draws back to the boys. Maybe I'm weak, but you've seen how far of lengths I went to move on." Vee nods in agreement.

"Yikes! Well...it may sound crazy, but you either need to try harder or they are the one. Love is not exact. That I can agree with and most won't understand except for the person in the situation. Not all love stories are the same, but to obtain it is quite difficult with so many objects in one's path. My question to you is do you really want them back? Are you willing to forgive them?"

"Those are the same questions I have in mind. I really don't know. It seems that way. Honestly there is more to what I feel for them. Why I left." You sit up contemplating. Your best friend watching your expression as if trying to figure a puzzle.

"You left because they cheated on you." She reminded you.

"Yes that is one. Their reasoning behind it is understandable and painful that they had to figure things out themselves before jumping into such a commitment. Marriage, love is forever. That's how I see it. That is what they respect. They stayed mine for three years with no complications. Why tarnish something if it wasn't serious? In a way I understand their methods. They were scared just as I was. Their sudden proposal had me on edge. I would have said yes and then what? Panic? Regret? It's a big ass leap and when Vivi and Koala confessed their misdeeds, I was broken hearted and so much more. Afterwards when I left....I felt relieved. Relieved that I didn't have to carry such a weight. That I did not have to marry anyone so unexpectedly. I wanted to marry after three years, but the problem was if I can actually spend my life with them. If I can be enough to the point where they are not bored of me." Tears begin to drip from your eyes. "I feel terrible that I haven't told them the truth. That I was scared too." You cover your face from your shame. Vanessa's initial response is to sit by your side and hold your weeping form. "I know they're horrible for cheating but I feel like a bigger monster every day with this secret. The fact that I was relieved of it all." Hands cling to your friend as she shushed and rocked you until you settled.

"No there is nothing wrong with feeling that way. I'm just glad you told me. Vent babe." You weep harder the me minute she told you to vent. An equal monster meant to be with the boys and if that's the case, you might as well try something you came here for before deciding.

Once you settled down, you take notice of how late it has become. The television filling the atmosphere providing some calming vibes as you sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with various junk food laid out for comfort.

"You know I've heard such great reviews of this show, but I never watched it until now." You said.

"Yeah, you really need to pay attention the whole time. It's hard to do without talking about the situation. Except for the fighting scenes we can speak." She answered.

"Yeah." You chuckle. Your phone lights up receiving a text from Sabo.

Sabo: <3

Sabo: Hi beautiful just got off of work

Sabo: ready for sexy time? 

You blush furiously forgetting about blondie. You had to double think as you check the time: 10:07pm. 

You: Sorry Bumblebee not tonight

You: I'm not feel so great

Sabo: What's wrong? Did you catch a cold too?

You tilt your head wondering what he meant by that worrying you.

You: No, just exhausted from work. I'm with Vanessa spending time with her. I haven't seen her in five months since Chris has moved into the apartment

You: Wait what do you mean sick too?

Sabo: Ah ok

Sabo: Have fun and I hope you feel better tomorrow babe, night 

You: Night 

You hum in thought left unanswered by your question. Why didn't he answer you? Who is he hiding? What if it's in your head? You're probably overthinking again. Their bullshit has left you a tad paranoid. "Hey, where is Chris if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmm? Oh she's around." You furrow your brows to the casual reply.

"What do you mean around? Did she leave?"

"Not really. It's hard to tell when she rarely sleeps here." Now you felt a bit perturbed. "Oh right. I guess I never told you. Slipped my mind with what you have going on. Well anyways, it all started about four months ago where she came home late one night so I assumed something happened. She said she met some friends and hung out with them. I figured that's great since she needed to get out and I'm mostly at work or at school even visiting my parents for family night. At some point she started missing nights and appearing in the morning. Then afternoons and eventually stopped coming for a few days except to change. I never noticed the pattern and assumed she was home most of the time until I had winter break. It was just crazy." You widen your eyes surprised.

"Indeed it is. Have you noticed any strange behavior like fatigue, sleep deprivation, or drug use or anything like that?" You asked.

"None. Her eyes were not red, did not reek of anything rotten like booze or the streets. She often came home happy with messy hair sometimes. I figured it was from clubbing. She said she's been doing that with her friends which concerns me. I never thought to follow her because she's an adult. As long as she's not drugged up I suppose it's fine. She's very blunt so I don't think she would have a reason to lie unless she's hiding something. Part of me says she is, but she's made it back just fine."

"Either way it's bizarre to be missing like that from her home. Does she even work? Eat? Sleep?" You probed.

"Yeah. She comes home full and pays her bills on time though she's rarely here."

"It's not right. Something is up and I think it's time you confront her when she shows up again. Sometimes trusting someone isn't enough when they can turn out reckless. Trust me. That's how I got close to Ace." You pause then cover your mouth. Vanessa chuckles noticing your blush.

"You really miss them, huh? They really are great guys except for that terrible fact of betrayal. It seems fate is in disagreement that I oppose if she lead them to you after all that hard work. You sigh in defeat.

"Yeah I guess I really do. The two have been on my mind lately. What's worse is I haven't even told Law I've been sneaking Sabo inside for three months." You face palm.

"Geez woman! That's...too much info now." She chortles imagining Law's face. Vanessa had heard stories and met him a few times so she could imagine how disapproving he would be. A yawn slips while laughing. "Damn it's getting late. Guess Chris isn't planning on coming home tonight. Five days in a row. She's usually by the third or fourth. Never longer. Anyways, would you like to stay over in that case?" You nod to hee offer. "Great! Let me take a quick shower and we can start gaming or something."

"Okay." You move back over to the messy couch piled with some think blankets. You finish the last of your apple cider deciding to tidy up a bit before continuing the fun. Five minutes later you finish recycling the bottles hearing the door unlock as a head of blonde hair pokes in. "Chris." Is your first thought. You haven't seen her in such a long time. Four maybe six years ago. She still giggled ridiculous as you remembered stumbling inside almost refreshed as she hummed a tune. Her face smeared from make up removing it's remnants once she plopped on the couch setting her heels down. She wore a simple black dress. Never did you imagine she would go clubbing one day. It was bound to happen with the right set of friends. You take a deep breath calming your jitters. Another moment you've been waiting for, yet the love you held for the boys gave you confidence. As you emerge from the kitchen you cause the blonde to yelp, jolting from her seat.

"What the hell? You scared me." She grumbled.

"Sorry. I was tossing some bottles into the recycling bin. You okay?" Chris sat in silence and nods. "You look like you had fun."

"I did. I was out with some friends." You were surprised the blonde wasn't being passive aggressive after your last encounter. She made you feel a little crappy that she was taking things like an adult yet acting like a child. She finishes wiping off the last of her make-up folding the tissue slowly as if something is on her mind. "I...I know what you did for me. You gave up your room and paid for the month's rent until I got a job to get back on my feet." 'Ah so that's why. She's grateful.' "Those things you said about me even after I bailed on you. It stung a lot. I suppose you were right. He ended being misleading. I jumped in so fast I wanted it to be real so I can escape. Little did I know I was sort of taking advantage of him. My friends were here all along trying to help and I pushed them away. I'm sorry." You smile halfheartedly acknowledging.

"It happens. We all walk that path, just as I used to. Then it helped me grow and understand a little better. Your path is longer even though you have most down." You stare at her for a moment before you're attacked with a hug. The same hug given to you in high school so warm and affectionate. You sit frozen for a brief second before placing your hands on her back rubbing circles. Your fingers slide to her soft, blonde locks reminding you of how sweet she feels. It's so nostalgic like it was just yesterday. Her face slowly rises to stare into your eyes. You blush lightly. "Chris I..." Her lips crash into yours causing your eyes to widen. The sensation felt normal. Eyelids gradually close giving in. Your hands that held her shoulders now cup her face savoring the taste of cherry Chap stick. How you craved for a taste awaiting this moment and then...nothing. There is no spark. No feeling of bliss. Not like your boys. Your eyes open furrowing your brows as the girl puts more effort while you try to pull away. You push her shoulders back as you retract to catch your breath. Her eyes filled with lust while yours held nothing but bewilderment.

"I was wrong about us. I should have acted on you. You're so good to me and I treated you like trash. I'm so sorry." Her arms wrap around your neck. You quickly slid away rising to your feet. Chris looks at you puzzled while you try to process things using the back of your hand to wipe away the kiss.

"Okay! This misleading thing has to end. We've been playing a game of cat and mouse for years. You reject my affection then when you fall you feed off of me! That was my problem. All I wanted was a simple, loving relationship, but instead you mess with my head and toss me out the window like I am nothing! I'm tired of it! I'm done." You sigh. "I don't want play your games anymore. I have someone else in mind that really loves me and I want to be with." The realization hits you like a ton of bricks. The answer was under your nose the whole time. "I have issues of my own to deal with. I got what I came for." You grab your bag. "If Vanessa asks tell her I went home." You show yourself out coincidentally the moment Vee walks into the living room finding a dumbfounded Chris on the couch.

"Whoa. Hey, welcome back. What happened? Where is (Y/n)?"

"She went home." Chris murmured a little distraught. "I'm going to bed now." She abruptly enters her room leaving the curly haired woman confused of the situation.  
_________________________________

You drop yourself on the bed mentally and physically exhausted. There is so much to take in. One, you have moved on completely from Chris that you no longer held unrequited feelings for her anymore. Two, you understand your beloved's misdeed. The need to verify one's true senses. Three, you're still in love and are willing to forgive and have them back in your life forever. You made a deal, you could start over or marry and continue from there. You choose the latter knowing you have the rest of eternity with them. A smile sprouts on your lips as you drift to sleep.

 

The very next day, you're startled by the endless vibrating of your phone. You blink a few times to adjust your vision. You reach over to your phone, by the time you grasp it, you're notified of a missed call from Lyn early in the morning. It's never a good sign. You gain text from her which made your heart drop, eyes widen, throat close up:

9:25a.m. Lyn: Call back! Ace has been hospitalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Ah!!! Oh no! Ace! We shall see what's in store for him. Also true story about my parents xD I found it ironic that it's similar to Reader's situation. I did not know till I asked.
> 
> Translations*:  
>  1\. Is something wrong dear?  
>  2\. No, nothing mom. I was just thinking.  
>  3\. And what is it that you're thinking?  
>  4\. Just thinking about my classes. What I'm going to do when I get home. What homework I should start with first. It frustrates me even though I'm working and taking care of the cattle.  
>  5\. Well take a break and get back to it with effort.  
>  6\. Mom? Have you ever been afraid to marry when you were younger?  
>  7\. Your father proposed when I was seventeen, but I was too young and I was afraid. I left him for a time believing it was better he find someone near his age or lived closer to him. A year passed and your grandmother told me your father was sad without me. So, I spoke to your dad and asked me back. I clearly said yes. Two years later he asked for my hand only this time I said yes.  
>  8\. If you ask me again if I was scared, the answer is yes, but we all have a moment of fright when it's time to marry. There various questions of your future but in the end if the person makes you happy, and you cannot imagine a world without him, then there should be nothing to detain us if we love them.


	31. Forgiveness

You accelerate through the cuts exceedingly distressed by the news of Ace's condition. Lyn had messeged you to call seconds ago to which you speedily dial back waiting for her to pick up.

"(Y/n)?" She asked first in a surprised tone.

"What happened?" You demanded. Your voice near a crack on the verge of tears.

"Calm down. You sound strained? He's fine. He's resting in his room. I just need you to get here safely before I can tell you the rest. I'm in a rush myself and it's best you see for yourself." You gape. She asked you to call back and is only leaving you with just little info? Something was up, and if being there is better to understand so be it. At least the latest information has your mind resting a little easier. You're just glad everything is fine including yourself. Running all of those stops back there could have gotten you in jail. Lucky for you, this town is pretty mellow.

"Okay. I'll be there in five." You end the call, lock the phone progressing to your destination pondering on what exactly happened.  
____________________________

You barge into the New Gate's front, the screen door slamming shut on it's own. Lyn stood near the entrance as if checking off a list of items in her purse until the slam of the door brought her back to Earth. She gave a faint smile delighted to see you in the flesh. It's been exactly a year for as well.

"Lyn, what happened? Where is Ace?" You're greeted with a long, tight hug. You stiffen by the action.

"You're here. You're back." She whispered in a disheartening voice. You hug back a little too late as she pulls away to take a good look at you. "Sorry I just didn't think you'd show up. It's been so long." She sniffles as if she held back some tears. You felt bad for not visiting sooner.

"I know. My bad." You shrug a bit guilty. You return to the topic of Ace. "So what happened to Ace? You said he's been hospitalized." You quote.

"Ah, right! Ace was hospitalized for a fever, but the doctors managed to lower it. Once in the clear we brought him home. He's been sick since last night." You sigh with great relief.

"That's good. I thought it was something serious like he fell off the roof, broke an arm or something." Lyn frowns realizing you have not been informed of the dire consequence when the boys are ill.

"It is a serious thing. I take it they've never been sick when they were around you. It makes sense. This only happens when they forget to take care of themselves like over exerting their bodies, mentally unaware of their condition until they collapse." The fear you held moments ago returning to the brunette's point questioning if, Ace has been doing any of the listings? Did you somehow break him? No. He has no right to feel that way after his betrayal; though you did pray that he somehow pay. Never did you wish anything like this. You're all about little things, never the worst. Then again this wouldn't be the first time this has happened. It seems without you he's just a hollowed out man which is quite flattering having witnessed it the first time and yet your heart panged over the thought. "In this case, Ace has been depressed over the break up. He's somewhat recovered using his fight club as therapy." Your eyes widen in shock. You knew he had a hobby in fighting, but did not know in what. You assumed it was boxing.

"What?" You gasp. Lyn takes in account your baffled expression causing her to cringe.

"Oh…I guess he hasn't told you then?" She deduced unsure if she should continue, but at this point she was already disliked by the boys and It seemed like something needed to be said.  
�"No, I had no idea. I thought he was boxing this whole time. He told me he has a hobby in fighting. I thought that's what it was. It never occurred to me it's a possibility." You babble still dumbfounded. "That idiot. Why would he do this?" You cover your face knowing it's your fault. Lyn steps in to your distress,

"He did it because he's an idiot who doesn't know how to cope any other way. We gave him plenty of options refuting to take any of them. In the end he took up what he knows best. Violence." She sighs. "It's not your fault. This isn't his first rodeo. He's been reckless since we adopted him. Anyways, whenever Ace or Sabo get sick, it's a big deal. They hold the flame fruit which not only gives them fire powers, intangibility, higher temperature than most humans. Through all of their strengths comes weaknesses. Those are whatever extinguishes fire, water of course, and overheating."

"Overheating?" You ask intrigued.

"Yes. That's what happened to freckles last night. According to Marco, his body is exhausted to the point his energy ran out leaving his body in a state of vulnerability which allowed him to catch a cold. His systems were so sore he passed out in the middle of a fight. Marco and his friends rushed him to the hospital when I got the call. His temperature rose with each passing second nearing him to the brick of death. Luckily, the nurses stabilized him before any damage is done. If he were to use his powers too much he would catch the same fever and if Ace were to stand out in the heat for too long he'll catch a cold. It's weird isn't it? The heat can also be a cause of problem." You nod. "When his temperature reaches 10.20 that's bad. You'll notice the symptoms when he breathes heavy, and fast. He'll toss and turn and even let put some groans. It's very uncomfortable like a stinging sensation is what the boys describe it as." You furrow your brows to the detail in what Lyn is telling you. "If he gets that hot just set him ina ice cold water. The water canceling his powers and the ice inside to cool him off faster. He must stay cool until he's healed. There's medicine found in the bathroom's cupboard." You shake your head totally confused. Your hands waving in front of the woman ceasing her directions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you talking about? Why are you telling me all of this like I'm about to babysit?" The brunette smiles walking past you grabbing her coat off the coat hanger bundling herself up.

"That's because you are." She chirps.

"What?" You croak.

"Ace needs to be taken care of. Sabo is at work, Thatch is in Japan doing his routes for the company, Marco is I don't know where the hell he is, but he won't pick up the phone and Luffy has classes. I'd take care of him, unfortunately he is upset with me for keeping you a secret and either way, I got called in to work because some idiot needed help and messed up some orders. Now I have to go fix their problem." She huffs. "I remember today you don't have classes so it's perfect! I had no choice. You are the last person I'd ask I know but this is truly urgent." She pleads. You sigh caving in hanging your head low.

"Fine. I'll do it." You said.

"Yes! Thank you! I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Earliest at five or eight if not then eleven. Good luck." The screen door closes along with the main door leaving you alone with nothing but the silence of the house and a sleeping Ace. You scan the room wondering what to do. If Ace is sleeping it's the last thing you want to do to disrupt him. Maybe a quick nap will do. You shimmy your coat off setting it on the couch before wandering upstairs. Your small trip to Sabo's room brought back memories of the good old days. Soon you hope to return to such a life style with the boys. Perhaps this is the chance given to you to solve your relationship. Ace is in your hands. Literally. What better way than no take advantage of the situation? As you enter Sabo's room, your mood shifts to a chipper one. The blonde somehow managed to make you smile without him being here. His room seems so comfortable and organized. It's just like your dorky lover to appear more professional even at home. You remove your shoes, close the door and lay yourself on the bed.

'This feels nice. So comfortable like a cloud.' You thought to yourself bringing a pillow closer to cuddle with. Sabo's scent written all over the sheets causing you to doze yourself to sleep comforted by the smell.

_____________________________

The heavy 'thud' sound wakes you from your power nap. At first you thought it was Law coming home from work. Then you remember you're not home and instead baby sitting your ex. What's more, nobody else is in the house leaving you to conclude it's Ace. You arise to check over the noise. Your suspicions are confirmed as you behold your weak ex leaning against the wall, back turned catching his breath before heading downstairs. You urge yourself over to his side, ceasing the brute from further movement. Your touch alarms him unsure who you are. Vision half blurred by his small fever. You retract startled at the same time as him. He tries to scowl at you, struggling to solve the blurry figure that is you. His face flustered, shirt nearly drenched In sweat. His breathing pattern a tad faster, but nothing too serious described by Lyn. Your nurturing instincts kicked in. You placed your body against him for balance while you forcefully turn him around. There was some fight in him, but his condition leaves him weak.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help Lyn. It's just a small fever now. I can take care of myself." He slurred. You ignore him as you focus on laying him back on the bed. He groans in discomfort as soon as you sit him down. "I'm tired of laying down. I want to walk around and get back to work." He mumbled. Once you start lifting his shirt midway, you are stopped by his fumbling hands keeping you from continuing. You growl in annoyance to his childish behavior. Can't he see you only want to help him get better? Stupid oaf. "No. Don't touch me." You had enough. You were hoping to keep quiet until this day ended. You were nervous to even speak to him, but breaking your vow of silence is necessary under this circumstance.

"Yes!" You whisper shouted causing him to freeze to the sound of your voice. "You're burning up. You need to cool down. This shirt is wet. You're going to get worse if you don't listen to me." Hands are removed, body went utterly limp the moment you spoke. No sound peeped out when you removed his flannel and his shirt tossed on the floor. You lay him down without a fight. You leave to the bathroom returning with a pail of cold water and a rag. Your sleeves are rolled up to soak the rag then squeeze out liquid. The rag remained a bit heavy from the water left over for his body to be doused in. You wipe the excess sweat from his chest. You have forgotten how broad this man is. His pecks harder than ever. His constant work outs keeping him in great shape and yet with scars, cuts and recent bruises lingering on his torso. You saddened over the fact that although it is his choosing, its your fault for every injury. The towel moves over to his face where you tip his head upwards for a better tap. Your eyes catch sight of a bump on his lips. Those lovely lips you so love to taste busted. 'Why freckles?' You told yourself. It's heart stringing to witness. Slender fingers lightly trace the injury. A shaky hiss echoes from him. You pull away returning to dab his face with cool water. The rag neatly folded, set on his forehead to cool off. "I'll be right back with some medicine. No answer, just silence. 

You wonder why he's quiet and obedient after exposing your voice. You ferry an ice pack, a water bottle, and some cold medicine heading back upstairs tending to your lovable oaf setting aside the items to pour him a spoonful of an orange, liquid medicine. "Here." You lean in tipping his head forth. "It's medicine." He groans in disgust. You chuckle, "I know, but it's good for you to get better." You whisper nudging the silver spoon to his lips as he opens up obliging to your offer. The liquid smooths down his throat with a minty taste. His face contorts to disgust. Again you giggle amused. He sets himself back down relaxed. The soaked rag used to wrap around the ice pack for comfort placing it to his forehead once more. "Get some sleep. When you awake I'll have something prepared for you." A hand smooths his ebony hair. It's a pity to see him in such a state. Hopefully his condition returns to normal by the end of the day or at least less sick. Just as you rise, you're held back by your wrist by the male. Chest heaving staring at your blurry frame.

"(Y/n)?" He finally spoke. The sound of your name coming off his lips has your heart skip a beat. Your soul calling to him as well. You gulp, unsure what to say except,

"Yes?" Eyes soften as you confirm your identity. How can he not know? He was stunned to meet you again at the same time happy. He tugs your hand to his cheek nuzzling into your palm. You watch charmed by his affection. Tears begin to shed halting his nuzzling to use your hand to cover his tearful face. Your heart shattering to the sight and more as he struggles to let the words out.

"I'm sorry." He seethed. "I'm so sorry. The last thing I want is for you to see me let alone in this state. I know you don't want to be here, but I'm glad. I'm so happy to hear your voice. To see you again. I've been holding back until I got a chance to see you again, but I never could. I was afraid. I just want you to be happy even if it's without me. Most importantly, I'm so sorry for hurting you. You must have suffered a great deal over my stupidity." Tears are choked back fighting his attempts to fix his composure, but with you being here made him vulnerable. His heart pouring out to you all once. How could he not? You are the only woman he'd allow to drop his guard. You bite your lip holding back the tears. You lean in pressing your face against his shushing him as he chants, "I'm sorry".

"That's enough. I forgive you. Get some sleep." You plant a kiss to his cheeks, nose and eyes wiping his tears away with your thumbs. Hands loosen on your wrist as he cups your face. You in turn place a chaste kiss to his lips easing him leaving only sniffles to fill the room. You hum a tune allowing the lad to embrace you as he easily dozes off. His light breathing pattern tells you he's asleep. His expression now in a peaceful state with no sign of discomfort. You sigh in relief as you pull away to get started on preparing a meal for him when he awakes. 

"What should I cook?" You hum in thought searching through the fridge checking the ingredients. The automatic choice is soup, but in this case it's the last thing you want is to trigger his temperature. Lyn did assure that his fever should be stable. Stable as in regular human temp? You hope so because you're making the soup with some honey, lemon tea on the side. During your tine cooking, you had a tendency to pause every now and then as the image of Ace sulking replays. Has Ace really been suffering without you? Has he not tried to move on? Did he have a girlfriend? You didn't know much about his life at the moment and it frustrates you. How can you actually forgive him when you know nothing if he's taken. Clearly this is a subject to be talked about before you left. For now all you can do is hope he's been doing well before making the call to fix your relationship.  
_______________________________________

Two hours later you had finished cooking deciding to watch a movie. You should have brought your homework, but you had no idea of how dire the situation turned out to be. Your phone pings. A text sent by Lyn checking up on you and Ace.

Lyn: How is Ace?

You: He's fine. His fever has lowered. I put him down to rest two hours ago. He didn't seem to recognize me until he heard me.

Lyn: That's a relief. How about you? How do you feel about all of this?

You: It's a little heartbreaking to see him in his condition, but I know he'll be alright.

Lyn: No I mean...you seeing him for the first time in a year.

You pause taking the time to figure out your feelings.

You: Honestly I was nervous at first. I didn't know what to say until I had to speak. He apologized and it seems he understood how upset I was for a whole year. I'm not sure how much he suffered but he cried right then and there in his room before he fell asleep. 

Lyn: I think because he was just as upset the entire time. 

Lyn: he really put himself through hell

You scoff in denial to her thoughts.

You: How so? He couldn't have missed me that much after what he did. He probably moved on in his own way by being a fuck boy

Lyn: He actually refused to date or even speak to other women. He spent all his time working out and fighting. Trust me he missed you.

You blush from the update. He refused for you? That's very flattering. You never thought someone would actually be so faithful. If you can call it that? For all you know he is merely moping. It's only the first year. You still wanted to hear the words come from his lips.

You: Well, whatever the case, I have to go check up on him. He should be up.

Lyn: ok, I'll check back again later

You blow a strand of hair out of your face before rising to fetch some food for your ex. On entrance, Ace sat at the edge of the bed holding his head. "Hey, you alright?" You asked setting the bowl and tea down. He peers up at you surprised.

"(Y/n)?" He asked in disbelief. You tilt your head puzzled. Why is he astonished by your presence? "What are you doing here? Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" He shook his head turning to peer at the floor trying to recall.

"No...not really. That last few minutes felt like a blur." He confessed. 'Ah, so that's it.' You thought.

"Luffy is at school, Sabo is at work, Marco is somewhere and Lyn had to take off to work leaving you in my care. She had no one else who could help apparently." You rolled your eyes still in disbelief of the fact the brunette had dumped you with such a task. "I've been here since nine. You woke up trying to leave your room around ten. I dragged you back to your room where I had you rest a little longer after some medicine. Before that you apologized and wept nuzzling my hand." You explained. Ace gapes embarrassed over the fact he wept in front of you. He's never done that in front of anyone except his family. "What?" He shook his head avoiding eye contact.

"I can't believe I cried. I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I don't mind. It was nice to see you vulnerable. Sadistic yes, but it was a side of you I never even seen. I liked it. To know that you were suffering on your own accord without me. Here I am thinking you guys moved on, found another woman to be happy with-".

"No!" He growls locking eyes with yours holding anger and a hint of pain in his. "After what I did you honestly think I would go around throwing myself to every girl I see over one simple mistake?" You glare at the man as his voice rises. "I know I messed up but that doesn't mean I am fucked up. I can't forgive myself for letting you down. Constantly picturing your heart broken everyday unable to love or find happiness of your own because of what we did." He lets out an exasperated sigh holding his head. "That's probably hard for you to believe. I don't blame you, but I do love you enough that you're always on my mind even when we are broken up." You sit beside the raven taking in his words in the stillness of the room. You were angry at first until his tone turned into a melancholy one. Lyn's messege spoke the truth, yet it's still difficult grasp. All your life you have thought that men easily move on after awhile or at least use sex as a source of therapy. Ace debunked all of your insecurities. How could he lie when there is no reason to. He never has when it came to you. Not that you can remember.

"That.....is pretty accurate to how it started after the break up. I did however manage to preoccupy myself with school and work. Always busy. If I stopped even for a second, you two would haunt me and the unresolved feelings would resurface. I didn't want to mope so I did my best to move forward so I understand and I do believe you. It's just sometimes hard to after what's happened. I'm sorry too though for not allowing you a chance to apologize properly."

"No don't be. You have every right to be upset."

"If it makes you feel any better I do forgive you guys now. I understand why you boys did what you did. Certainty." He looks at you with admiration. You always did come around after some time.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." He said. You frown forgetting the truth of the matter. Trust is what was needed and it seemed to have failed you three. You felt disappointed hoping to have some closure. Instead you are met with another heart wrenching fact to think about.

"Well, you should eat your soup. You haven't eaten anything. I'll draw you a bath." The subject is dropped for the moment not wanting to linger in the past. Ace sighs as if feeling bad for bringing something up that may have pushed you away. It's never his intent and yet continues to be a misunderstanding brute.

______________________________________

Nearly an hour has passed, Ace finished eating and drinking his tea. You meanwhile washed his dishes and tidied up the house including Sabo's bed. There really wasn't much to do until you pause in Ace's room. While he is busy showering, why not pick out some of his clothes? You stride on over to his closet going through his shirt. It's funny. In your years with the boys, you never actually wore their clothes nor went through their closet. You found it oddly rude to go through people's belongings. You held this thought in the back of your head, that if you every break up, you would carry none of their belongings so you wouldn't have to return to their home. It was a useful idea. Sadly in the end it did end up happening only for you to want them back. In turn, you picked out a black tank top, boxers, and navy colored shorts. There is no way Ace should be wearing anything warm in his condition. You hear footsteps approach catching you stare at the lay out of his clothes resting on the bed. Hair damp, body glistening clean from his shower and lastly, a cream yellow towel wrapped around his waist. You blush neglecting how delicious his body is. The tattoo of his name written on his left arm only has you biting your lip appealed by the vibe he has going on. You know you will lose it if you see his second tat. A whitebeard logo. Granted, every family member held one in honor of Pops for adopting the runts and loving them as if they are his own. A brow is raised inquisitive.

"Oh! Um...I thought while you were bathing I could pick out your clothes. You still have a cold so I'm sure summer clothes are better than being bundled up." You said. Crimson eyes scroll down to the clothing then up to you. He sends a small smile reaching over your side for the tank top.

"Thanks." He said leaning in to kiss your forehead. Lips remain at your skin as he pets you. Your body quivers in response resting against his bare, fit body. "You would have made a great wife." He whispers. Your left frozen hard to swallow his compliment. The way he said it is unsettling. A hint of sadness. If only he knew they you want to take him back. Would it matter? Would his tone be different? You turn to him throwing his top over him. You blush realizing he may need privacy for the next part.

"I should fetch you some more medicine. Maybe some Vaseline to rub on your chest so you can rest easy."

"You should have told me before putting on this shirt." You turn to him to apologize while removing his tank. You squeak flustered to see him practically naked. You cover your face.

"Ace! What the hell? Why didn't you scurry me away for you to get dressed?" You scold. He tilts his head,

"Eh? What's the problem? You've seen me naked lots of times. Why is this any different?"

"Because we're not dating!" You retort. The room is left in an awkward silence. You catch a glimpse of sadness in his expression pained to the fact. You turn to leave halting by the doorway. "I'll go grab some medicine." You murmur.  
__________________________________________

 

'Why did I say that? You're an idiot. I mean...I know it's the truth but still...' You told yourself distraught over the situation. You're left with your thoughts after retrieving medicine for freckles. "What do I do now?" You ask yourself staring at the ceiling. "I finally have a chance at taking them back and yet I still hold insecurities. What do I want? How do I cure this? Take baby steps? Maybe it's exactly what I need." You mumble. The clock ticks waiting for Lyn. It's 8:30pm which told you the family won't be home until later. "Such a drag." You grunt checking up on the lad one more time. The room is dark upon entrance. Nothing but the glow of his orange lava lamp illuminating his porcelain skin. You take a seat on the edge of the bed after closing the door. The thermometer holding the rate of his lowered temperature on the bedside desk. The only thing that remains is his cold. Your hand runs over his hair removing any strands caressing his face. Feather touches his skin tracing his freckles, eyes and lips. Your thumb is kissed after brushing over his lips a third time. You jolt back with a small blush. Ruby orbs pry open meeting your bashful face as a smirk tugs his lips.

"You can't seem to keep away from me can you?" He teases. Your cheeks grow a darker shade. Cocky as always he is.

"N-no, of course I can!" You stutter. "I was mainly checking up on you to see if you were hungry. His large hand grasps one of yours kissing your finger tips.

"You've been checking on me quite often. It's hard to sleep with you entering every twenty minutes."

"So you haven't had the chance to sleep." You said matter of fact feeling terrible for being his disturbance instead of helping him recover.

"No, but..." You're pulled down on the bed in his arms. Face centimeters away as your noses kiss. "I figured out you're tired also. You haven't been sleeping well since you arrived. The only way for you to relax is for you to be here with me."

"Ace no I-"

"It's just sleep. Nothing else I assure you." He whispers. That's right. In the entirety of dating Ace, he has been a gentleman as promised. To this day he continues to do the be chivalrous. He may be the type to act on impulse and go on out, but through his years you have been the only one he's restrained himself for unless you command otherwise. You stay quiet in his arms staring at the moonlight. Minutes pass feeling like hours. Being in his arms is satisfying, yet also uncomfortable for the fact that you miss this. Somewhere in the midst you start to cry. Cry because you felt like your head is about to explode. There is so much confliction you did not know what to do nor what you want except that you want them. You need the boys back desperately wanting things to go back to the way things are without your insecurities getting the best of you. Ace takes notice of your shivering form pulling away to view your weeping face. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked in desperation. Face cupped wiping your tears away.

"I don't know." You respond honestly. "I don't know what I want or what I need." You croak. "All I know is I miss you. I missed you so much. How I used to rest in your arms and feel safe rather than weird." He frowns brushing your hair in attempts to soothe you. You grasp his arm enjoying his warmth.

"Awe honey." He whispers. "I missed you too. Everyday without you was devastating. Waking up without you at my side knowing I can't call. I can't hear your voice or ask if you're well. Now that I see you, I know how troubled you are about everything." You stare for a moment before pressing your head against his for a kiss. Just as you craved Sabo, you too longed to be with your second beloved. You act on impulse to your soul calling to him. You need to taste him again to tell yourself it's not a dream. More than that, you can't hold back for your desire for him. You just want to feel something, anything to alleviate the pain. Stop thinking for once and let your instincts take over. Lips lock after countless bits of kisses progressing into longer, heated ones. Tongues battle for dominance, chests heaving for air as you roll on top allowing him to cave in for your tongue to explore his mouth. An arm wraps around your waist, the other holding the back of your head to press further into the kiss while one of your slender hands slips into hair, swimming to the back of his head. The available, right hand slides past his hardened chest, grazing every ridge, scars and healing bruises with your dull nails which land on his crotch. A delicious grunt slips from his lips after giving a gentle squeeze. His whole body quivers by every touch like a virgin. It's amusing causing you to smirk triumphantly. Your hand delves into his shorts, boxers too beginning to massage his genitals. From his growing manhood to his sack. He's growing quick.

'Outstanding' you thought. It takes you about five just to get him hard. Now it's seconds. Either your skills have somehow improved or this man has indeed gone chaste for a whole year. The latter only arouses you play, corrupt the man beneath you. He once tainted you in the most gentle, loving way. Now is your chance to repay the favor. Thumb rubs circles on his shaft while your lips busy themselves to his collar planting love marks. Your hair entangles Ace's finger though he quite missed your long hair.

"Why did you cut your hair?" He groans. "I can't grip as much hair." He whines.

"I was being a rebel. I wanted a change of pace." You giggle watching the man writhe at your touch. At some point Ace has slid his hand in your loose jeans for a squeeze of your butt. You bite your lip arousing him. You feel his shaft throb spilling pre-cum. Soon after five more pumps he releases all over his stomach, your hand. There is so much drooling out as he groans in your ear pulling you into a hug quivering from his orgasm.

"Sorry." He started.

"That was fast. You really haven't gotten laid in a year either? Not even touched yourself?" You tease cupping his cheek. Face flustered by the way you're talking to him in a teasing yet loving way. He glares at you rather embarrassed to speak the truth.

"Sh-shut up." He stutters. "Don't tease me. You were always on my mind so sex was the last thing there. You're all I want." He turns to you. Determination his eyes certain of what he wants. Your heart skips a beat. You dive in for a kiss finally removing your shirt then shoes, jeans. By the time you have removed your pants you find Ace tracing your lacy, black bra along with your matching panties.

"You're wearing lacy garments now?" You flush forgetting he's never seen you in them. Sabo has, but he was too busy removing all of your clothes. One thing about the two is they both have short memories. It completely slips their minds just as bad as you until the moment. Now here you sit with the subject thought dropped long ago when you lost your virginity to the two. "I told you it looks great on you. Though I think white suits you with your skin tone." Fingers trail down your arms tugging the straps off. While you're mesmerized by his touch, you fail to notice when he skillfully unhooked your bra. The garment falls off carefully like a petal revealing your luscious mounds. Your voice silenced by his gentle grope to your breasts. Nothing but light moans. You in turn grab his arms following his rhythm after gliding him in you. You are soaking wet just by watching your man squirm. Now here you are taking care of him not just from his cold, but his needs as well. While he's dazed by your beauty, his hands savors the touch of your soft body. A moment of intimacy he's finally taken acknowledge to enjoy rather than finishing like a race. To him this felt lie the last time he will ever get to witness your wild side. It broke his heart, but there is no chance in hell he would ruin this moment. Instead he's allowing you to take over. Do as you please before the night ends. The moonlight giving off a glistening effect to your figure from your sweat. He feels every inch of you. In and out.

In and out is exactly the rhythm. The pace gradually accelerating with every bounce to reach your peek. You lean back, eyes closed savoring the pleasure given to you. A moan pouring every ten or five seconds. Sometimes high or low depending on where the member is hitting. His girth, wide enough to brush your walls. Length tall enough to reach the right spot. "Ah~! There." You moan biting your lip once again oh god how you wish to cum already. Your eyes finally open to find Ace watching you enamored. A sight you have never seen. No lust, just love. You lower yourself for a kiss. Long over due from riding him. Once again his arms wrap around you for a better intimate connection. Heads pressed against each other as he whispers sweet nothings into your ears you can just melt into his arms then and there. "I love you" is all that came out.

"I love you too." Those words so trite and over used that it sounds meaningless, however there is no lie within them. He loves you long before he knew it. He loves you dearly, enough he would die for you. His soulmate whom he may never have again lost by a foolish choice as you both have make-up sex like it's the end or for other reasons out of bitter intent. There is a bittersweet end after today. If only you knew, would you care still? None the questions mattered anymore. Not now or even the next day when you will forget and live your own life.

"I forgive you." You whisper peering at his crimson eyes. "I forgive both of you. I know why you did why you did and I forgive you." Again you manage to sweep the lad off his feet as you came around. It only hurt him more to love you. Lips smashed with such force and passion as he sits you up, slips a finger in you with his shaft filling you. You moan hard into the kiss while thrusting faster for your sweet relief. You pull away to catch your breath, arching your back from your release while the raven pulls out spewing his contents on the bed. Both of you collapse embraced in each others arms catching your breaths. Kisses and cuddles exchanged in the second of your high. Gladly accepting everyone of them before settling down. Fingers rubbing circles on his chest content with the reunion. His hands rub your back while the other holds your hand. "I never thought I'd end up doing such things from movies. I guess the heart indeed is complex."

"It is." He scoffs. "You get used to it eventually familiarizing with your mistakes if you're willing to change and make the right move."

"I hear the only reason that happens is because you love someone so much it's hard to let go. I suppose you and Sabo have a hold on me." You sigh.

"Is that bad?"

"I used to think so. Now it seems unlikely, like a common thing to do." You hum nuzzling into his chest, dozing off to the sound of his heartbeat. Ace furthers you to sleep by playing with your hair. Through the hour, he observes you sleeping peacefully in his arms before kissing your scalp.

"I'm sorry. I think I might break your heart again, but I wish you happiness without me. I love you.....(Y/n). You will always be the one that got away." Just before confining himself to sleep, he tucks you in for cover.

Around eleven, voices fill the house followed by foot steps. "How come you never told me she's here? I could have called in sick and stayed."

"It was sudden and there is more than reason for doing what I did which was somewhat not my intent." Lyn defends.

"Ugh! Honestly woman why must you stick your nose where it doesn't belong? We're not babies!" Sabo growls ascending up the stairs with Lyn in pursuit. "It's too early to meet Ace. She's probably in an argument with him ripping his throat out." Sabo argues.

"I'm sorry, but excuse me for trying to help my baby brothers. I hate to see you both so defeated." The bedroom door to Ace's room swings open shedding some light from the hallway to discover both of you cuddling. They did not see clothes scattered, but they can tell just from your bare back something happened. Lyn blushes half embarrassed for walking in while Sabo immediately shuts the door dumbfounded. "Is it just me or do you also think they-"

"Yeah….I think so." Lyn's giggles spurt as Sabo furrows his brows questionably. The brunette beams at her younger brother with the widest shit eating grin anyone has seen. "What?"

"What do you mean "what"? You just saw what I did. The plan is working perfectly." She squealed.

"What plan?"

"Uh…well, Ace was still mad at me so it's not like I could really take care of him…right?" She muttered nudging the blonde. He sighs in defeat no longer caring to remain angry at his sister. Her efforts did lead to something great. He hoped that is.

"I guess it was inevitable with the situation you had to handle. In a way I suppose it's all worked out. We won't know until tomorrow." He agreed heading to his room to rest. Lyn gapes unsure if she is forgiven. His input definitely sounded less angry than usual and at least he's conversing with her again.

"I think today is a good day if this is the outcome." She chirped.


	32. Don't Walk Away from Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Ugh! It's been so long since I've posted a video/ song/ even a damn picture which I have to go back and stamp or even add some wisdom but it has exceeded to my knowledge unfortunately *shrug* Anyways if you haven't seen BoJack Horseman you should watch it if you like dark, depressing things with anthros and people then this is the show for you. The sad part is I can relate so much to the depression.
> 
> On another note, this is the first chapter with a long title which so far has genuinely had me pouring my heart out if a situation like the one you will see ever occurs to me. I'm used to people walking out on me so what would I do if my true love were to do the same for me to be happy? I would probably ask them back because they are someone I will not allow to turn their back on me. Thank you for the support as always enjoy~
> 
> P.S: collab with lyndsh as always from here on out <3

You are awakened by wet, chaste kisses attacking your bare back. Shoulder blades, arms, shoulders, the back of your neck as well. All light kisses stimulating your senses of pure bliss. It's been awhile since you've awaken in such a manner. You grunt as your assailant advances lower. He awoke with the sun flashing his eyes, annoyed, he turned his back against the light to face you forgetting about your presence still in his bedroom. Countless times he's opened his eyes to an empty bed accepting the fact that a body will never be at his side when he awakes ever again. Then out of nowhere, for one night he rouses to you once more. A dream he's craves since you split. He missed a chance to appease you, he has no intention of doing it again with what little time he has with you. Thus, bringing him back to the present. An arm under you pulling you close while the other combs your hair back revealing your sidelines. More kisses planted on your temple keeping them there humming content. The vibration soothing. You hum in turn giggling as you subconsciously mimic the sound.

"What are you doing?" You ask groggily, eyes held shut.

"Savoring the moment of you in my bed bathed in morning light." He cooed.

"Awe." You chuckle rubbing his forearm now draped over your belly.

"Naked, my favorite appearance." You smack his arm to his innuendo.

"Pervert." You mumble.

"Nah, just for you only. It really does make you captivating." He whispers. You blush finally turning your head to face him.

"Even with my boyish hair?" You tease bringing back the inside joke of being gay from your first test messages with him. His expression turns serious. You assume you ticked him off. Instead Ace turns you around, tips your head up with a fiery passion in his eyes.

"Whatever you look like, however you sound, dress you will always look gorgeous to me. I will always love who you are." He said with a genuine tone, so enlightening that your heart skipped a beat. You've never heard such adoring words from him in your life. The shift from playful to solemn has you speechless. He knew as he watched you search for something. No vowel coming from your lips. The freckled brute leans in for a kiss. Sentences may say what you want, but actions spoke a lot more. Arms wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss. He sensed in the direction you wanted to go pressing his lips closer, the back of your head even closer as tongues elapse rekindling a flame once dim igniting ten times more. Foot steps drag you away from your haze neglecting the family's residence.

"Shit." You gasp. "What time is it?" He shrugs forcing you to retrieve your phone from the bedside desk to read the clock on the home screen display: 8:25am Wednesday. "I should get going." You said staring at the ceiling. The last thing you wanted is to be greeted by the family and teased about staying over. Now that you think about it, they might have even popped in to check up on Ace. That would be most embarrassing. You facepalm at the idea trying to dismiss it. You hope to god they have not done so. How could you let you're guard down so easily?

Meanwhile, Ace is dejected over the fact that you flipped from affectionate to normal telling him that you must leave so sudden. It lead him to believe one of two things: one, you are uncomfortable with family around which you have mentioned, or two, the reality of the situation bringing you back. Whatever reason, he has no plans on stopping you. Your uprising breaks the man out of his thoughts covering your body with his sheets. "Do you mind grabbing my clothes...please?"

"Sure." He said turning to reach for your clothes. One by one you throw your clothes back on putting on a show for your ex as he settles on his side, head propped on his palm. Every movement to him is timeless drinking all of you while in conflict with his mind over a decision he's agreed to two weeks ago. After adjusting the laces of your Converse, you stare at the floor also debating to say something before your departure. In the back of your mind you have yet to figure things out first. You wander towards the door, hand on the knob hesitating.

"Good-bye Ace. I hope you feel better soon." You said. Ace sits himself up slowly wondering what to say back,

"Good-bye...(Y/n). I hope you live a happy life without me." He replies. That stung. Your heart throbs as you choke back the tears. Damn did it hurt like hell to hear it from him. This is what this is right? Closure? Answers? You refused to turn around. You walk out of the room keeping a façade that it did not bother you. You have to in case you bump into someone which is most likely as you rush downstairs, grab your coat and speak of the devil, the first person you bump into at the front door is Marco. He stares down at you with surprise.

"(Y/n)?" He asked. Your eyes are glossy. He sees it, your façade breaking.

"Hi Marco. Excuse me." You managed to squeak out brushing past him towards your car. 

"Oi!" Marco hollered. You ignored him as you focus on leaving the house. You knew coming back would break you somehow. It's too much. The pineapple head sighs. "I wonder what that's all about?" He scratched his head entering the kitchen greeted by both Sabo and Lyn too preoccupied with reminiscing about last night with you in Ace's room. Lyn is the first to question her twin.

"Who're you raising your voice at, it's still early."  
"Y/N was here, yoi," he answered heading to the coffee maker, "did you know?"  
"Ah, yeah about that," Lyn grinned.

Before the brunette could relay everything to Marco the siblings attention turned to Ace pushing through the kitchen door. 

He was met with wolf whistles and suggestive noises, which very briefly brought a light blush cheeks before his lips fell into a pout. 

"Shut up will ya?" he spat, "I still feel like shit."  
"Even after last night?" Lyn wiggled her brows earning a stern glance from her younger brother.   
"So, are you guys back together or what?" Marco leaned against the counter bringing a fresh cup of coffee to his lips.  
"No," Ace sighed taking a water bottle from the fridge, "it was more like a final farewell."  
"What the hell does that mean?" Sabo asked brows pinching together.  
Sighing again Ace turned to face his siblings, "I got a job offer."  
"Well that's great, honey." Lyn chimed.  
"Doing what?" Sabo questioned cautiously.   
"During my last fight there was a scout from the Mixed Martial Arts Federation,"

Lyn's stomach dropped at the thought of what he was going to say.

"They want me to sign on in the light weight division."   
"So, why does that mean you can't get back with Y/N?" Marco asked.   
"Training starts next week..." the raven paused to scratch his cheek.

Lyn swallowed as anxiety swirled through her chest, she knew what was coming next. 

"In Vegas."  
"When will you be back?" Sabo had abandoned his breakfast.   
Ace gnawed on his lip, "I won't."  
"Ace," Lyn gasped.   
"Don't start with me. I already made my decision."  
"You're just going to pack up and go, just like that?" the younger blonde stood, "What about Y/N? She doesn't deserve this."  
"She deserves better." Ace muttered, "You can do that for her."  
"Is this really what you want, yoi?" Marco asked.   
"It is." he replied curtly.   
"Alright," Marco sighed not believing him, "who are we to stop you?"   
"Marco!" Lyn called after their older brother as he made his exit, "Ace, this is so sudden."   
"It has to be. I need to start over and I can't do that here, not when I can just bump into her."  
"What about us?" She pleaded   
"You can always visit. It's Vegas, you guys will love it." nothing about his demeanor indicated that he was pleased with this decision. 

Lyn frowned, "B-but you can't just leave."   
“We finally have a chance to get Y/N back for good and you just want to bail?" Sabo grit his teeth.   
"You don't understand." Ace growled, "This is not up for discussion."

Lyn stood to stop him from exiting the kitchen but he pulled away from her 

"We can't let him do this." She turned back to Sabo. He lowers his gaze clenching his fists in contemplation. "There's nothing we can do." He acknowledged surprising his sister as he stares at the floor in defeat. Even he knew how pointless his words are against a stubborn brute like Ace. There is no getting past him unless it's you.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

You groan, stumbling into your borrowed home, flopping on the couch. Everything that happened this morning has you breaking in two. Why didn't you speak up to tell him you want your relationship back? What's holding you back? Marriage. The boys are the one. You got clarification after visiting Ace. Sabo is your first clearance before realizing the truth. Tears stream down your face discouraged. You love so hard, gained what you wanted and yet allow fear consume you quicker than them. Starting a life with someone became evident that you are afraid of what the future holds. Afraid to be so dependent on them that one day their disappearance will have you on the ground shattered while you're stepped on. The problem about feelings for you is they are very hard to decode causing you to overthink to a point of disaster leaving you depressed and thus the cycle continues. You curl up sniffling away at your tears. "What am I going to do now?" You questioned tugging a blanket over your frame as you fall asleep.

Later that day you awaken with heavy eye lids and blurred vision. A cool hand pressed against your forehead watching you all at the same time. "Law?" You asked. They nod in confirmation.

"Easy." He said. "Go back to bed. I moved you to your room. You got a fever." He diagnosed. The rest of his words are muffled as you begin to shut your eyes feeling more exhausted than you assumed. You gasp over the sensation of something cool and wet being placed on your head. A soaked rag. You let out a small cough confirming his suspicions.

"Sorry." You said weakly.

"For what?" He asked, a brow raised as he sat beside you.

"Sorry for getting sick and you having to take care of me while on your day off." You murmured.

"I'm a doctor it's what I enjoy doing. If I wasn't I don't think I would be here voluntarily." He scoffed. You try to puff your cheeks as you feel like a fool. You would argue back, but the fever has you at a disadvantage to say something witty. Law smirked knowing you wished to retort. 

'Cocky prick.' You thought.

"Get some rest. I'll have Shachi and Penguin check up on you when I take my shift."

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself." You mumbled, drowsiness crawling up on you.

"No, but you're also in no condition to be wandering about. You'll only get worse. Trust me and rest." He waits for another complaint instead he is given utter nothing. When he turns to investigate your silence, you are sound asleep. The ebony haired man scoffs taking his chance to tuck you in and maybe admire your sleeping form. A hand swishes your hair aside for a better look at your face. Just as he is about to caress your face you mumble,

"Ace. Sabo..." He froze discouraged you have called your ex's names after all the crap they've dumped on you. His assumption is you have not fully recovered from your heartache. It was best to let you heal a little longer. Law removes himself closing the blinds for less lighting and a better sleep then exiting your room with a heavy heart.  
_____________________

It's been a week since both you and Ace have been sick. You still carried a stuffy nose, but nothing too serious. For the past few days, your second family has been taking care of you. Shachi and Penguin. You sniffled watching random movies on Netflix with the two boys. You were tucked with a blanket in your PJ's and a box of tissues. Penguin entered the living room handing you a warm cup of tea. "There ya are. You got everything you need?" You nod thanking the lad.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you." You lean close to your cup allowing the steam to open your stuffed nose soothing your senses.

"Sorry we have to leave so suddenly. We didn't think the hospital needs many nurses. I guess things got busy." Penguin apologized rubbing the nape of his neck.

"It's fine. I'm not entirely sick anymore so I'm more aware and can function a bit better." You assured.

"We'll hold you to that. Law would have our heads if we up and left without making sure." Shachi chuckled. He paused staring at you while thinking about what the surgeon has been saying during break. "He loves you...you know?" You knit your brows,

"Who? Law? I know that. He's like my big brother." You chirp. The boys exchange a look before Penguin leans close from behind the couch.

"No...that's not what we mean. He loves you romantically." You freeze nearly choking on your drink. Penguin panics patting your back for assistance. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"What?" Is all you manage to say. "Loves me romantically? Impossible! He's never shown me any signs." 

"Oh please (Y/n)! Why do you think he went out of his way to rescue you. To keep you here. It's a chore to him when it comes to us, but with you it's simple." Shachi stated. You set your tea down to keep from spilling. You take a moment to remember all of his hints. Each one began to get clear and clear concluding the confirmation that Law did indeed seem to like you in such a way. The near kiss before Sabo arrived is one of them. If he were truly a friend be would pull away, but didn't. When you informed him about bumping into Sabo, his silence was unorthodox. Almost jealous. You felt horrible for mentioning the blonde. If you were to tell Law more, you would break him. The last thing you want is to hurt him unintentionally when he's been so good to you. You hear Shachi's voice ringing in your ears as you process things in. "Hellooo! (Y/n), are you there? Heeeey!"

"I think you broke her." Penguin comments.

"What? No way, don't joke about that!" You come to with reality meeting Shachi.

"Sorry I was...trying to think of all the times Law has been kind to me." The boys stood in silence unsure to continue. Shachi however being the daring red head he is wanted to know more.

"And?" He probed. You raise a brow,

"What do you mean and? I...don't have any feelings for Law that I'm sure. I just feel awful for all that he's done for me and I never acknowledged him except appreciate for everything. If you guys were hoping something more...I'm sorry to tell you my heart belongs to another and it always will be." You confirmed.

"Your ex's." Penguin said matter of fact. You couldn't force yourself to look at them. You felt even worse talking to them about it. They were not only co-workers, best friends with Law. Confessing to them was like talking to a messenger. You hated to admit it to them, but it's better than being a liar. You nod in affirmation.

"They're the only ones for me no matter how much I try to run away from them." You bite your lower lip preventing tears from falling.

"Then why haven't you hooked up to them?" Shachi asked.

"Shachi that's enough. Leave her alone already. We're goanna be late for work." The redhead whines really wanting to know. He gave in rather not having Law chop them into pieces or get nagged about it.

"I still have some puzzles that need to be solved." You revealed. Your friends turn to one another then back to you.

"We understand." Penguin said. "It's not easy to figure out. Well...have a good night (y/n)." You wave good bye finally left alone to rethink. This time with no interference. You had think things thoroughly.

Three hours later you found yourself on season 3 episode five. You have been binge watching the show since you got sick having nothing to do but sleep and eat. You couldn't very well function with a fever. You saw the first season during your depression with Chris before meeting the boys and forgot to pick it back up. The second season watched during your break up and now here you sit. On the couch, a box of tissues and some tea crying about your decision. The scene displays an engagement party dedicated to, two lesbian couples. As Bojack, the protagonist, gave his speech, it began to get dreary as he plants the seed of doubt into one of the two engaged. You felt the same as she ran off. You would have done the same. The horse character goes the check up on the girl in the lady's restroom empty with only him and sobbing woman. The woman spoke after her name is called. Her true question about how she felt is exactly how you felt.

"I love Karen, but does she complete me?"

Is what she asks.

"Tenisha, nobody completes anybody. That's not a real thing. If you're lucky you can halfway tolerate, you sink your nails in and you don't let go. No matter what."

The words resonate in your mind realizing he may be right. You've been worried about the future you're not focused on the now. How can you not be nervous? This is indeed your life with the boys. Forever even. You did indeed tolerate the two idiots and would do almost anything for them. The question still remains of what to do next. The question is asked for you making sure of what he's advising to do is just go for it.

"So what I should just settle?"

"Yeah." You agreed. "Should I? Just fuck it and do it?"

"Yes! Thank you! Exactly, settle!"

He then he went on to tell a sad story about how life will go through it's about the protagonist. In honesty, you fear it may happen to you for how similar Bojack's life is in the present. You already felt numb from several heartaches and the boys don't leave you alone, yet its also your fault for allowing them in because deep down you know they are the one for you. The last thing you want is to wait, find a soulmate again and this time take a longer period to find the one all over again. What did you have to lose anymore? "Settle...I guess I'll just settle for them." You said starting to enjoy the idea and maybe more. The future no longer seemed frightful, but instead curious. You suppose you should talk to Sabo first thing tomorrow to start your new life forever paired that way you're not reluctant on your decision after taking so long.  
_________________________

A slew of curses slipped through Ace's lips in the as he plopped down on the cement floor of the garage. He sighed stretching his legs out in front of him. 

"Having trouble, Freckles?" Lyn asked leaning against the door jamb.   
"He ordered the wrong part again." Sabo snickered joining their sister.   
"I hate you." he muttered dropping the socket wrench he'd been holding, "What do you guys want?"  
"To talk some sense into you." Sabo entered.   
"Sabo." Lyn murmured sternly, "We just wanted to know where all this came from."  
"Look, I've already said this isn't up for debate." Ace shifted forward crossing his legs.   
"It was just so sudden," Sabo added, "you can't expect us to just accept it."  
"I don't really care if you accept it. It was my decision to make."   
"I guess we just thought moving so far away would be something you'd discuss with the family, even if your mind was already made up." Lyn's tone sounding more hurt than scolding.   
"What about Y/N?" Sabo's question made his brother flinch and grit his teeth.   
"You guys made up, right?" Ace asked. 

Sabo just quirked a brow. 

"You win." Ace muttered, "There's nothing keeping me here now."  
"But you spent the night together..." Lyn trailed off.   
"One last time." the raven dropped his head into his dirty palm, "Look, I wasted my chances. She deserves better. She gave me a chance to make if up only for me to screw it up again. I failed her." He sighed staring intently at his fist with glossy eyes replaying precious memories of when he had you. "I broke her heart twice, gave her false promises. I feel unworthy to even fight for her. I know she will probably give me a second chance, but I fear I'll tear her apart at some point without meaning to. it will just be a confirmation that I can't hold a relationship when I know I need to work on myself. Compared to Sabo, his status is fine. He's done everything right and made no complications. Sabo was always better - "  
"Quit with your self-loathing bullshit." the blonde stood.  
"You always thought you were better for her anyway, right?" Ace hopped to his feet.   
"Stop it," Lyn stepped between her brothers, "we didn't come to fight with you. We just hoped to change your mind."   
"You wasted your time." Ace spat, his gaze still lingering angrily over the blonde.   
"He's too hardheaded." Sabo clicked his tongue and turned to leave. 

Ace turned to his sister softening his expression.

"We just love you, Freckles." the brunette murmured squishing his face, "The house won't be as fun without you."   
He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'll miss you guys too. I better get packing and get some rest for tomorrow's trip." Lyn steps aside for her brother praying he would be reluctant to leave.  
____________________________________

The next morning you decided to cook breakfast to make up for your obliviousness towards Law's feelings. You are guilty over the fact while he thought you were mending your heart, you were going behind his back in his damn home sleeping around with Sabo. You decided to whip up his favorite dish, decorated it to make a presentable plate of Onigiri. The last touch placed is a pleasant amount of honey aligned in a wavy design. Your puff your chest proud to have managed to make a decent rice ball. The YouTube video seemed easy enough but that's mainly due to the chef having experience, so of course it's deceiving to a newbie. All in all being a perfectionist had it's perks of attempting to shape it as well as possible. On cue you hear the foot steps of your roommate descending from the stairs ready to take off straight to the door. "You're just goanna leave without breakfast?" You spoke up capturing him in surprise. It seems he didn't even notice you are there. Something was on his mind to be able to drown out his senses.

"I'm in a rush today. A patient got worse over night. Shachi and Penguin are doing whatever they can to sustain them." You gasp, horror contorting your features. "Nothing too serious." He assured. "I do however have to be there ASAP." You nod searching your surroundings of what to do. You quickly wrapped his breakfast into a to-go bag.

"Here." You gestured to the bag. "I made this for you. A special treat for everything you've done for me as thanks." You blush, bashful about your emotions. It's never easy for you to spill as it took all of your energy to be sappy. You couldn't even look at the guy. He however, stares at you with admiration. The need to initiate something. A hand glides over to your cheek causing you to jump back. The two of you lock eyes standing in an awkward position, afraid to do anything else.

"Sorry." He said almost in a sad tone. "I shouldn't have-"

"No. It's alright. I was just caught off guard." You said.

"Yeah....um...I guess I should get going? Patient is waiting." You stand aside to open the door for him, excusing himself. You didn't know why, but at that point as Law backed out of the driveway, you came rushing out to shout, 

"Law! It's not you....it's me." It took awhile when said man got the jist of what you are talking about. A mutual understanding that you couldn't love him. You had your own problems to deal with. A small smile tugs his lips as yours mirrors his with great relief. The last thing you did was wave good bye until the car is out of site. "I wish you the best." You muttered. Head raising up to the cloudy sky. Speckles of light shining through. The weather getting warmer. Winter soon to disappear in two weeks. You kick whatever left of snow remains trudging through to get inside.

After a picking up your mess, you plop on the couch blowing a few strands of hair off your face. The new you felt good as it seems there is nothing much left except to replay your plans. Clarity underway as soon as you make things official for the last time. Maybe this time they get the memo and things will be better than before. You have no doubts as you have been proven their worth before. Blondie certainly did. Eyes close humming in thought left to contemplate.

At the same time, Sabo has taken a detour to your place before Ace's departure. One thing he's learned during his relationship with you is you have a way of changing their minds. Making one see at a different angle One of understanding and agreement. A simple example is when you got him to adore coffee. He never liked it nor did Ace until made some sort of way to vanquish the taste and make it into a tasty treat. Anyone could have persuaded him to taste, but he too is quite stubborn unless to please you. His special lady.

The only person to convince Ace is you. Nothing Ace said or is doing is normal. It's heart breaking and although he's accepting of his family's wishes, in his heart he knows this is unsettling. Here he is racing against time tell you about the ordeal. You at least deserve a good bye to know what's happening. You deserve to hear it in person in case you wanted to chase Ace or break down where he may comfort you. Nobody is aware of the blonde's intention. His phone silently sending notifications as proof. There is no time to answer. Only one goal in mind. An intricate idea brought up last night after his small fit he could barely sleep. He had to arrive ahead of the scheduled time with hopes that you're awake.

 

Minutes after Law left, you hear a knock at the door. You yelp, "Jesus!" Half startled. You figure they were Jehovah's witness being early and all. One thing you admired is their ability to be peppy in the mornings. At least in your area. Maybe they didn't hear you shout the lord's name in vain. Thankfully it's just your little freedom fighter, Sabo. "Sabo! Come in I was just about to ask you to come over." You drag him inside as he tries to explain why he showed up. You silence him having the need to say what you want to now before you punked out. "I know, I know I shouldn't have ran out without telling you what happened that morning. The day prior I guess? Anyways, I'm sorry I have been quiet. I was trying to gather my feelings. Finding clarity in what I want. There were tears." You paused replying the memory of you crying every day for two days since you came back from the New Gates venting out all of your frustrations as music plays. You were also sick so the naps helped afterwards. "A lot of crying actually." You corrected. "I got sick after catching Ace's cold from taking care of him." Sabo listens intently. Worried and nervous as you choose your words wisely. "During my sick week, I took time to think of what I wanted. It's silly but a cartoon show basically knocked some sense into me. Told me what I needed to hear. Harsh but fair. In that moment it made me realize how stupid I was acting." You clasp both his hands. "I never told you how scared I was to marry both of you. I was somewhat relieved when you cheated and I declared it was over. It was such a relief, but I could not deny how heart broken I was. I was terrified to have been proposed. I had my own doubts. I told Ace this when I took care of him. It was unfair of me to have vanished. I should have stayed and heard your side of the story. By the time I was gone, I learned about you guys from Lyn a month later. I wanted closure. It alleviated some of those questions along with the pain. Then I wanted to experiment and ask those questions myself. I understand why you guys did what you did. You needed certainty. I wouldn't be able to give it to if you asked, at the same time I also need to learn to be open minded rather than always possessive of what's mine." Knuckles drag over his cheek earning a small smile of comfort as he leans into it giving it a kiss. "I forgive you Bumblebee. I forgave Ace too. I want to be with you two. I'm ready to love you everyday for the rest of my life. There are only two people I would spend it with. I can't see myself with anyone but you two goofs." You cup his face for a chaste kiss. You can hear him let out a shaky sigh as soon as he pulls away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy you want to be with us and actually be our fiancé, but I don't think that life can happen if we don't leave now." He said.

"What?"

"Ace plans to leave on a bus to Vegas. He won't be coming back after that." Your eyes widen in shock, heart dropped. Never did you imagine this would happen.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Why did you let me go first? Let's go track that son of a bitch down." Sabo chuckles having missed your sassiness.

"Yes mistress." He sneered. An innuendo kink name they labeled you as. You always went straight to flustered then nag then over the name.  
________________________________________

At the bus station, every New Gate sibling except Luffy stood in attendance to wish Ace a farewell. Thatch was the most choked up as if ready to break any given moment. Of course he supports the youngling, but seeing him finally take flight for his own journey after years is the most painful. He was the last of the trio to leave excluding when he left for Japan. This would be a change of a lifetime where their roads split. A bus has just arrived with his destination and number on it. A frown pasted on everyone knowing this is the moment they've been expecting. A huge path opening up for Ace to start over. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. "Well...that's the bus I'm going to be getting on soon." Freckles turns to his siblings. "Guess I should get in line."

"Not without saying goodbye first." the eldest muttered weakly pulling Ace into a crippling hug.   
"Ok, ok," the raven squeaked trying to loosen his brother's hold, "we have to be quick. I don't want to miss it."  
Thatch stepped back, "Be careful and call home. Visit whenever you like."

Ace nodded. 

"Seriously, whenever...it's still your home."  
"Yes, whenever I want. Got it." he chuckled moving to Marco.   
The blonde offered a short but tight hug, "Give'em hell, yoi." he ruffled Ace's black waves, "We'll come out to see you soon too." 

Ace shifted to Lyn who was already in full on tears. He offered a soft smile before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

"Hey come on," he murmured, "don't cry. I'll still come home."   
"It's still hard to see my baby go." the brunette sniffled cupping his freckled cheeks.   
He blushed and glanced away, "I'm not a baby."  
Lyn chuckled and wiped her eyes, "I know, but you'll always be to me." she pulled him in for another hug, "I love you, Freckles. Please just be careful ok?"  
"Ok," he rasped pulling away, "love you too, sis." The line of passengers shortened in the small span of good bye's. Ace clears his throat regaining his composure. His eyes landing on the empty spot next to Lyn. Disappointed his twin was nowhere in sight. "Where is Sabo?"

"Not sure. He up and left the house. We thought he would ride with us to drop you off. Did he at least say bye to you before doing so?" Thatch asked. 

"No." He scoffed. "I guess he's that against me leaving. I was hoping he'd come around. I'd hate to leave it like this, but maybe it's for the best for now." It hurt. The fact that the brother he grew up with and has bonded with the most is not here to see him go. In time he knew things will be better. He just hoped he would be here at least. Lyn frowned a little upset about Sabo and sad to see her baby brother disappointed. Her words of comfort swiped away by Ace, "Say hi to Luffy for me and good bye when he comes visits you for summer vacation. Tell him I had to go and to keep an eye out for his big brother Ace. I'll be the number one champ." He boasted with a wink at the end. That cocky smirk etched on his face brightened to group.

"We will-yoi." On agreement, the ebony haired man turns making his way towards the bus. Bag in hand with not much stuff except for the essentials. You came in running through the station. During the ride Sabo filled you in. Why Ace kept his plan a secret, and what he believes. Afraid about given another chance. It all makes sense as to why he never bothered to chase you again. Why he was calm and collected with you around. He was devastated with himself more than he should be. You have to talk to him. You have to be the one to initiate a conversation and keep him above water. Closure. Ace is now nearly inches away from stepping on the vehicle. One leg already set on the first step. Your eyes widen in horror, adrenaline coursing through you with a whole mess of feelings. You heels echoing through out the room kicking up dirt. There was no way you were going to catch him on time. You are not the one to yell being a shy person you are, but there was no chance in hell you are letting the love of your life slip away through your fingers. You have a record to obtain. You inhale deep to shout, "HEEEEYYYY!!!" Every human being must have heard you cause they snapped their attention towards you including him. You slide near the family shocking everyone. "Don't you dare hop on that bus you little prick!"

"(Y/n)?" Ace quipped flabbergasted. You lock onto him trying to catch your breath growling under your breath marching up to him.

"How in the hell are you goanna leave me without saying anything to me?" You started. Face centimeters away looking up with one hand on your hip and the other poking his chest. It was honestly cute to him.

"What? You did the same to me! Besides we're not anything anymore remember?" He retorts turning back to the bus and getting on. "Now good bye." He said coldly. He's never spoken to you like that. It tugged at your heart. You in turn grasp his sleeve pulling him back.

"Sabo told me everything on the way here. I won't let you go until we talk! Give me that Ace...please." Your voice. so sweet and inviting. It would be a lie if he didn't feel guilty for making you drop your tone. Teeth grits trying to keep from caving in. Head turned away. All you see is his back.

"Then you know why I have to do this. It's for the best and you know it. Let me go."

"No. I know it's not fair for me to ask, but you also know it's the right thing to hear me out." You whimpered. The bus driver would leave but she was a fan of drama and wanted to see it go down. It seems the passengers also did too.

"(Y/n)-" 

"So that's how it's goanna be huh? You goanna just up and leave me with four kids and no child support? Hmm?" The freckled man turns to you puzzled. "That's right y'all. He won't at least give me the time of day to hear me out nor his kids." The crowd mugs at the befuddled man sending head shakes and disapproving grunts. "I try so hard." You begin to tear up a little.

"What? No! not true! We do not have kids!" He exclaims. "What the hell are you doing woman?"

"I told you boo boo, I want minute to talk with you then I'll leave you alone forever." You sniffle.

"Fine! Fine! J-just stop crying." He stuttered half-embarrassed of your tricks.

Once off the bus, you wipe away your small tears and smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah." He grumbled averting his gaze. You hang your head low to see him basically trying to avoid you. You understand as long as he's willing to hear you out.

"As I said before, Sabo told me everything. What you feel about getting a second chance. It's terrifying. The future is always scary and there will always be objects in our path, but we always manage to push through and love stronger than ever. Mistakes happen because we're human. If not, then we would be robots or something." You shrug. Your words seem to resonate catching his shoulders relax as he now looks at you with a soft expression. You're glad. "I give you several chances because there is no doubt in my mind that I am in love with you. You and Sabo we always come back together and grow together without realizing it until we lose it, then we get it back. Relationships are forever rocky, and that's no lie. The fruition of that's exactly what marriage is. An eternity with your soulmate who understands, will always come around and be by your side no matter how difficult. We can't stay apart because we all have a conclusion that with me is where you boys want to be. I can't back in time and make things right neither can you. I feel I made the bigger fault instead of talking things out. In general I ask you of something..." Sabo enters the room playing a song of your choice, "Against all Odds" by "Phil Collins". Cameras are pulled out and people watch awe struck as your ex stands confused before you. You take a knee while holding one of his hands. Everyone gasps. "I don't have a ring, but I hope it's fine. Portgas D. Ace will you marry this hopeless romantic, goof ball?" Instantly his face grows beet red as no one has ever taken him off guard as much as you. That's what was exciting about you. He's never fallen asleep much being active with only you. One the things he loves about you. It was all so much to take in public with strangers watching the whole scene. His family practically squealing internally awaiting an answer. His focus lands on you where he suddenly feels calmer. Cheeks still rosy as the blood to his face simmered.

"Y-yes. Yes I will marry you." The crowd cheers while you throw yourself against him pulling down for a long over due kiss. His arms wrap around you into a tight embrace then spins you around causing you to giggle. You're set down then pulled for another chaste kiss. "You really are a weird one." He leans his forehead against yours. "I can't wait to spend my life experiencing your shenanigans. Thank you for stopping me. For loving me and giving me another chance. You always know what to do." He whispers.

"I know you so well baby." You coo not having used the term on him in a long time. Nostalgia creeping up as you hum content against him.

"Four kids?" He then asked over your act. He looks at you inquisitively. You simply grin at him.

"Yep. One day. That's the plan." You boop his nose as he gapes imagining the number of children. You giggle amused.

"Did you tell (Y/n) about this?" Lyn asked when Sabo approached. 

"Yep. I figured after years of trying to change a stubborn man's mind, the only one capable is her." He points to you. "It was a risk worth taking. In the end it worked out. I knew what he was doing was killing him inside. Whatever happened I would support Ace in any ways. I just felt the need to make sure before anything is set in stone."

"Looks like your relationship is back on track. Not to mention it's official that you guys will get married." Thatch said.

"That's the plan, to continue where we left off and take things one step at a time." The New Gates watch the two of you happily sway in a hearty hug which you refuse to pull away. The bus that once held for your lover, leaves to it's scheduled destination. You are happy to have caught him on time. You would have watched the vehicle take off into the distance like Law's car only breaking down on the cement floor. What if's clouding your mind as the family comforts you. Instead you're home in your beloved's arms. No other place you'd rather be than with them.


	33. House Hunting

Two weeks is all it took to rekindle your flame. The absence of your love has left a void affecting the progress in life. You still carried insecurities, but that's to be expected after resolving a problem. Their bond with you resembles that of your first break up. Nothing but their undivided attention and affection for their baby; However you noticed the lack of privacy needed for any heated relations. The only place to do so are in the boy's bedroom, but even so it's not exactly comforting to know there are others just behind the wall, underneath the room itself when someone could just pop in or listen in. A paranoid thought? Yes. It's already happened plenty of times within those two weeks.

The passion between each man has you aching for more than kisses and cuddles. You're easily attracted to them now than ever and your libido can take up quite the time. A sexually active person required more than just a quickie. At this point you're willing to take anything. You want to love them with all your might without disruption. Unfortunately, luck is not on your side at the moment.

Many walk in's took place within that time frame. The first is around midnight when you and Ace got too handsy after a point of cuddles. You were topless by then with Ace hovering over you ready to slide in when Marco himself stepped in to ask him something catching an eye full of your breasts. Startled, you gasp covering your chest flustered. The lower half concealed with a blanket for security. It wasn't enough. Ace snapped at his brother rather than being totally paralyzed or embarrassed like you. "Don't you guys ever knock? Get out!" He growled shielding you from the blonde's visage.

"Sorry-yoi. I had no idea. I'll knock next time." He hung he head equally shy. " Although it seems you're already at the front door without knocking." He teased

"Get Out!" A pillow is thrown as the door closes in time to fail at gaining a hit. He sighed heavily knowing the mood was over instead having you dress yourself and rest in his arms. Blue balled thanks to the blue flaming Phoenix. "I'm sorry." He whispered with a soft kiss to your forehead.

The next scene was rather annoying yet at the same time relieving. Sabo's birthday came up on a Wednesday celebrating it on a Saturday. You spent the day having fun with the family catching up on stories you missed within the year. Some heartwarming, some sad. All in all it was worth listening. After a few rounds of beer pong, half of you were either drunk or tipsy. You were tipsy while your birthday boy was in between. You took the chance to steal him away to his bedroom before the night ended to give him a quickie as a present. Instantly you attack him with a passionate make out session as he hoists you up on the dresser sliding your denim skirt up to slip inside. There was no time to waste as it was urgent. He tossed you on the bed to watch you squirm underneath him. "So close." You chant in a yummy moan. You wanted so badly for him to finish you only for Thatch to stumble outside the door calling out to to the blonde. You warned him to no avail as he seeked to finish.

"No not yet. I'm so close." He huffed against your ear sending a shiver down your spine. Damn his husky voice so breathless, begging for release. The door knob jingled as the drunk tried to open the door. Your instincts kicked throwing the man off of you sending him over the bed. Your skirt pulled down neatly as the orange haired male walks in finding only you on the bed and Sabo's legs kicked out on the other side of the bedroom.

"There you are!" Thatch slurred. " I came to get you guys. The game is not over. we're waiting for you down stairs. What the hells you doin on the floor?" 

"Napping!" Sabo raised a hand, "I need sleeps." He hiccuped.

"What? No we gotta go down and party man."

"Okay! One minute I'll get up." You sigh shaking your head as the older brother gives a thumbs up leaving you two to your own. Silence fills the room and within seconds, snoring. You throw yourself back on the bed with an, "ugh" sound.

"What am I going to do with you?" You groan.

________________________________________

"Wow that sounds..." Vanessa hums trying to find the right words. "...Unsatisfying." You had taken a detour after work to visit your best friend and update her of your status, from your relations with Sabo to now.

"It is." You affirmed laying upside down on the couch like a child. Nessa seemed to notice your stress allowing you to chill as you please.

"Why not do it in Law's place like you did with Sabo?" She suggested.

"Because!" You sigh heavily sitting up properly hanging your head low. "When Shachi and Penguin mentioned Law crushing on me, I felt bad. He was waiting for me to mend to make room for him. Instead I was going behind his back sneaking Sabo in because of my guilty pleasures. If I were to do that again with the boys it would feel like I'm betraying him. He wouldn't know, but I would and hiding a guilt like that is not easy for me when I'm obvious. I'm not quite sure what to do. I feel like I'm going insane." Your best friend quirks a brow.

"Damn I wasn't expecting you to be addicted to the D." She sneered. "Anyways, I find it funny how the obvious answer hasn't been brought up? Then again it's not a surprise with everything you've been through." Your brows furrow confused,

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"I'm talking about moving in together. Find an apartment of your own." (E/c) eye's light up having forgotten of such a thing.

"I can't believe I missed that! Good idea mate! If Chris can bunk with you, wouldn't it be grand for all of use to be together?" You chirped finding the idea exciting. Ness stiffens pausing the game as if to clarify in better terms.

"Yeah that does sound great and it will be like the old times, but don't you think it's time you stop having a third wheel and actually have a place of your own? I mean you guys are couples now. Soon to be married to be exact. If you really want privacy wouldn't that option be better? Yes Chris barely occupies the room more than usual, but I'm kind if thinking of having my cousin move in with me. It would help him immensely and Chris said she's planning to move out with her new boyfriend in Colorado." You gape taking in the information. Chris had moved on with a better partner. You then shrink over something else.

"I should. I know I should do that. I just can't help fear the worst." She tilts her head, "That one day they will grow tired of me and I'm totally different now that we share one roof. I never thought about moving in with the because of that idea. I was also afraid to be my total self around them. I made a promise though, to shake away those doubts and jump for the opportunity. I lectured Ace that whatever happens we will get through it together. Is it bad that I still have those lingering feelings?" The curly haired woman smiles softly.

"No not at all. I believe you can push through. You guys made it this far. If they really love you to the point of marriage then you have nothing to worry about." As always your friend with the voice of reason comes through.

"Yeah you're right. I guess it is about that time I take another risk. It's stupid to be concerned of such absurdities when I have the answer. I guess I am nervous that it's becoming a reality." You confessed.

"Your wedding day will come soon. That will also be something to be nervous, but don't be. It just means you finally got your happy ending." She encouraged.

"Yeah I can't wait for that one. I know the exact date." You stare at your hand where your ring would sit. You haven't gotten it back as you wanted to wait for the right moment to be surprised. You also wanted your parents to give you their blessing, but you knew that would be a tough one to explain. You never brought up your parents since the cook-out. The memory of your promise replays. Words echo through, clear as day. You're so close to greeting your parents to your fiancés. The plan you have since day one if ever you get engaged. A childhood dream now coming true. You just prayed it plays out right.  
______________________________________

 

Later that afternoon you stopped by the law firm to say hello to your favorite blonde. He was the near than Ace's workplace. You figured it wouldn't be a bad idea since he gets off late today.

"Good afternoon my lovely fiancé~" You chimed in surprising Sabo with a bubble tea drink for him and a small batch of chocolate chip cookies. 

"Hi baby. What a surprise to see you here." You lean down for a kiss. 

"I heard you will be working late so I brought you a snack." You sighed plopping on a chair across his desk as you blow a few strands of hair off your face.

"I am and thanks. You didn't have to but much appreciated." He chirped.

"Food is always welcomed when you're busy my love." You stated as he snatches a cookie for him to try. You prop your head in your hands watching him admirably. He blushed lightly not accustomed to your presence at work. "Wouldn't it be nice if I watched you work or visited before your shift ends then take you home after a hard day's work?" He swallowed hard puzzled by your implement.

"What are talking about? You can always do that." He replied.

"I know." You pout.

"I have a feeling you're here for another reason besides seeing me. you don't just visit for nothing." You chuckle nervously rubbing your nape as he caught you red handed.

"Um yeah, you're right about that. I just am not sure how to start." You confessed. "What I came here for was to talk to you about something serious. The past few weeks have been wonderful. Rekindling our flames, finding new grounds, learning about each other during our absences. During that time I noticed privacy is not exactly easy to come by in your house." You both blush remember such intimate moments spoiled by intruders. "I don't exactly wish to fool around under Law's roof. Not after what I learned about his feelings for me." Sabo glares to the side reminded about how that Heart Stealer could have snatched you up whenever he wanted. Living under his room harboring such feelings must have been a difficult task knowing he couldn't have you which could have lead to something else. "It would be disrespectful. A betrayal. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, don't you think it's time we move in together and find a place of our own? I-I mean we have gotten so far in our relationship we never bothered to include an important step of living together in one roof. I never even thought of it because I am afraid you boys will probably get bored or find me unappealing when we do." He frowns rising from his seat to sit beside you while holding one of your hands. Fingers graze against your hair. 

"That will never happen. We've gotten this far. It should assure you everything will be fine. Remember, we can work things out and get through any trial. No matter what we always come together. We could never find you appalling. We love you and that is a fact. If anything finding you more attractive. Besides, I feel we've already got an idea of how living with you will be and it doesn't sound terrible in the least. It sounds exciting." He sends you a goofy grin calming your insecurities.

"I know. I'm glad you feel that way. I'll hold onto your word for safe keeping."

"So house hunting huh? When do you want to start?" He asked.

"No not house hunting, apartment hunting." You chortled.

"Why not a house? I mean we literally have the money for one. You lower your head blushing.

"I always wanted to start with an apartment but I suppose we're eventually going to move into a house one day. What's the harm in a spacious home?" You hummed in thought.

"Whatever you want we'll be right behind you one-hundred percent. Why not think about it tonight then talk about it in the morning? It seems you're a little conflicted. We can still choose an apartment then move up to a house, but again think about it." He ends his suggestion with a peck to your cheek.  
________________________________

 

You groan to at the ceiling as you find out you're met with another complication of what you wanted. Your dream or straight to the point. Either way you are bound to get a house at some point and you love space with a beautiful settlement. What's the harm in that? The apartment was just in case you planned to begin your life with your significant other. Instead you have the finances to buy an actual house. You mostly wanted to experience the little things in such a small complex. Now that will not happen if you choose to search for a house.

"House hunting?" Ace questioned on the phone.

"Yeah, I talked to Sabo about the idea of finally having our own place. I mean we need the privacy." You chuckled as Ace goes silent. You can tell over the phone he was embarrassed. 

"True." Is all he said. He picked up a box containing his name. A package had arrived for him containing the right part. He had a tendency to mess up every now and then thinking it's one part or the other only to figure out near the end. A similar problem happened during his confrontation. "So what kind of house do you want?"

"That's just it, I told Sabo I wanted an apartment."

"What for? We have the money." He reminded. You roll your eyes,

"That's exactly what he said!" He chuckled amused to hear that.

"What can I say? We're basically like twin brothers."

"Yeah you are. It can get annoying at times with me at a total disadvantage every time even in bed. Teasing me and practically tag teaming on me." You started.

"Yeah and you love to be pinned down every now and then." He purred in a husky voice. You shudder and blush over his change of tone.

"Oh don't say it like that. I'll moan~" You teased switching up to a seductive voice. You gave a small moan as you bite your lip getting turned on. You gasp a little startled by the metallic noise over the phone. "Babe? Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah I was just thrown off by your sexy voice and I ended up dropping a wrench." You giggled victorious to have made him stumble in some sort of way.

"Awe sorry baby. I really shouldn't get hot and bothered. This is why a house is needed, for endless sex."

"Shit that would be heaven baby. I'm all in. So we're going with a house?" He asked.

"You know what I mean. One or the other." You clicked on a few apartments comparing other apartments; for some reason, when you read the list of utilities, you had forgotten how some apartments are restrictive of things you like or want to do. You felt like a fool thinking about wanting an apartment. "Okay, never mind. Let's buy a house with free range for pets." You hear Ace chuckle,

"What made you change your mind?"

"Apartments don't let you have or do much under one's authority, not to mention a whole bunch of other stuff."

"It was the pets part wasn't it?" You went silent having no comment causing him to laugh with amusement. You pout blushing lightly at his sneering. 

"Shut up." You played. You began typing in your details on computer through the filter. You hum on the acres and sizes. "Do you want a ranch?"

"If that's what you want, then sure." He said. You knit your brows deciding it was not something he actually desired. It would be too much work anyway.

"What about Suburb homes or maybe city homes? Those are always cool looking."

"Whatever you want honey." Okay, now it's starting to get on your nerves.

"Are you okay?" He hummed a 'yes'. "Do you not want to talk about houses? Do you not care? If you're busy I can let you go."

"No, Of course I do!" He replied.

"Then why are you allowing me to choose whatever I want? I'm asking you because I want to be in agreement with you guys. I don't want to be the only one choosing only for you guys to find it was a mistake and the house I chose was crap." You argued.

"Baby," he scoffed setting his wrench down to talk to you better. "That won't happen. I'm okay with whatever you choose as long as we're together under one roof. Relax, we want you to pick whatever your heart desires."

"Why just me? Sabo said the same thing." You gave it a second before understanding? "Is it because you guys are afraid the slightest thing will upset me and cause me to leave again?"

"No. Not afraid at to piss you off like that other day I made a joke about your mole on your back. Makes sense why you like to cover it up because-"

"Finish that sentence young man and you're dead." You warned.

"See?" He snickered.

"Okay so then what is it?" You probed.

"We just want to spoil our girl that's all." Instantly you understood.

"Oh I see! It's because I told you I grew up poor and luxurious things were never able to obtain so no you're pitying me by spoiling the shit out of me. Is that right?" You huffed a little irritated. You were a strong woman who always worked hard for your things. As a child to your teens you were always handed things even after you were offered gifts without having to pay as if it was a requirement to be praised by your loved ones for your kindness. You were sick of it. You understood the curse of being kind to others and be rewarded for it as thanks. It happened every time the closer you get with a person. You knew your boys are bound to do the same, you just preferred to live the way you grew up rather than riches. It made you happy.

"So what if we do? You deserve it. I know you don't want things handed to you, but for once in your life just accept it. You have nothing to worry about with us we can assure you." He reasoned.

"Ace, what you guys are asking for is-"

"I know it's not to your liking, but understand half of the reason we allow you to choose is because Sabo and I grew up having every thing. We milked Pop's for everything we could get to a point where we wanted to give back and earn our rewards instead. We got so accustomed knowing we could obtain such pricey stuff that luxuries no longer felt like luxuries anymore. Prior to our adoption, we were orphans who had nothing so I guess you could say I understand where you're coming from. It took awhile for me to accept it's okay to receive and learn to trust." You are intrigued by his story. You learned they are adopted, but their backstory still remained a mystery. You sadden to hear your fiancé's talk about their past as if it's dreadful made you want to return the favor of showering them with affection. Your anger dissipates quickly.

"I understand." You take a second look at the list of houses. "I guess I'll pick something out. You're coming with me though." You dictated.

"Of course, my darling." He cooed. You could picture the soft smile plastered on his lips the way he answered. It had your heart tingling in awe being called a trivial nickname. It showed just how far the two of you have gotten to gain it.

"Well I better head to bed and try to get some sleep. I'll message you tomorrow of the details."

"Night (Y/n)."

"Night Acey bear~" You blow a kiss from the phone and cut him off at,

"Acey bear? Wait wha-" You giggled having the last word of the evening.

The bright light coming from the upcoming car, blinded Ace. "You know you could really learn to dim your light's dip wad.

"Ace!" A peppy voice cried pulling out of the car tackling his brother.

"Luffy? Welcome home buddy." Ace ruffled his younger brother's hair. "How was the university?"

"Great! Nami and I had a blast in New York! Exploring the crazy sites are the fun part. You never know friends you make or what you walk into." He snickered.

"I hope it wasn't a rival gang or anything." Sabo interjected closing the door to his car. 

"Nope!" Luffy replied.

"Sorry about the lights. I had no idea you were working on your bike. I picked up Luffy from the airport for his Spring break."

"Well you he came just in time to help us move." Ace sneered.

"Huh?" The younger lad tilts his head horribly confused. "Moving? Where to?"

"We don't know yet that's why (Y/n) and I are house hunting." Freckles informed.

"I hope we get a pool house this time." 

"No Luffy, Ace and I are moving out with (Y/n)." The straw hat takes a moment to process what he's told having a slow reaction.

"Wait what? You guys and (Y/n) are back together and you're moving out together?" He exclaimed in utter shock.

"Yep." The boys reply in union.

"When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago." Sabo answered with pride.

"Geez you guys go off and on it makes me wonder when you two will be stable. I'm still happy for you guys though!" Luffy cheered.

"Thank you. Well it seems we will be stable for a long time from here on out now. Which reminds me, did (Y/n) ever decide on what she wants to live in?" The blonde asked.

"She settled on a house. I guess she really wants pets in the future." Ace said.

"She did mention she loves animals." Sabo hummed.

"What ever happened to Luna?"

"I don't know. I never asked or noticed her around." The boys kept quiet for a moment in thought while Ace focused on installing his new part.

"Well I should go say high to the others." Luffy excused himself leaving the twins alone.

"A house huh? I'm glad she chose wisely. She seemed conflicted when she visted my work place earlier." The blonde hovers over some tools assisting his brother. "I'm curious, what she'll pick."

"She got upset that we're letting her choose which ever she wanted." Ace said.

"Oh...how did that go?"

"I told her why. She understood."

"That's good." There was another silence in between until Ace suddenly began to get irritated and drop the wrench on the floor to snap at the blonde,

"How come she visits you work and not mine? Not fair." He whined earning a cackle from his twin.  
________________________________

 

First things first, you and Ace spoke to a real state agent and had the longest, important conference ever involving backgrounds and finances for qualification. Somewhere along the way, Ace actually fell asleep. You were half embarrassed and told her of his condition. "Well now that we have that out of the way. Let's start with a house. What are you looking for? A ranch house, suburban? Two bedrooms one bath?" She listed the examples.

"Well I did the liberty of picking some houses out. Some of them are not in your company's jurisdiction, but I was hoping to check them out?" You asked.

"Of course! No problem. I would only need to ask for permission. It will just take a second." Your agent picks up the phone and began dialing the some numbers. You excused yourself from the room escorting Ace outside.

"Okay Freckles sit on the passenger seat and sleep. I'm driving."

"What? No I can totally drive." He stretched himself feeling groggy.

"Nope, you don't even know what's been happening. Look it's fine baby you're coming with still I'll just do the talking." You reasoned.

"Okay, okay." He sighed handing you the keys.

"Thank you. Love you." You kiss his lips rushing back in while your fiancé slept in the car.  
________________________________

 

House one, a very convenient suburbia house. The neighborhood seemed peaceful, not exactly the first choice. You wanted an open range home, but decided to check out other homes in case you changed your mind. A four bedroom, two story house with three bathrooms, and two living rooms. It was quite spacious. Taller in the entrance than the rest of the house. You took a look around with Ace as the agent gave a full tour of the house. The carpets were yellow, the house reminded you of a crack house as it was poorly taken care of but decent to live in. You then entered the rooms finding it a little gross. One of them was a child's room with blue walls and red boarders. You can tell by how childish the design is. You stepped in admiring the room.

"Awe look Acey, a nursery room. Kids must have had this room. So cute~" You sung happily. Ace however, gave a quick glance before stiffening as if lost in his thoughts. You were going to ask when in the corner of your eye you spot a miniature door on the wall.

"Whaaat the fuck is that?" You pointed out horrified.

"Oh that's simply a storage room or a secret play room. Whatever you want." Your agent answered.

"Nope! That's Toby's room. Let's find another please." You chant nope as you drag your lover away leaving your agent befuddled.

 

House two was another suburban one story house with a pool. The entrance has tiles, but the bedrooms held carpet. The only one without carpet is another artistic room with whales and fish painted on it. It was very mesmerizing to the eyes.

"Cool room! This one reminds me of a pirate life." You chuckled nudging Freckles.

"We can do that. It would be so dope to have a background for gaming. A pirate theme." He suggested.

"Ooo~ yes! That sounds awesome!" You cheered. "I gotta snap a photo of this. Here, take one of me pretending to be underwater." You hand your phone over and pose with your cheeks puffed pointing to the whale. A few others of yourself waving to a wall of fish while being silly olé you. This brought a small smile to your fiancé's face. "Sweet! Thanks! Now I'm sending this to the others." Ace seemed to be pondering about something you said in the first house. He took a stroll out of the room and out back with a pool. What purpose could they have use for it when they can't even swim. He sighed staring at his reflection of the water. You place a gentle hand on his back. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah....just wondering what use do we have for a pool when Sabo and I can't swim? The neighborhood is nice enough to make new friends, but it's somewhat of an apartment. You can't really party much out here. If I remember correctly, you said you miss the outdoors the most. Let's just search there." He stated tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. His eyes holding a mix of honesty with sadness. 'How could it be? Why?' You questioned. Maybe now is not the time to bring it up with having the agent around. You nod in agreement.

"Sure. You're right. It sound's like a plan."   
______________________________

 

"Ugh! We visited twenty different houses and none of them are to our liking. I thought house hunting would be easy." You groaned entering the New Gates home. It's the third day since your search and so far you have been nothing but a ball of stress. You take a seat on the island beside Lyn with the everyone in attendance. You bang your head on the counter with documentation of every house you looked at.

"You're exaggerating. We only saw ten. I told you suburban houses are not your thing no matter how cool looking they are to you. You were raised on open range and you will live in one." Ace corrected pouring two glasses of iced tea.

"I just wanted to try." You comically whimper with your beady eyes staring into his as he hands you a drink.

"Why search the burbs if that's not what you want?" Lyn rubbed your back supportively, "There's great farm houses further out."

"She wanted to give it a chance and look into one. She realized how it can also be restricting." Ace answered taking a sip of his drink.

"We also tend to argue so I don't want that." You added.

"You mean argue or "argue" kind?" Marco iterated. You blush lightly.

"Quit teasing her." Thatch scolded setting some snakes for everyone to dig in. The entrance of the door closes along with the screen door.

"Hey guys." Sabo greeted his siblings and you a pleasant kiss to your cheek. "How was the search?" You grumbled handing him the papers to which he reads and goes through them. "Ten houses? You chose none of them?" He questioned switching between you and Ace.

"I wanted to check out suburban houses. I guess they are not my cup of tea. The last three are country houses. Some of them were old and broken down like a haunted house. Those were the one's I liked. Don't judge a book by it's cover is the name it earned. Ace and I haven't exactly found a common liking." You sighed.

"Okay that's it. When it comes to debating, I guess I should be there to neutralize as always." The blonde pets your hair.

"Hey! I can be on agreement. Some of those houses kind of creeped me out. It was too open. The field looked naked, but I told (Y/n) we can plant trees." Ace argued.

"Trees take a long time to grow Ace and before that, you will probably snap and go crazy over how bare it is." You said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow I am going with you. Hopefully we can come to terms with at least one of the choices given to us." The suburbia choices tossed in the trash leaving only two along with the haunted house tossed in the bin. You can get behind the idea. It was about time as well to be in agreement. You just wanted to find your home sweet home that will stay with you for the longest.  
________________________________

 

Two houses have been checked out. You waited till the afternoon for Sabo to join the search. So far you sadly did not agree to the house. Sabo started to notice why it was quite a difficult choice for you two to pick. It was the choice home you three will be living for a long time. The choice in picking one out must be a wise one. Now here you three are. The last one for the day. The evening skies now darkening as you all stand before the house.

"Third time is the charm right?" Sabo asked. You and Ace nod. It certainly was the charm for you. It always had a magical touch for you like a stroke of luck finally taking place. Looking at the place actually held a comfy vibe. Pine trees surrounding the house for privacy, A garage set aside from the house rather than attached. The skies blending beautifully with the color house. You were drawn to the scene.

"Okay, this is another two story home. Open range just as you seek, a perfect plot for gardening, a large porch to sit on, very tranquil here as you can see?" The agent lead you straight inside. You take a moment to admire the porch. It's indeed a perfect trait you always wanted like your childhood home. Guests come, you sit outside to talk and it was always peaceful with the stars above to lighten the mood. The interior decent knowing you may have to make a few kinks of décor. The floors wooden, kitchen floor tiled and very spacious. A second living room made for a lounge with a window to gaze upon. "The house has exactly three bathrooms and four bedrooms. Pretty large I know compared to the outside which by the way is very open to design as you see fit." You barely heard a thing the woman said as you are too busy looking around. You felt a sense of enamored for the house already.

"How are the upstairs bedrooms?" You asked.

"Roomy I suppose? Let's have a look see." She suggested. Your eyes light up with excitement following behind. Everything so far felt absolutely cozy. You wandered through the house exploring each and every room.

Throughout the evening, you have already explored the house a thousand times and adored every inch. You stood in the center of a bedroom staring at the front yard where Ace giddy's over the garage's work space.

"Ace seems to like the place. So do I. It screams out-"

"Home." You turn to Sabo giving him a small smile. "I agree. I actually quite like this place. Nothing to bother us. It feels like my old home only different."

"That it does. I'm glad to hear you agree." Arms wrap around yours pulling you into a warm embrace.

"It might not be easy to obtain with all the bidders." You pout over the reality.

"You just leave that to me." You furrow your brows pulling away to look at him.

"What exactly do you have planned?" You asked with worry.

"Nothing. I just mean leave it to me to take care of the finances." You were about to speak only to be silenced by a kiss. "Don't argue with me this time." A knock pulls the two of you out.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to check up on you two."

"We're fine thank you. We have decided to buy this house. It's perfect."

"Wonderful! There are others interested in this home so the only thing left to do is-"

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure your company will find we will out bid the others twice as much. Just call up the bank and ask for the New Gate's. They'll gladly pay the cost of the house." The real estate woman froze in shock.

"M-Mr. New Gate? Oh goodness! A thousand pardons! I had no idea it was you. I'll gladly call my boss and hand you the keys right away. Excuse me." With that the orange haired woman curtsy's away. You turn to your fiancé puzzled.

"What the hell was that? Why did she get all weird when she heard your surname?" You asked.

"Our family company is a one of the top rated World-wide. A powerful one at that. We provide security for those who need it." Sabo chirped.

"You mean like gang violence or security devices?" You asked unsure. His face contorts to an upset one. He wasn't sure how to tell you, but there are no lies between the three of you anymore.

"We used to do illegal things. Gangs are one of them, but I promise you we have gone straight. We are no longer do any of those things." He confessed. You gape in shock stepping away.

"Whoa...what the fuck? That's...that's fucking crazy! While we were dating?" You gape.

"No! When I turned eighteen we stopped to peruse our dreams. The family stopped completely for the better. We would never put you in danger." That took a lot to take in. Your fiancé's once in a gang of their own. It was hard to imagine. Their fights made sense how they can easily pin down a person with ease. They were used to fighting and taking hard hits. Why people showed respect of fear towards them. You peer into those Emerald eyes seeing how genuinely earnest they are seeking into yours.

"That...must have been hard for you to confess. You did anyways rather than lying to me."

"I don't want our relationship to be based on lies anymore. I have nothing to hide for the love my life." He cups your face placing his head against you. It sent your heart fluttering. He always knew how to sweep you up.

"Good. Thank you for telling me." You kiss his lips now locking eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Ace asked walking into a sweet moment.

"Even in this house we have no privacy." Sabo murmured earning a glare from his twin. You chuckled.

"Not much. We decided on this house if you're okay with it?" You answered.

"I'm okay with it. I quite like this place. Feel like home." He agreed.

"Yeah, I also know what company you guys have and the darkness behind getting it." Ace turns to Sabo worried. The blonde nods in acknowledgement.

"So...you're okay with us?" You nod.

"I might need time to think but I'm okay with you guys." The two nod understanding. You wondered if there was more. Soon you'd probably have to do the same thing. Perhaps at some point you will. The agent walks in half tired handing Sabo the keys.

"Here you are sir. Everything is in order. You qualify perfectly. Only thing left is to sign your names and it's all yours." A clipboard is handed to Sabo to sign then hands it to you.

"Huh?" You asked.

"This is mostly your home and we want you to be co-signer." Sabo said.

"But what about Ace?" You turn to said man.

"It works any ways as long as a New Gate signs." He shrugged. "Just sign the damn thing and don't over think it." He encouraged. You hesitantly sign with caution then stare at the printing.

"Thank you. Here are your keys. Enjoy your new home." She chirped excusing herself. You stare at the keys in awe. You finally have a house to call your own. You never thought the day would come. It's all overwhelming you wanted to cry. Instead you drop to the floor with your limbs out stretched content.

"(Y/n)?" The boys called out. You sighed staring at the ceiling now shrouded with your fiancés.

"I'm so happy. I never thought I could be." The two lay down on each side staring at the ceiling.

"We have to go home and pack up."

"We are home Ace." You lace your fingers with theirs and hold them close to your face, eyes closed. "This is our home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Woof! This chapter was nice. I felt stumped and sort of rushed I'm not quite sure why. I feel it could be better. Maybe I should have taken a break but I really wanted to finish this and get to my favorite part. That and I want to finish the book to get to book 2. I have so many plans. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The picture of the house is above the title. That's the house chosen. Looked very homey to me and I hope it's the same for y'all. Thanks again see ya next time~


End file.
